


All the Young Dudes

by MsKingBean89, starlessdeco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Requited Love, Slow Burn, Translation, wolfstar
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 47,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlessdeco/pseuds/starlessdeco
Summary: This is a TRANSLATION INTO FINNISH of ”All the Young Dudes”, written by MsKingBean89.Tämä on KÄÄNNÖS SUOMEKSI "All the Young Dudes" tekstistä, jonka on kirjoittanut MsKingBean89.------------------------------Pitkä fanfiktiotarina joka kartoittaa kelmien ajan Tylypahkassa (ja sen jälkeen), Remuksen näkökulmasta - eroaa alkuperäistarinasta niin, että Remuksen isä kuoli ja hän kasvoi lastenkodissa, ja hänellä on hieman kova ulkokuori. Muuten vastaa kaikkea alkuperäistarinassa tapahtunutta.Tämä on wolfstar fanfiktio, mutta erittäin hitaasti kehittyvä sellainen. Kirjaimellisesti vuosien kehitys. Etenee erittäin hitaasti, mutta se on sen arvoista lupaan!------------------------------I do not support any of J.K. Rowling's horrific views on translives etc.En tue mitään J.K. Rowligin transfoobisista yms. näkemyksistä.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Kesä, 1971: Saint Edmund's

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> Tämä on mahdollisesti suosikkitekstini koko maailmassa, ja sen kääntäminen on minulle ilo. Jatkan kääntämistä vaikka pelkästään itselleni, mutta jos päädyt lukemaan tätä, kommentit ja rakentava palaute ovat erittäin tervetulleita.
> 
> Toivon pystyväni välittämään mahdollisimman hyvin sen mitä alkuperäisen tekstin kirjoittaja MsKingBean89 tarkoitti tekstistä välittyvän. Olen keskustellut hänen kanssaan, ja saanut luvan käännökseeen. En voi lämpimämmin suositella mitään fanfiktiota, tai ylipäätään kaunokirjallisuutta, joten jos sinun kynnyskysymyksesi oli englanninkieli, olen enemmän kuin iloinen voidessani auttaa.
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
> (Päätin etten käännä kaikkia nimiä, sillä minun mielestäni se vie merkitystä alkuperäisestä tekstistä ja vaikka arvostan suomentaja Jaana Kapari-Jattan uskomatonta käännöstä, suomennetut nimet ovat hieman kömpelöitä tekstissä, joka ei ole kuitenkaan suunnattu lapsille. Sellaiset nimet joiden taivutus ei yksinkertaisesti toimi englanniksi (esim. Marauders) olen kääntänyt, mutta esimerkiksi ihmisten etu- ja sukunimiä vältän kääntämästä. Mutta kuulen mielelläni palautetta tästä!)
> 
> (En myöskään käännä laulunsanoja, sillä tämä on mielestäni vain tarpeetonta ja vie monen kappaleen merkityksen, jos joku haluaa, voin ruveta lisäämään käännöksiä lukujen loppuun tarvittessa)
> 
> Spotify soittolista, jossa on kappaleita ja artisteja, jotka mainitaan tarinassa:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/htl2006/playlist/3z2NbLq2IVGG0NICBqsN2D?si=Liyl_JKJSx2RUqks3p50kg
> 
> \- tämän soittolistan on kerännyt yksi alkuperäisen tekstin lukijoista JustAnotherPerson
> 
> Voittanut kaksi vuoden 2018 Marauders Medals palkintoa:  
> \- Best Characterisation of Remus  
> \- Best Characterisation of James
> 
> 2017 Marauders Medal palkinnot:  
> \- Best Work in Progress

Lauantai 7. elokuuta 1971

Hän heräsi pimeässä. Pienessä huoneessa, johon hänet oli laitettu, oli liian kuuma ollakseen elokuun alku. Mutta hän oletti, että syynä saattaisi olla kuume. Hänellä oli aina lämpöä seuraavana aamuna. Heillä oli ennen tapana laittaa hänet huoneeseen, jossa oli ikkuna, mutta muutama kuukausi takaperin hän oli rikkonut sen, ja jos ikkunan takana ei olisi ollut kaltereita, hän olisi karannut. Hän oli kuullut heidän puhuvan, että hänet pitäisi sitoa, kun hän tuli vanhemmaksi. Hän yritti olla miettimättä asiaa.

Hän muisti nälän tunteen, niin vahvan että se muuttui raivoksi. Hän muisti ulvoneensa ja valittaneensa tunti tunnin perään, kiertäneensä selliä yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Ehkä he antaisivat hänen jäädä pois tunneilta pois ja hän voisi nukkua. Oli joka tapauksessa kesäloma ja se ei ollut reilua, että hänen piti käydä tunneilla, kun kaikki muut pojat saivat viettää päivänsä joutilaina, pelaten jalkapalloa tai katsoen telkkaria. Noustessaan istumaan hän venytteli varovasti, kiinnittäen huomiota jokaiseen nivelen vihlaisuun ja naksahdukseen. Hänellä oli tuore raapimisjälki vasemman korvansa takana ja syvä purujälki oikeassa reidessään.

Hän hieroi päänahkaansa, jossa olevat hiukset oli ajettu aivan lyhyeksi ja hiusten pätkät raapivat vasten hänen sormiaan. Hän vihasi sitä, mutta jokaisella pojalla lastenkodissa oli sama lyhyen lyhyt siilitukka. Se tarkoitti sitä, että kun heidän annettiin käydä kaupungissa viikonloppuisin, kaikki tiesivät, että he olivat St. Edmund’sin poikia – mikä todennäköisesti oli tarkoituskin. Kauppiaat tiesivät ketä varoa. Ei sillä, että pojat yrittivät jotenkin todistaa nämä ennakkoluulot vääriksi. Heille oli kerrottu niin monta kertaa, että he olivat yhteiskunnan riippakiviä; hylättyjä ja ei-toivottuja – joten mikseivät he aiheuttaisi hieman tuhoa?

Remus kuuli askeleita käytävän päästä. Se oli Ylihoitajar; hän pystyi haistamaan hänet, kuulla hänen sydämenlyöntinsä. Hänen aistinsa olivat aina korostuneet hänen kohtauksiensa jälkeen. Hän nousi ylös, kietoen peiton itsensä ympärille kuumuudesta välittämättä ja tassutteli ovea kohti kuuntelemaan tarkemmin. Hän ei ollut yksin, Ylihoitajattaren seurassa oli mies. Mies haisi vanhalta ja jotenkin… erilaiselta. Sakea, rautainen tuoksu, joka muistutti Remusta etäisesti hänen isästään. Se oli taikaa.

”Oletko varma, että tämä on aikasi arvoista?” Ylihoitajar kysyi vieraalta, ”Hän on todellakin yksi meidän pahimmista tapauksistamme.”

”Oi kyllä,” Vanha mies vastasi. Hänen äänensä oli täyteläinen ja lämmin kuin suklaa. ”Olemme erittäin varmoja. Onko tämä missä pidätte häntä…?”

”Hänen kohtauksiensa aikana.” Ylihoitajar päätti lauseen töksähtelevällä nenä-äänellään. ”Hänen oman turvallisuutensa vuoksi. Hän on alkanut purra viime syntymäpäivänsä jälkeen.”

”Ymmärrän.” Mies vastasi, kuulostaen mietteliäältä enemmän kuin huolestuneelta. ”Jos voinen kysyä rouva, mitä te tiedätte tämän nuoren miehen kärsimyksistä?”

”Kaiken mitä minun pitää tietää.” Ylihoitajar vastasi kylmästi. ”Hän on ollut täällä viiden vanhasta. Ja hänestä on aina ollut ongelmia – eikä vain koska hän on yksi teistä.”

”Yksi meistä?” Mies vastasi, rauhallisesti ja huolettomasti. Ylihoitajar alensi ääntänsä miltei kuiskaukseksi, mutta Remus pystyi yhä kuulla hänet.

”Veljeni oli yksi. En ole nähnyt häntä vuosiin tietenkään, mutta hän kysyy minulta välillä palveluksia. Saint Edmund’s on hyvin erityinen laitos. Olemme varustautuneita ongelmatapauksia varten.” Remus kuuli avainten kilinän, ”Nyt, teidän on annettava minun ensin tarkastaa hänet. Hän usein tarvitsee paikkaamista. En tiedä miksi ylipäätään halusitte nähdä hänet täyden kuun jälkeen, jos jo tiesitte.”

Vanha mies ei vastannut, ja Ylihoitajar käveli kohti Remusin huonetta, hänen tunnistettavat nahkakoronsa kopisten vasten kivilattiaa. Hän koputti oveen kolmesti.

”Lupin? Oletko hereillä?”

”Joo.” Hän vastasi, vetäen peittoa tiukemmalle. He ottivat hänen vaatteensa pois, etteivät ne repeytyneet.

”Kyllä, Ylihoitajatar.” Ylihoitajar korjasi hänen sanojansa oven läpi.

”Kyllä, Ylihoitajatar.” Remus mutisi, kun avain kääntyi ja lukko narisi auki. Ovi oli vain tavallista puuta, ja hän tiesi, että pystyisi kohtauksensa aikana helposti tuhoamaan sen, mutta sen oli pinnoitettu hopealla ikkunatapauksen jälkeen. Pelkästään hopean haju sai hänelle huteran olon ja päänsärkyä. Ovi aukesi. Valo tulvi sisään huoneeseen kuin vesi ja hän räpytteli toistuvasti. Kun Ylihoitajar astui huoneeseen, hän otti automaattisesti askeleen taaksepäin.

Hän oli lintumainen, kulmikkaan oloinen nainen, jolla oli pitkä ohut nenä ja tummat tuikkivat silmät. Ylihoitajar katsoi häntä varautuneesti.

”Tarvitsetko sidetarpeita tällä kertaa?”

Hän näytti Ylihoitajattarelle haavansa. Ne eivät enää vuotaneet, hän oli huomannut, että oma-aiheuttamat haavat, vaikka olivatkin syviä, parantuivat nopeammin kuin mitkään muut haavat ja ruhjeet; hän ei ikinä edes tarvinnut tikkejä. Arvet eivät kuitenkaan ikinä himmenneet, ne jättivät hopeaisia sivallusjälkiä sinne tänne hänen kehoonsa. Ylihoitajar polvistui hänen eteensä, painellen häneen desinfiointiainetta ja kietoen haavojen ympärille kutisevaa sideharsoa. Kun tämä oli valmis, Ylihoitajatar ojensi hänen vaatteensa, ja Remus pukeutui nopeasti naisen edessä. 

”Sinulla on vieras.” Ylihoitajar sanoi viimein, kun hän veti t-paitansa ylleen. Se oli harmaa, kuten kaikki hänen vaatteensa.

”Kuka?” Hän kysyi, katsoen Ylihoitajatarta suoraan silmiin koska hän tiesi, ettei hän pitänyt siitä.

”Opettaja. Hän on täällä puhuakseen sinulle koulusta.”

”En halua.” Hän vastasi. Hän vihasi koulua. “Sano sille, että häipyy.”

Ylihoitajatar löi häntä pitkin korvia. Hän oli odottanut sitä, eikä hätkähtänyt.

”Vähemmän nurkumista.” Ylihoitajatar tiuskaisi. ”Teet niin kuin sinulle sanotaan tai jätän sinut tänne loppupäiväksi. Tule nyt.” Ylihoitajar tarttui häntä kädestä ja veti häntä eteenpäin.

Hän kurtisti kulmiaan, harkitsi vastaan tappelemista, mutta ei ollut mitään syytä. Ylihoitajar todella saattaisi lukita hänet takaisin, ja hän oli nyt utelias vieraan suhteen. Erityisesti kun taian haju voimistui heidän liikkuessaan pitkin varjoisaa käytävää.

Mies, joka heitä odotti, oli melko pitkä ja pukeutunut oudoimpaan pukuun, jonka Remus oli ikinä nähnyt. Se oli samettia, syvän viininpunainen, siinä oli yksityiskohtaisia kultakirjailuja hihansuissa ja kauluksessa. Miehen kravatti oli yönsininen. Hän oli varmasti todella vanha – hänen hiuksensa olivat lumenvalkoiset ja hänellä oli upea pitkä parta, joka ylsi ainakin napaan asti. Niin oudolta kuin mies näyttikin, Remus ei tuntenut oloaan uhatuksi, aikuiset eivät yleensä saanut häntä tuntemaan niin. Miehellä oli ystävälliset silmät, ja hän hymyili Remukselle, kun he lähestyivät, päässään puolikuun muotoiset silmälasit. Mies ojensi kätensä,

”Herra Lupin,” Vanha mies sanoi lämpimästi, ”Mukava tavata sinut.”

Remus tuijotti, lumoutuneena. Kukaan ei ollut ikinä puhutellut häntä tällaisella kunnioituksella. Hän melkein tunsi olonsa nolostuneeksi. Hän puristi miehen kättä, tuntien sähköisen poltteen niin tehdessään, kuin akkuhappoa.

”Moi.” hän vastasi, tuijottaen.

”Minä olen Professori Dumbledore. Minä tässä mietin, jos voisit liittyä seuraani kävelemään tiluksille? On niin kaunis päivä.”

Remus vilkaisi Ylihoitajattareen, joka nyökkäsi. Tämä oli jo itsessään riittävä syy puhua koulusta oudosti pukeutuneelle vieraalle – Ylihoitajatar ei ikinä päästänyt häntä ulos täysikuun aikana, ei edes valvonnan alaisena.

He kävelivät alaspäin muutaman käytävän verran, vain he kaksi. Remus oli varma, ettei ollut ikinä ennen nähnyt Dumbledorea Saint Edmund’sissa, mutta hän näytti tuntevansa rakennuksen hyvin. Kun he olivat vihdoin ulkona, Remus hengitti syvään, lämmin kesän aurinko pyyhkien hänen ylitseen. ’Tilukset’ kuten Dumbledore oli sen laittanut, eivät olleet laajat. Laikku keltaista nurmikkoa, jota pojat käyttivät jalkapallon pelaamiseen ja pieni terassi, jonka epätasaisen päällyksen raoista kasvoi rikkaruohoja.

”Miten voitte herra Lupin?” Vanha mies kysyi. Remus kohautti olkiaan. Hänestä tuntui samalta kuin aina jälkeenpäin. Hellältä ja levottomalta. Dumbledore ei ärähtänyt hänelle röyhkeydestä, vain jatkoi hänelle hymyilemistä, heidän kävellessään hitaasti pihaa ympyröivän aidan viertä.

”Mitä haluat?” Remus kysyi vihdoin, potkaisten kiven pois edestään.

”Epäilen, että sinulla on jo jonkinlainen ajatus siitä,” Dumbledore vastasi. Hän veti taskustaan ruskean paperipussin. Remus pystyi haistamaan sitruunasorbettipastillit, ja tosiaan, Dumbledore tarjosi hänelle karkin. Remus otti sen vastaan ja imeskeli.

”Olet taikaa.” hän sanoi yksinkertaisesti. ”Kuten isäni.”

”Muistatko sinä isääsi Remus?”

Hän kohautti olkiaan taas. Ei hän muistanut kovin hyvin. Kaikki mitä hän pystyi muistoistaan kasaamaan, oli pitkän laihan kaapuun pukeutuneen miehen siluetti, leijuen hänen yllään, itkien. Hän oletti, että tämä oli se yö, jolloin häntä oli purtu. Hän muisti sen kyllä hyvin.

”Hän oli taikaa.” Remus sanoi. ”Hän pystyi tekemään asioita. Äiti oli normaali.”

Dumbledore hymyili ystävällisesti,

”Sekö on mitä Ylihoitajattaresi on kertonut sinulle?”

”Osa siitä. Osan tiesin. Hän on kuitenkin kuollut nyt, lopetti itsensä.”

Dumbledore näytti hieman järkyttyvän tästä, mikä miellytti Remusta. Se oli hänelle ylpeydenaihe, traaginen taustatarina. Hän ei usein ajatellut isäänsä, muuten kuin miettiessään olisiko isä tappanut itsensä, jos Remusta ei olisi purtu. Remus jatkoi puhumista.

“Äiti ei ole kuollut. Ei vain halunnut minua. Joten olen täällä.” Hän katseli ympärilleen. Dumbledore oli lopettanut kävelemisen. He olivat pihan kaukaisimmassa reunassa, korkean mustan aidan kohdalla. Aidassa oli löysä lauta, josta kukaan ei tiennyt. Remus pystyi livahtamaan raosta, jos halusi, ja päästä sitä kautta päätielle, joka johti kaupunkiin. Hän ei ikinä mennyt mihinkään tiettyyn paikaan; vain harhaili ympäriinsä odottaen, että poliisit ottaisivat hänet kyytiin ja toisivat takaisin. Oli se parempi kuin olla tekemättä mitään.

”Viihdytkö täällä?” Dumbledore kysyi. Remus tuhahti,

”Tietenkään en perkele viihdy.” Hän mulkoili Dumbledorea, mutta ei joutunut ongelmiin kiroilusta.

”Ei, en uskonutkaan.” Vanha mies tarkkaili häntä, “Ymmärsin että olet jonkinlainen rettelöitsijä, onko tämä totta?”

”En ole pahempi kuin muutkaan.” Remus sanoi. ”Olemme ’ongelma poikia’.”

”Kyllä, ymmärrän.” Dumbledore silitti partaansa kuin Remus olisi sanonut jotain erittäin merkityksellistä.

”Onko lisää karkkeja?” Remus ojensi kätensä odottavaisena. Dumbledore ojensi pussin ja hän ei voinut uskoa tuuriaan. Vanha hölmö oli täysin ohjailtavissa. Hän pureskeli pastillin tällä kertaa, tuntien sen rouskuvan kuin lasi hampaidensa välissä, sorbettimaku räjähtäen hänen kielelleen kuin ilotulitteet.

”Johdan koulua, ymmärräthän. Samaa koulua, jota isäsi kävi.”

Tämä yllätti Remuksen. Hän nielaisi karkin ja raapi päätänsä. Dumbledore jatkoi.

”Se on hyvin erityinen koulu. Velhoille kuten minä. Ja sinä. Haluaisitko oppia taikaa Remus?”

Remus ravisti päätänsä rajusti.

“Olen liian tyhmä.” Hän sanoi painokkaasti, “Minua ei hyväksytä sisään.”

”Olen varma, ettei tuo ole ollenkaan totta.”

”Kysy häneltä,” Remus nytkäytti päätänsä kohti pitkää harmaata rakennusta, jonka sisällä Ylihoitajar odotti. ”Osaan hädin tuskin lukea. Olen tyhmä.”

Dumbledore katsoi häntä hyvin pitkään.

”Sinulla ei ole ollut kovin helppo alku elämässäsi herra Lupin, ja olen pahoillani siitä. Tunsin isäsi – huonosti tosin – ja olen varma, ettei hän olisi halunnut… joka tapauksessa. Olen täällä tarjotakseni sinulle jotain erilaista. Paikan omiesi joukossa. Ehkä jopa kanava kaikelle tälle raivolle, jota kannat.”

Remus tuijotti Dumbledorea. Mitä se muuttaisi, jos hän olisi jossain toisessa lastenkodissa? Ylihoitajar ei ikinä antanut hänelle karkkia, eikä haissut taialta. Lapset Dumbledoren koulussa eivät voineet olla yhtään sen pahempia kuin Saint Edmund’sin pojat, ja jos he olivat, ainakin hän pystyisi nyt puolustamaan itseään. Mutta. Aina oli mutta.

”Entä kohtaukset?” Hän kysyi ristien kätensä rinnalleen. ”Olen vaarallinen, tiedäthän.”

”Kyllä Remus, minä tiedän,” Dumbledore vastasi surullisesti. Hän laittoi kätensä erittäin hellästi Remuksen olkapäälle. ”Me katsomme mitä voimme tehdä. Jätä se minun huolekseni.”

Remus ravisti Dumbledoren käden pois ja pureskeli uutta pastillia. He kävelivät takaisin päärakennukseen hiljaisuudessa, molemmat tyytyväisinä siitä, että he nyt ymmärsivät toisiaan.


	2. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Tylypahkan Pikajuna

Remus hieroi päätänsä taas, sitten nenäänsä, joka jatkoi valumista. Se oli ollut hänen vaivanaan eilisen iltaruoasta lähtien, kun yksi pojista oli lyönyt häntä. Oikeastaan, Remus oli potkaissut poikaa ensin. Mutta tämä poika – Malcolm White – oli neljätoista ja kaksi kertaa yksitoistavuotiaan Remuksen kokoinen. Malcolm oli heittänyt vitsiä siitä, että Remus oli menossa erityiskouluun viallisille lapsille, ja hänen oli pitänyt kostaa. Hänellä oli nyt musta silmä, mitä hän katui. Kaikki uudessa koulussa ajattelisivat hänen olevan jonkinlainen huligaani. Mutta oikeastaan, hän mietti ehkä olevansakin huligaani.

Ylihoitajar läpsäisi hänen kätensä pois hieromasta päätään ja Remus mulkaisi naista. He seisovat King’s Crossin valtavassa asemahallissa tuijottaen kahta laiturinumeroa. Vasemmalla oli numero yhdeksän, oikealla kymmenen. Ylihoitajar katsoi kirjettä kädessään uudelleen.

”Voi hyvä luoja.” Hän mutisi.

”Meidän pitää juosta päin välipuomia.” Remus sanoi, ”Kerroin sinulle.”

”Älä ole naurettava.” Ylihoitajatar sanoi, ”En ole juoksemassa mitään päin.”

”Minä menen sitten. Jätä minut tähän.”

Remus oli vain puoliksi uskonut Dumbledorea, kun hän oli selittänyt miten päästä raiteelle yhdeksän ja kolme neljäsosaa. Mutta sitten paketteja oli alkanut saapua, pöllöjen kantamana ja sisältäen vieraita kirjoja ja ihmeellisiä vaatteita ja kaikenlaisia muita outouksia kuten sulkakyniä ja pergamenttia. Dumbledore oli ollut loputtoman antelias viime kuukauden ajan. Hän oli lähettänyt Remukselle listan asioista, joita hän tarvitsisi uutta kouluaan varten ja luvannut lähettää niin paljon listan esineistä kuin pystyisi Tylypahkan käytettyjen tavaroiden varastoista. Nyt Remus oli valmis uskomaan melkein mitä tahansa vanha mies sanoisi.

Hänellä ei ikinä ollut omistanut näin paljon asioita ja oli ollut oikeastaan iloinen siitä, kun ylihoitajar oli lukinnut kaiken toimistoonsa, etteivät muut pojat päässeet niihin käsiksi. Nyt se kaikki oli tungettu vanhaan kierrätyskeskuksen matkalaukkuun, jota Remuksen piti pidellä hyvin tietyllä tavalla, jottei se hajonnut käsiin.

”En ole jättämässä sinua mihinkään Lupin. Odota nyt vain tässä, kun käyn etsimässä vartijan.” Ylihoitajar kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti kohti lippukassaa, hänen iso takamuksensa heiluen kävellessä. Remus katseli ympärilleen salavihkaa ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Tämä saattaisi olla hänen ainoa mahdollisuutensa.

Hän juoksi välipuomia päin täyttä vauhtia, puristaen silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, kun lähestyi metallisia kääntöovia. Mutta hän ei osunut mihinkään. Ilmapiiri muuttui, ja kun hän avasi silmänsä, Remus löysi itsenä seisomasta täysin erilaisella asemalaiturilla, ihmisiä kaikkialla ympärillään. Ei ihmisiä. Velhoja.

Juna itsessään oli valtava, upea ja vanhanaikainen. ’Tylypahkan pikajuna’. Hän puristi matkalaukkuaan molemmin käsin, purren huultaan. Ympärillä oli paljon muita lapsia, hänen ikäisiään ja vanhempia, mutta he kaikki olivat perheidensä kanssa, osa heistä itkivät, kun heidän suojelevat äitinsä halasivat ja pussasivat heitä. Remus tunsi olonsa hyvin pieneksi ja hyvin yksinäiseksi ja päätti että oli vain parasta pitää kiirettä ja hypätä junaan.

Sisällä hän ei yltänyt tavarahyllylle laittaakseen tavaransa pois, joten hän valitsi tyhjän junaosaston ja asetti matkalaukun penkille viereensä. Hän katseli ihmisiä laiturilla ikkunan läpi, painaen otsansa vasten kylmää lasia. Hän mietti, tulivatko kaikki muutkin lapset velhoperheistä. Hän mietti, oliko heistä kenelläkään kohtauksia kuten hänellä. Hän ei uskonut, että oli – kenelläkään lapsista ei näyttänyt olevan arpia. Monet heistä olivat pukeutuneet normaalisti, kuten hän (paitsi heidän vaatteissaan oli vähemmän reikiä ja paikkoja), mutta osalla oli yllään pitkät kaavut ja korkeat terävät hatut. Monilla lapsista oli pöllöjä, tai kissoja koreissa. Hän jopa näki yhden tytön, jolla oli pieni lisko olkapäällään.

Remuksesta alkoi tuntua vielä hermostuneemmalta, hänen mahansa kuohui, kun hän tajusi, että kaikesta Dumbledoren sanomasta huolimatta, siitä että hän olisi koulussa ’omiensa parissa’, Remus olisi Tylypahkassa aivan yhtä ulkopuolinen, kun hän oli ollut kaikkialla muualla.

Juuri silloin hän tajusi, että joku tuijotti häntä takaisin laiturilta. Se oli toinen poika, hänen ikäisensä. Poika oli pitkä ja hoikka, mutta ei laiha niin kuin Remus. Hänellä oli tumma tukka, paljon pidempi kuin kenelläkään pojalla ketä Remus oli ennen nähnyt, joka taipui hienostuneesti pojan olkapäille. Hänellä oli korkeat poskipäät, täyteläinen suu ja hätkähdyttävän siniset silmät. Nähdessään Remuksen tuijottavan, toinen poika nosti yhden täydellisen kulmakarvansa eleeseen, joka selvästi sanoi: ’ja mitäs _sinä_ oikein tuijotat?’

Remus työnsi kielensä alahuulensa alle, niin että hänen leukansa pullotti, näyttäen irvistävää naamaa. Poika virnisti hieman, ja sitten nosti kaksi sormea ylös kohti Remusta. Remus melkein nauroi.

”Sirius, mitä luulet _tekeväsi_? Tule tänne nyt heti.” Hyvin ankaran näköinen noita, jolla oli samat kulmikkaat kulmakarvat kuin pojalla astui Remuksen näkökenttään, riuhtaisten poikansa pois ikkunan luota. Poika pyöräytti silmiään, mutta totteli ja he katosivat kohti laiturin toista päätä.

Remus istui takaisin kuluneelle nahkapenkille ja huokaisi. Häntä alkoi nälättää ja hän toivoi, ettei matka olisi kovin pitkä. Ylihoitajatar oli pakannut hänelle kaksi kuivaa juusto ja suolakurkku -voileipää ja omenan, mutta ne eivät houkuttaneet häntä kovin paljon.

Muutaman minuutin päästä hänen junaosastonsa ovi paiskaantui auki ja tyttö kiirehti sisään. Hän ei huomioinut Remusta hypätessään ikkunan ääreen, painaen kätensä vasten lasia ja vilkuttaen raivokkaasti perheelleen, joka seisoi laiturilla. Tyttö oli pieni ja kalpea, kirkkaan punainen tukka vedetty niskaan tiukalle poninhännälle. Hänen kasvonsa olivat laikukkaat itkemisestä.

Tyttö jatkoi vilkuttamista junan lähtiessä liikkeelle, ja hänen vanhempansa vilkuttivat takaisin, lähettäen lentosuukkoja. Happaman näköinen tyttö seisoi vanhempien vieressä, kädet puuskassa. Kun juna oli täysin lähtenyt laiturilta, punatukkainen tyttö istui vastapäätä Remusta, huokaisten syvään. Hän katsoi Remusta isoilla vihreillä silmillään, jotka kimaltelivat kyynelistä.

”On niin hirveää hyvästellä, eikö ole?” Tytöllä oli sivistynyt, keskiluokkainen aksentti.

”Öö, joo, niin kai.” Remus nyökkäsi, epävarmana. Hän ei oikein pitänyt tytöistä. Saint Edmund’s oli poikakoulu, ja ainoa kontakti vastakkaisen sukupuolen kanssa oli ylihoitajar ja koulun sairaanhoitaja – ja he olivat molemmat ilkeitä vanhoja ämmiä. Tyttö katsoi häntä uteliaasti.

“Oletko sinäkin jästiperheestä? Minun nimeni on Lily.”

”Remus,” hän vastasi kömpelösti, ”Isäni oli velho, mutta en tuntenut häntä… siis kasvoin jästien kanssa.”

”En voinut uskoa, kun sain kirjeeni,” tyttö hymyili lämpimästi, hän oli piristymässä, ”Mutta en voi odottaa että näen minkälaista se on, voitko sinä?”

Remus ei keksinyt miten vastata tytölle – mutta hänen ei tarvinnut. Ovi liukui auki taas kerran ja poika työnsi päänsä sisälle. Hänellä oli pitkä musta tukka, kuten pojalla, jonka kanssa Remus oli irvistellyt, mutta hänen tukkansa oli tikkusuora. Pojalla oli pitkä nenä ja kasvoillaan syvä epätyytyväisyyden ilme.

”Siinä sinä olet Lily, olen etsinyt vaikka kuinka pitkään.” Poika sanoi, heittäen Remusta kohti ilkeän katseen, sellaisen mihin Remus oli hyvinkin tottunut.

”Sev!” Lily hyppäsi istuimeltaan ja kietoi kätensä toisen pojan ympärille, ”Ihana nähdä sinut!”

Poika taputti Lilyn olkapäätä ujosti, hänen poskensa olivat heikon pinkit.

”Tule minun osastooni istumaan, siellä on hyvin tilaa.”

”Ai...” Lily katsoi taakseen, ”Voiko Remus tulla? Hän on ihan yksin.”

”En ole varma,” Toinen poika, Sev, katsoi Remusta päästä varpaisiin, tarkastellen jokaista kohtaa. Roistomainen hiuskuontalo, purkaantuvat farkut, kulunut t-paita, kierrätyskeskuksen matkalaukku. “Siellä ei ehkä ole _niin_ paljon tilaa.”

Remus painui syvemmälle istuimellaan, nostaen jalkansa vastapäiselle penkille.

”Häivy sitten. En halua mennä sinun tyhmään osastoosi.” Hän katsoi ulos ikkunasta tarkoituksellisesti.

Lily ja toinen poika lähtivät. Remus antoi jalkansa pudota takaisin lattialle. Hän huokaisi. Oli meluisaa, hänen osastonsa ulkopuolella siis. Hän pystyi kuulemaan kiljahduksia ja naurua ja pöllöjen huhuilua ja muutamien nuorempien oppilaiden itkua. Taas kerran hän löysi itsensä lukittuna muiden luota. Hän oli alkanut arvelemaan, että oliko tämä vain hänen osansa elämässä. Ehkä kun hän saapuisi tähän Tylypahka-paikkaan he pakottaisivat hänet nukkumaan sellissä, aivan yksin sielläkin.

Ovelta kuului yhtäkkinen koputus – lyhyt, pirteä rytmi – ja se avautui taas kerran. Remus painui yhä syvemmälle istuimeensa, kun ystävällisen näköinen poika, jolla oli sotkuinen tumma tukka ja isot pyöreät silmälasit tuli sisään, hymyillen.

”Heippa,” Poika ojensi kätensä Remukselle, ”Ekaluokkalainen? Minä myös, olen James.” Hän nyökkäsi päätänsä taaksepäin kohti lyhyttä poikaa, joka oli seurannut häntä. ”Tämä on Peter.”

Remus puristi Jamesin kättä. Se tuntui helpolta ja mukavalta. Ensimmäisen kerran tiukka solmu hänen vatsassaan alkoi löystyä.

“Remus.”

“Voidaanko istua täällä? Kaikkialla muualla on täyttä ja Peterillä on matkapahoinvointia.”

”Eikä ole.” Peter mumisi, istuen Remusta vastapäätä, katsoen häntä epäluuloisesti. Hän näytti kyllä hieman vihreältä. Peter hieroi käsiään yhteen sylissään ja tuijotti lattiaa.

”Tiedätkö missä tuvassa tulet olemaan?” James kysyi Remukselta suoraan. Remus pudisti päätään. Hän ei tiennyt mitään tuvista. Olivatko ne missä he tulisivat nukkumaan? ”Missä tuvissa vanhempasi olivat?” James jatkoi itsepintaisesti. ”Kävivätkö he Tylypahkan?”

Remus nyökkäsi hitaasti,

”Isä kävi. En tiedä missä tuvassa kuitenkaan. Äiti ei. Hän oli norm— jästi.”

Peter katsoi häntä yhtäkkiä,

”Oletko puoliverinen?”

Remus kohautti olkiaan avuttomasti.

”Hiljaa Pettigrew,” James ojensi poikaa vieressään, ”Ihan niin kuin sillä olisi mitään väliä.”

Remus oli juuri kysymässä mikä puoliverinen oli, kun ovi taas avautui. Se oli se komea poika, joka oli kiroillut hänelle asemalla. Hän vilkuili osastoa nopeasti,

“Kukaan teistä ei ole sukua minulle eikö niin?” Hän sanoi venyttelevästi. Hänellä oli se sama hienostunut, yläluokkainen aksentti kuin Peterillä ja Jamesilla. Remus ei saman tien pitänyt heistä kenestäkään, tietäen että he ajattelisivat hänen olevan rahvasta – ja puoliverinen, sama mitä se tarkoittikaan.

”En usko.” James vastasi virnistäen, ”James Potter.” Hän ojensi kätensä taas. Toinen poika puristi sitä rennosti,

“Ai hyvä, Potter. Isä sanoi, etten saisi puhua sinulle.” Hän istui Remuksen viereen, virnistäen, “Sirius Black.”


	3. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Lajittelu

Remus oli aika varma, että hän näki unta. Tai hän oli hukkunut ylittäessään sitä kauheaa järveä, ja tämä oli vain hänen aivojensa kehittelemä näky juuri ennen kuin hän kuolisi. Hän seisoi suunnattoman suuressa kivisessä salissa, vähintään katedraalin kokoisessa. Se oli täynnä oppilaita, kaikki olivat pukeutuneet identtisiin mustiin kaapuihin – lukuun ottamatta heidän solmioitaan – ja valaistu kynttilöillä. Ei millä tahansa kynttilöillä – nämä kynttilät itse asiassa leijuivat. Hän olisi saattanut pystyä elämään asian kanssa; se voisi olla nokkela valotemppu, jotain vaijereihin liittyvää. Mutta kun hän katsoi ylös, hän oli huutaa. Siellä ei ollut kattoa – vain loputon yötaivas riippumassa heidän yllään, matalalla roikkuvia harmaita pilviä ja kimmeltäviä tähtiä.

Kukaan muu ei näyttänyt olevan kiinnostunut, punatukkaista tyttöä lukuun ottamatta – Lilyä – ja muutamaa muuta lasta, joiden Remus oletti myös olevan jästien lapsia. Remuksella oli nyt koulupukunsa yllään, ja tunsi olonsa hieman paremmaksi, kun oli pukeutunut samalla tavalla kuin kaikki muut. Kaikki muut oppilaat istuivat pitkissä yhtenäisissä pöydissä, tupatunnustensa alapuolella. James oli innokkaasti selittänyt eroja tupien välillä, mikä oli suuresti ärsyttänyt Siriusta ja Peteriä, jotka olivat molemmat varmoja, että päätyisivät väärään paikkaan. Remus ei tiennyt pitäisikö hänen olla hermostunut vai ei. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka paljon se lopulta tulisi merkitsemään hänelle; hänet kuitenkin todennäköisesti potkittaisiin koulusta ulos ensimmäisen oppitunnin jälkeen. Mitä enemmän aikaa Remus vietti velhojen parissa, sitä varmempi hän oli, ettei oikeasti voinut olla yksi heistä.

Professori McGonagall, hoikka, ankarakasvoinen noita, joka oli johdattanut ensiluokkalaiset saliin, seisoi nyt jakkaran vieressä pidellen kapista vanhaa ruskeaa hattua. Tämä oli se testi, josta James oli kertonut. Heidän piti pistää hattu päähänsä, ja jotenkin heidät yksi kerrallaan lajiteltaisiin yhteen tuvista. Remus katsoi jokaista tupatunnusta. Hän tiesi jo, ettei päätyisi Korpinkynteen; ei jos pitäisi olla älykäs. Hän ei välittänyt kauheasti tuvasta, jonka tunnuksena oli mäyrä – ne eivät oikeastaan olleet jännittäviä eläimiä, erityisesti verrattuna käärmeisiin. Hän myös piti vihreästä väristä, jos valinta pitäisi suorittaa solmion perusteella. Mutta oikeastaan, James ja Peter olivat olleet molemmat varmoja siitä, että halusivat Rohkelikkoon, ja koska he olivat ainoat ihmiset, jotka olivat tähän asti olleet hyvinkin ystävällisiä, Remuksesta ei olisi paha asia päätyä heidän kanssaan samaan tupaan.

Poika nimeltään Simon Arnold oli ensimmäinen, joka kutsuttiin eteen. Hattu asetettiin hänen päähänsä, se peitti hänen kasvonsa nenästä ylöspäin. Remus mietti haisisiko hattu yhtä pahalta, kuin miltä se näytti. Ylihoitajar oli aina maaninen täistä, ja Remus toivoi ettei kellään lapsista, jotka menisivät ennen häntä, olisi niitä. Simon oli pian lajiteltu Puuskupuhiin, mäyrätupaan, runsaiden aplodien saattelemana.

Sirius Black kutsuttiin ensimmäisenä heidän joukostaan, hän näytti todella huteralta lähestyessään jakkaraa. Luihuisen pöydästä kuului jotakin huutelua – jotkin vanhemmista oppilaista kutsuivat Siriusta. Kaksi nuorta naista, joilla oli suuret pehkot tummia kiharoita ja samat korkeat poskipäät ja täyteläiset suut kuin Siriuksella, joka istui nyt täristen jakkaralla. Sali oli hiljainen muutaman sekunnin ajan kun hattu asetettiin Blackin päähän. Sitten hattu huusi,

”Rohkelikko!”

Pieni hetki hölmistynyttä hiljaisuutta ennen taputuksia tällä kertaa. McGonagall nosti hatun hellästi Siriuksen päästä ja antoi hänelle pienen, harvinaisen hymyn. Sirius näytti täysin kauhistuneelta, heittäen epätoivoisen katseen kohti Luihuisen pöytää, missä ne kaksi tyttöä, jotka huutelivat aikaisemmin nyt sähisivät silmät kaventuneina. Sirius nousi ylös ja käveli hitaasti Rohkelikkojen pöytään, missä hän oli ensimmäinen uusi oppilas, joka asettui punakultaisten tupatunnusten alle.

Lajittelu jatkui. Lily lajiteltiin myös Rohkelikkoon ja hän istui hymyillen hyvin musertuneen näköisen Siriuksen viereen. Kun oli vihdoin hänen vuoronsa, Remus ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt mikä teki asiasta hössötyksen arvoisen. Hän ei kauheasti tykännyt olla kaikkien huomion kohteena työntyessään joukon eteen, mutta teki parhaansa ollakseen huomioimatta sitä. Hän olisi upottanut kätensä farkkujensa taskuun ja laahustanut normaalisti, mutta hänen uudessa oudossa koulupuvussaan eleellä ei olisi ollut samanlaista painoarvoa.

Hän istui jakkaralle, McGonagall katsoi häntä alaspäin pitkin nenäänsä. Noita muistutti häntä hieman Ylihoitajattaresta ja inho nousi hänen kurkkuunsa. McGonagall laski hatun hänen silmiensä eteen. Kaikki muuttui pimeäksi. Sei ei haissut ollenkaan, rauha ja hiljaisuus olivat itse asiassa pieni helpotus.

”Hmm,” Pehmeä ääni puhui hänen korvassaan. Se oli se hattu. Remus yritti olla kavahtamatta, kun se kehräsi hiljaa, ”Sinähän olet outo, etkös olekin? Mitäs meidän oikein pitäisi tehdä sinun kanssasi… ehkä Korpinkynsi? Täällä on oikein hyvät aivot.”

Remus säpsähti, tuntien että joku yritti vetää häntä nenästä. Ei hemmetissä.

”Mutta toisaalta,” hattu harkitsi, ”Sinä saattaisit mennä pidemmälle… paljon pidemmälle jos tupasi olisi… ROHKELIKKO!”

Remus repi hatun pois päästään heti kun hänet oli lajiteltu, odottamatta että McGonagall ottaisi sen. Hän kiirehti kohti Rohkelikkojen pöytää, hädin tuskin kuullen kannustukset ja taputuksen liikkuessaan. Hän istui vastapäätä Lilyn ja Siriuksen kanssa. Lily hymyili hänelle tyytyväisenä, mutta hän vai katsoi tyhjää lautastaan.

Siinä vaiheessa, kun P-kirjain oli vuorossa, Remus oli jotakuinkin toipunut ja pystyi katsomaan jonkinlaisella kiinnostuksella, kun Peter; pieni, tukevannäköinen poika, kiirehti kohti lajitteluhattua. Peter oli sen tyyppinen poika, joka ei kestäisi viittä minuuttia Saint Edmund’sissa. Hänellä oli jatkuvan hermostunut, nykivä olemus, jonka muut pojat aina huomasivat. Remus oli yllättynyt, että James – joka oli täysi Peterin vastakohta; rento ja luottavainen, ilmiselvästi itsevarma – oli niin ystävällinen jollekin kuka oli niin selvästi alempiarvoinen.

Hattu vietti Peterin kanssa erittäin kauan aikaa. Jopa opettajat näyttivät alkavan hermostua, kun minuutit valuivat eteenpäin. Vihdoin hänet lajiteltiin Rohkelikkoon, ja huomattavasti nopeammin James samaan tupaan, hän harppoi pöydän luokse hymyillen erittäin leveästi.

”Miten upeaa!” Hän puhui kolmelle muulle pojalle, “Me kaikki päästiin tänne!”

Sirius vaikeroi, pidellen päätään käsissään pöydän päällä.

”Puhu vain omasta puolestasi,” Hän vastasi, ääni hieman vaimentuneena, ”Isäni tappaa minut.”

”En voi uskoa tätä.” Peter toisteli, silmät suurina. Vaikka hän oli selvästi saanut sen mitä halusi, hän väänteli käsiään ja katseli olkansa yli ihan kuin minä hetkenä hyvänsä joku tulisi pyytämään hänet kokeilemaan uudelleen.

McGonagall tuli paikalle, mutta hän laski luisen kätensä Remuksen olkapäälle.

“Herra Lupin,” hän sanoi, hiljaa, muttei niin hiljaa, etteivät muut pojat olisi kuulleet, “Jos voisit tulla minun toimistooni illallisen jälkeen? Se sijaitsee Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneen vieressä, joku valvojaoppilaista voi ohjata sinut.”

Remus nyökkäsi, ja hän lähti.

”Mistä tuossa oli kyse?” James kysyi, ”McGonagall haluaa nähdä sinut jo nyt?”

Jopa Sirius nosti katseensa, uteliaana. Remus kohautti olkiaan, kuin hän ei olisi välittänyt. Hän tiesi mitä muut ajattelivat – kovan näköinen muksu oli jo ongelmissa. Sirius katsoi hänen mustaa silmäänsä taas. Onneksi ruoka ilmestyi, kiinnittäen kaikkien huomion. Ja se todellakin ’ilmestyi’ – ennen tyhjät astiat olivat yhtäkkiä peitetty oikean juhla-aterian antimin. Kultaiseksi paistettuja kokonaisia kanoja, kasoja rapeita uuniperunoita, lautasellisia höyryäviä porkkanoita, herneitä, jotka uivat voissa ja valtava kannu sakeaa tummaa kastiketta. Jos ruoka tulisi aina olemaan tällaista, Remus mietti pystyisikö olemaan huomioimatta puhuvat hatut ja snobit tupakaverit.

Hän keskittyi tarkasti, kun yksi Rohkelikon valvojaoppilaista, joka esitteli itsensä Frank Longbottomiksi, ohjasi ensiluokkalaiset heidän oleskeluhuoneeseensa joka sijaitsi yhdessä linnan torneista. Remus vihasi eksymistä, ja yritti kovasti painaa kuljetun matkan mieleensä. Hän pisti muistiin jokaisen läpikuljetun oven muodon ja koon, jokaisen maalauksen, jonka he ohittivat ja mitkä portaikoista liikkuivat. Hän oli niin väsynyt ja täynnä hyvää ruokaa, etteivät liikkuvat maalaukset ja portaikot enää vaikuttaneet oudoilta.

Kun he olivat saapuneet oikeaan käytävään, Remus näki McGonagallin toimiston, joka oli merkattu siistillä pronssikyltillä, ja päätti hoitaa tapaamisensa pois alta. Hän pysähtyi oven ulkopuolella ja oli juuri koputtamaisillaan, kun James ilmestyi hänen viereensä,

”Haluatko, että me odotetaan sinua toveri?”

”Miksi?” Remus kysyi, tarkastellen tummatukkaista poikaa epäilevästi. James kohautti olkiaan,

”Jotta et päädy yksin.”

Remus tuijotti häntä hetken ennen kuin pudisti hitaasti päätään,

”Ei. Minä pärjään.” Hän koputti.

”Sisään.” Kuului oven takaa. Remus työnsi sen auki. Toimisto oli pieni, siellä oli huoliteltu pieni takka ja monta riviä kirjoja vasten yhtä seinää. McGonagall istui moitteettoman siistin työpöydän takana. Hän hymyili pienesti ja viittoi Remusta istumaan alas tuoliin edessään. Hän istui, niiskuttaen ja hieroen nenäänsä.

”Mukava tavata sinut herra Lupin.” Opettaja sanoi säröisellä skottiaksentilla. Hänen hiuksensa olivat harmaat, sidottu tiukalle nutturalle, ja hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreät kaavut, jotka oli kiinnitetty kultaisella soljella, joka oli leijonan pään muotoinen. ”Sitäkin mukavampi on, että olet Rohkelikon tuvassa – jonka johtaja olen.”

Remus ei sanonut mitään.

“Isäsi oli Korpinkynnessä, jos tiesit.”

Remus kohautti olkiaan. McGonagall puristi huulensa yhteen.

“Ajattelin, että olisi parasta puhua kanssasi mahdollisimman pian… tilastasi.” Hän sanoi hiljaa, ”Dumbledore on selittänyt, että sinulla on ollut hyvin vähän kosketusta velhomaailmaan tähän asti, ja tunnen että se on minun velvollisuuteni kertoa sinulle että ihmiset, joilla on sinun ongelmasi, kantavat vahvaa stigmaa. Tiedätkö mitä ’stigma’ tarkoittaa?”

Remus nyökkäsi. Hän ei osaisi kirjoittaa sitä, mutta hän tiesi sanan kyllä.

”Minä haluan sinun tietävän että niin kauan kuin kuulut tupaani, en salli kenenkään kohtelevan sinua eri tavalla tai epäystävällisesti. Tämä pätee kaikkiin oppilaisiin vastuullani. Kuitenkin,” Hän karaisi kurkkuaan, “Saattaisi olla viisasta harjoittaa varovaisuutta.”

”En ollut aikeissa kertoa kellekään.” Remus vastasi, ”Ihan niin kuin haluaisin kenenkään tietävän.”

”No, niin tietenkin.” McGonagall nyökkäsi, katsoen häntä uteliaasti. ”Se tuo minut seuraavaan pointtiini. Järjestelyjä on tehty täyttä kuuta varten – joka on tänä sunnuntaina, uskoisin näin. Jos voisit ilmoittautua minulle illallisen jälkeen, minä näytän sinulle mihin mennä. Voisit mahdollisesti kertoa ystävillesi että vierailet jonkun sukulaisen luona?”

Remus tuhahti. Hän hieroi takaraivoansa,

”Voinko mennä nyt?”

Professori nyökkäsi, rypistäen otsaansa hieman.

Ulkoa Remus löysi Jamesin yhä seisomasta, yksin, odottaen häntä.

”Sanoin sinulle että pärjään.” Remus sanoi ärsyyntyneenä. James vain hymyili,

“Joo, mutta sinulta jäi välistä, kun Longbottom kertoi meille salasanan. En halunnut, että jäät jumiin tänne koko yöksi. Mennään.”

James ohjasi hänet käytävän päähän, missä oli iso maalaus runsaasta naisesta, joka oli pukeutunut pinkkiin.

”Vastamenoinen.” James sanoi, ja maalaus liikkui poispäin, avautuen oven lailla. He astuivat oleskeluhuoneeseen.

Saint Edmund’sin Poikien Turvakodissa oli ollut kerhohuone, mutta se ei ollut mitään tämän kaltaista. Se huone oli ollut niukasti sisustettu, sisältäen mustavalkoisen liian pienen TV:n ja muutaman lautapelin. Korttipakoista puuttui aina kortteja ja suurin osa tuoleista oli rikki tai vaurioituneita.

Rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuone oli lämmin, mukava ja kotoisa. Huoneessa oli valtavia pehmeännäköisiä sohvia ja nojatuoleja, paksu tummanpunainen matto räiskyvän takkatulen edessä ja vielä enemmän maalauksia peittämässä seiniä.

”Me ollaan täällä ylhäällä,” James sanoi, johdattaen Remuksen kierreportaikkoon yhdessä huoneen nurkista. Portaikon yläpäässä oli toinen ovi, joka avautui makuuhuoneeseen. Taas kerran, tämä oli ollut lähelläkään Saint Edmund’sin tiloja. Siellä oli neljä sänkyä, kaikki valtavia, paksut samettiverhot kullatuilla tupsuilla kiertäen niitä. Siellä oli toinen takka ja jokaisella pojalla oli painava mahonkinen arkku ja hyllyjä sänkyjensä vieressä. Remus näki hänen surullisen pienen matkalaukkunsa asetettuna nojaamaan vasten yhtä arkuista. Hän astui sitä kohti, olettaen tämän olevan hänen sänkynsä.

Peter penkoi omia tavaroitaan, vetäen ulos vaatteita, lehtiä ja kirjoja, sotkien kauheasti.

”En löydä sauvaani,” hän valitti. ”Äiti laittoi minut pakkaaman sen, jotten hukkaisi sitä junassa, mutta se ei ole täällä!”

”Pete,” James virnisti, “Sinun äitisi pyysi minua katsomaan sen perään, muistatko?”

James ja Peter, Remus oli saanut tietää junamatkan jälkeen, olivat kasvaneet naapureina ja tunsivat toisensa hyvin. Pojat eivät olisi voineet olla enemmän erilaisia ja Remus ei edelleenkään ymmärtänyt, miksei James halunnut hakata Peteriä tuusan nuuskasi.

Sirius istui sängyllään, hänen arkkunsa yhä koskemattomana.

”Piristy toveri,” James sanoi, istuutuen hänen viereensä, ”Et edes halunnut mennä Luihuiseen, ethän?”

”Viisisataa vuotta.” Sirius vastasi, kivikasvoisena, ”Jokainen Black Tylypahkassa on lajiteltu Luihuiseen viidensadan vuoden ajan.”

”Noh, on sitten aikakin että joku yrittää olla erilainen eikös?” James löi iloisesti Siriusta selkään.

Remus avasi arkkunsa. Sisällä oli suuri tinakattila – yksi esineistä, jotka Dumbledore oli saanut käytettyjen kasasta, hän ajatteli. Pohjalla oli myös ohut pitkä laatikko, jonka päällä oli lappu.

Hän taitteli lapun auki ja tuijotti taidokasta pyörteistä tekstiä pitkän aikaa, yrittäen saada siitä selvää. Hän tunnisti ainoastaan sanan ’isä’, ja arvasi että tämä oli myös Dumbledorelta, mutta oli kuulunut hänen isälleen. Avaten sen innokkaana, hän löysi pitkän kiillotetun tikun. Se oli sauva. Hän ei ollut vielä ajatellut sauvoja, mutta otti sen käteensä ja puristi puuta tiukasti. Se oli lämmin koskea, kuin hänen omaa lihaansa, ja tuntui notkealta hänen käännellessään sitä käsissään. Se tuntui hyvältä.

Sirius oli vihdoin alkanut purkaa tavaroitaan, vetäen kirjoja kirjojen jälkeen ulos arkustaan. Ne jotka eivät mahtuneet hänen hyllyihinsä, hän kasasi sänkynsä viereen. James tuijotti, hän oli juuri saanut kiinnitettyä julisteen sänkynsä viereen. Siinä oli paljon pieniä ihmisiä lentelemässä ympäriinsä luudanvarsilla, heitellen palloja toisilleen. Remuksen mielestä se näytti vain hieman kiinnostavammalta kuin jalkapallo, jota hän vihasi.

”Tiedäthän,” James sanoi Siriukselle, joka yhä kasasi kirjojaan, ”Täällä on kirjasto.”

Sirius virnisti,

“Tiedän, mutta nämä ovat suurimmaksi osaksi jästikirjoja. Setäni Alphard jätti ne minulle, äiti sytyttäisi ne kaikki palamaan jos jättäisin ne kotiin.”

Remuksen korvat nappasivat tämän. Mitä pahaa oli jästikirjoissa? Ei sillä, että hänellä olisi ollut yhtään mukanaan. Hän vihasi lukemista enemmän kuin mitään muuta maailmassa. Hän ei miettinyt tätä kuitenkaan pitkään, sillä nyt Sirius nosti oikeaa levysoitinta arkustaan, ja sen jälkeen laatikollisen upouuden näköisiä levyjä kiiltävissä kirkasvärisissä taskuissaan. Hän meni heti lähemmäs katsomaan,

”Onko tuo Abbey Road?!” Hän kysyi, kurkistaen vinyylilaatikkoon.

”Joo”, Sirius virnisti, ojentaen levyn hänelle. Remus pyyhki kätensä huolellisesti kaapuunsa ennen kuin otti sen vastaan, käsitellen sitä varovasti. ”Sinun täytyy olla jästisyntyinen.” Sirius sanoi, ”En ole koskaan tavannut velhoa, joka tuntee Beatlesit – lukuun ottamatta serkkuani Andromedaa. Hän osti nämä minulle.”

Remus nyökkäsi, unohtaen itsensä hetkeksi,

”Minä rakastan Beatleseja, yhdellä pojista huoneessani kotona on ainakin kymmenen singleä, mutta hän ei ikinä anna minun koskea niihin.”

”Pojat kotona?” Sirius nosti kulmakarvaansa. Remus ajatteli hänen vaikuttavan kovin aikuiselta, ”Tarkoitatko veljeäsi?”

”Ei,” Remus pudisti päätään, ojentaen levyn takaisin ja nojautuen poispäin, ”Asun lastenkodissa.”

”Niin kuin orpokodissa?” Peter kysyi silmät suurina. Remus tunti raivon kasvavan, hänen korvansa tuntuivat kuumilta.

”Ei.” hän tiuskaisi. Hän tunsi poikien katseiden lipuvan taas kohti hänen mustelmaansa ja kääntyi ympäri purkaakseen loput tavaroistaan hiljaisuudessa.

Lopulta Potter ja Black aloittivat keskustelun jostain nimeltään _huispaus_ , joka muuttui pian kiihkeäksi väittelyksi. Remus kiipesi sänkyynsä ja veti verhonsa kiinni, nauttien yksityisyydestä. Oli pimeää, mutta Remus oli tottunut siihen.

”Luulisi hänen yrittävän kovemmin saada ystäviä,” Peter kuiskasi äänekkäästi kahdelle muulle pojalle. ”Erityisesti jos hän on jästisyntyinen.”

”Oletko varma, ettei hatun ollut tarkoitus pistää _sinua_ Luihuiseen?” Sirius venytti sanojaan. Peter oli hiljaa tämän jälkeen.


	4. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Täysikuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sisältövaroitus SV - homofoobinen sana luvun lopussa

Sunnuntai, 5. syyskuuta 1971

Remus selvisi loppuviikosta jättämällä muut pojat huomiotta mahdollisimman paljon. Tämä oli tekniikka, jonka hän oli oppinut Saint Edmund’sissa – oli parempi olla huomaamaton, ja paras jos kukaan ei tiennyt sinusta yhtään mitään. (Hän oli yhä saanut osakseen satunnaisia olkapään vääntöjä tai pään työntämistä vessanpönttöön, mutta suurimmaksi kukaan ei nähnyt vaivaa häiritäkseen häntä.) James, Sirius ja Peter eivät olleet yhtään niin kuin Saint Eddie’sin pojat, tietenkään. He olivat sellaisia keitä Ylihoitajatar olisi kutsunut, ’hyvin kasvatetuiksi’.

Sirius ja James varsinkin vaikuttivat tulevan rikkaista perheistä, sen pystyi kuulemaan asioista, joita he kertoilivat kodeistaan, ja myös heidän tavastaan puhua – jokainen vokaali ja konsonantti lausuttiin selkeästi. Remus kuunteli tarkasti ja päätti lopettaa n-kirjaintensa pudottamisen.

Se ei ollut vain heidän aksenttinsa, vaan se _mitä_ he sanoivat. Remus oli kasvanut aikuisten parissa, jotka käskivät häntä jatkuvasti: ’ole hiljaa!”, ja poikien kanssa, jotka nimittelivät hikipingoksi heti, jos sanoit enemmän sanoja kuin olisi tarpeellista. James ja Sirius puhuivat kuin romaanin hahmot; heidän kielensä oli täynnä kuvailevia metaforia ja purevaa sarkasmia. Heidän terävä älynsä oli paljon pelottavampaa kuin lyönti naamaan, Remus ajatteli – ainakin se olisi ohi nopeasti.

Tähän asti hän oli välttelyt muita poikia lähtemällä kävelyille ympäri linnaa. Saint Edmund’sissa hänellä oli ollut hyvin vähän henkilökohtaisia vapauksia, ja oli viettänyt suurimman osan ajastaan lukittuna erilaisiin huoneisiin. Tylypahka vaikutti siltä, ettei ollut monta paikkaa mihin ei saanut mennä, ja Remus oli päättänyt tutkia oudon ympäristön jokaisen kolkan.

Heille oli annettu kartat jotta he löytäisivät luokkiin, mutta Remuksen mielestä ne olivat hyvin rajallisia ja liian yksinkertaistettuja. Kartta ei esimerkiksi sisältänyt hänen löytämäänsä salaista käytävää, joka johti tyrmistä ensimmäisen kerroksen tyttöjen vessaan. Remus ei ymmärtänyt kuka tarvitsisi tätä reittiä, ja ensimmäisen kerran kuljettuaan sitä hän joutui erityisen ärsyttävän haamun hyökkäyksen kohteeksi, joka puristi hänen päälleen käsisaippuaa. Olisi ollut myös hyödyllistä, Remus järkeili, jos kartta liikkuisi samalla tavalla kuin maalaukset – silloin pystyisi ainakin ennustamaan naurettavien liikkuvien portaikkojen liikkeitä. Hän oli myös varma, että yksi huoneista liikkui, se ei ikinä vaikuttanut olevan aivan samassa paikassa kuin viimeksi.

Kun sunnuntai-iltapäivä saapui, Remus odotti kauhulla maanantaita, mikä ei olisi vain päivä heti täysikuun jälkeen, mutta myös oppituntien ensimmäinen päivä. Illallisen jälkeen – jonka Remus vietti yksin, muutaman paikan päässä Siriuksesta, Jamesista ja Peteristä – hän käveli nopeasti McGonagallin toimistolle. Noita odotti häntä, seurassaan koulun sairaanhoitaja, jolle hänet oli jo esitelty. Sairaanhoitaja oli hyväntahtoinen, mukavanoloinen nainen; joskin hieman hössöttävä.

”Hyvää iltaa herra Lupin,” McGonagall hymyili, ”Kiitos täsmällisyydestäsi. Menkäämme.”

Remuksen yllätykseksi kaksi naista eivät johdattaneetkaan häntä tyrmiin, kuten hän oli ajattelut, vaan ulos linnasta, kohti hyvin isoa mutkaista puuta. Tällipaju oli uusi lisäys tiluksille – Dumbledore oli selittänyt puheessaan vuoden alussa että sen oli lahjoittanut entinen oppilas. Remus ajatteli, että kuka tahansa olikin lahjoittanut sen, hänen täytyi todella vihata koulua, koska puu ei ollut vain pelottava kaikin tavoin, vaan myös järjettömän väkivaltainen.

Kun he lähestyivät professori McGonagall teki jotain niin ihmeellistä, että Remus melkein huusi järkytyksestä. Hän näytti katoavan – kutistui kunnes häntä ei enää ollut. Hänen paikallaan oli sileäturkkinen keltasilmäinen raidallinen kissa. Matami Pomfrey ei näyttänyt ollenkaan yllättyneeltä, kun kissa juoksi kohti puuta, joka heilutteli oksiaan kuin raivokohtauksen saanut lapsi. Kissa pystyi juoksemaan aivan sen rungon viereen, välttäen vammautumisen, ja painoi tassunsa yhtä rungon kyhmyä vasten. Puu jähmettyi saman tien. Remus ja matami Pomfrey jatkoivat kävelemistä, sisään puun alle kolosta, jota Remus ei ollut ennen huomannut. Sisällä heitä odotti McGonagall, nyt taas noita.

Käytävä oli himmeästi valaistu soihduin, joiden valo oli vihertävä, ja aivan sen lopussa oli ohi. Ovi avautui pieneen majaan, joka näytti hylätyltä. Ikkunat olivat laudattu umpeen ja ovet pultattu.

”Täällä ollaan.” McGonagall yritti kuulostaa iloiselta, mutta se vaikutti hyvin synkältä paikalta. ”Toivon että ymmärrät ettemme voi jäädä kanssasi, mutta jos haluaisit että matami Pomfrey odottaa ulkona kunnes… muutos on tapahtunut?”

Remus kohautti olkiaan.

”Minä pärjään. Miten pääsen takaisin aamulla?”

”Olen täällä heti kun aurinko nousee,” Matami Pomfrey vakuutti hänelle. ”Paikkaan sinut ja palautan sinut oppitunneille ennen kuin kukaan edes huomaa että olit poissa.” Hän hymyili, mutta hänen silmänsä näyttivät surullisilta. Se teki Remuksen olon epämukavaksi. Mutta oikeastaan oli se aika illasta että kaikki teki hänen olonsa epämukavaksi, hänen hiuksensa kutisivat, iho tuntui liian kireältä, ruumiinlämpö nousi.

”Teidän on parasta mennä.” Hän sanoi nopeasti, perääntyen tyhjään huoneeseen. Yhtä seinää vasten oli pieni heteka, jossa oli puhtaat lakanat. Se näytti siltä että se oli siellä häntä varten.

Kaksi naista lähti, lukiten oven raskaasti jälkeensä. Hän kuuli McGonagallin mutisevan taas, ja mietti, minkälaisia loitsuja hän laittoi talon ylle. Mitä tahansa ne olivat, ne olivat parempia kuin se kauhea hopeapinnoitus.

Hän istui sängyllä hetken, sitten nousi taas levottomana. Hän marssi ympäri huonetta. Joskus tuntui siltä, että susi hiipi hänen mieleensä ennen kuin se hallitsi hänen kehoaan, ja kun ulkona tuli pimeää hänen aistinsa terävöityivät ja nälän kuuma paisuminen alkoi hänen vatsassaan. Remus riisuutui nopeasti koska ei halunnut repiä vaatteitaan. Tylppä syke alkoi hänen nivelissään ja hän kävi makaamaan sängylle. Tämä oli pahin vaihe. Hänen sydämensykkeensä rummutti hänen korvissaan ja hän vannoi pystyvänsä kuulemaan jänteidensä narskeen niiden venyessä, hänen luidensa ja hampaidensa hankauksen toisiaan vasten niiden pidentyessä, hänen kallonsa lohkeamisen ja uudelleenmuodostumisen.

Hän murisi ja sähisi, kunnes kipu muuttui liian suureksi, ja sitten hän kiljui. Hän pystyi vain toivomaan olevansa riittävän kaukana koulusta, jotta kukaan ei kuulisi häntä. Koko prosessi kesti noin kaksikymmentä minuutta – mutta hän ei ollut koskaan oikeasti ajastanut sitä. Asiat muuttuivat utuisiksi jälkeenpäin, hän ei aina pystynyt muistamaan mitä tapahtui kun hän oli susi. Ensimmäinen yö Tylypahkassa oli hämärä, hän heräsi vähemmillä vammoilla kuin yleensä. Hän epäili että oli haistellut vierasta ympäristöä, kokeillen sen rajoja. Hän oli varmaan jossain vaiheessa yrittänyt paiskautua vasten ovia tai ikkunoita, koska hänellä oli kokoelma mustelmia vasemmassa kyljessään päivien ajan jälkeenpäin.

Muuttuminen takaisin oli aivan yhtä epämiellyttävää – puristava, kiristävä tunne joka puolella, joka jätti hänet hengästyneeksi ja särkeväksi. Hän pyyhki kyyneleet silmistään ja kömpi hetekalle, kiitollisena hiljaisesta tunnista nukkumiseen ennen kuin aurinko nousisi kunnolla.

Matami Pomfrey palasi, kuten oli luvannut. Puhuen rauhoittavalla äänellä hän laski viileät kätensä Remuksen rypistyneelle otsalle.

”En pidä siitä miltä näytät,” Matami sanoi hänen avatessaan uniset silmänsä, ”On hulluutta että sinun oletetaan aloittavan täysi koulupäivä tällaisena. Olet ihan uuvuksissa!”

Kukaan ei ollut ikinä ollut hänestä näin huolissaan ja se iski häneen epämukavalla tavalla. Remus työnsi Pomfreyn pois, vetäen vaatteita päälleen,

“Olen ok. Haluan mennä.”

Matami laittoi hänet juomaan jotain ennen kuin antoi hänen nousta – se maistui kylmältä ja metalliselta, mutta teki hänen olonsa paremmaksi. Hän kiirehti Rohkelikkojen torniin hakemaan koulupukunsa mahdollisimman nopeasti – hän ei halunnut jäädä paitsi aamiaiselta, hän oli nääntymäisillään.

”Missä olit?!” James vaati heti hänen rynnätessään huoneeseen. Kolme muuta poikaa olivat kaikki ylhäällä ja pukeutuneet jo, näyttäen moitteettomilta – lukuun ottamatta Jamesin hiuksia, jotka nousivat aina pystyyn takaa.

”En missään.” Remus työntyi heidän ohitsensa ottaakseen tavaransa.

”Oletko kunnossa?” Sirius kysyi, vilkaisten pois peilistä, jonka avulla hän oli asetellut omia hiuksiaan.

”Niin,” James kysyi katsoen Remusta tarkasti, ”Näytät vähän oudolta.”

Remus mulkoili heitä,

”Painukaa hiiteen.”

”Me ollaan vain ystävällisiä.” Peter sanoi, kädet lanteilla. Kaikki kolme tuijottivat Remusta, kuka oli ottamassa t-paitaansa pois, kunnes muisti mustelmat.

”Mitä?!” Hän murisi heille, ”Aiotteko katsoa kun pukeudun? Te yläluokkaiset pojat olette kyllä joukko hinttareita.” Hän marssi kylpyhuoneeseen vaatteidensa kanssa ja paiskasi oven kiinni. Pienen hetken jälkeen hän kuuli Peterin valittavan nälkäänsä ja he kaikki lähtivät.


	5. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Taikajuomat

Perjantai 10. syyskuuta 1971

Ensimmäisen kouluviikkonsa lopussa Remus oli menettänyt kymmenen tupapistettä, oppinut yhden loitsun ja saanut uuden mustelman; tällä kertaa leukaansa.

Ensimmäiset pari oppituntia olivat ok – ne olivat alustavia ja vaikka Lily Evans vietti jokaisen tunnin raivokkaasti kirjoittaen muistiinpanoja, kukaan muu ei näyttänyt vaivautuvan. Heille annettiin muutamia hyvin yksinkertaisia kotiläksyjä, mutta Remus suunnitteli sanovansa että oli unohtanut merkata ne muistiin, jos joku kysyisi.

Loitsut oli jännittävin aine – pikkuruinen professori loitsi kasan männynkäpyjä lentelemään ympäri huonetta kaikkien ihmetykseksi. Oppilaiden saatua yrittää muutaman kerran, Lily onnistui leijuttamaan oman männynkäpynsä ainakin metrin lattiasta ja Sirius sai omansa pyörimään kuin hyrrä – kunnes se karkasi hänen hallinnastaan ja rikkoi ikkunan. James, Peter ja Remus eivät olleet yhtä onnekkaita, mutta Remus oli varma, että hänen käpynsä oli pompannut ylös kerran tai kaksi.

Muodonmuutokset oli yhtä kiinnostava aine, mutta paljon vakavampi, sillä sitä opetti professori McGonagall. Ensimmäisellä viikolla ei tulisi olemaan ollenkaan käytännön työskentelyä, hän selitti, mutta hän aikoi antaa paljon kotiläksyjä selvittääkseen oppilaiden lähtötasot.

Taikuuden historia oli täysin kamalaa, mitä vähemmän siitä pitäisi puhua, sen parempi. Remuksella oli vaikeuksia olla nukahtamatta, kun kummitusprofessori Binns leijui edestakaisin pulpettien välissä, luetellen päivämääriä ja taisteluiden nimiä. Hän myös antoi kotiläksyä – kaksi lukua lukuläksyä heidän käsittelemästään tekstistä. Sirius pyöritti tälle silmiään ja mutisi Jamesille,

” _Varmasti_ kaikki ovat jo lukeneet ’Taikuuden Historian’? Sehän on lastenjuttuja.” James nyökkäsi haukotellen. Remus tunsi olonsa pahoinvoivaksi. Hän ei ollut edes avannut yhtäkään kirjoista arkussaan vielä, paitsi repiäkseen ’Ensimmäisen Tason Taikajuomat’ -kirjan ensimmäisen sivun sylkäistäkseen purkkansa siihen.

Hän oli oikeasti odottanut taikajuomia innolla, toivoen että saisi sentään nähdä jotain räjähtävän, niin kuin kemiassa. Mutta aine sisälsikin hirveät määrät lukemista myös, ja mikä pahempi, he jakoivat tunnit Luihuisen ykkösluokkalaisten kanssa. Taikajuomien professori oli ärsyttävän hyväntuulinen ja häneltä meni ainakin puolituntia vain nimilistan läpikäymiseen.

”Black, Sirius – aha, siinä sinä olet! Olin aikamoisen yllättynyt lajittelustasi poikaseni, aikamoisen yllättynyt! Minulla on ollut jokainen Blackin suvusta tuvassani siitä asti kuin aloitin tässä koulussa! En kuitenkaan ota sitä henkilökohtaisesti nuori Sirius, mutta odotan hienoja asioita sinulta!”

Sirius näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut maan nielaisevan hänet. Slughorn jatkoi nimien huutelua,

”Potter _ja_ Pettigrew? Jopas, jopas, herra Black mukaan lukien tällä luokalla on aikamoinen sukutaulu, eikös? Katsotaanpas… Lupin! Tunsin isäsi; ei ollut yksi omistani, mutta helkutin hyvä kaksintaistelija. Inhottava tapaus…”

Remus räpytti silmiään. Hän mietti tiesikö Slughorn siitä että hän oli ihmissusi. Koko luokka katsoi häntä – he tiesivät nyt että hän oli kasvanut lastenkodissa ja että hänen isänsä oli taikaa (Remus epäili että Peter oli kertonut heille), mutta kukaan ei ollut uskaltanut kysyä häneltä enempää. Vaikutti siltä että oli myös toinen huhu, jonka mukaan hän oli väkivaltainen ja mahdollisesti jengissä. Hän oli varma että James ja Sirius kannustivat tätä huhua, mutta hän ei oikeastaan välittänyt tästä kauheasti.

Onneksi Slughorn halusi heidän aloittavan käytännön töiden kanssa mahdollisimman pian,

”Paras tapa on vain tarttua toimeen”, Hän hymyili, ”Nyt, jos jakautuisimme neljän ryhmiin per kattila, voitte vuorotella seuratessanne ohjeita…”

Kaikki hälisivät löytääkseen parit – James, Sirius ja Peter valitsivat välittömästi kattilan aivan huoneen takana, ja heidän seuraansa liittyi Nathaniel Quince, poika Luihuisesta, joka tunsi Potterin ja Pettigrewn kotoa. Remus päätti vain odottaa kunnes kaikki olisivat ryhmittyneet, ja yrittää sitten norkoilla takana loppuoppitunnin ajan.

Ei onnistunut.

”Remus! Voit tulla meidän kanssamme!” Lily tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja veti hänet kattilalle, jonka hän jakoi Severus Snapen kanssa – hänen pitkänenäisen ystävänsä, jonka Remus oli tavannut junassa – ja Garrick Mulciberin, karkean, lyhytnenäisen pojan, jota Remus hieman pelkäsi.

Lily jutteli huolettomasti, asetellen heidän aineksiaan valmiiksi ja kuumentaen kattilaa varovasti. Hän katsoi Severuksen oppikirjaa, jonka marginaalit oli jo peitetty merkintöihin.

”Tässä ovat kuivatetut käärmeen silmän kannat.” Lily ravisti pientä purkkia. ”Luulen että tarvitsemme neljännes unssin…”

”Voit olla aika varomaton niiden kanssa Lily, ne eivät vaikuta kovinkaan paljoa.” Severus venytti sanojaan, kuulostaen tylsistyneeltä.

Lily mittasi ne kuitenkin ja kaatoi kuplivaan keitokseen. Mulciber otti sitten kirjan, ja sekoitti viiden minuutin ajan, ottaen ohjeita Severukselta siitä miten vauhdikkaasti ja mihin suuntaan sekoittaa. Sitten oli Remuksen vuoro. Lily ojensi kirjan hänelle. Hän tuijotti sivua. Hän näki, että siinä oli ohjeita, ymmärsi ehkä puolet sanoista. Mutta joka kerta kun hän tunsi saavansa jonkinlaisen käsityksen, kirjaimet tuntuivat vaihtavan paikkaa ja hän oli taas hukassa. Hänen poskensa kuumottivat ja hän tunsi olonsa hieman pahoinvoivaksi. Hän kohautti olkiaan ja katsoi pois.

”Kiirehdi _nyt_ ,” Severus tiuskaisi, “Eihän se nyt vaikeaa ole.”

”Jätä hänet rauhaan Sev,” Lily torui. ”Kirja on kauttaaltaan sinun merkinnöissäsi, ei ihme, ettei hän pystynyt löytämään oikeaa kohtaa. Tässä Remus,” hän avasi oman kirjansa, upouuden taikajuomien oppikirjan. Mutta ei se auttanut. Remus kohautti olkiaan,

”Mikset sinä tee sitä, jos kerran olet niin fiksu.” Hän sylkäisi sanansa Severukselle.

“Voi Merlin,” Severuksen suupielet kääntyivät ylöspäin, “Sinä et osaa _lukea_ , ethän? Tai siis kyllähän jästikoulutkin opettavat sen, eivätkö?

”Severus!” Lily puuskahti, mutta omahyväinen tummatukkainen poika ei saanut mahdollisuutta sanoa mitään muuta – Remus heitti itsensä pöydän yli päin Severusta, nyrkit ensimmäisenä. Hänen puolellaan oli vain yllätys – Mulciber tarttui häntä kauluksesta ja vetäisi takaisin, lyöden häntä suoraan naamaan, kaikki kolmen sekunnin sisään.

”Lopettakaa!” Slughorn jylisi. Kaikki jähmettyivät. Tanakka taikajuomien mestari marssi paikalle, ”Ylös, molemmat!” Hän huusi kahdelle pojalle lattialla. Snape ja Remus kiipesivät jaloilleen, rinnat kohoillen. Snape näytti huomattavasti pahemmalta, hänen hiuksensa olivat sotkussa ja nenästä valui verta. Remuksen leuka johon Mulciber oli osunut, oli varsin kipeä, mutta ryppyistä koulupukua lukuun ottamatta hän oli kunnossa.

”Selittäkää käytöksenne!” Slughorn huusi. He katsoivat molemmat jalkojaan. Mulciber virnisteli. Lily itki. ”Hyvä on,” opettaja sanoi vihaisesti, ”Jälki-istuntoa molemmille, kaksi viikkoa. Kymmenen pistettä Rohkelikolta ja kymmenen Luihuiselta.”

”Tuo ei ole reilua!” James sanoi yhtäkkiä takaa, ”Pitäisi ottaa kaksinkertainen määrä Luihuiselta, se oli kaksi vastaan yksi!”

”Mistä minä sen näin, näytti siltä, että se oli herra Lupin, joka aloitti tämän.” Slughorn vastasi, mutta ravisti päätään kuitenkin, ”Kuitenkin, olet oikeassa – Mulciber, viisi pistettä Remuksen lyömisestä. Väkivalta ei ratkaise väkivaltaa, tiedäthän, kuten olen kertonut vanhimmalle veljellesi monta monituista kertaa. Neiti Evans, voisitko viedä herra Snapen sairaalasiipeen. Lupin, sinä voit siivota aiheuttamasi sotkun.”

Remus ei tiennyt yhtään siivousloitsua, joten hänen piti mopata käsin. Slughorn jopa laittoi hänet siivoamaan Snapen veren kivilaatoilta. Valitettavasti niin pian täysikuun jälkeen täyteläinen, rautainen tuoksu sai hänen mahansa kurnimaan. James, Sirius ja Peter odottivat Remusta luokan ulkopuolella oppitunnin päätyttyä.

”Hiton upeaa toveri,” James löi Remusta hellästi käsivarteen, ”Se miten vaan hyökkäsit hänen päälleen!”

”Mulciber kehuskeli täällä ulkona, kertoi kaikille mitä Snape sanoi.” Sirius lisäsi, ”Olit ihan oikeutettu tekemään noin – mikä kakara.”

“Kertoi… _kaikille_?” Remus valitti.

“Älä huoli, he ovat kaikki sinun puolellasi.” James sanoi, “No Luihuisia lukuun ottamatta.”

”Joo, ja kuka välittää hittoakaan Luihuisista?” Sirius virnisti, ”Mennään, illallinen on pian – onko nälkä?”

”Kuolemaisillani siihen,” Remus virnisti takaisin.


	6. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Kosto

”Joten.” James sanoi sunnuntai-iltana, ”Miten me aiotaan näyttää niille?”

”Näyttää kenelle?” Peter kysyi nostamatta katsettaan, hän etsi muistiinpanoistaan jotain.

He olivat Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneessa, yrittäen tehdä McGonagallin asettamia kotiläksyjä. Neljätoista tuumaa muodonmuutoksen peruslaeista. Sirius ja James olivat saaneet omansa valmiiksi, Peterillä oli ainakin kuusi tuumaa valmiina ja Remus ei ollut aloittanut.

”Luihuisille.” James sähähti, ”Yritä pysyä mukana Pete.”

”Ei _kaikille_ Luihuisille,” Peter kysyi, kuulostaen huolestuneelta, ”Vain Snapelle ja Mulciberille eikö niin?”

”Kaikille.” Sirius vakuutti. Hän oli juuri ilmestynyt heidän jakamansa pöydän alta ja piteli pergamentin palasta, ”Tätäkö etsit?”

”Kiitti!” Peter otti sen helpottuneena, “Olen melkein valmis…”

”Oletko tehnyt tehtävän Lupin?” Sirius katsoi häntä. Remus oli avannut kirjansa, mutta ei ollut edes katsonut tekstiä. Hän oli harkinnut linnoittuvansa yksin kirjastoon jonain iltana yrittääkseen lukea kunnolla – hän _pystyi_ lukemaan, jos todella keskittyi. Mutta mahdollisuus tälle ei ollut vielä auennut ja jos hän oli rehellinen; hän ei oikeastaan halunnut tehdä sitä. Taikajuomien tunnista lähtien neljästä pojasta oli todella tullut ystäviä, ja Remus ei halunnut jäädä mistään paitsi.

”En,” Hän kohautti olkiaan vastauksena Siriukselle. ”Ei kiinnosta.”

”Sano jos tarvitset apua.”

”Voit kopioida minun, jos haluat.” James työnsi tekstinsä pöytää pitkin häntä kohti. Remus työnsi sen takaisin, kiristellen hampaitaan.

“Minä pärjään. En ole tyhmä.”

”Kukaan ei sanonut että olet.” James vastasi rennosti. Sirius kuitenkin katsoi häntä. Remuksen teki mieli lyödä häntä, mutta oli yrittänyt olla äksyilemättä niin paljon – välillä James ja Sirius leikkitappelivat mutta he eivät ikinä oikeasti yrittäneet satuttaa toisiaan, miten Remus oli yrittänyt satuttaa Snapea. Pakottaen itsensä nielaisemaan kiukkunsa, Remus yritti sen sijaan vaihtaa aihetta.

”Me voitaisiin pistää kutinapulveria niiden sänkyihin.” Hän ehdotti. Joku oli tehnyt hänelle niin kerran. Hänellä oli ollut ihottumaa kokonaisen viikon ajan, ja täysikuun yönä hän oli repinyt ihoaan enemmän kuin tavallisesti. ”Tai niiden vaatteisiin… jos saataisiin selvitettyä, kuka ylipäätään pesee vaatteet.”

Tämä oli ollut Remukselle iso huolenaihe – heidän pyykkinsä näytti vain katoavan ja sitten ilmestyvän uudelleen, puhtaana ja viikattuna arkkuihin. Hän ei ollut ikinä nähnyt ketään muuta heidän huoneessaan, eikä ymmärtänyt asiaa ollenkaan.

“Tykkään ideasta.” James vastasi pureskellen sulkakynäänsä, ”Mutta onko kellään kutinapulveria?”

Kolme poikaa pudisti päitään.

”Voisi tilata Zonkolta.” Sirius sanoi. ”Jos voin lainata sinun pöllöäsi James, äiti takavarikoi minun lajittelun jälkeen.”

”Niinpä kai,” James vastasi. ”Mutta voitaisiinpa tehdä se pian. Tiedättehän, lyödä kun rauta on kuumaa.”

”Ei tarvitse ostaa kutinapulveria,” Remus sanoi yhtäkkiä, idean iskiessä häneen, ”Luuletteko että kasvihuoneilla on ruusunmarjoja?”

”Jep, on,” Peter sanoi, pää yhä kumartuneena kotiläksyjensä ylle, ”Parantavia taikajuomia varten – nivelreuman parantamiseen luulisin.”

”Niiden sisällä olevat karvat aiheuttavat tosi pahaa kutinaa.” Remus selitti innostuneena, ”Ylihoitajar – se nainen, joka johtaa lastenkotia – hän kasvattaa niitä ja jos olet tehnyt jotain pahaa hän pakottaa sinut perkaamaan niiden siemeniä ilman hanskoja.” Hänen sormenpäänsä kutisivat pelkästä ajatuksesta.

”Kauheaa.” James sanoi.

“Mutta se on hyvä idea!” Sirius virnisti. ”Seuraavalla välitunnilla mennään hakemaan kasa niitä. Sitten perataan ne – hanskat kädessä – ja laitetaan niitä Luihuisten lakanoihin. Loistavaa!”

”Miten meidän pitäisi päästä Luihuisten makuusaleihin?” Peter kysyi, hän oli vihdoin saanut tehtävänsä valmiiksi.

”Jätä se minun huolekseni,” James hymyili omahyväisesti.

* * *

Ruusunmarjojen hankkiminen oli helppoa. He lähettivät Peterin, joka oli ainoa heistä kuka ei ollut vielä saanut jälki-istuntoa, ja häntä sen takia tarkkailtiin vähiten. Peter oli pieni ja hyvä liikkumaan huomaamattomasti; hän hiipi kasvihuoneeseen aamun välitunnin aikana ilman että häntä nähtiin ja palasi punakasvoisena ja iloisena, kaapunsa alla purkillinen ruusunmarjoja.

Sitten he lukitsivat itsensä heidän yhteiseen kylpyhuoneeseensa ja perkasivat siemenet marjoista. Remuksen tarkan valvonnan alaisena, heillä oli kaikilla paksut lohikäärmeen nahkaiset hanskat yllään tehtävää varten, varovaisesti välttäen koskemasta siemeniä tai ohuita pikku karvoja.

”En malta odottaa, että näen heidän ilmeensä.” Sirius virnisteli istuen jalat ristissä lattialla Jamesin vieressä.

Remus katseli istuen kylpyammeen reunalla kun Jamesin ja Siriuksen tummat päät kumartuivat siementen ylle. Hän oli hieman kateellinen heidän ystävyydestään. Heillä oli niin paljon yhteistä – kasvaminen taikuuden parissa, molemmat olivat kasvaneet varakkaina, molemmat täysin sekaisin huispauksesta. Lisäksi oli selvää, että vain kolmen viikon jälkeen James ja Sirius olivat onnistuneet saamaan jaetun aseman ensimmäisen vuoden kuninkaina. Kaikki kuuntelivat, kun he puhuivat. Kaikki nauroivat, kun he olivat hauskoja. Kukaan ei edes ärsyyntynyt kun he menettivät tupapisteitä.

”En edelleenkään tiedä miten aiotaan päästä Luihuisten makuusaleihin – edes Peter ei ole niin ole niin hyvä hiippailemaan.” Sirius vilkaisi Jamesia. Hän oli yrittänyt saada Jamesin paljastamaan suunnitelmansa siitä asti kun silmälasipäinen poika oli maininnut siitä.

”Anna minun huolehtia siitä,” oli kaikki mitä James sanoi.

Siemenet ja karvat oli eroteltu toiseen purkkiin, ja pojat päätyivät syömään jäljelle jääneet ruusunmarjat kuluvan viikon aikana.

Oli tiistai-ilta, kun heillä oli vihdoin tilaisuus. James päätti, että heidän pitäisi tehdä se ennen kuin kaikki menisivät nukkumaan. Hän myös päätti, että heidän oli parasta kävellä Luihuisten makuusaleille yksin, ettei heitä nähtäisi yhdessä ja heidän suunnitelmaansa tajuttaisi. Remuksen mielestä tämä oli liioittelua, mutta meni suunnitelman mukana, koska ei halunnut pilata muiden poikien iloa.

He söivät illallista paljon nopeammin kuin yleensä sinä iltana, ennen kuin nousivat pöydästä yksi kerrallaan lähteäkseen salista. Peter näytti niin hermostuneelta, että Remus mietti että hän saattaisi panikoida viime hetkellä ja paljastaa heidät kaikki. Hän varmisti että oli koko ajan pienemmän pojan lähellä, ihan vain sen takia että voisi peittää hänen suunsa tai vetää hänet pois tarvittaessa.

Sirius ja James menivät ensin, tietenkin, suunnaten kohti toisen kerroksen tyttöjen vessoja, joista Remus oli kertonut reitin johtavan tyrmiin. Hän oli harkinnut pitävänsä tämän kyseisen käytävän salaisuutena, mutta oli jo löytänyt pari muuta hyvää piilopaikkaa ja sitten päättänyt, ettei tästä kertominen haittaisi. Sitä paitsi, kuinka usein hän haluaisi päästä tyrmiin?

Haamu, joka eli vessoissa oli onneksi hiljaisella tuulella, paitsi että Remus pystyi kuulemaan hänen pehmeät nyyhkäisynsä viimeisessä kopissa.

”Johdata meitä Lupin”, James elehti mahtipontisesti, kun Remus ja Peter olivat saapuneet paikalle. Sirius tarttui häntä kädestä,

”Odota, näytä ensin mitä olet suunnitellut.”

James hymyili sitä samaa omahyväistä hymyä, jota oli kantanut sunnuntaista lähtien.

”No okei, pitele tätä,” hän työnsi ruusunmarjapurkin Siriukselle kaivellen kaapujaan.

Hän veti esiin hyvin pitkän, laajan viitan, joka oli punottu oudoimmasta kankaasta mitä Remus oli ikinä nähnyt – hopeanharmaasta ja kiiltävästä.

”Eikä.” Sirius henkäisi, ”Ei ole totta Potter, ei hitto ole totta…”

James virnisteli nyt niin leveästi, että Remus ajatteli hänen kasvonsa menevän kohta kahtia. Romuluinen poika iski silmää heille kaikille, sitten suhahduksen saattelemana vetäisi viitan ylitseen niin että se peitti hänet päästä varpaisiin. Hän katosi.

”Sinä onnekas paskiainen!” Sirius huudahti, ”Miten et ikinä kertonut minulle?!”

”Etkä minullekaan!” Peter vikisi, ”Ja olen tuntenut sinut aina. Mistä sait sen?”

James veti viitan hupun pois päästään, niin että hänen päänsä näytti leijuvan ilmassa. Se sai Remuksen olon hieman huteraksi.

”Se on ollut meidän perheessä vuosia.” Hän sanoi voitokkaasti, ”Isä antoi minun tuoda sen, jos en kerro äidille.”

”Onnenpekka.” Sirius sanoi ottaen käteensä näkymätöntä kangasta ja hieroen sitä sormiensa välissä, ”Vanhempani tekisivät _mitä tahansa_ näkymättömyysviitasta.”

”Luulen että mahdutaan kaikki sen alle,” James näytti levittäen viittaa nostamalla käsiänsä kuin lepakko, ”Noniin, asettaudutaan oikein mukavasti…”

He kaikki liikuskelivat viitan alla, sitten yrittivät vaappua edes takaisin huoneessa muutaman kerran ennen kuin pystyivät kävelemään mukavasti yhdessä. Vihdoin, yrittäen olla kikattelematta tai kuiskailematta liikaa, neljä näkymätöntä poikaa aloittivat matkansa kohti tyrmiä. Remus näytti heille mitä laattoja napauttaa järjestyksessä, että lattia kolmannessa kopissa vasemmalta avautui.

”Miten löysit tämän Remus?” James kuiskasi, ”Tämä on nerokas.”

”Reitti päättyy yhden sellaisen seinillä riippuvan maton taakse tyrmissä,” Remus vastasi, ”Minä vain katsoin sen taakse.”

”Tarkoitatko seinävaatteen?” Peter kysyi,

”Öö… niin kai?” Remus oli iloinen ettei kukaan pystynyt näkemään hänen kasvojaan.

“Turpa kiinni Pettigrew.” Sirius tiuskaisi. Remus tunsi terävän potkun osuvan nilkkaansa,

”Hei,” hän sähähti, potkaisten taakse kaksi kertaa kovempaa ”Haista sinä.”

”Anteeksi!” Sirius ulvahti, ”Oli tarkoitus osua Peteen, ei sinuun.”

”Olkaa kaikki hiljaa”, James näpäytti, ”Ollaan melkein perillä.”

He odottivat hiljaa seinävaatteen toisella puolella, kuunnellen askeleita käytävässä sen takana. Kun James oli tyytyväinen hiljaisuuden tasosta, he kaikki kiipesivät ulos käytävästä. Tyrmät olivat viileitä, hämärästi valaistuja ja luolamaisia. Jostain kuului outo tiputteleva ääni – ehkä putkista.

”Missä sisäänkäynti on?” Sirius mutisi.

”Tuon seinän takana,” Remus osoitti, toivoen että muut näkisivät mihin hän tähtäsi. Se oli tavallinen tiiliseinä.

”Miten tiedät?”

“Olen nähnyt niiden kulkevan siitä aikaisemmin,” Remus kiirehti sanomaan. Hän ei aikonut kertoa tietävänsä että seinän takana oli kaksisataa Luihuista heidän verensä hajun takia ja heidän niin vahvan taikansa takia, että pystyi melkein maistamaan sen.

”Tiedätkö salasanan?”

”En.”

”Hitto.”

”Ei vielä pidä olla omissa tupatiloissa, jäädään vain odottamaan.”

Joten niin he tekivät, aika epämukavasti. Vaikka käytävä oli viileä, viitan alla oli liian kuuma, varsinkin kun he kaikki neljä seisoivat niin lähekkäin. Heidän onnekseen, kaksi seiskaluokkalaista kiirehti kohti heitä muutaman minuutin sisään. Heidän epäonnekseen, Sirius tunsi heidät.

”Näytä taas sormusta Bella!” Narcissa Black pyysi vanhemmalta siskoltaan. Remus tunsi Siriuksen jäykistyvän, painautuvan takaperin vasten seinää.

Bellatrix keikaili, ojentaen pitkän norsunluun värisen käsivartensa. Hänen luisessa sormessaan oli valtava, ruma, hopeinen ja smaragdilla koristeltu kihlasormus, jota hän oli esitellyt kouluvuoden alusta asti. Kaikki koulussa tiesivät että hän tulisi naimaan Rodolphus Lestrangen, jonkun velhopoliitikon, niin pian kun hän vain saisi NEWT-kokeensa valmiiksi. Siriuksen piti mennä häihin.

Narcissa kiljahti kun hän näki sormuksen vaikka oli varmasti nähnyt sitä enemmän kuin kukaan muu.

”Upea!” Hän puuskahti, ”Voi en malta odottaa että pääsen naimisiin…”

”Odota vuoroasi,” Bellatrix vastasi, hänen äänensä oli kuin kynsien liike vasten liitutaulua. ”Kun Lucius on saanut paremman aseman ministeriöissä, olen varma että äiti ja isi hyväksyvät teidät.”

Kaksi nuorta naista seisoivat nyt tiiliseinän edessä. Bellatrix oli pidempi heistä, mutta he näyttivät hyvin samalta. Heillä oli pitkät kiharat mustat hiukset – hyvin lähellä Siriuksen hiuksia ja sama täydellinen Blackin suvun luusto.

” _Mundus sanguine_ ,” Bellatrix julisti. Seinä lipui heidän edestään, ja neljä poikaa kiirehti heidän peräänsä, mahdollisimman nopeasti ennen kuin se sulkeutui.

Ensimmäisen kerran saavuttuaan Tylypahkaan, Remus oli todella iloinen siitä että hänet oli pistetty Rohkelikkoon. Erot heidän lämpimän mukavan oleskeluhuoneensa ja Luihuisten vastaavan välillä olivat jyrkkiä. Se oli muodoltaan enemmän kuin valtava juhlasali, kuin olohuone. Seinät oli koristeltu runsain, toinen toistaan elegantimmin seinävaattein, takka oli suuri ja koristeellisesti kaiverrettu, ja selkäpiitä karmiva vihreä kalpeus leijui kaiken yllä. Ja koko paikka jotenkin _tuntui_ pahalta. Remus yritti olla värisemättä.

Muut pojat tuntuivat yhtä ahdistuneilta kuin hän, sillä he kaikki jähmettyivät kunnes James tyrkkäsi heitä eteenpäin portaikkoon, jonka he toivoivat johtavan poikien makuusaleihin. Matkalla he ohittivat Severuksen, joka istui yksin nurkassa kumartuneena taikajuomien kirjansa ylle. Portaiden yläpäässä he menivät sisään ensimmäisestä avoimesta ovesta, joka oli, onneksi, makuuhuone.

James veti viitan pois heidän päältään,

”Pidä vahtia Petey, eikö niin?” Hän sanoi kiirehtien syvemmälle huoneeseen, ”Olisikohan joku näistä Snapen sänky?”

”Tämä saattaa olla,” Sirius osoitti, ”Lakanat näyttävät riittävän rasvaisilta.” Kaikki neljä poikaa hihittelivät.

”Nopeasti sitten pojat, hanskat käsiin,” James kuiskasi, avaten purkin. Remus ja Sirius vetivät yhden käärmeennahkaisen hanskan käsiinsä kumpikin, ottivat kourallisen siemeniä ja aloittivat niiden levittelyn peittojen alle.

”He näkevät ne!” James sanoi, kuulostaen pettyneeltä. Se oli totta, kirkkaan punaiset siemenet erottuivat selvästi valkoisia lakanoita vasten, jopa pimeässä.

”No… he saavat niitä päällensä kun yrittävät pyyhkiä niitä pois,” Sirius ehdotti.

“Odottakaas…” Remus sai idean. Hän ei tiennyt miten se oli tullut hänen mieleensä, tai miksi, mutta jotenkin hän oli varma että se toimisi. Hän veti sauvansa esiin, puri huultaan ja heilutti sitä varovasti sängyn yllä, jolle oli juuri ripotellut siemeniä. ” _Obfuscate_.” Hän kuiskasi.

Ja niin, siemenet katosivat. No kyllä hän tiesi että ne olivat yhä siinä; mutta kukaan ei pystyisi näkemään niitä enää.

”Helkkari!” James tuijotti, ”Miten teit tuon? Flitwick ei ole opettanut meille tuota loitsua vielä, eikö olekaan? Oliko se kirjassa?”

“Ei,” Remus kohautti olkiaan, “Näin jonkun vitosluokkalaisen tekevän sen eilen karkeille, jotka oli ostanut kylästä. Ei ollut vaikea matkia.”

Sirius ja James yrittivät heti itse, itse ripottelemien siemeniensä kanssa. Se ei toiminut ensimmäisellä kerralla – tai toisella, mutta kolmannen jälkeen James oli onnistunut kadottamaan suurimman osan omistaan.

”Sinun on parasta tehdä se Lupin, tai ollaan täällä koko yö.” Hän päätti.

”Kyllä kiitos, pitäkää kiirettä!” Peter sihisi ovensuusta, valkoisena pelosta.

Sirius yritti vielä muutaman kerran ennen kuin luovutti ja antoi Remuksen ottaa ohjat.

”Sinä näytät minulle tasan tarkkaan miten tehdä tuo heti kun ollaan neutraalilla maaperällä.” Hän sanoi. Remus nyökkäsi, mutta ei ollut varma miten selittää loitsua. Hän oli oikeastaan vain tehnyt sen koska oli todella ajatellut pystyvänsä.

”Seuraava huone,” James julisti vetäen heidät takaisin käytävään.

”Onko meidän pakko?” Peter kysyi, hyppien jalalta toiselle. ”Eikö tuo riitä?”

”Ei lähellekään!” Sirius vastasi nauran heittäen päätään, ”Mitä jos ei edes saatu Snapen sänkyä vielä? Meidän pitää hoitaa ne _kaikki_ , Pete. Oletko mukana vai et?”

”Kaikki pojat ainakin,” James sanoi heidän mennessään sisään seuraavaan makuuhuoneeseen, ”En pidä meidän todennäköisyyksistämme päästä tyttöjen saleihin – muistatteko mitä tapahtui Dirk Creswellille viime viikolla?”

He työskentelivät nopeasti ja onnistuivat hoitamaan jokaisen poikien huoneen. Jopa viimeisen, missä oli kolme nukkuvaa oppilasta – kuutosluokkalaisia. Jopa Sirius oli rukoillut sinne menemistä vastaan, mutta pilan jännitys huimasi Remusta ja hän heitti näkymättömyysviitan ylleen mennäkseen sisään yksin. Hän jopa ripotteli ruusunmarjoja nukkuvien poikien tyynyille.

Kun he olivat valmiita, alkoi olla myöhä ja yhä enemmän Luihuisia kiipesi portaita pitkin nukkumaan. Hädin tuskien pitäen ilonsa hallinnassa, neljä Rohkelikkoa piileskeli viitan alla ja hiipi hitaasti alas portaita, litistäen itsensä vasten seinää joka kerta kun joku tuli vastaan, sitten he kulkivat valtavan komean oleskeluhuoneen poikki ja läpi seinästä, josta olivat tulleet sisään.

Kuten James oli ohjeistanut, he olivat kaikki mahdollisimman hiljaa kunnes olivat sylkäisyn päässä Rohkelikon tornista, ja oli vihdoin turvallista ottaa viitta taas pois.

”Vastamenoinen!” He kaikki veisasivat lihavalle leidille, joka heilahti auki heitä varten.

Oli autuasta olla takaisin lämpimässä, kirkkaasti valaistussa Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneessa ja he kaikki heittäytyivät lähimmille sohville, virnistellen toisilleen järjettömästi. Frank Longbottom kutsui heitä pöytänsä luota, missä hän siisti kertausmuistiinpanojaan,

”Kaikki hyvin pojat, oletteko olleet jossain kiinnostavassa paikassa?”

Peter näytti epävarmalta, mutta James vain heilautti kättään,

”Kirjastossa tietenkin.”

Frank heilutti päätään, mutta hymyili,

”Olen varma että kuulen siitä mitä pikimmin.”

”Voisinpa olla siellä kun se alkaa!” Sirius kuiskasi, hänen silmänsä kiilsivät ilosta, “Ja vielä enemmän olisin halunnut, että oltaisiin saatu minun serkkuni.”

”Tämä on vasta alkua Sirius toverini,” James vastasi läimäyttäen toisen pojan polvea, ”Kun on meistä neljästä kyse, luulen että voitaisiin tehdä jotain _vielä isompaa_ ensi kerralla. Loistava ensimmäinen operaatio miehet!”

Peter ulisi,

“ _Ensimmäinen_ operaatio?!”


	7. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Kelmit

Keskiviikko 15. syyskuuta 1971

Seuraavana aamuna James ja Sirius pystyivät hädin tuskin hillitsemään innostuksensa ja hoputtivat makuusalitoverinsa alas aamupalalle ennen kaikkia muita Rohkelikkoja. He olivat ensimmäiset oppilaat Suuressa salissa, lukuun ottamatta muutamaa Korpinkynttä, jotka olivat kumartuneet NEWT-kertauskirjojensa ylle käsissään isot mukilliset mustaa kahvia.

”Täydellistä,” Sirius hymyili leveästi tyhjille penkeille, ”Eturivin paikat!”

”Voisin lyödä vetoa, ettei ketään ilmesty vielä tunteihin.” Peter vaikeroi, puoliksi unissaan, nojaten kyynärpäihinsä.

”Piristy nyt,” James kaatoi heille kaikille isot kupilliset teetä, ”Etkö halua nähdä työmme hedelmiä?”

”En kuudelta aamulla.” Peter vastasi, hörpäten teetänsä. Sirius kavahti ääntä ja työnsi lautasta Peteriä kohti,

”Ota vähän paahtoleipää ja lakkaa valittamasta.”

Remus otti myös vähän paahtoleipää ja leikkasi sen neljään palaseen. Hän levitti yhdelle neljännekselle marmeladia, hilloa toiselle, voita kolmannelle ja sitruunarahkaa viimeiselle. Hän ei välittänyt Siriuksen huvittuneesta katseesta. Remuksella ei ikinä aikaisemmin ollut ollut näin paljon valinnanvaraa, ja hän oli päättänyt ottaa kaiken irti jokaisesta ateriasta.

Onneksi heidän ei tarvinnut odottaa kauaa ennen kuin muut oppilaat alkoivat valua aamiaiselle. Ensimmäiset Luihuiset saapuivat juuri kun Remus oli lähes saanut paahtoleipänsä syötyä. Kolme poikaa ja kaksi tyttöä; kolmosluokkalaisia. He kävelivät pöytäänsä, huomaamatta neljää innokasta Rohkelikkoa, jotka tarkkailivat heitä keskittyneesti. Pienen hetken ajan näytti siltä, ettei tilanteessa ollut mitään erikoista. Sirius huokaisi pettyneenä. Mutta sitten. Pisin poika liikahti paikallaan hieman, raapien kättänsä. Toinen näytti siltä, että etsi jotain taskustaan, mutta siitä mistä Remus häntä katsoi, näytti selvästi siltä, että poika raapi jalkaansa raivoisasti. Kolmas käytti koko ajan sauvaansa raapiakseen korvantaustaansa.

”Se toimi!” James kuiskasi, hengästyneenä innostuksesta. Jopa Peter näytti nyt iloiselta.

Kun yhä enemmän Luihuisia saapui saliin, heidän ongelmansa muuttui ilmiselvemmäksi – ja sitäkin hulvattomammaksi. Seitsemältä Luihuisten pöytä oli täynnä kiemurtelevia, vääntelehtiviä, raapivia poikia ja kauhistuneen näköisiä tyttöjä. Amycus Carrow, roteva kuutosluokkalainen, lopulta repi kaapunsa, hänen koulupuseronsa ja jopa solmionsa yltään raapiakseen rintaansa, jonka Remus näki jo olevan raa’an punainen. Hän oli melkein pahoillaan heidän puolestaan.

Mutta sitten Snape saapui. Oli se sitten karmaa vai puhdasta tuuria, Severus näytti reagoineen erityisen pahasti ruusunmarjojen siemeniin. Hän käveli sisään pää alhaalla, hiukset kasvojensa peittona, mutta hänen nenänsä oli yhä näkyvissä ja selvästi kirkkaan punainen.

”Voi Merlin!” Sirius pihisi, nauraen niin lujaa että joutui pidellä vatsaansa. ”Sano nyt vielä että saatiin sen kasvot!”

”Hei Snivellus!” James huusi yhtäkkiä, saadakseen toisen pojan huomion.

Snape kääntyi ympäri katsoen ylös; hänen hiuksensa liikkuivat pois hänen kasvoiltaan. Vasen puoli hänen naamastaan oli peittynyt vihaisen näköiseen punaiseen ihottumaan, ohimoista aina kaulaan asti, kadoten hänen koulupukunsa alle. Hänen vasen silmänsä oli myös punainen, luomi oli turvonnut ja ärtynyt.

”Hyvältä näyttää!” Sirius kiekaisi, ja kaikki neljä poikaa purskahtivat hihittelemään, kun Snape ryntäsi ulos huoneesta.

Siinä vaiheessa, kun aamupala oli tulossa päätökseen, koko linnan läpi kuiskuteltiin erilaisia huhuja siitä, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut Luihuisen pojille. Sirius ja James näyttivät siltä kuin kaikki joulut olisivat tulleet heille samanaikaisesti, ja jopa Peter oli piristynyt huomattavasti – muistuttaen heille kaikille, että _hän_ oli ollut vahdissa ja oikeastaan mahdollistanut koko tapahtumasarjan.

”Se oli kuitenkin Lupinin idea,” Sirius vastasi, lyöden Remusta sydämellisesti selkään, ”Miten meidän pitäisi juhlia tätä? Räjähtävää näpäystä? Ryöstetään keittiöt?”

Remus ravisti Siriuksen käden pois, hymyillen kohteliaasti.

”No mitä tahansa teettekin, teette sen ilman minua,” hän vastasi, ”Minulla on kaksoisjälki-istunto.”

”Slughornilta?”

”Joo ja McGonagallilta. Ja Flitwickiltä, mutta vasta huomenna. Ja sitten yrttitiedon jälki-istuntoni on viikonloppuna.”

”Helkutti soikoon toveri,” James rypisti otsaansa, ”Yritätkö tehdä ennätystä tai jotain?”

Remus kohautti olkiaan. Häntä rangaistiin jatkuvasti Saint Edmund’sissa – kaikkia poikia rangaistiin. Jälki-istunto ei haitannut häntä. Mutta räjähtävä näpäys kyllä kuulosti tosi hauskalta.

”Ehkä sinun olisi parasta alkaa tekemään kotiläksyt?” Sirius sanoi varovasti. Remus pyöräytti silmiään, nousten ylös pöydästä.

”Mennään,” hän sanoi, ”Ensimmäisenä on pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunti, luulin että te kaksi rakastatte niitä.”

* * *

Myöhemmin sinä päivänä, kun Remus oli matkalla jälki-istuntoonsa Slughornin kanssa, hän törmäsi Lily Evansiin. Hänelle olisi ollut täysin ok vain jatkaa kävelemistä, mutta Lily hymyili ja asetti kävelytahtinsa hänen kanssaan samaksi.

”Heippa Remus,”

”Moi.”

”Oletko menossa tyrmiin?”

Hän nyökkäsi.

”Minä myös. Minun pitää kertoa Slughornille ettei Severus pääse jälki-istuntoon.”

”Aa niin.”

”Kuulitko mitä Luihuisille tapahtui?”

”Joo.” Kaikki olivat kuulleet – se oli ollut ainoa aihe mistä kukaan oli puhunut koko päivänä, jopa oppituntien aikana. Onneksi kenelläkään ei ollut hajua siitä kuka sen oli tehnyt. Oli ollut hyvä idea iskeä koko tupaan samalla kertaa. Kuka pystyisi arvaamaan kuka kohde oli ollut?

”Hullua eikö?” Lily jatkoi, ”Sev parka oli allerginen sille mitä he ikinä käyttivätkään. Matami Pomfrey antoi hänelle nukkumisrohtoa, kunnes turvotus laskee.”

Remus tirskahti ajattelematta. Hän vilkaisi Lilyä, joka katsoi häntä paheksuvin vihrein silmin. Lily pudisti päätään.

”Hei, tiedän ettei hän ole ollut kovin ystävällinen sinulle. Silloin taikajuomissa _tai_ junassa. Hän on… no hän on vähän hienosteleva, okei?”

Remus tuhahti.

”Mutta minä halusin pyytää anteeksi.” Lily jatkoi päättäväisesti, “Minun pitää asettua häntä vastaan enemmän. Ei saisi hänen antaa käyttäytyä noin. Hän on oikeasti tosi kiva ihminen, kun hänet oppii tuntemaan.”

”Jos niin sanot.” Remus pysähtyi. He olivat nyt Slughornin toimiston ulkopuolella. Ovi oli kiinni, mutta sen takana puhuttiin kovaan ääneen.

”Horace, kuka tahansa se olikaan, sen on pakko olla Luihuinen!” Se oli professori McGonagall, ”Kenellä muulla olisi salasana?”

”Miksi Luihuinen hyökkäisi omaa tupaansa kohtaan Minerva?!” Taikajuomien mestari kuulosti hyvin turhautuneelta.

“Sinä sanoit kyllä, että ainoastaan poikien makuusaleihin iskettiin. Ehkä se oli yksi tytöistä.”

“Niin varmaan!”

“No kuka muu? Peeves? Hän ei koskaan mene oleskeluhuoneisiin sisälle – ei tule tyrmiin myöskään, sitä paitsi – pelkää veristä paronia liikaa.”

”Meidän on parasta kieltää kaikki Zonkon tuotteet.”

”Poppyn mukaan se _ei ollut_ Zonkon tuote. Ruusunmarjoja, kasvihuoneilta.”

Lupin tunsi pelon väristyksen pitkin selkäänsä. Jos he tiesivät noin paljon, saisivatko he selville, kuka tempun oli tehnyt?

”Ruusunmarjoja vai? Hyvin nokkelaa.” Slughorn kuulosti oikeasti vaikuttuneelta. McGonagall huokaisi,

”Oletan että haluat nyt syyttää Korpinkynsiä?”

”Haluaisin vain tietää kuka sen teki!” Slughorn huokaisi raskaasti. ”Ehkä totuus tulee itsestään esiin. Kai se on todennäköisempää että se oli yksi Luihuisen tytöistä kuin että…”

”Että joukko kelmejä hiipi tyrmiin viitan alla, mielessään pahanteko?”

Remus kuuli Slughornin naurahtavan tälle.

”Juuri niin.”

”Nyt minun pitää mennä.” McGonagall sanoi, samalla kun hänen askeleensa lähestyivät ovea. ”Kerrothan minulle jos saat syyllisen kiinni?” Ovi heilahti auki. Remus ja Lily astuivat taakse päin syyllisinä. McGonagall katsoi heitä alaspäin silmälasiensa läpi, “Mitä kaksi Rohkelikkoa tekee näin kaukana tornistaan?”

”Anteeksi professori, Remus ja minä vain–”

”Ahaa!” Slughorn keskeytti Lilyn hermostuneen höpötyksen, ”Lupin poikaseni – ja neiti Evans! Tullut kertomaan Snapen pahoittelut vai? Ei tarvetta hyvä tyttö, ei tarvetta. Kaiken tänään tapahtuneen valossa luulen että voimme perua poikien jälki-istunnot tältä erää.” Hän tuli ovelle ja katsoi Remusta ankarasti, ”Jos se on ymmärretty ettei minun tunneillani tapella enää? Tai missään tunneilla toisin sanoen, hmm?”

”Kyllä professori.” Remus nyökkäsi vakavana, yrittäen olla näyttämättä liian tyytyväiseltä.

”Loistavaa.” Slughorn hymyili leveästi, lukiten toimistonsa oven, ”Jos sallitte minun poistua, minun pitää suorittaa hieman kuulusteluja.”

Remus ja Lily olivat melkein saavuttaneet käytävän pään kun McGonagall yhtäkkiä kutsui,

”Herra Lupin?”

Remuksen sydän jätti lyönnin välistä.

”Niin professori McGonagall?”

”Tuo äskeinen ei tarkoita että jälki-istuntosi _minun_ kanssani olisi peruttu. Tulepas nyt, pääsemme aloittamaan ajoissa.”

* * *

McGonagall laittoi hänet kirjoittamaan tunniksi – ei kauhean paha, ottaen huomioon että hän oli tottunut kävelykepin lyönteihin Saint Edmund’sissa. Hänestä kopioiminen ja toisto eivät olleet pahoja; se oli rauhoittavaa. _Minä teen kaikki asetetut kotiläksyt._ Ehkä hän nielisi ylpeytensä ensi kerralla ja kopioisi Jamesin kotiläksyt. Tai Peterin, jos hän ei halunnut vaikuttaa epäilyttävältä. Mutta hän tiesi että James haluaisi lopulta tietää _miksi_ Remus ei ikinä lukenut kotiläksyjään. Ja jos hän kertoisi, hän oli varma että James ja Sirius yrittäisivät saada hänet selittämään McGonagallille – poikien usko Tylypahkan opettajiin oli horjumaton. Remus sen sijaan ei ollut ikinä tavannut aikuista, johon luottaisi. McGonagall lähettäisi hänet saman tien takaisin Saint Edmund’siin. Mitä hyötyä olisi lukutaidottomasta velhosta kellekään?

Kun hänen jälki-istuntonsa päättyi, hän kiipesi sisään muotokuvan reiästä ja oleskeluhuoneeseen, josta hän löysi kolme huonekaveriaan odottamasta. Peter ja James olivat uppoutuneet hyvin vakavan näköiseen shakkipeliin ( _tietenkin nappulat liikkuvat,_ Remus ajatteli itsekseen, _kaiken täytyy hitto liikkua tässä linnassa_ ) ja sillä aikaa Sirius kuunteli yhtä levyistään hyvin tyylikkään näköisten upouusien kuulokkeiden läpi. Remus oli halunnut kuollakseen kokeilla, mutta ei ollut vielä kerännyt rohkeutta kysyä.

Hän istui Siriuksen viereen hiljaa. Pitkätukkainen poika veti kuulokkeet päästään saman tien,

”Sepä oli nopeaa!”

”Minun piti suorittaa lopulta vain yksi,” Remus selitti, ”Slughorn päästi minut pälkähästä, oli liian kiireinen kutinapulveritapauksen selvittämisen kanssa.”

Sirius virnisti leveästi, nojaten taaksepäin sohvalla kädet ristittynä niskansa taakse,

”Se kepponen on lahja, joka vain jatkaa antamista.”

”Snape oli allerginen ja kaikkea,” Remus sanoi hymyillen omahyväisesti, ”Se punatukkainen tyttö sanoi että hän on ollut sairaalasiivessä koko päivän.”

Sirius nauroi vielä äänekkäämmin. Hänen silmänsä kirkastuivat kun hän nauroi, Remus ei ollut ikinä nähnyt kenenkään näyttävän niin puhdasta iloa. Se sai sinut haluamaan lyödä häntä ja olla hänen ystävänsä samalla kertaa.

”Mikä punatukkainen tyttö?” James katsoi ylös äkkinäisesti,

”Shakki MATTI!” Peter huusi.

”Tiedäthän, se ärsyttävä. Evans.”

”Minun mielestäni hän ei ole ärsyttävä.”

”Ok.” Remus kohautti olkiaan.

”Ei puhuta tytöistä.” Sirius pyöritti silmiään, ”Tämä saattaa olla meidän elämiemme tärkein päivä! Tänä päivänä meistä tuli legendoja; päivä, jona meidän ystävyytemme taottiin kutinapulverin liekeissä!”

”He eivät tiedä että me ollaan syyllisiä, eiväthän?” Peter kysyi hermostuneena, keräten shakkilautaansa pois. Remus pudisti päätään.

”Slughorn on sitä mieltä että se oli joku Luihuisten tytöistä. Tai kelmien joukko.”

”Kelmit!” Sirius istui äkkiä suorassa, “Se on siinä! Nostakaa maljanne pojat!”

”Ei meillä ole maljoja.” James vastasi huvittuneena.

”No esittäkää että on.” Sirius heilautti päätänsä ärtyneenä, ”Tästä päivästä lähtien, me ollaan _Kelmit_!”

Hän sanoi tämän sellaisella dramaattisuudella, että sitä pystyi seuraamaan vain pökertynyt hiljaisuus. James virnisteli, Peter katsoi häntä selvittääkseen miten reagoida, ei ihan ymmärtäen mitä tapahtui. Remus purskahti nauramaan.

”Minkälainen teennäinen jenginimi tuo nyt on olevinaan?!”


	8. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Salaisuuksia

Tiistai 5. lokakuuta 1971

Seuraava täysikuu sujui hyvin samalla tavalla kuin ensimmäinen. Tällä kertaa susi oli selvästi levottomampi, koska Remus heräsi monen syvän raapaisun kanssa.

”Ne parantuvat nopeasti desinfiointiaineen kanssa.” Hän neuvoi matami Pomfreyta, joka hääräsi hänen kimpussaan aamun kylmässä valossa.

”Ja vielä nopeammin taikuuden kanssa,” hän hymyili, heilauttaen sauvaansa. Haavat sulkeutuivat lähes välittömästi, Remus tuijotti vaikuttuneena.

”Pystytkö hävittämään arvet myös?” Hän kysyi innostuneena. Pomfrey pudisti päätään surullisesti,

”En Remus, en näitä arpia, olen pahoillani.”

”Ei se mitään.” Hän huokaisi, pukeutuen koulua varten. Tällä kertaa hän oli tuonut vaihtovaatteet mukanaan ja jättänyt ne tunneliin aivan hökkelin ulkopuolelle välttääkseen reissun torniin. Hän tapaisi muut pojat ensimmäisellä oppitunnilla ja antaisi heidän pohtia missä hän oli ollut.

”Sinun ei tarvitse mennä kouluun tänään,” matami Pomfrey sanoi, ”Ei jos olet liian väsynyt. Voin kirjoittaa sinulle lupalapun.”

”Haluan mennä.” Hän vastasi, ”Ei se ole niin paha, oikeasti.”

Pomfrey katsoi häntä vakavin silmin,

“Ei niin paha nyt vielä. Pelkään, että muutokset tulevat rankemmiksi kun kasvat.”

”Oletko huolehtinut muista kaltaisistani lapsista sitten?” Hän oli halunnut kysyä tätä jo iät ajat, mutta ei ollut varma miten.

”En kultaseni, sinä olet ensimmäinen Tylypahkan oppilas, jonka tiedän tulleen…”

”Purruksi?”

”Tulleen purruksi.” Hän hyväksyi kiitollisena, ”Mutta lupaan sinulle että tiedän mitä teen. Olen lukenut paljon aiheesta.”

”Siis onko olemassa kirjoja? Minunlaisistani ihmisistä?”

”No kyllä.” Pomfrey kuulosti yllättyneeltä. Hän istui sängylle kun Remus sai puettua. ”Voit lainata sinulle yhden niistä jos haluat?”

Remus harkitsi sitä ja sitten pudisti päätään.

* * *

Heidän ensimmäinen tuntinsa oli muodonmuutokset, mutta McGonagall ei antanut hänelle jälki-istuntoa, vaikka Remus ei tuonutkaan kotiläksyjään – professori oli selvästi päättänyt olla hieman suvaitsevaisempi Remusta kohtaan täysikuiden aikaan. Hän kyllä laittoi Remuksen lupaamaan että hän toisi läksyt ensi tunnille, ja Remus lupasi, toivoen että kuulosti vilpittömältä. James, Sirius ja Peter käyttivät puolet tunnista yrittäen kiinnittää hänen huomionsa, mutta hän vankkumattomasti sivuutti heidät, kunnes McGonagall uhkasi erottaa kaikki neljä.

Matkalla loitsujen tunnille linnan läpi Remus tiesi ettei ollut paikkaa mihin paeta. Luokkaan oli ainakin viiden minuutin matka.

“No? Missä olit?!” Sirius tokaisi, kävellen Remuksen vasemmalla puolella.

”En missään.” Hän vastasi, yrittäen kiirehtiä eteenpäin,

”Hei kerro nyt,” James pyysi, tullen Remuksen oikealle puolelle, ”Kerro meille! Olitko samassa paikassa kuin viime kuussa?”

”Ehkä.”

”Olitko jälki-istunnossa taas?” Peter kysyi, hänellä oli vaikeuksia pysyä vauhdissa. Remus kirosi itseään ettei ollut keksinyt tuota – jälki-istunto olisi ollut täydellinen peitetarina.

”En.”

”No sitten missä—”

”Katso mihin kävelet puoliverinen!”

Remus oli ollut liian kiireinen väistellessään kysymyksiä, eikä ollut tarkkaillut ympäristöään. Hän oli kävellyt suoraan päin Snapea, joka oli tullut kulman takaa. Jo valmiiksi ärsyyntyneenä, Remus ryhdisti olkapäitään ja yritti työntyä ohi kovakouraisesti,

”Katso itse _Snivellus_.”

Snape ei liikkunut vaan työnsi takaisin, Mulciber ilmestyi hänen olkapäänsä taakse, seisten uhkaavasti pienempien poikien yläpuolella.

”Tiedän että ne olitte te, ketkä murtautuivat meidän makuusaleihin.” Hän sihisi, “ _Kaikki_ te.”

”Aijaa? Todista se.” James hymyili omahyväisesti, laittaen kätensä puuskaan.

Snapen huulet kääntyivät pieneen hymyyn,

”En pysty, vielä. Mutta sen aion tehdä. Aion myös kostaa, lupaan sen.”

”Me ihan _täristään_ pelosta,” Sirius vastasi, nojaten seinää vasten kuin olisi tylsistynyt. ”Voisitko nyt kiltisti väistyä?”

”Sinunko ideasi Black?” Snape narisi, ”Vai sinun Potter? Pakko sen oli olla joku teistä. Pettigrew ei uskaltaisi ja rakkaalla Lupinilla tässä ei selvästi ole aivoja siihen…”

Remus puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän näki että Snapella oli käsi sauvallaan – Severus varmasti tiesi kaikenlaisia kirouksia ja noituuksia. James oli opettanut Remukselle pari, mutta hän oli aivan liian sokeana raivosta muistaakseen niitä nyt.

”Liikutaanpas herrasmiehet.” Terävä ääni yhtäkkiä kaikui käytävässä. Se oli professori Flitwick, astuen ulos luokastaan nähdäkseen mikä oppilaita pidätteli. ”Severus, tukit koko käytävän, ja teidän neljän pitäisi olla luokassani. Tulkaas nyt.”

Remus tunsi olonsa ylikuumentuneeksi ja ärsyyntyneeksi koko loitsutunnin ajan, joka oli yleensä hänen lempiaineensa. Tunnit perustuivat enemmän käytännön työskentelyyn sauvan kanssa kuin lukemiseen ja kirjoittamiseen, ja usein hän menestyi jopa paremmin kuin James ja Sirius. Rauhoittumisen ollessa hänelle vaikeaa tänään, hän ampui jatkuvasti tyynynsä ohjusten lailla huoneen poikki, eikä saanut ohjattua niitä huolellisesti renkaiden läpi, jotka Flitwick oli ripustanut katosta.

He olivat työstäneet leijuttamisloistuja nyt viikkojen ajan, ja Peter oli ainoa, kenellä oli enää vaikeuksia. Remuksen mielestä Peterin ongelma oli mielikuvituksen puute. James ja Sirius olivat molemmat erehtymättömän itsevarmoja; ja hän oli huomannut että itsevarmuus oli ainoa mitä tarvitsi tavallisimpien loitsujen suorittamiseen. Remus itse tunsi voivansa hoitaa minkä tahansa annetun tehtävän, jos se näytti riittävän yksinkertaiselta. Peter taas oli _huolestunut_ ihan kaikesta. Hän luki ja uudelleen luki oppikirjojaan, yrittäen kopioida monimutkaisia diagrammeja, eikä vain kopioinut mitä Flitwick näytti.

”Odotan teidän kaikkien pystyvän leijuttamaan tätä kirjaa viikon loppuun mennessä,” Flitwick sanoi tunnin lopussa. Kirja oli valtava, noin puolet pikkuisen professorin koosta, ja näytti siltä että täysikasvuisella miehellä saattaisi olla vaikeuksia kantaa sitä kovin pitkää matkaa. ”Joten olkaa valmiita pientä kykyjenne testausta varten.”

Peter vaikeroi heidän kerätessään tavaroitaan lähtöä varten.

Remus oli saanut rauhoituttua lounaaseen mennessä, mutta hänellä oli yhä vaikeuksia hallita taikaansa myöhemmin iltapäivällä ja oli iloinen että heillä oli vain yrttitiedettä ja taikuuden historian -tunti. Hän pohti oliko kyse hänen pinnastaan – joka ei ikinä ollut ollut kovin pitkä – vai oliko syynä täysikuu. Hänellä oli aina muuttumisen jälkeen paljon energiaa, jo ennen kuin tiesi voivansa taikoa. Nyt hänen sauvansa humisi hänen kädessään kuin se olisi ollut täynnä TV:n lumisadetta. Hän yritti nopeasti ’ _Lumos_ ’-loitsua, piileskellen vessankopissa oppituntien välissä, ja melkein poltti verkkokalvonsa.

Ehkä matami Pomfreyn mainitsema kirja voisi kertoa hänelle enemmän, mutta nyt hän ei ikinä saisi tietää. Mahdollisesti kirjastossa olisi muita kirjoja, mutta hän ei ollut katsonut. Hän tiesi sanan kyllä hyvin, ja pystyisi kirjoittamaan sen jos keskittyisi kovasti. Mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Remus eli pelossa, että jos hän kirjoittaisi sen, tai sanoisi sen ääneen, jotenkin kaikki saisivat tietää hänen salaisuudestaan. Ja oli parempi vain pitää sellaiset asiat päässään.

* * *

Torstai 7. lokakuuta 1971

Oli erityisen tärkeää pitää salaisuudet nyt omassa tiedossa, sillä Remusta tarkkailtiin. McGonagallin toimesta, joka yhä nosti kulmiansa kun hän näki ettei Remus ottanut muistiinpanoja, matami Pomfreyn toimesta, joka aina yritti saada hänet käymään sairaalasiivessä tarkastettavana ja Snapen toimesta, joka oli yhä raivoissaan siitä ettei ollut selvittänyt miten kutinapulveriselkkaus oli tapahtunut. Remus olisi saattanut kestää kaikki nämä häiriöt, ellei olisi ollut neljästä tarkkailevaa henkilöä.

Tämä kyttääjä oli paljon hienovaraisempi, paljon epäsuorempi tarkkailussaan, mutta silti huomattava. Sirius. Ensin Remus luuli että toinen poika oli vain utelevainen – osa sitä yläluokan oikeutuksen tunnetta, jonka hän ja James jakoivat. Heidän piti tietää kaikki kaikista. He jatkuvasti kertoilivat Remukselle ja Peterille toisten ihmisten asioita – sen ja sen isää ei ylennetty ministeriössä vuosia sitten, ja sen takia he kantavat nyt kaunaa; Miranda Thrupin isotätiä kerran tutkittiin laittoman lemmenjuoman käytöstä, ja nyt kukaan ei juo teetä Thrupien kotona; professori Slughorn tiesi enemmän pimeyden voimista kuin paljastikaan, ja Slug-klubi oli pahamaineinen siitä, että sen entisistä jäsenistä monet olivat päätyneet vaikutusvaltaisiksi pimeyden velhoiksi.

Kumpikaan heistä ei tietenkään tiennyt mitään Remuksesta, ja aluksi hän oli olettanut että tämä oli syynä sille että Sirius tarkkaili häntä niin paljon. Mutta hän ei koskaan kysynyt mitään suoria kysymyksiä, ja jos hän olikin utelias Lupinin perheestä tai lapsuudesta, niin sitten se oli hänen henkilökohtainen kiinnostuksenkohteensa, jota James ei jakanut. James harvoin katseli muita ihmisiä, Remus oli huomannut – hän oli mieluummin muiden katsottavana.

Kukaan muu ei vaikuttanut huomaavan, onneksi. Sirius oli ovela siinä suhteessa. Vain hyvin harvoin Remus onnistui saamaan hänet kiinni ennen kuin Sirius tajusi, kun hän tuijotti Remusta tarkasti noilla syvänsinisillä silmillä. Hän ei edes näyttänyt tuntevan riittävästi häpeää katsoakseen pois kun jäi kiinni – vain pehmensi katsettaan ja hymyili ystävällisesti, johon Remuksen piti vastata hymyllä.

Sinä torstaina he olivat tekemässä läksyjä Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneessa – tai siis James teki Remuksen kotiläksyjä, sen jälkeen kun oli saanut omansa valmiiksi. Hän oli tarjoutunut tekemään ne vastapalvelukseksi siitä, että Remus oli opettanut hänelle ’ _Obfuscate_ ’ loitsun, ja ylpeydestään huolimatta Remus oli myöntynyt. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut enempää jälki-istuntoa McGonagallilta ja James oli hyvä matkimaan toisten käsialoja.

Sirius päätteli omaa esseetään ja oli jo kirjoittanut kolme tuumaa ekstraa harsokorennon siipien käytöstä muutosrohtojen valmistuksessa – ja lisäksi tehnyt diagrammit. Pöytä, jonka he olivat vallanneet itselleen, oli täynnä kirjoja, sekä mustepulloja ja rypistettyjä pergamentin palasia. Peter yritti leijuttaa omenaa ja ohjata sen paperiroskikseen reilun metrin päässä. Tähän asti hän oli onnistunut saamaan sen ilmaan, mutta sitten se huojui ja putosi takaisin alas.

Uupuneena, Peter haroi taas hiuksiaan ja katsoi oppikirjan tekstiä tukea hakien.

”Opit sen kyllä Pete, älä huoli.” James mutisi, katsomatta pois Remuksen esseestä. ”Jatka harjoittelemista.”

”Minä _yritän_.” Peter valitti, ”Olen varma että vika on liikkeessä… kirja neuvoo käyttämään ’sulavaa, kiemurtelevaa tapaa’, mutta en ole varma…” Hän pyöritti sauvaansa ilmassa. Remus keskeytti,

“Ei se ole noin.” Hän sanoi töksäyttäen. ”Se on kyljellään olevan S-kirjaimen muotoinen. Katso.” Hän näytti loitsun, vaivatta nostaen omenan ilmaan ja siististi lähettäen sen ilman halki paperikoriin.

”S-kirjaimen muoto, oletko varma?” Peter rypisti otsaansa. Hän osoitti oman sauvansa rypistettyyn paperiin pöydällä, ” _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!” Hän veisasi, heilauttaen sauvaansa samaan tapaan kuin Lupin oli tehnyt. Ja todellakin, paperi lensi heiluen ylös ja sisään paperikoriin hieman vähemmän siististi, pomppien korin reunoja vasten pudotessaan alas ja laskeutui omenan viereen. Peter tuijotti silmät suurina, ”Tein sen!” Hän henkäisi, ”S-kirjaimen muoto, miksei sitä vain lukenut kirjassa?!”

”Hyvää työtä Pete.” James sanoi katsoen häntä ja hymyillen. Hän otti lasinsa pois ja hieroi silmiään, ”Sinun pitäisi olla opettaja Remus.”

Lupin tuhahti, katsoen pois vaivautuneena. James jatkoi,

”Olen melkein valmis tämän kanssa, pitää vain tarkistaa yksi juttu – voitko ojentaa _Taikuuden teorian_? Wafflingin kirjan?”

Remus tunsi kylmän väreen valuvan pitkin selkäänsä. Yrittäen olla panikoimatta hän katsoi alas sitä pinoa kirjoja, jota James oli osoittanut. Yksi niistä oli ainakin taikajuomien kirja – sen kannessa oli kattila. Muut; olisivat voineet olla mitä tahansa. Kultaiset ja hopeiset kirjaimet jokaisessa kannessa näyttivät vaihtuvan ja pyörivän hänen silmiensä edessä. Olisiko parempi vain ojentaa yksi niistä, vaikka se olisikin väärä? Hän katsoi Jamesia epätoivoisena, hän luki äsken kirjoittamaansa. Peter oli liian kiireinen leijuttaessaan lisää paperitolloja huomatakseen Remuksen hätää. Hän katsoi taas alas, purren huultaan.

Sirius karaisi kurkkuaan hiljaa ja nojasi pöydän yli. Hän napautti äänettömästi yhtä kirjoista etusormellaan, katsomatta Remukseen päin. Se oli iso nahkakantinen teos, jonka Remus hämärästi tunnisti. Kiitollisena hän nappasi sen ja ojensi Jamesille.

”Kiitti toveri.” James sanoi hajamielisesti jatkaen työtään. Sirius jatkoi niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Remus tunsi poskiensa helottavan.


	9. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Arpia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maininta lasten pahoinpitelystä luvun loppua kohden.

Perjantai 15. lokakuuta 1971

Remuksen piti seuraavat pari päivää vältellä Siriusta – tai vähintään vältellä jäämästä yksin hänen kanssaan. Tämä ei ollut helppoa, pojat viettivät kaiken ajastaan yhdessä, varsinkin viikonloppuisin. He kaikki selvisivät perjantain loitsutunnista ongelmitta: jopa Peter. Flitwick oli ihastuksissaan siitä että koko luokka hallitsi leijuttamisen niin pian lukuvuoden alusta, että päästi heidät kaikki aikaisin tunnilta lounaalle.

Sirius teki itsestään mahdottoman vältellä heti seuraava viikolla lentotunnin aikana. Jos Remus ei olisi vihannut taikuuden historiaa niin paljon, niin sitten lentäminen olisi ollut hänen inhokkiaineensa. Kaksikymmentä minuuttia ensimmäisen lentotunnin alusta matami Hoochin kanssa Remus sai tietää että pelkäsi korkeita paikkoja, ja kaikki muut tunnit sen jälkeen olivat olleet hänelle viheliäisiä.

James oli luokan tähti, tietenkin, ja jopa muiden Kelmien mielestä hän oli sietämätön lennellessään ympäri huispauskenttää, tehden silmukoita ja harhautuksia kuin olisi syntynyt luudalla. Sirius oli myös todella taitava, ja suurin osa muista luokan lapsista oli lentänyt luudalla lapsuudesta lähtien; jopa Peter oli pätevä.

Edellisenä yönä oli satanut ja maa oli pehmeä ja mutainen. He olivat vaihtaneet normaalit nauhakengät paksuihin saappaisiin ja tummanpunaisiin lentokaapuihin ennen kentälle mudan läpi läiskyttelyä. He nostivat luutansa ja odottivat ohjeita. Luudat olivat koulun tarjoamia. Ensiluokkalaiset eivät saaneet tuoda omia, mutta James kertoi kaikille, ketkä pysähtyivät riittävän pitkäksi aikaa kuuntelemaan, että hänellä oli markkinoiden paras malli kotona.

”Noniin, nouskaa luudillenne naiset ja herrat,” Hooch mylvi ryhmälle, ”Kiva vahva tuuli tänään, joten haluan teidän kaikkien olevan varovaisia. Potter, ei leveilyä!”

Remus kapusi luudalleen, nielaisten voimakkaasti. Jos hän onnistuisi olemaan oksentamatta, niin se olisi voitto.

”Haluan viisi siistiä kierrosta kentän ympäri, sitten hyvän laskeutumisen takaisin tähän jokaiselta. Varokaa lätäkköä ja muistakaa nojata tuuleen kun vain mahdollista. Käyttäkää sitä eduksenne. Viisi pistettä sille kuka on takaisin ensimmäisenä.” Ja ilman lähes minkäänlaista varoitusta, hopeatukkainen noita puhalsi kovaa pilliinsä.

Remus ja Lily, ainoat kaksi jästisyntyistä luokalla, olivat viimeiset maasta nousseet. Kuitenkin kun punapää oli ilmassa, hän syöksyi eteenpäin vaivattomasti.

”Vähän korkeammalle Lupin! Anna mennä!” Hooch jyrisi alapuolelta, huutaen megafonin läpi. Remus halusi jättää hänet huomiotta, mutta ei ollut pakokeinoa – ainakin Saint Edmund’sissa kun heidät pakotettiin maastojuoksemaan, pystyit piileskellä kulman takana ja livahtaa kylään iltapäiväksi.

Hän pakotti itsensä korkeammalla, yrittäen katsoa eteenpäin ja ei alas; yrittäen miettiä mitä tahansa muuta kuin tyhjää tilaa hänen ja maan välissä. Hän näki Lilyn kirkkaanpunaisen letin välähtelevän edessä kuin ketunhännän, Peterin kiiltävän vaalean tukan jossain ryhmän keskivaiheilla. Vaikka hän ei voinut nähdä niin pitkälle eteenpäin, hän tiesi että James ja Sirius olivat lähes tasoissa. Remus vain aurasi eteenpäin synkkänä, haluamatta mennä yhtään lujempaa. Ketä kiinnosti jos hän olisi viimeinen, jos hän ei murtaisi niskaansa matkalla. Kun hän kaarsi kentän päädyn kulmassa, tuuli iski häneen pahasti ja hän yritti olla hidastamatta liikaa, nojaten eteenpäin. Oli todella kylmä ja harmaa aamuilma iski häntä vasten kasvoja.

Toinen kierros oli ihan yhtä paha kuin ensimmäinen. Kolmannen kohdalla hän huomasi että James oli alkanut kiertämään jokaisen tyhjän katsomon torneista, välittämättä matami Hoochin nuhteista. Neljännellä kierroksella Remuksella oli seuraa.

”Onko hauskaa?” Sirius virnisti viilettäen hänen vierellään. Homma näytti niin mukavalta hänelle, niin kuin hän voisi nostaa molemmat kätensä ilmaan ja pyöriä pää alaspäin ja lentää takaperin ilman mitään ongelmia.

”Mitä teet?” Remus rypisti otsaansa, yrittäen jättää Siriuksen huomiotta. ”Yritätkö hävitä?”

”James voittaa,” Sirius kohautti olkiaan, ”Ihan hyvin voin antaa hänen nauttia siitä. Ajattelin että tulen viettämään sinun kanssasi aikaa.”

”Miksi?!” Remus vastasi yhteen puristettujen hampaiden välistä.

”Ajattelin että haluaisit seuraa,” Remuksen ei tarvinnut katsoa häntä nyt tietääkseen että hän virnisteli sitä ärsyttävää Sirius Blackin virnistystä. ”Sitä paitsi laskeudumme pian ja tiedän että vihaat laskeutumista.”

”Painu hiiteen.”

“En.”

“Varoitan sinua Black…”

“Et voi lyödä minua täällä ylhäällä Lupin, paitsi jos haluat päästää irti luudastasi.”

“Luoja että olet ärsyttävä.”

“Jep.” Sirius lensi hänen eteensä, ja sitten kokonaan ympäri, täydellisen kiertoradan.

”Painu _hiiteen_.” Remus yritti väistää hänet, huojuen vaarallisesti.

”Aika laskeutua… muista ojentaa jalkasi ja nojata taaksepäin… sitten koukista polviasi kun osut—hei!”

Remus oli tarttunut Siriuksen luudan hännykseen ja vetäissyt voimakkaasti. Nauraen Sirius suoristi itsensä ja lensi takaisin Remuksen vierelle ja tönäisi häntä voimakkaasti selkään. Remus heilahti, mutta piti kovaa kiinni ja alkoi laskeutua. Se sujui paljon siistimmin kuin aikaisemmin, hän nojasi taaksepäin ja sitten kääntyi nopeasti tönäisemään Siriusta uudestaan.

”Pois tieltä!” Hän huusi, lentäen lujempaa, ”Sinä voit olla viimeinen alhaalla edes kerran!”

”Hei älä yritä!” Sirius tarttui nyt Remuksen luudan hännykseen, nauraen, vetäisten häntä taaksepäin. Tämä oli ehkä hieman liikaa, sillä he olivat nyt molemmat hyvin lähellä maata. Kaksi painivaa poikaa lensivät vasten maata heittäen kuperkeikkaa, luudat lentäen heidän altaan kun molemmat päätyivät valtavaan mutaiseen lätäkköön, liukuen ja pyörien eteenpäin, kastellen kaapunsa täysin matkalla.

”Black! Lupin!” Matami Hooch marssi kahden mudassa levällään makaavan pojan luokse.

Muut Rohkelikot kerääntyivät ympärille, kikatellen ja osoitellen. Sirius hyppäsi jaloilleen kaikella sillä sulavuudella, jonka hänen aatelistotaustansa oli hänelle antanut, ja veti Lupinin ylös vetäen kovakouraisesti kädestä. He molemmat katsoivat ylös opettajaan, räpytellen vesipisaroita silmistään.

”Mitä sanoin lätäkön varomisesta?” Matami Hooch nosti huvittuneen kulmakarvan. Hän yleensä näki asioiden humoristisen puolen. ”Piste molempien puolesta Rohkelikolta. Teidän on parasta mennä peseytymään suihkuille. Menkääs nyt.”

He molemmat vaappuivat kohti huispauspukukoppeja, pidellen raskaita litimärkiä kaapujaan.

”Hiton naurettava asu.” Remus valitti kun he astuivat pieneen kivirakennukseen. ”Miten me ikinä kuivataan nämä?”

”Kotitontut hoitavat sen.” Sirius vastasi, ottaen omansa pois ja heittäen sen kasaan nurkkaan.

Remus ei jaksanut kysyä mitä hemmettejä kotitontut olivat. Hän veti omat kaapunsa pois ja potki saappaansa pois jaloistaan, sitten meni suihkutiloihin sisään riisuutumaan loppuun. Siellä oli pyyhkeitä valmiina ja vesi oli ihanan lämmintä. Hän nojautui vasten vesinoroa, antaen sen lämmittää hänen verensä, katsoen kun muta ja yksittäiset ruohonkorret pyörivät alas viemäriin. Ainakin hän oli välttänyt neljäkymmentä lisäminuuttia lentämistä.

Hän kuurasi kovakouraisesti hiuksiaan. Ilman ylihoitajattaren kuukausittaisia hiustenleikkuita hänen hiuksensa olivat tulleet pidemmiksi ja pehmeämmiksi, suurimmaksi osaksi osoittaen suoraan ylös, yhtä sotkuisena kuin Jamesin. Hän pystyi vihdoin näkemään niiden värin, mutta oli pettynyt – näytti siltä että ne olivat tavalliset maantienruskeat.

Remus tuli pois suihkusta ennen Siriusta, katsoen nopeasti ympärilleen löytääkseen koulupukunsa. Hän oli puoliksi pukeutunut kun Sirius vihdoin ilmestyi, hänen pitkä tukkansa vetäistynä taakse, märkänä ja kiiltäen kuin öljy. Sirius oli jo pukeissa ja näytti mahdottoman viileältä ja aikuiselta, samaan aikaan kun Remus tajusi että oli missannut napin paidassaan ja hänen piti aloittaa alusta.

”Mikä _tuo_ on?!” Sirius sanoi yhtäkkiä. Remus katsoi häntä, sitten takaisin alas. Sirius osoitti pitkää hopeista raitaa, joka alkoi hänen solisluunsa vasemmasta puolesta ja jatkoi matkaansa poikittain pitkin hänen rintaansa hänen oikeaan nänniinsä asti. Hän räpläsi nappejaan yrittäen laittaa paidan kiinni nopeammin.

”Arpi.” Hän mutisi. Ei ollut järkeä sanoa mitään muuta nyt. Hän hädin tuskin huomasi niitä enää. Ne vain olivat olemassa, ihan yhtä paljon osa häntä kuin hänen pisamansa tai pienet karvat hänen käsissään.

”Se on… tuliko se sinulle kotona? Siellä missä kasvoit?”

Siriuksen äänessä oli jotain outoa. Remus huomasi ettei pystynyt puhumaan joten hän vain nyökkäsi. Sirius nyökkäsi myös. ”Minulla on arpia.” Hän sanoi, niin hiljaa että Remus luuli ensin kuulleensa väärin.

Sirius kumartui ja nosti housujensa lahjetta, kääntäen nilkkaansa näyttääkseen siinä olevat merkit Remukselle. Hänen arpensa eivät olleet kuten Remuksen – jotka olivat isoja ja kovakouraisesti tehtyjä ja rosoisia, täynnä raivoa ja nälkää. Hopeiset raidat Siriuksen jalkojen takana olivat ohuita ja suoria; yhtenäisen julmuudessaan. Remus tuijotti hetken ennen kuin Sirius tiputti lahkeen ja suoristautui.

He tuijottivat toisiaan täyden minuutin ajan. Remus tunsi olonsa kuumaksi, Siriuksen silmät olivat viileät ja rauhalliset. Sitten se loppui.

“Pitäisikö meidän mennä katsomaan kun James tekee itsestään narrin?” Sirius kysyi.

Remus nyökkäsi taas ja he molemmat astelivat takaisin kylmään syksyn säähän. He istuutuivat katsomon koville penkeille ja katsoivat kun loput luokasta lennähtelivät edestakaisin kentällä, punaiset kaavut heiluen takanaan. Lily, vaikka hänellä ei ollutkaan Jamesin kaavamaista tekniikkaa, antoi hänelle haastetta nopeuden suhteen, voittaen hänet kahdessa kisassa kolmesta maalirenkaiden välissä.

”Remus?” Sirius sanoi yhtäkkiä, kun heidän luokkakaverinsa laskeutuivat viimeisen kerran.

”Niin?”

”Et osaa lukea, ethän?”

Remus huokaisi. Hänellä oli riittävästi salaisuuksia jo valmiiksi. Ja Sirius oli jakanut yhden omistaan.

”En.”

”En kerro kellekään.”

”Kiitti.”

Se Sirius Black virnistys.


	10. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Historia

Lauantai 23. lokakuuta 1971

”Eikö sinua vain ikinä opetettu?”

Remus kohautti olkiaan, väsyneenä ja turhautuneena. Oli kulunut viikko lentotunnista ja Sirius oli tavoittanut hänet taas yksin. Hän oli istunut sangen iloisena sängyllään, selaillen yhtä Jamesin huispauslehdistä – hän tykkäsi liikkuvista kuvista, vaikka ei osannutkaan sääntöjä, ja se oli lähimpänä telkkaria oleva asia Tylypahkassa.

”Minua opetettiin.” Hän vastasi kääntäen sivua, toivoen että Sirius ymmärtäisi vihjeen ja menisi pois. Hän ei ymmärtänyt. Remus sulki lehden. ”Minua opetettiin.” Hän toisti. ”En vain oppinut kunnolla. Kun katson sanoja en usko että näen sitä mitä muut. Siinä ei vain ole mitään järkeä; kaikki kirjaimet vain hyppivät sinne tänne ja muuttuvat. Opettajat sanoivat että olen vain tyhmä.”

Kukaan ei ollut hössöttänyt hänen ongelmistaan koulun kanssa Saint Edmund’sissa. Heillä ei oikeastaan ollut kotiläksyjä, koska kukaan ei kuitenkaan olisi tehnyt niitä. Monilla pojista oli ongelmia; joko he eivät pystyneet tai halunneet oppia. Ei sillä että kukaan olisi odottanut heistä mitään erityistä.

”Mutta miten olet _tehnyt_ sen?” Sirius oli kuin koira luun kanssa.

”Tehnyt _mitä_?!”

“No… kaiken! Kaikki tehtävät, täällä, Tylypahkassa.”

Remus katsoi häntä aivan kuin Sirius olisi se tyhmä heistä kahdesta,

”Sirius, en _ole_ tehnyt niitä. Jos et ole huomannut, olen jälki-istunnossa joka toinen ilta.”

”No joo tietenkin,” Sirius heilautti kättään, ”Mutta silloin toisena päivänä, taikajuomissa, minä katsoin sinua – et ottanut yhtään muistiinpanoja et edes katsonut kirjaa, _tai_ taulua ja silti valmistit ainekset paiseiden hoitorohtoa varten täydellisesti – Slughorn antoi sinulle viisi pistettä!”

Remus tunsi punastuvansa muiston takia. Hän ei ollut tottunut saamaan opettajilta kehuja.

”No se oli helppoa,” Hän heilutti päätään, ”Sluggy kertoi meille miten se tehdään edellisellä tunnilla, muistin vain sen.”

”Helkkari soikoon, sinulla on pakko sitten olla loistava muisti.”

Remus kohautti olkiaan. Kai se oli totta. Hänen opettajansa Saint Edmund’sissa olivat huomauttaneet useammin kuin kerran että hän tiesi kauheasti sanoja siihen nähden että oli niin yksinkertainen.

Sirius tuijotti nyt tyhjyyteen, selvästi syvällä ajatuksissaan – Remus pystyi käytännössä näkemään rattaiden kääntymisen hänen mielessään. Joskus Sirius oli täysin suljettu kirja. Välillä häntä oli niin helppo lukea, että se oli melkein hauskaa.

”Jos pystyisit lukemaan, olisit ihan yhtä hyvä kuin minä ja James. Parempi, varmaankin.”

Remus tuhahti,

”Niin nöyrää, Black.”

”No kyllä olisit!” Siriukselta meni sarkasmi täysin ohi, hän näytti yhä mietteliäältä, ”Sauvankäyttelysi on paljon luonnollisempaa, ja jos muistisi on niin hyvä kuin sanot sen olevan…” Hän pureskeli huultaan, “Lyön vetoa että sitä varten on loitsu.”

Remus nauroi,

”Aiot parantaa minut loitsulla?”

”Miksen?”

Remus oli jo harkinnut sitä; tietenkin hän oli. Mutta hän oli enemmän tietoinen taikuuden rajoista kuin kukaan muu. Hänellä kuitenkin oli arpia, jotka eivät parantuisi ja kuukausittainen painajainen, jota kukaan ei voinut estää.

”Taikuus ei voi korjata sellaisia asioita.” Hän vastasi töksäyttäen. ”Miksi James sitten käyttää laseja?”

”Minä luulen että _on olemassa_ loitsuja näkemistä varten.” Sirius sanoi, ”Ehkä ne eivät vain ole vaivan arvoisia, tai liian vaarallisia tai monimutkaisia tai jotakin.”

”Ei ole kyse vain lukemisesta.” Remus vastusti, ”Kirjoitukseni on myös ihan paskaa; olen liian hidas ja se on ihan sotkuista.”

”Sitä varten on _varmasti_ loitsuja.” Sirius sanoi itsevarmasti, ”Voit noitua sulkakynäsi, olen nähnyt isän tekevän niin kun hän täyttää virallisia dokumentteja. Hänen käsialansa on tosi epäsiisti normaalisti.”

Remus oli tullut umpikujaan. Sirius ei selvästi antaisi periksi. Hän pureskeli huultaan.

”Miksi olet edes niin kiinnostunut?”

”Olet minun Kelmi-toverini! Emme voi antaa sinun olla jälki-istunnossa joka päivä, mitä jos Luihuiset iskevät takaisin? Tarvitaan sinun pahaa mieltäsi kepposia varten.” Hänen silmänsä kimaltelivat. ”Siitä puhuen, oletan ettet ole tehnyt historian läksyjä vielä?”

”En.”

“Selvä sitten, aloitetaan.” Sirius hyppäsi pois sängystä ja alkoi kaivamaan arkkuansa.

”Ei. Et tee minun läksyjäni minulle.” Remus protestoi, nousten itsekin seisomaan ja laittaen kätensä puuskaan.

”No en hitossa tee,” Sirius vastasi, vetäen esiin raskaan kirjan. Se oli _Taikuuden historia_ ; Remus tunnisti sen koon ja muodon. ”Minä vain haluan virkistää muistiani, siinä kaikki. Joten minä istun tässä ja luen ääneen – koska se auttaa minua oppimaan – ja jos _sinä_ satut keräämään siitä jotain noihin valtaviin aivoihisi, niin en oikeastaan voi tehdä asialle mitään.”

Remus puuskahti,

”Eikö sinulla ole mitään tärkeämpää tekemistä? Missä James muuten on?”

”Katsomassa Rohkelikon huispausharjoituksia,” Sirius asettui sängylleen, avaten kirjan, ”Arvelee pääsevänsä joukkueeseen ensi vuonna, joten hän yrittää saada jotain vinkkejä. Peter seurasi häntä, tietenkin. Nyt ole hiljaa kiitos. Yritän työskennellä.” Hän karaisi kurkkuaan, ” _Taikuuden historia, kirjoittanut Bathilda Bagshot. Luku yksi, Muinainen Egypti; Imhotepin oikeudet ja rituaalit…_ ”

Ja niin hän luki. Ja luki, ja luki. Remus pysyi seisomassa jonkin aikaa, yrittäen päättää pitäisikö hänen vain kävellä ulos ja paiskata ovi kiinni takanaan. Mutta hän huomasi ettei oikeastaan ollut niin vihainen – oli vaikeaa pysyä vihaisena Siriukselle, vaikka hän oli kuinka ärsyttävä. Joten Remus istui alas ja kuunteli. Kävi ilmi ettei historia ollutkaan niin tylsää, ei kun ymmärsi alkeet. Lisäksi Sirius oli huomattavasti eläväisempi kuin professori Binns.

Hänen äänensä oli kirkas ja tasainen, hän ei ikinä kompastellut monimutkaisempienkaan sanojen tai lauseiden kohdalla, niin kuin hän olisi lukenut kirjan satoja kertoja. Remus oli kerran kuullut hänen kertovan Jamesille että puhui täysin sujuvaa latinaa ja kreikkaa – Blackin suku ilmeisesti oli ylpeä tällaisista asioista.

Hän kynsi eteenpäin, luku luvun jälkeen, raaoista egyptiläisistä ylösnousemusloistuista kryptisiin kreikkalaisiin oraakkeleihin ja maagisiin Mesopotamian papittariin. Muinainen maailma avautui Remuksen mielessä, ja hän löysi itsensä makaamasta selällään sängyssä kädet niskansa takana silmät kiinni, antaen Siriuksen johdattaa häntä ajan halki.

Lopulta toisen pojan ääni oli aivan käheä, ja hän puhui vain vähän kuiskausta kovemmalla äänellä. Ilta oli sulkeutunut heidän ylleen ja makuusali kylpi kullanoranssissa hehkussa auringon laskiessa. Kun hän oli lukenut puolet kirjan kohdasta ’ _luku viisi; Tiberius ja roomalaisen taistelumagian edistysaskeleet_ ’ Sirius yskäisi hiljaa ja laski kirjan.

”En usko että voin opiskella tänään enempää,” hän kähisi.

Remuksen silmät rävähtivät auki. Hän nousi istumaan räpytellen.

”Ei haittaa,” Hän sanoi hiljaa. ”Nyt on iltaruoka, minulla on hirveä nälkä.”

He molemmat nousivat, venyttelivät ja suuntasivat alakertaan.

James ja Peter odottivat heitä Rohkelikon pöydässä heidän tavallisilla paikoillaan.

”Mites harjoitukset?” Sirius kysyi sen jälkeen kun oli juonut pikarillisen kurpitsamehua. Hänen äänensä oli melkein palannut normaaliksi, kuulostaen vain vähän rasittuneelta.

”Loistavasti.” James vastasi iloisesti, tökäten haarukkansa makkaraan ja käyttäen sitä keräämään perunamuusia, ”Mikset sinä tullut?”

”Kotiläksyjä.” Sirius vastasi, kaataen kastiketta oman muusinsa päälle.

Heidän syödessään loppuun James siunasi heitä selostuksella huispausharjoituksista kohta kohdalta, listaten jokaisen joukkueen pelaajan, heidän vahvuutensa ja heikkoutensa, heidän tekniikkansa ja mitä hän tekisi parantaakseen niitä. Peter liittyi selostukseen välillä omilla mielipiteillään, jotka eivät oikeastaan eronneet Jamesin omista.

Jälkiruokana oli miljöönärin leivoksia, mistä Sirius ja James eivät kumpikaan tykänneet. Remus oli sitä mieltä että he olivat hulluja ja otti tämän todisteena heidän snobismistaan. Hän olisi syönyt heidänkin palansa, mutta Peter ehti ensin ahmien molemmat.

”Minulla on karkkia,” pienempi poika tarjosi kaivaen kaapunsa taskuja ja vetäen esiin pullistelevan ruskean pussin, ”Äiti lähetti ne, ottakaa vain.”

”Kiitti Pete!” He kävivät karkkien kimppuun, maiskutellen viuhpiiporeita, suklaasammakoita ja makua vaihtavia karkkeja iloisesti. Remus otti itsekin aika monta, kunnes he kaikki tunsivat olonsa hieman pahoinvoiviksi.

”Mitä läksyjä teit?” James kysyi raapien leukaansa ajatuksissaan, ”Luulin että oltiin jo tehty kaikki tältä viikolta.”

”Öö niin, olin historiassa jäljessä. Piti tarkistaa kirjasta yksi juttu.” Sirius raapi myös, läheltä solisluutaan.

Heidän katsomisensa sai Remuksen kutisemaan. Hänen kämmenselkänsä kutisi aivan kuin sitä pitkin olisi kävellyt pieni ötökkä. Hän ajatteli saman tien kutinapulveria ja katsoi alas.

Hän melkein huusi. Hänen kämmenselästään nousi paksua tummaa karvaa, hälyttävää tahtia. Hän oli muuttumassa! Ei ollut lähellekään täysikuu – miten tämä oli mahdollista? Hän nousi ylös niin nopeasti että melkein kaatui. Hänen piti päästä ulos täältä – nopeasti!

”Mikä on Lupin?” James tuijotti häntä pelästyneenä.

Remus katsoi häneen ja sitten Siriukseen. _Heillä_ molemmilla kasvoi karvoja myös – tummat kiharat nousivat heidän kasvoistaan, heidän käsistään ja käsivarsista – kaikkialta missä oli ihoa näkyvissä. Hän tuijotti suu auki, sanattomana. Hän liu’utti kieltään pitkin hampaitaan – ne eivät pidentyneet.

”Voi hitto sentään…” James sanoi katsoen itseään ja sitten kahta muuta poikaa, ”Mitä tapahtuu?!”

”Peter,” Sirius murisi, hänen kasvonsa nyt melkein peittyneenä karvaan, ”Oletko _varma_ että sinun äitisi lähetti nuo karkit?”

Peter, joka ei ollut ottanut yhtään karkkia vielä, tuijotti heitä, muuttui punaiseksi ja änkytti,

”No siis minä… _luulin_ että ne olivat häneltä… ne tulivat tänä aamuna…”

”Pete!” James karjui. Ihmiset katsoivat heitä nyt, kääntyen ja tökkien toisiaan. Pian koko Suuri saali kuiskaili ja osoitteli kolmea äärimmäisen karvaista poikaa Rohkelikon pöydässä.

Monet naureskelivat myös mutta tietenkään kukaan ei nauranut niin lujaa kuin Severus Snape, joka istui Luihuisen pöydässä.

”Tulkaa,” Sirius nousi ylös, nostaen karvaisen nenänsä ylös aristokraattisella ylpeydellä, mikä oli äärimmäisen hauskan näköistä, ”Mennään sairaalasiipeen. Voidaan suunnitella kostoamme myöhemmin.”

Kun he lähtivät ulvovan naurun saattelemana Suuresta salista, Remus kavahti häpeästä, peittäen kasvonsa käsiinsä. Jokainen sentti hänestä oli nyt peittynyt samaan kiiltävään mustaan karvaan. Hänen mielestään se ei ollut niin hauskaa kuin Jamesin ja Siriuksen mielestä.

”Sanoin että he iskevät takaisin,” Sirius mutisi.


	11. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Syntymäpäiviä, kirjoja ja The Beatles

Onneksi matami Pomfrey pystyi kumoamaan noituuden muutamalla sauvan heilautuksella. Hän silti piti heille puhuttelun vaarallisen magian väärinkäytöstä.

”Ihan niin kuin me oltaisiin haluttu näyttää isojaloilta!” James valitti heidän lähtiessään sairaalasiivestä, iho yhä kutisten karvan kasvusta.

”Sen oli pakko olla Severus. Hän päällysti karkit jollain taikajuomallaan, minä tiedän sen.” Sirius kiehui.

“Joo, me kaikki tiedetään se toveri.” James vastasi, “Älä huoli, me kostetaan tämä sille.”

”Olen niin pahoillani!” Peter vaikeroi, noin sadannen kerran. ”Luulin todella että ne olivat äidiltä!”

”Se on ihan ok Peter,” James taputti hänen olkapäätänsä, ”Toivon vain että olisit antanut ne meille maanantaina heti ensimmäisenä – sitten ainakin oltaisiin voitu välttää muodonmuutosten tunti.”

”Vaadin kostoa!” Sirius huusi, nostaen dramaattisesti sauvansa. Remus nauroi, James myös,

”Ja sen sinä tulet saamaan!” Hän vastasi, työntäen lasejaan ylös nenänvarttaan, ”Kärsivällisyys on hyve Black. Tämän kaltainen takaisinmaksu vie aikaa. Olettaen ettei sinulla ole mitään muita loistavia ideoita Remus?”

”Anteeksi,” Remus pudisti päätään. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi yhä aikaisemmasta kauhusta. Jos hän olisi nähnyt Snapen siinä hetkessä hän olisi kuristanut hänet; kepposista välittämättä.

”Minä autan sinua James,” Peter heitti väliin, ”Teen _mitä tahansa_ , en pelkää tällä kertaa, minä…”

He olivat juuri kääntymässä kulmasta, joka johti Rohkelikon torniin kun joku heidän takanaan kutsui,

”Sirius.”

Kaikki neljä poikaa kääntyi. Sirius päästi pienen pelästyneen äänen. Se oli Bellatrix Black.

”Mitä haluat?” Hän kysyi, katsoen jalkoihinsa ja raahaten kenkiänsä vasten laattalattiaa. Se oli kaikkein epä-Siriusmaisin asento minkä voisi keksiä, Remus ajatteli. Hän myös huomasi että James astui eteen, seisoen rinnakkain ystävänsä kanssa.

”Tule tänne ja puhuttele minua oikein.” Seitsenluokkalainen noita tiuskaisi vastaukseksi.

Sirius ei liikkunut. Bellatrix veti sauvansa esiin – Remus oli järkyttynyt ja ensimmäisen kerran Tylypahkaan tulonsa jälkeen, tunsi pelkoa.

”Tule tänne,” hän sanoi matalalla äänellä, ”Tai pakotan sinut. Ja se ei ole mikään lapsellinen pieni karvankasvuloitsu, sen lupaan.”

Sirius käveli eteenpäin, pudistaen päätänsä Jamesille, joka yritti seurata. He kaikki katsoivat serkusten puhumista hiljaisilla äänillä käytävän päädyssä monen pitkän epämukavan minuutin ajan. Sirius hädin tuskin vilkaisi ylös lattiasta koko aikana. Vihdoin, Bellatrix taputti häntä pään päälle, kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti. He kaikki huokaisivat helpottuneina. Sirius käveli takaisin heidän luokseen horjuvasti.

Hiljaisuudessa he kiipesivät sisään muotokuvan reiästä ja istuivat alas heidän tavalliselle sohvalleen.

”Oletko ok Sirius?” James kysyi ensimmäisenä.

”Joo.” Hän nyökkäsi, näyttäen kalpeammalta kuin yleensä, ”Hän tuota… hän halusi kutsua minut teelle. Syntymäpäivänäni. Luulen että äiti pakotti hänet, varmaan piti perhekokouksen. Yrittävät tuoda minut takaisin riviin.”

”Vain sen takia että olet eri tuvassa?”

”Ja valitsemani seuran takia,” hän virnisti heille kaikille.

”Joten milloin syntymäpäiväsi on?”

”Kaksi viikkoa. Kolmas päivä. Mutta minun pitää mennä tälle teelle, Bella ei vitsaile siitä että osaa joitain todella viheliäisiä kirouksia.”

”Me tehdään jotain sitten sen jälkeen. Jotain kivaa eikö niin?”

Peter ja Remus nyökyttelivät innokkaasti, mutta mielessään Remus muisti että kolmas päivä oli täysikuun yö.

* * *

Sirius täytti kaksitoista ja Remus ei ollut juhlimassa häntä, mutta hän uskoi ettei ketään haitannut. James oli kuitenkin Siriuksen paras ystävä ja Peter tykkäsi yhä ajatella että James kuului vähän myös hänelle. Joten Remus olisi ollut se ylimääräinen vaikka ei olisikaan ollut lukittuna hökkeliin yrittämässä repiä itsensä kappaleiksi. Matami Pomfrey antoi hänelle nukkumisrohtoa tällä kertaa ennen kuin kuu nousi, mutta ilmeisesti sillä ei ollut vaikutusta. Vielä pahempi oli, että hän onnistui antamaan itselleen suurimman arven tähän asti – suoraan hänen selkänsä poikki.

Pomfrey pakotti hänet pysymään sairaalasiivessä koko päivän sen jälkeen, mikä oli itse asiassa onnekasta – se tarkoitti että hän voisi vain sanoa ystävilleen että oli tullut yhtäkkiä kipeäksi. He olivat kyllä hieman ihmeissään siitä ettei hän ollut sanonut mitään huonosta olostaan ennen menoa sairaalasiipeen, mutta antoivat asian sitten olla. He varmaan ajattelivat jo valmiiksi Remuksen olevan hieman outo, ja tässä vaiheessa hyväksyivät melkein kaiken mitä hän kertoi heille.

Hän ei olisi nauttinut syntymäpäivästä. James puhui matami Hoochille ja järjesti lounastauolle lentohetken heille kolmelle. Illallisen jälkeen, ennen kuin Siriuksen piti mennä vaihtamaan vaatteet mennäkseen teelle serkkujensa kanssa, James ja Peter johtivat Rohkelikon pöydän laulamaan ’Paljon Onnea Vaan’ ja sen jälkeen ’Jaakko Kulta’. Remus kuuli muilta oppilailta jälkeenpäin että he olivat laulaneet ’Kellojasi soita!’ uudelleen ja uudelleen jokaisella kerralla nostaen volyymia kunnes professori McGonagall oli uhannut heitä jälki-istunnolla elleivät he lopeta.

Marraskuun edetessä päivät lyhenivät ja linna muuttui pimeämmäksi. He viettivät vähemmän aikaa ulkona ja yhä enemmän painautuneena takkatulen ääreen oleskeluhuoneessa, pelaten korttia ja suunnitellen Snapelle kostamista. Ensimmäinen lukukausi oli tulossa päätökseen ja opettajat tuntuivat kasaavan heille enemmän kotiläksyjä kuin ikinä aikaisemmin.

Aina kun Sirius ja Remus olivat kahdestaan ilman Peteriä ja Jamesia (yleensä kun he kaksi olivat kirjastossa), Sirius luki hänelle. He pääsivät _Taikuuden historian_ loppuun vain vähän alle kahdessa viikossa ja sitten vaihtelivat _Aloittelijan Opas Muodonmuutoksiin_ -kirjan ja Maagiset _Rohdot ja Taikajuomat_ -kirjan välillä loppulukukauden ajan. Kun Kelmit tekivät yhdessä läksyjä, Sirius jopa otti tavaksi lukea ääneen aivan kuin tekisi sen itsensä takia, väittäen että se auttoi häntä ajattelemaan. Tämä oli Jamesin mielestä erittäin ärsyttävää, sillä hän työskenteli mieluummin hiljaisuudessa.

Vaikka he eivät millään pystyneet kattamaan koko oppimäärää niin lyhyessä ajassa, kaikkien ihmetykseksi (myös hänen omakseen) Remuksen arvosanat paranivat hurjaa tahtia. Sirius oli ilmeisesti ollut oikeassa; Remuksen kyky säilyttää ja muistaa tietoa oli huomattava ja hän löysi itsensä viittaamasta tunneilla ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään.

Siriuksen arvosanat sen sijaan alkoivat laskea. Hän käytti niin paljon aikaa auttaakseen Remusta salassa, ettei hän ilmeisesti enää tehnyt sitä kaikkea lisäopiskelua, jota oli niin ylpeästi jatkanut koko vuoden. Niinpä, hänen omista teksteistään tuli keskinkertaisia, välttäviä, ja hän oli huonompi kuin James ensimmäisen kerran. James ei tätä huomannut tietenkään ja oletti vain että _hän_ oli tullut paremmaksi.

”Mutta vietät niin paljon aikaa kirjastossa!” Remus kuiskasi hänelle kerran kun Sirius oli saanut ’Tyydyttävän’ arvosanan loitsujen esseestään. ”Luulin että opiskelet’” Remus itse ei ollut vielä kerännyt riittävästi rohkeutta mennäkseen kirjastoon. Ajatus kaikista niistä kirjoista kauhistutti häntä.

”Minä opiskelen,” Sirius vastasi iloisesti, “En vain näitä juttuja,” Hän taitteli esseen pois, ”Tutkin kognitiivisia tulkintaloitsuja – tiedäthän, että voisit lukea itse. Se on tosi vaikeaa, OWL-tasoa itse asiassa, mutta luulen että osaan jo melkein. Älä _huoli_ Lupin, enhän minä nyt reputtamassa ole. Sitä paitsi tämä on paljon kiinnostavampaa.” Remus tunsi olonsa tietenkin hirveän syylliseksi ja myös nolostuneeksi siitä että Sirius käytti niin paljon aikaa hänen auttamiseensa. Hän ei rehellisesti pystynyt muistamaan kertaa, jolloin joku hänen elämässään olisi ikinä _yrittänyt_ näin paljon hänen puolestaan. Se sai hänet toivomaan että hän voisi tehdä jotain – mitä tahansa vastapalveluksena. Mutta lukuun ottamatta sitä että hänellä oli vaikea perhe, Sirius Black ei vaikuttanut haluavan yhtään mitään.

Itse asiassa oli yksi asia, jota Remus pystyi antamaan Siriukselle mitä edes James ei pystynyt – mutta se ei tuntunut mainitsemisen arvoiselta. Jotain mitä Sirius kutsui ’jästinäkemykseksi’. Se alkoi kun Remus vihdoin uskaltautui kysymään Siriuksen levykokoelmasta. Sirius puhui niistä mielellään; lukuun ottamatta hänen kilpaluutaansa, joka oli yhä kotona, albumit olivat hänen rakkain omaisuutensa.

Remus ymmärsi tämän hyvin – hänellä oli _Introducing The Beatles_ , _A Hard Day’s Night_ ja _Help!_ ja myös _Abbey Road_ ; _Beggars Banquet_ ja _Sticky Fingers_ (”Mick Jagger on viilein jästi, ketä olen ikinä nähnyt,” Sirius hehkutti), kaksi Led Zeppelin albumia – Remus ei ollut aikaisemmin kuunnellut heitä, mutta vanhemmat pojat Saint Edmund’sissa olivat kaikki hulluna bändistä – ja Simon and Garfunkle LP, piilotettuna taakse.

Tuli selville, että velhot eivät yleisesti arvostaneet jästimusiikkia kovin paljon. Sirius oli saanut kaikki levynsä serkultaan Andromedalta, joka oli ilmeisesti Blackin suvun ensimmäinen ’musta lammas’, hän oli jättänyt koulun kesken muutama vuosi ennen valmistumista ja mennyt naimisiin jästin kanssa.

”En oikeastaan ikinä tapaa häntä,” Sirius selitti, ”En ole tavannut häiden jälkeen, mutta hän postittaa minulle näitä aina välillä. Hän lähettää ne jästitavalla joten äiti ei saa tietää – hän ei ymmärrä miten postitoimisto toimii.”

Joten vaikka hänellä oli vaikuttava kokoelma kenen tahansa yksitoistavuotiaan standardeilla, Siriuksen musiikilliset kiinnostukset sijaitsivat lähes täysin tyhjiössä. Hän ei ollut tietoinen mistään muista Beatlesin kappaleista kuin niistä, jotka omisti vinyylillä. Hän ei ollut ikinä kuunnellut radiota tai katsonut musiikkikanavaa tai edes avannut NME-lehden numeroa. Niinpä hänen mielestään Remus oli loputtoman kiinnostava kun käsiteltiin musiikkia ja jästikulttuuria.

”Mutta sinä olet siis oikeasti _nähnyt_ heidät!” Hän sanoi ihastuneena, ”Olet _nähnyt_ heidän esiintyvän.”

”En livenä tai mitään sellaista,” Remus vastasi epämukavana.

”Ei tiedän kyllä, _telefonilla_ ,” Sirius nyökkäili tietäväisesti. Remus tukahdutti naurahduksen, ”Tele _visiossa_.” Hän korjasi, ”Se on vähän niin kuin nuo liikkuvat maalaukset mitä teillä on. Vain mustavalkoinen. Ja vain Beatlesit – Stonesit tulivat kerran ja Ylihoitajar pakotti meidät sammuttamaan telkkarin, heidän hiuksiensa takia.”

”Mitä heidän hiuksistaan?”

”Liian pitkät,” Remus kohautti olkiaan, ”Sanoi että he näyttävät likaisilta.”

”Mutta minun hiukseni ovat paljon pidemmät,” Sirius sanoi rypistäen otsaansa synkkänä.

”Joo niin ovat. Mutta jästipojilla ei ole pitkiä hiuksia, ei yleensä.”

”Älä kerro sitä hänelle!” Peter kiusasi, ”Hän ajaa hiuksensa.” Hän heitti kitakiven lattialla olevan laudan yli – he olivat pelanneet laiskaa peliä muutaman päivän ajan, yrittäen opettaa sääntöjä Remukselle. Se osui yhteen Siriuksen kivistä ja työnsi sen ulos ringistä, heti suihkuttaen ällöttävältä haisevaa nestettä, jonka Sirius hädin tuskin väisti ajoissa. Peter virnisti, ”Hahaa, ota siitä jästien rakastaja!”

Sirius kirosi, kovaan ääneen, ja meni vaihtamaan vaatteitaan.


	12. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Joulu 1971

”Lupin voisitko kertoa minulle – mitä muodonmuutoksellisia ominaisuuksia on lapis philospohorumilla?” McGonagall kysyi lähellä tunnin loppua yhtenä päivänä. Professori antoi hänelle hyvin kärkevän katseen – viimeksi kun hän oli kysynyt Remukselta kysymyksen luokan edessä, hän oli kohauttanut olkiaan ja katsonut pois.

”Öö…” Remus kaiveli aivojaan, ”No siis luulen että se on se, joka muuttaa asioita kullaksi? Jos käytät sitä oikein… ja Alkemisti Kleopatra käytti sitä lyijyn muuttamiseen hopeaksi, luulisin.”

”Oikein.” McGonagall kuulosti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt peitellä yllättyneisyyttään. ”Viisi pistettä Rohkelikolle. Ja toiset viisi siitä että mainitsit kytköksen Alkemisti Kleopatraan – häntä ei mainita _Muodonmuutokset Aloittelijoille_ -kirjassa, luitko sen historian kirjastasi?”

Remus nyökkäsi, tietoisena siitä että kaikki katsoivat häntä.

”No hienosti tehty. Jotkin kolmannen luokan oppilaistani eivät kykene ristiviittaamaan opintojensa poikki tuolla tavalla, olen iloinen huomatessani että olet kiinnostunut.” Hän puhui luokalle, ”Ja me rupeamme käsittelemään alkemiaa joulun jälkeen. Mikä muistuttaakin minua – lomien lähestyessä haluaisin pyytää kaikkien niiden oppilaiden, jotka suunnittelevat jäävänsä Tylypahkaan loman ajaksi, ilmoittamaan minulle viikon loppuun mennessä. Kiitos, voitte mennä.”

Luokka nousi ylös lähteäkseen. Muutama taputti Remusta selkään ohi kävellessään.

”Herra Lupin, jos sinulla olisi hetkinen?” McGonagall sanoi, juuri kun hän oli ohittamassa hänen pöytäänsä. Hänen vatsansa muljahti. Oli kulunut viikkoja siitä kun hän oli viimeksi saanut jälki-istuntoa noidalta; hänen olisi pitänyt tietää että jotain oli tulossa. Hän seisahtui, työntäen kätensä syvälle taskuihin ja tuijottaen jalkojansa kun muut luokan oppilaat valuivat ulos.

Vihdoin kun luokkahuone oli tyhjä, McGonagall kävi sulkemassa oven (päin Jamesin naamaa) ja kääntyi takaisin kohti huonetta.

”Hyvää työtä tänään Remus,” McGonagall sanoi ystävällisesti, ”Sinulla on mennyt todella hyvin viime aikoina.”

Hän katsoi professoria säikähtäneenä. Hän nauroi,

”Älä näytä niin yllättyneeltä! Olen hyvin vaikuttunut. Professori Slughorn ja professori Flitwick ovat sanoneet samaa. Halusin keskustella kanssasi pikaisesti joulusta. Olen puhunut rouva Orwellin kanssa—”

”Kenen?!”

”Rouva, joka johtaa Saint Edmund’sia.”

”Aa joo, Ylihoitajar.”

”Niin. Kuten tiedät, täysikuu osuu kaksi kertaa joulukuuhun – toiseen päivään,” (joka oli ensi viikolla) ”Ja kolmanteenkymmenenteen ensimmäiseen. Uuden vuoden aattoon. Rouva Orwell näyttäisi olevan sitä mieltä että sinun on parempi jäädä Tylypahkaan jouluksi tämän takia. Toivon ettet ole kovin pettynyt.”

Remus kohautti olkiaan,

”Kumpikaan vaihtoehto ei erityisesti ihastuta.”

McGonagall nyökkäsi hyvin vakavana.

”Lisään sitten nimesi listaan. Nähdään ensi viikolla Remus.”

* * *

James kutsui Siriuksen ja Remuksen vierailemaan luokseen lomalla, tietäen ettei kummallakaan heistä muuten olisi kovin iloista joulua näköpiirissä. Remuksen oli pakko kieltäytyä – vaikka häntä ujostuttikin hirveästi ajatus Jamesin kotona käymisestä ja hänen vanhempiensa tapaamisesta, hän oli yhä laillisesti Saint Edmund’sin hallinnon huollon alaisena, ja tarvitsi kirjallisen luvan Ylihoitajattarelta lähteäkseen Tylypahkasta.

Siriuksen, joka olisi rakastanut mahdollisuutta viettää kaksi viikkoa Jamesin kanssa riehuen, lennellen heidän luudillaan ja syöden suklaata, piti myös kieltäytyä. Hänen perheensä oli tehnyt sen harvinaisen selväksi etteivät he hyväksyneet Siriuksen vierailemista Potterien luona missään tilanteessa.

”Bellatrix, se ämmä, on kertonut kaikesta vanhemmilleni.” Hän selitti synkkänä, ”Ilmeisesti olen häväissyt heitä jo riittävästi. Jos tulen teille se menee vain pahemmaksi. Olen pahoillani toveri.”

Remus meni saattamaan Kelmit tilusten reunalle heidän viimeisenä lukukauden päivänään.

”Lähetetään sinulle pöllöjä!” James lupasi, ”Yritä keksiä meille suunnitelma, jolla hyökätä Snapen kimppuun!”

Remus virnisti ja lupasi yrittää. Hän toivoi että Jamesin lähettämät kirjeet eivät olisi kovin pitkiä. Hän oli ainoa Rohkelikon ykkösluokkalainen, joka jäi lomaksi koululle, ja laahusti yksinäisenä takaisin linnaan.

Seuraavana päivänä hän nukkui pitkään – jotain sellaista mitä he eivät ikinä saaneet tehdä Saint Edmund’sissa. Hän nukkui kymmeneen asti, kunnes Frank Longbottom työnsi päänsä sisään oven takaa,

”Tulepas Lupin, sinulta jää aamupala välistä tätä menoa!”

Remus piti Frankista – hänellä oli leveät ystävälliset kasvot ja rento olemus. Hän vaikutti kaikin puolin luotettavalta ja jämptiltä, hän oli kuin isoveli. Hän ymmärsi että Remus oli tottunut olemaan ulkopuolinen ja yritti aina ottaa hänet mukaan kun vain pystyi, kuitenkaan painostamatta liikaa.

Aamupalan jälkeen Frank katosi pöllölään ja Remus istui synkkänä oleskeluhuoneessa, nähden seuraavan kahden viikon levittyvän edessään, tyhjinä ja yksinäisinä. Hän harkitsi lähtevänsä kävelylle tilusten ympäri, mutta alkoi sataa rankasti. Hän soitti pari Siriuksen levyistä ja selasi lehtikasan läpi, jotka jotkin nelosluokkalaiset olivat jättäneet jälkeensä, vain katsellen kuvia. Kuvat esittivät suurimmaksi osaksi muodikkaita noitia ja komeita velhoja – hän oletti sen olevan muotilehti.

Seuraavat pari päivää kuluivat hyvin samalla tavalla. Frank herätti hänet aamuisin, hän söi kaikki ateriansa muiden linnaan jääneiden Rohkelikkojen kanssa Suuressa salissa, mutta muuten hän oli aina yksikseen.

Hän oli yhdessä vaiheessa niin tylsistynyt että jopa harkitsi tekevänsä jotain niistä läksyistä, joita heille oli annettu. Hän oli yrittänyt parantaa käsialaansa, mutta se oli melkein mahdotonta niiden naurettavien sulkakynien kanssa, joita he käyttivät. Kukaan ei vastannut hänelle kunnolla kun hän kysyi, mikseivät he vain voineet käyttää kuulakärkikyniä. Jopa lyijykynät olisivat olleet parempia. Hän todella yritti lukea hetken aikaa, mutta yritettyään lukea pätkää hänen yrttitiedon tekstistään, luovutti turhautuneena. Hän kopioi sen sijaan muutaman diagrammin – Remus tykkäsi piirtämisestä; hän piti sen vapaudesta.

Joka päivä hän käveli ympäri linnaa muutaman tunnin ajan karttansa kanssa. Muut pojat olivat aikoja sitten hylänneet omansa, heti kun olivat oppineet kaikkien luokkien sijainnit ensimmäisen viikon jälkeen. Remus piti kiinni omastaan, häntä yhä häiritsi sen vajavaisuus. Hän oli alkanut merkata siihen asioita itse, lisäten kiinnostavia kohtia, piilopaikkoja ja sen salaisen käytävän, jonka hän oli löytänyt.

Loput ajastaan hän käytti opettajien välttelemisen, he olivat huolestuneita siitä että hän oli yksin. Hän ei ollut ainoa kouluun jäänyt oppilas, mutta suurin osa muista olivat kuutos- ja seiskaluokkalaisia, jotka suurimmaksi osaksi pysyttelivät kirjastossa kertaamassa ahkerasti kokeita varten tai tekemässä kurssitehtäviään. Slughorn piti taikajuomien lisätunteja tyrmissä mutta Remusta ei ollut kutsuttu ja ei hän varmaan muutenkaan olisi mennyt.

Hän harjoitteli muutamia loitsuja ja viihdytti itseään ainakin muutaman tunnin ajan yrittäen saada selville kuinka monta esinettä heidän makuusalistaan hän pystyisi leijuttamaan samanaikaisesti. Hän teki siitä pelin, heitellen erinäisiä esineitä – kirjoja, kitakiviä, korttipakkoja – ilmaan ja yrittäen pysäyttää ne ennen kuin ne osuivat maahan. Aikanaan hänen oli lopetettava se kun Frank koputti oveen ja käski häntä ärsyyntyneenä olemaan hiljempaa.

* * *

Lauantai 24. joulukuuta 1971

Jouluaattona Remus herätettiin aikaisemmin kuin yleensä – oli yhä aika pimeää. Rankkasade hakkasi vasten paksulasisia ikkunaruutuja, siitä lähtevä ääni oli riittävän kova kaikuakseen pitkin tyhjää makuusalia. Mutta se ei ollut syynä hänen heräämiseensä. Ovi narisi auki ja joku astui sisään.

Nousten istumaan ja siristellen hämärässä Remus oletti Longbottomin tulleen herättämään hänet aamupalalle. Mutta se ei ollut Frank. Se oli hyvin märän ja epäsiistin näköinen poika, jolla oli pitkä tukka ja koppava ilme.

”Sirius!” Remus hyppäsi ylös sängystä, ikionnellisena nähdessään ystävänsä.

Sirius työnsi märät hiuksensa pois silmiltään – hän oli selvästi ollut ulkona sateessa. Hän veti raskaan matkaviittansa pois yltään, tiputtaen sen kasaan lattialle.

”Miten menee Lupin?” Hän virnisti. ”Jäätävää eikö olekin?” Hän osoitti sauvansa kohti takkaa, ” _Incendio_.”

”Mitä sinä täällä teet?!”

”Sain tarpeekseni,” Hän sanoi yksinkertaisesti vetäen saappaitaan pois, jotka oli päällystetty mudalla. ”Riitelin isän kanssa ja sitten koko perhe liittyi mukaan. Normijuttuja. Kutsuivat minua veripetturiksi, perheen häpeäpilkuksi, ja niin edelleen ja niin edelleen…” Hän kaatui sängylleen. ”Joten lähdin.”

”Vau.” Remus hieroi silmiään ällistyneenä. ”Miten pääsit tänne?”

”Holmipulverilla.” Sirius kohautti olkiaan, ”Kylän pubiin. Sitten vain kävelin tänne.”

”Vau.” Remus toisti.

“Kuolen nälkään, laittoivat minut eilen nukkumaan ilman illallista. Noniin, laita vaatteet päällesi! Aamupalaa!”

McGonagall ei ollut yhtä tyytyväinen nähdessään Siriuksen kun Remus oli ollut. Kaksi poikaa yritti ottaa paikkansa pöydässä kuin mikään ei olisi poikennut normaalista, mutta professori ilmestyi heidän viereensä melkein välittömästi.

”Herra Black.” Hän sanoi, äänessään varoituksen sävy, jonka Remus tunnisti hänen jälki-istunnoistaan. ”Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?”

”Minullakin oli ikävä professori.” Sirius virnisteli katsoen ylös häneen.

Vanhan noidan suupieli värähti, mutta hän piti malttinsa.

”Sinut nähtiin kävelemässä tiluksille Tylyahosta kuudelta tänä aamuna. Haluaisitko selittää käytöstäsi yhtään enempää?”

Sirius pudisti päätään,

”En oikeastaan professori. Siinä on oikeastaan kaikki.”

McGonagall huokaisi, heiluttaen päätänsä hieman. Hänen kasvoillaan oli se sama säälin ilme, jonka hän yleensä säästi Remukselle.

”Hyvä on herra Black. Minun on otettava yhteys vanhempiisi, tietenkin, jotta he tietävät missä olet.”

”Ei tarvetta.” Sirius vastasi, nyökäten kohti laumaa pöllöjä, jotka olivat juuri lennähtäneet huoneeseen. Suurin linnuista, valtava komea huuhkaja pudotti paksun punaisen kirjekuoren Siriuksen lautaselle. Hän katsoi sitä ja sitten McGonagallia hymyillen kuivasti, ”Luulen että he tietävät tasan tarkkaan missä olen.”

Hän otti pahaenteisen kuoren käteensä, ja ilman että katsoi pois McGonagallin silmistä repi sen auki. Melkein välittömästi kirje alkoi kirkumaan. Ääni oli niin kova että se täytti koko salin, saaden päät kääntymään. McGonagall kavahti sen korviasärkevää sävelkorkeutta. Se oli Siriuksen äidin ääni.

”SIRIUS ORION BLACK,” se rääkyi, ”MITEN KEHTAAT UHMATA ISÄÄSI TÄLLÄ TAVALLA!” Remus peitti korvansa. Sirius pysytteli täysin liikkumattomana, katsoen ylös McGonagalliin, ”OLEILET PUOLIROTUISTEN JA VERENPETTURIEN KANSSA! KÄÄNNÄT SELKÄSI PERHEELLESI! JOS ISOISÄSI OLISI ELOSSA HÄN OLISI HYLÄNNYT SINUT SILLÄ HETKELLÄ KUN SINUT LAJITELTIIN! SINÄ TULET PYSYMÄÄN KOULUSSA VUODEN LOPPUUN SAAKKA JA MIETIT SITÄ HÄPEÄÄ JA HÄVÄISTYSTÄ JOTA OLET TUONUT YLHÄISELLE NIMELLESI! ÄLÄ KUVITTELE ETTEMME TEKISI SINUSTA PERINNÖTÖNTÄ! SINÄ **ET OLE** MEIDÄN AINOA POIKAMME!”

Ja niin kirje leimahti liekkeihin, kihartuen ja kutistuen kasaksi liidunvalkoista tuhkaa. Hiljaisuus, joka tätä seurasi oli pysäyttävä. Kaikki tuijottivat.

Sirius kurkotti ottamaan paahtoleipää, laittoi sen lautaselleen ja alkoi huolettomasti levittämään munakokkelia sen päälle. Hän vilkaisi taas McGonagallia,

”Voit lähettää äidilleni pöllön jos haluat professori, mutta epäilen ettei hän lue sitä.”

”Hyvä on Sirius,” McGonagall nyökkäsi, ”Kunhan… yrität vain pysyä poissa vaikeuksista, yritäthän?” Ja sitten hän käveli jäykästi takaisin opettajien pöytään salin toisessa päässä.

Sirius söi aamupalansa hiljaisuudessa. Vuosia myöhemmin, Remus muisti aina miettineensä siinä hetkessä että Sirius Blackin täytyi olla maailman rohkein poika.

* * *

Joulupäivä oli Saint Edmund’sissa yleensä erittäin äänekäs tapahtuma. Joillekin pojille lähetettiin lahjoja – niille, joilla oli kaukaisia sukulaisia, jotka ehkä välittivät sen verran että lähettivät uuden villapuseron, mutta eivät riittävästi vieraillakseen – muut saivat tyytyä tavalliseen valikoimaan paikallisten lahjoituksia, jotka Ylihoitajar oli käärinyt lahjapaperiin. Lahjojen saamista seurasi aina pian lahjojen vaihtaminen ja he usein käyttivät aamun käyden vaihtokauppaa vaatimattomilla tavaroilla, joita olivat saaneet. Heidät pistettiin siistiytymään ja sitten johdatettiin pitkässä jonossa kirkolle, missä he istuivat joulujumalanpalveluksen läpi, tylsistyneinä ja retkottaen penkeissään.

Jouluaamu Tylypahkassa oli huomattavasti miellyttävämpi. Remus oli melkein liikuttunut saadessaan tietää ettei Ylihoitajar ollut unohtanut häntä – posti oli tullut yön aikana ja hän löysi sänkynsä päädystä kortin naiselta, ja myös möykkyisen paketin, joka sisälsi pähkinäpussin, appelsiinin ja purkillisen keksejä. Hänen ihmetyksekseen James oli myös lähettänyt lahjan – ikioman setin kitakiviä. Jopa Peter oli lähettänyt laatikollisen suklaasammakkoja.

“Hyvää joulua,” Sirius haukotteli avaten omia lahjojaan. Hän ei ollut saanut mitään vanhemmiltaan, ainakaan Remus ei huomannut että olisi, mutta ei ottanut asiaa puheeksi. James oli lähettänyt hänen lempihuipausjoukkueensa vuosikirjan, Eteläpään Kaahareiden, ja hänelläkin oli laatikollinen sammakoita Peteriltä.

”Hyvää joulua,” Remus vastasi, ”En hankkinut kenellekään lahjoja,” Hän myönsi syyllisenä. ”En tiennyt että he…”

”Älä siitä huolehdi,” Sirius vastasi matkalla kylpyhuoneeseen, ”Ei kukaan olettanut sinun hankkivan.”

Tämä huoletti Remusta, mutta hän yritti olla miettimättä sitä. Kun Sirius oli vessassa, vielä yksi pöllö lensi sisään ikkunasta ja tiputti suuren, litteän ja neliönmuotoisen paketin hänen sängylleen. Kun Sirius tuli ulos ja näki sen, hänen silmänsä kirkastuivat ja hän repi sen auki innokkaasti,

”Se on Andromedalta!” Hän selitti, vetäen levyn ulos näyttääkseen sen Remukselle, joka kiirehti innokkaana katsomaan.

Se oli uusi jästialbumi. Kansi oli musta, ja siihen oli printattu siluetti miehestä, joka seisoi suuren vahvistimen edessä soittaen kitaraa. Hänellä oli pitkä, villin kihara tukka ja hän seisoi jalat harallaan voimallisessa asennossa, rajattuna kullalla. _Electric Warrior_ , otsikko julisti, _T-Rex_.

”Oo, T-Rex, luulen että olen kuullut heistä,” Remus sanoi kun Sirius käänsi levyn lukeakseen kappalelistan.

”Laita soimaan!” Remus hoputti kärsimättömänä. Ketä kiinnosti mitä kotelossa luki?

Sirius totteli, liu’uttaen siistin mustan levyn ulos taskusta ja asettaen sen levysoittimeensa. Levy alkoi pyörimään, ja huone täyttyi musiikilla – pehmeällä, liukuvalla sykkeellä.

’ _Beneath the bebop moon/I wanna croon/With you-ooo…’_

He istuivat ja kuuntelivat haltioituneina, pysähtyen vain vaihtaakseen levyn B-puolelle. Kun levy loppui, Sirius käänsi sen uudestaan sanomatta mitään ja levy alkoi taas alusta. Ha vaihtelivat istuen välillä sängyllä, heiluen vähän melodian tahdissa tai nyökytellen päitään kun rytmi nopeutui. He katsoivat toisiaan virnuillen tarttuvimpien riffien kohdalla ja makasivat tuijottaen kattoon kun hitaammat, unenomaiset kappaleet soivat.

Lopulta, puolivälissä toista kuuntelukertaa Frank tuli sisään,

”Hyvää joulua pojat – tulkaa aamupalalle!”

He pukeutuivat nopeasti ja menivät alas ruokasaliin. Suuri sali oli koristeltu räikeästi opettajien toimesta – punaisia, vihreitä ja kultaisia kimaltelevia koristenauhoja roikkui joka parrulta, valuen alas kuin juhlavat liaanit. Kaksitoista valtavaa puuta tuikki kaikissa mahdollisissa väreissä, ja jalkapallon kokoiset joulupallot roikkuivat joka oksalta.

Aamupalan jälkeen pojat juoksivat takaisin yläkertaan kuuntelemaan albumin uudestaan.

”Tämä on pähein juttu minkä olen ikinä kuullut.” Remus julisti. Sirius nyökkäsi vakavana.

Siriuksen lempikappale oli Jeepster – hän rakasti napakoita nuotteja, sen aggressiivista kumahtelua. Remus piti eniten Monolith-kappaleesta; siinä oli suuren tilan tuntua ja pehmeyttä, sanat olivat merkityksettömät ja paljonpuhuvat samaan aikaan. Se sai Remuksen tuntemaan kuin hän leijuisi.

Loput päivästä he soittivat musiikkia oleskeluhuoneessa, söivät suklaasammakoita, pähkinöitä ja keksejä ja pelasivat monta vallatonta peliä räjähtävää näpäystä. Ateriat Tylypahkassa olivat aina uskomattomia ja jouluillallinen ei eronnut tästä. Kun ilta saapui, Remus oli syönyt niin paljon että hän arveli ettei olisi nälkäinen enää ikinä.

Vaikka hän ei sanonutkaan sitä Siriukselle (jonka oli kuitenkin ollut pakko karata kotoa ensimmäisen – mutta ei viimeisen – kerran), se oli Remuksen paras joulu ikinä.


	13. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Lectiuncula Magna

Tiistai 27. joulukuuta 1971

Kun tapaninpäivä oli ohi, Remus ja Sirius löysivät itsensä jumittuneena niihin outoihin tyhjiin päiviin joulupäivän ja uudenvuoden päivän välissä, heidän odottaessaan ystäviensä palaamista. Sirius oli keskittynyt suunnittelemaan Snapelle kostamista – itseasiassa hän ei ollut enää kiinnostunut iskemään kaikkia Luihuisia vastaan, vaan halusi keskittää kaiken energiansa yhteen ja ainoaan arkkiviholliseen.

Remus kallistui samaan suuntaan. Hän oli ollut liian raivoissaan Snapelle ajatellakseen asiaa selvästi viimeisen parin viikon aikana. Hän ei pystynyt karistamaan tunnetta että Severus oli jotenkin iskenyt juuri sellaisella noituudella, joka saisi Remuksen kaikkein eniten tolaltaan. Hän ei tiennyt miten Luihuisen poika oli onnistunut siinä – ja todennäköisesti se oli pelkästään nokkela arvaus – mutta häntä ei kiinnostanut.

”Meidän pitäisi vain ottaa Jamesin viitta, seurata häntä kunnes hän on yksin, ja sitten hakata hänet paskaksi.” Remus murisi, heidän istuessaan yhtenä iltana tyhjässä oleskeluhuoneessa. Hän puristi sohvan käsinojaa sanoessaan tämän, tuntien nahkan natisevan otteensa alla. Pian olisi täysikuu ja hänen pinnansa oli lyhyempi kuin yleensä.

”No no, Lupin,” Sirius toppuutteli pehmeästi, kantaen kasaa kirjoja, jotka oli tuonut kirjastosta. ”Ajattelet niin kuin jästi. Jos me kostetaan hänelle, me kostetaan hänelle taikuudella.”

”Ei lisää kirjoja.” Remus valitti Siriuksen hypätessä hänen viereensä sohvalle, valtava teos käsissään. Hän avasi kirjan ja se oli niin iso että kannet lepäsivät molempien poikien laihojen jalkojensa päällä.

”Kyllä lisää kirjoja.” Sirius vastasi reippaasti. ”Sinä tulet rakastamaan niitä kun opit tuntemaan ne, minä lupaan.”

Remus ei ollut tästä niin varma. Oli totta, että hän oli oppinut todella pitämään heidän salaisista opiskelusessioistaan, ja oli itsekseen hämmästellyt sitä miten paljon oli oppinut. Mutta Siriuksen kuunteleminen oli oma juttunsa – yksin istuminen ja tekstin tuijottaminen olisi täysin eri asia. Silti, Sirius lupaili hänelle jatkuvasti että läheni ratkaisua koko ajan.

”No mistä tämä kertoo?” Remus kysyi, tyytyen kohtaloonsa. Jos Sirius halusi tehdä jotain, kukaan ei yleensä pystynyt tekemään mitään mikä pysäyttäisi hänet. Piti vain pitää kovaa kiinni kunnes se olisi ohi.

”Noituuksista ja kirouksista. Mutta monet niistä on tosi monimutkaisia. Tai siis me ollaan _hyviä_ – sinä, minä ja James ainakin – mutta olen silti sitä mieltä että meidän pitäisi pysyä perusjutuissa. Yksinkertaisuus on se avain tässä.”

”Ok.” Remus vastasi pitkästyneenä. Hänen suosikki-ideansa oli yhä yllätysselkäsauna.

”Joten minusta voitaisiin pitää aivoriihi ja heitellä ideoita, ja katsotaan jos se johtaisi jonkun hyvän kirouksen keksimiseen.” Sirius jatkoi, välittämättä Remuksen vastahakoisuudesta, ”Joten, minä olen tosi hyvä muodonmuutoksista – sain parhaita arvosanoja vielä sen jälkeenkin kun sinä aloit opiskella.”

”Niin.” Remus oli samaa mieltä,

”Ja James on _vähän_ parempi kuin minä pimeyden voimilta suojautumisessa – minkä luulisi olevan hyödyllistä kun kyseessä on sellainen limainen hyypiö niin kuin Snivellus, mutta ei olla oikein vielä opittu mitään hyviä loitsuja, aseistariisumisjuttuja lukuun ottamatta, joten siitä ei ole apua.”

Hän pureskeli sulkakynänsä päätä ajatellessaan. Se ei ollut uusi kynä, ja jätti tumman tahran Siriuksen alahuuleen. Remus ei sanonut mitään. Sirius jatkoi, ”James on myös hyvä lentämään, tietenkin, mutta en tiedä onko siitä mitään apua. Sitten on Pete… kai hän on hyvä hiippailemaan ja tekemään pohjatyötä…”

Remuksen mielestä tämä oli aika epäreilua. Peter ei ollut ikinä luokan paras niin kuin Sirius ja James, mutta hän oli yleisesti täysin kykeneväinen, sai yleensä tyydyttäviä arvosanoja. Hänellä ei ollut sitä kilpailunhalua, jota Jamesilla ja Siriuksella oli, sitä halua todistella itseään. Remus tunnisti tämän hyvin – välillä riitti että olit vain ystäviä älykkäämpien, itsevarmempien ihmisten kanssa. Sait vähän heidän hohdostaan välttäen kaiken paineen.

”Pete on hyvä yrttitiedossa,” Remus huomautti, ”Ja taikajuomissa.”

”Molemmat hyödyttömiä.” Sirius kohautti olkiaan. ” _Sinä_ keksit sen ruusunmarja jutun, ja me ei ikinä voiteta Snapea taikajuomissa – en haluaisi myöntää sitä mutta se paskiainen on liian hyvä. Joka tapauksessa, sitten meillä on sinut; olet varmaan paras loitsuissa.”

”En _paras_ ,” Remus kiirehti sanomaan, ”Kai olen hyvä leijuttamisessa, mutta siinä se.”

”Ole nyt hiljaa, ei ole nöyryyden aika Lupin,” Sirius heilautti kärsimättömänä kättään, ”Opit loitsut nopeammin kuin kukaan muu. Jos me löydetään sopivan hirveä kirous täältä, niin luotan että sinä opit miten se tehdään.”

Remus kiemurteli paikallaan. Hän vihasi sitä kun Sirius puhui noin – ihan kuin Remus olisi yhtä fiksu tai yhtä lahjakas kuin hän ja James. Hän tiesi ettei se ollut totta ja se nolotti häntä. Hän työnsi ajatuksen pois yhtäkkiä halutessaan työntää ison raskaan kirjan pois heidän sylistään ja kävellä pois.

Kyse oli vain täysikuusta, hän sanoi itselleen. Hän tunsi olonsa levottomaksi ja kuumaksi takkatulen vieressä, liian lähellä Siriusta, jonka veren hän pystyi haistamaan, sekoittuneena taian tunnusomaiseen tuoksuun. Hän toivoi heikosti että iltaruokana olisi punaista lihaa – jotain missä hän voisi maistaa raudan maun.

”Sen täytyy olla jotain isoa,” Sirius mutisi, selaten aivan kirjan loppuun – Remus ulvahti kun kirjan koko paino iski vasten hänen reisiään. Sirius ei huomioinut tätä, liu’uttaen sormeaan pitkin hakemistoa. “Jotain paljon pahempaa kuin se karvajuttu.”

Remusta puistatti ajatus Snapen kepposesta. Hän tunsi raivon kasvavan sisällään taas. Vai oliko se nälkä? Hän heilutti päätään, työntäen kirjan pois ja nousten ylös, esittäen että hänen piti vain venytellä. Hänen nivelensä särkivät jo, kun hänen vartalonsa valmisti itseään tulevaa muodonmuutosta varten.

”En ymmärrä miksi olet sitä mieltä että minusta on jotain apua.” Remus huokaisi, haukotellen.

”Jästinäkemystä.” Sirius virnisti. “Niin kuin se kutinapulveri. Sinä osaat keksiä juttuja, joita Snape ei osaa nähdä ennalta.”

Remus raapi päätään, kaivellen aivojaan,

”En keksi mitään riittävän _pahaa_ ,” hän sanoi, ”Kerran me laitettiin ämpärillinen vettä oven päälle – se täytyy jättää hieman raolleen, tiedäthän, sitten Ylihoitajattaren olisi pitänyt avata ovi ja kastua litimäräksi. Paitsi että Ylihoitajar ei avannut ovea vaan keittäjä, ja me syötiin paskaa ruokaa kuukauden päivät.” Hänen mahansa murisi kun ruoka mainittiin. “Se oli oikeastaan aika kesy temppu. Onko nälkä? Voidaanko mennä jo alas iltaruoalle?”

”Joo kai me voidaan,” Sirius sulki kirjan. ”Saataisiin ämpäri kyllä aika helposti, mutta vaikuttaa siltä että siinä voi mennä monta asiaa pieleen. Ja en oikein usko että se istuttaisi häneen sellaista pelkoa kuin me haluamme. Olemme kelmejä, meidän pitäisi asettaa tietyt standardit.”

Remus naurahti heidän kiivetessään muotokuvan reiästä ulos,

”Joo, sanoinhan että se oli tyhmää. Sääli, koska Snivellus kyllä tarvitsisi kunnon pesun.”

Sirius nauroi. Sitten hän jähmettyi ja tarttui Remuksen olkapäähän,

”Senkin nero! Hitto että olet nero!”

“Mitä?!” Remus vastasi pelästyneenä ja hieman ärsyyntyneenä siitä että häneen tartuttiin.

”Kunnon pesu! Sen me teemme! Se on helppoa, lyön vaikka vetoa, varmasti löytyy jostain noista kirjoista… odota tässä!” Hän katosi takaisin sisään muotokuvasta. Remus huokaisi nälkäisenä ja odotti.

* * *

”Joten odotas, selitätkö vielä kerran?” Remus kuiskasi kun he olivat saatua syötyä. Hän käytti paistettujen perunoidensa loppua pyyhkimään jäljelle jääneen kastikkeen lautaselta. Hän harkitsi ottavansa lisää – hän söi kuin hevonen iltoina ennen täysikuuta. ”Se kuulostaa monimutkaiselta.”

”Ei se ole,” Sirius pudisti päätään, ”Uskon että se on helppoa. Sääloitsut ovat vaikeita isoissa mittakaavoissa, mutta tämän pilven täytyy olla vain tämän lautasen kokoinen.” Hän napautti posliinia edessään.

”Olisiko se niin kuin tämä katto?” Remus kysyi, nyökäten päätään kohti lumottuja kattoparruja. Satoi, kuten oli koko joulun ajan satanut, mutta pisarat katosivat ennen kuin ne tavoittivat heidät.

”Vähän niin kuin,” Sirius vastasi, ”Mutta pienempi. Ja mitkä tahansa lumoukset estävätkin meitä kastumasta, ilman niitä.”

”Mutta… eikö hän voi vain astua pois sen luota?”

”Ei jos me yhdistetään se sidontaloitsuun!”

”Mutta… ei me osata sekoittaa loitsuja vielä. Tai siis minä en osaa. Osaatko sinä?” Hän katsoi Siriukseen, joka nyökkäili innokkaana,

”Joo olen kokeillut sitä, sinun lukemisjuttuasi varten. Ei se oikeastaan ole kovin vaikeaa; pitää vain keskittyä.”

”Niinhän ne puhuvat lukemisestakin,” Remus huokaisi.

”Me harjoitellaan.” Sirius sanoi päättäväisesti, “Me harjoitellaan roppakaupalla, ennen kuin James ja Pete palaa. He tulevat olevaan hirveän vaikuttuneita.”

Ei ollut aikaa ottaa lisää ruokaa, joten Remuksen piti täyttää itsensä jäljellä olevilla joulukekseillä kun Sirius tutki säälumouksia. Kun hän oli löytänyt haluamansa, he molemmat kokeilivat vuorotellen loitsua, Siriuksen luettua ohjeet ääneen moneen kertaan ennen kuin he ymmärsivät ne.

Se oli ensimmäinen kerta kun Remus oli kokeillut loitsua ilman että sitä oli ensin näytetty hänelle. Aloittaminen oli pelottavaa, mutta hän ymmärsi pian miten sauvan liikkeen kuului liukua ja kääntyä, ja Sirius oli paras lausumaan. Se vaati paljon keskittymistä, ja oli melkein keskiyö ennen kuin kumpikaan heistä oli onnistunut tuottamaan yhtään mitään. Vihdoin Remus onnistui loihtimaan pienen harmaan pilven. Se virtasi ulos hänen sauvastaan kuin savu, sitten leijui heidän välissään pienen hetken ennen kuin poksahti kuin kupla, jättäen jälkeensä vain pienen häivähdyksen kosteutta.

Sirius virnisteli leveästi,

“Tämä tulee toimimaan!”

***

Lauantai 31. joulukuuta 1971

Oli vaikeaa karistaa Sirius täydenkuun iltana. Remus jopa kertoi hänelle että tunsi olonsa kipeäksi, mutta sitten toinen poika halusi tulla seuraksi sairaalasiipeen. Lopulta hän onnistui vakuuttamaan Siriuksen että hänen oli parasta jäädä torniin ja jatkaa sadepilviloitsun harjoittelua.

”Mutta me periaatteessa osataan se nyt,” Sirius valitti. Se oli totta, he olivat molemmat onnistuneet tuottamaan tyydyttävät miniatyyri rankkasateet – kylpyhuone oli melkein tulvinut prosessin aikana. Oli kyse enää keskittymisen ylläpitämisestä ja sitomisominaisuuden hiomisesta.

”Keksi jotain muuta tekemistä sitten.” Remus tiuskaisi, jo puoliksi ulos ovesta, iho kutisten, maha kurnien. ”Nähdään huomenna.”

”Miten tiedät että Pomfrey pitää sinua yön—?!”

Remus oli karannut ennen kuin hänen piti vastata lisäkysymyksiin. Hänestä oli tullut varomaton, hän ajatteli itsekseen koputtaessaan McGonagallin toimiston oveen. Jossain vaiheessa hänen olisi keskittävä kunnollinen tekosyy poissaoloilleen. Lopulta he varmasti tajuaisivat yhdistää illat, joina hän katosi täysikuuhun – he kaikki opiskelivat astronomiaa yhdessä.

Hökkeli oli kylmä, seinät olivat kosteat väsymättömästä sateesta. Remus toivoi että olisi tuonut sauvansa; hän oli nyt oppinut hyvän tuliloitsun. Mutta ei kai siitä mitään hyvää seuraisi jos hänellä olisi tuli palamassa muuttumisen aikana. Hän saattaisi polttaa koko paikan maan tasalle.

Muodonmuutos tapahtui äkimmin kuin yleensä. Matami Pomfrey oli sanonut hänelle että niistä tulisi vaikeampia, vaikutti siltä että hän tunsi sen enemmän. Hän yritti yhä olla huutamatta, huolestuneena siitä että McGonagall tai Pomfrey voisivat kuulla hänet kävellessään takaisin tunnelia pitkin. Hän ei tarvinnut yhtään enempää sääliä.

* * *

Sunnuntai 1. tammikuuta 1972

Seuraavana päivänä Remus pääsi hädin tuskin ylös kun oli muuttunut takaisin. Sen sijaan hän veti peiton ylleen ja makasi lattialla odottaen matami Pomfreyn saapumista. Jokaiseen senttiin hänestä sattui, enemmän kuin ikinä aikaisemmin. Hänen päätänsä jyskytti kuin peikko olisi tallonut sitä. Jokaista hammasta hänen leuoissaan särki, jänteet hänen olkapäissään tuntuivat siltä kuin niitä olisi venytetty niin pitkälle että ne olisivat katkenneet. Hän oli murtanut melkein kaikki kyntensä. Tapetissa oli valtavia kynsimisjälkiä.

”Remus?” Matami Pomfreyn pehmeä ääni kuului oven läpi, ”Tulen sisään nyt kultaseni.”

Hän sulki silmänsä, kykenemättä edes ähkäisemään.

”Oi,” Hän sanoi astuessaan sisään ja nähdessään Remuksen lattialla, ”Paha kerta, oliko? Ehkä kyse on päivänseisauksesta, minun täytyy tarkistaa kirjoistani. Pääsetkö ylös Remus?” Pomfrey koski hänen otsaansa kätensä takaosalla.

Hän avasi silmänsä ja nyökkäsi heikosti, ottaen noidan käsivarresta kiinni ja vetäen itsensä ylös. Se oli virhe. Heti kun hän pääsi jaloilleen, hänen päässänsä pyöri ja hänen mahansa tuntui kallistuvan. Hän meni kaksin kerroin ja oksensi lattialle.

”Älä huoli,” Matami Pomfrey sanoi ystävällisesti, kietoen kätensä hänen tärisevien olkapäidensä ympärille. Hän osoitti sauvallaan sotkua ja se katosi välittömästi, ”Ei haittaa mitään. Viedäänpäs sinut nyt johonkin lämpimään eikö niin?”

Pomfrey halusi loihtia paarit, joilla kantaa hänet takaisin linnaan, mutta hän ei kestänyt ajatuksen häpeällisyyttä, ihan sama kuinka aikaista aamulla olikaan. He kävelivät takaisin, hyvin hitaasti, ja ylös sairaalasiipeen, missä hän vihdoin romahti puhtaaseen pehmeään sänkyyn. Sairaanhoitaja jatkoi hänen ympärillään hössöttämistä, mutta hän oli jo vaipumassa uneen.

Hän heräsi tuntien olonsa hieman paremmaksi. Ainakin päänsärky oli jättänyt hänet. Hän räpytteli sameita silmiään, ojentuen ottamaan vesilasin vierestään pöydältä. Joku nosti lasin ja ojensi sen hänelle. Hän joi ahnaasti, sitten laski lasin ja katsoi ylös odottaen näkevänsä matami Pomfreyn. Hän pelästyi,

”Sirius!” Hän sanoi karheasti, kurkku yhä hellänä. Luoja, oliko hän oikeasti _ulvonut_? Miten noloa.

”Hyvää uutta vuotta,” Sirius sanoi iloisesti. Hän istui pienellä puisella jakkaralla, joka oli tuotu sängyn viereen vierailijoita varten ja puristi kirjaa vasten rintaansa. ”Ajattelin että tulen etsimään sinut kun et ollut aamupalalla. Oletko kunnossa?”

“Olen,” Remus sanoi nousten kiireesti istumaan, hieroen päätänsä, ”Minä öö… kärsin migreeneistä välillä. Nyt tuntuu jo paremmalta.”

”Hyvä.” Sirius nyökkäsi, “Koska minulla on sinun joululahjasi valmiina.”

”Minun… mikä?” Remus tuijotti Siriusta epäluuloisena. Hänen siniset silmänsä olivat kirkkaan ja täynnä kujeilua.

”Anteeksi että se on myöhässä,” Hän sanoi, ”Piti tehdä muutama viime hetken korjaus. Tässä.” Hän ojensi kirjan. Se oli Remuksen painos _Taikuuden Historiasta_.

”Mitä…?” Remus ei ollut varma näkikö hän vain jotain todella outoa unta. Miksi Sirius oli antanut hänen oman historiankirjansa?

“Avaa se!”

Remus totteli. Hän oli hädin tuskin avannut kirjaa koko vuonna, ja sivut olivat yhä jäykkiä ja koskemattomia, aivan ensimmäistä sivua lukuun ottamatta. Otsikon alle, Sirius oli kirjoittanut jotain omalla siistillä kaunokirjoituksellaan. Remus siristi silmiään, hänen suunsa jännittyen vaivannäöstä. Hän oli jo valmiiksi uupunut, hänellä ei ollut energiaa arvoituksille.

”Sirius,” Hän huokaisi, ”Sinä tiedät etten minä—”

”Laita kätesi siihen!” Sirius sanoi innokkaasti astuen eteenpäin, ”Kämmen vasten sivua – joo juuri noin. Nyt anna minulle pieni hetki…”

Hän veti sauvansa taskustaan ja asetti kärjen kevyesti vasten Remuksen ohimoa.

”Sirius mitä sinä teet?!” Remus oli hädissään – häntä ei oltu ikinä osoitettu sauvalla, ja oli todistanut Siriuksen räjäyttävän hänen päätään isompia asioita.

”Luota minuun!” Sirius hiljensi hänet. Keskittymisen ilme ilmestyi hänen kasvoilleen. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Remus puristi silmänsä kiinni, valmistautuen pahimpaan. Ainakin hän oli jo valmiiksi sairaalasiivessä. ” _Lectiuncula Magna_!” Sirius sanoi painokkaasti.

Remus tunsi oudon nykäyksen, kuin olisi jättänyt portaiden viimeisen askelman välistä. Se ei oikeastaan sattunut, ja ainakin hänen päänsä oli yhä paikoillaan. Hän avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Siriusta,

“Mikä tuo oli?”

”Katso kirjaa!” Sirius osoitti, käytännössä tanssien paikoillaan innostuksesta, ”Kerro minulle mitä siinä lukee!”

Remus huokaisi, ja katsoi sylissään olevaa kirjaa. Se oli täysin samanlainen; tyhjä valkoinen sivu, jossa oli Siriuksen hieman viistoa paksua mustaa käsialaa. Hän tuijotti sitä, eikä ollut varma mitä hänen olisi tarkoitus tehdä.

”Lue sitä!” Sirius kehotti.

“Minä…” Remus katsoi alas ja katsoi ensimmäistä sanaa.

’ _Iloista_ ’

Ääni hänen päässään sanoi. Remus räpytti järkyttyneenä – hän ei ollut kuullut ääntä ikinä aikaisemmin, vaikka se kuulostikin häneltä. Se oli melkein kuin lajitteluhattu, vain tutumpi, vähemmän tunkeileva. Hän katsoi uudestaan.

’ _Iloista Joulua_ ,’

\--siinä luki;

‘ _Nyt voi tehdä hitto omat läksysi. Toivottaen, sinun kelmikumppanisi ja ystäväsi, Sirius Black_.’

Remus nauroi. Hän katsoi Siriusta, sitten taas sivua. Hän avasi kirjan keskeltä, katsoen sanoja siinä:

’ _1500-luvulla, Cornelius Agrippa saavutti hänen suurimmat saavutuksensa luonnonmagian saralla…_ ’

”Voi hyvä luoja!” Remus huudahti. Hän käänsi taas sivua, ja luki lisää. Ääni jatkoi itsevarmana. Hän pystyi lukemaan. ”Voi hyvä LUOJA!”

”Se toimi sitten?!” Sirius kysyi, hymyillen erittäin leveästi.

”Sirius! Tämä on… sinä!... En ymmärrä… Miten?!”

”Eikä,” Sirius naurahti, ”Älä nyt sano että kajosin aivoihisi niin paljon ettet edes pysty muodostamaan kokonaista lausetta?”

”Kiitos.” Oli kaikki mitä Remus pystyi sanomaan. Hän tunsi kyynelien kihoavan silmiinsä, ja välittömästi pyyhki niitä kovasti nyrkeillään. Sirius katsoi kohteliaasti pois.

”Ei mitään,” hän vastasi, ”Nyt voit auttaa minua tutkimaan meidän seuraava isoa kepposta.”

”Me ei olla vielä edes tehty sitä ensimmäistä,” Remus vastasi, niiskuttaen voimakkaasti, keräten itseään. ”Sinun pitää näyttää minulle miten teit tämän… se on… Tai siis tämän täytyy olla tosi edistynyttä taikaa.”

“Tavallaan,” Sirius kohautti olkiaan, “Sain itseasiassa idean äidin ulvojasta. Ajattelin että jos voi saada kirjeen huutamaan jollekulle, sitten voit saada kirjan lukemaan ihmiselle. Äänen pitäminen sinun pääsi sisällä oli vaikein osa – en tiennyt toimiko se minulla vai luinko vain normaalisti. Toimii kaikilla kirjoilla muuten. Luulisin. En ole varma vielä muista jutuista, niin kuin taikajuomaetiketeistä tai kylteistä, mutta me voidaan jatkaa sen työstämistä…”

Remus ei pystynyt lopettamaan kirjan tuijottamista, satunnaisten rivien lukemista ja itsekseen virnistelyä. Hän ajatteli ettei ollut ikinä tuntenut itseään niin onnelliseksi.


	14. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Kepponen

Sunnuntai 2. tammikuuta 1972

“Loistavaa!” James huudahti, lyöden kätensä vasten kylpyhuoneen tasoa, ”Aivan loistavaa!”

”Olette niin fiksuja!” Peter puuskahti.

He neljä olivat tunkeneet itsensä pieneen jaettuun kylpyhuoneeseen. Sirius seisoi kylpyammeessa, täysissä pukeissa, pidellen sateenvarjoa päänsä päällä, sillä aikaa kun Remus osoitti sauvallaan harmaata myrskypilveä, joka leijui hänen yläpuolellaan. Siitä satoi kaatamalla. Sirius liikkui muutaman askeleen verran kylpyammeessa, mutta pilvi pysyi tiukasti hänen päänsä päällä, seuraten hänen jokaista liikettään.

James ja Peter olivat palanneet joululomalta vain kaksi tuntia sitten, ja heti kun illallinen oli ohi Remus ja Sirius olivat raahanneet heidät yläkertaan katsomaan esitystä.

”Lupin antoi idean minulle, mutta _minä_ löysin lumoukset tätä varten,” Sirius hymyili ylpeästi, ”Hän ei tule tajuamaan mikä häneen oikein iski!”

“Milloin voimme tehdä tämän?!” James hyppelehti nyt ylös alas, valmiina räjähtämään innostuksesta. ”Heti huomenna? Aamupalalla? Taikajuomissa?”

”Illallisella,” Sirius pudisti päätään, ”Enemmän yleisöä.”

”Kyllä, illallisella,” James nyökkäsi viisaasti, niin kuin idea olisi ollut hänen. ”Mutta oikeasti, te kaksi, olen hiton ylpeä.”

”Kiitti,” Sirius nosti ironisesti kulmakarvaansa. Sitten hän katsoi Remusta, ”Öö… Lupin? Voit varmaan lopettaa nyt. Jalkani alkavat kastua.”

”Oi!” Remus lopetti loitsun, nähden että hän oli tuottanut enemmän vettä mitä antiikkinen viemäri pystyi vetämään, ja Sirius oli nyt nilkkojaan myöten kylmässä vedessä, kaapujensa helmat litimärkinä. ”Anteeksi.”

”Ei mitään,” Sirius nauroi, astuen pois ammeesta ja puristaen kaapunsa kuivaksi, ”Varmista vain että teet saman Snapelle.”

”Joten Lupinko hoitaa tämän?” James kysyi. Sirius kohautti olkiaan,

“Hän on siinä parempi. Kyllä minäkin voin tehdä sen, jos tulee ongelmia.”

* * *

Maanantai 3. tammikuuta 1972

Ensimmäinen koulupäivä joulun jälkeen oli hyvin outo. James, Sirius ja Peter olivat täynnä hermostunutta energiaa odottaessaan innokkaasti pilan tapahtumista. Remus odotti sitä myös – vaikkakin oli hieman hermostunut siitä että kyseessä oli juuri hän, kenen se piti suorittaa. Mutta hänellä oli toinenkin syy olla innoissaan. Se olisi ensimmäinen koulupäivä hänen koko akateemisen uransa aikana, kun hän pystyisi lukemaan.

Sirius oli näyttänyt hänelle miten tehdä loitsu, ja se _oli_ hyvin vaikeaa – lopulta Remus vain antoi yleensä toisen pojan tehdä sen hänelle, päättäen että omistaisi myöhemmin enemmän aikaa sen oppimiseen. Hänen taikansa oli yhä hieman epävakaata täyden kuun jälkeen, taipuvaista liioittelemaan ja lähtemään käsistä jos hän keskittyi liian kovasti. Ei vaikuttanut hyvältä idealta käyttää hänen omaa sauvaansa itseensä ennen kuin kuu olisi pienentynyt ja hänellä olisi enemmän kontrollia.

Päivän ensimmäinen puolikas oli kaikkea mitä hän oli toivonut. Hän ei pystynyt lukemaan liitutaulua, mutta loitsut perustuivat lähinnä käytännönharjoitteluun, ja se yllätti Remuksen miten paljon helpompaa kaikesta tuli kun hän pystyi vain tarkistamaan kirjasta eikä hänen tarvinnut muistaa kaikkea mitä Flitwick oli sanonut pehmentämisloitsuista. Hän oli luokan ensimmäinen, joka sai tiiliskivensä pomppimaan – mikä häiritsi suuresti Lily Evansia, joka oli yleensä loitsutuntien tähtioppilas.

Iltapäivällä, taikajuomien tunnilla, asiat alkoivat mennä pieleen. Se alkoi kun Slughorn palautti heidän esseensä lohikäärmeen veren kahdestatoista käyttötarkoituksesta. Remus oli saanut omansa tehtyä ennen joulua Siriuksen avulla, ja kelmit ryhmänä pärjäsivät oikein hyvin. Kuten yleensä, Snape sai parhaan arvosanan ja ansaitsi näin viisi pistettä Luihuiselle. Lily oli toiseksi paras ja sai pisteen Rohkelikolle. Hän oli voittanut Siriuksen vain muutamalla pisteellä.

Mikään tästä ei eronnut normaalista – mutta ilmeisesti odotuksen jännite oli kasvanut liian suureksi Siriukselle, ja hän ei voinut vastustaa laukaisemasta kommenttiaan,

”Onkohan se yhden säälittävän tupapisteen arvoista mielistellä Snivellusta.” Hän nurisi, riittävän kovaa että Lily ja Snape kuulivat. Lily pyörähti ympäri, kaksi kirkkaan pinkkiä laikkua poskillaan,

“Suu tukkoon Black,” hän sihisi, ”Kukaan ei tykkää huonoista häviäjistä.”

”Ei se oikeastaan ole häviämistä kun sinun poikaystäväsi antaa sinun kopioida läksynsä.” Sirius kuiskasi myrkyllisesti takaisin.

”Minä _en_ kopioi häneltä, ja Severus _ei_ ole minun poikaystäväni!” Lilyn kasvot jatkoivat punehtumista.

“Sinä punastut Evans,” Sirius hymyili omahyväisesti, tyytyväisenä itseensä. Hän tökkäsi Jamesia, ”Eikö olekin söpöä?” James tirskahti, nyökyttäen mukana.

”Älä välitä heistä Lily,” Snape kuiskasi kääntämättä päätään, ”He ovat vain kateellisia.”

”Kateellisia mistä Snivellus?” James lähti mukaan, yrittäen yhä pitää äänensä hiljaisena, ”Kateellisia sinunlaisellesi rasvaiselle ääliölle? Älä unta näe.”

Sirius nauroi, tyytyväisenä että oli saanut houkuteltua Jamesin mukaan. Peter nauroi myös, jotta ei jäänyt ulkopuoliseksi. Slughorn ei ollut vieläkään tajunnut mitään, hän seisoi nyt selin luokkaan kirjoittaessaan ohjeita taululle.

Severus käänsi vihdoin tuolinsa. Hän katsoi kiiltävillä mustilla silmillään Siriusta,

”Kuulin että sinulla oli oikein hiljainen joulu Black,” hän sanoi, ääni matalana ja täynnä uhkaa, ”Perheesi ei kestänyt sinua muutamaa päivää enempää ennen kuin lähettivät sinut takaisin kouluun, eikö niin?” Hän hymyili julmasti, “Kaikki puhdasveriset perheet puhuvat siitä – Blackien mustasta lampaasta.”

Sirius puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, Remus näki hänen rystystensä muuttuvan valkoisiksi.

”Pidä. Turpasi. Kiinni.” Sirius murisi yhteen puristettujen hampaiden välistä.

”Niinpä, varo Snape,” James rypisti otsaansa, ”Paras varoa mitä sanot. Ei ikinä tiedä mitä voi tapahtua.”

”Onko tuo uhkaus Potter?” Snape vastasi, kuulostaen tylsistyneeltä, ”Pyydän anteeksi etten tärise pelosta. Päästättekö hullu-Lupinin kimppuuni taas?”

Remus, joka oli kuunnellut puoliksi selkkausta ja puoliksi Slughornin ohjeita, hätkähti vasten tahtoaan. Hänestä oli käytetty tuota lempinimeä aikaisemminkin. Oli oikeastaan ihmeellistä ettei kukaan Tylypahkassa ollut sanonut sitä vielä, varsinkin kun hän tiesi että häntä pidettiin hieman outona. Olivatko kaikki käyttäneet tuota nimeä hänen selkänsä takana?

Refleksinomaisesti hän otti sauvansa. Snape näki, ja hänen hymynsä kasvoi vielä ilkeämmäksi,

”Voi että, oletko oikeasti oppinut hieman _taikuutta_ Lupin? Olen vaikuttunut. Mutta toisaalta, olen kuullut että apinoitakin voi opettaa tekemään perustemppuja, joten ei kai se ole mikään oikea saavutus.”

Remus nosti sauvansa, mutta Sirius tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja painoi sen alas pulpetille.

”Ei vielä,” hän mutisi.

Remus puri hampaansa yhteen ja katsoi takaisin taululle, kiehuen sisäisesti. Snape naurahti ja kääntyi myös pois. Remus kuuli Lilyn kuiskaavan,

”Ei ole mitään syytä olla noin hirveä hänelle!”

Remus pystyi hädin tuskin keskittymään lopputunnin ajan. Hän tiesi ettei hänen pitäisi välittää siitä mitä Snape ajatteli hänestä, tai oikeastaan mitä kukaan ajatteli. Mutta Luihuisen pojan piikittely osui ja upposi. Sirius ei auttanut; hän toisteli hiljaa mutisten ‘me näytetään sille!’, heittäen synkkiä katseita kohti Snapea.

Siinä vaiheessa kun illallisaika saapui, Remus oli täynnä punaista kuumaa vihaa ja halua todistaa itsensä. Hän ei syönyt melkein mitään, ja ruokana oli paimenen piirasta, yhtä hänen suosikeistaan. Hän mulkoili Snapea huoneen poikki. Tämä ei jäänyt huomaamatta ja Severus tökki poikia ympärillään, osoitellen kelmejä ja nauraen. Remus luuli saavansa Snapen sanoista selvää sen verran että erotti sanat ’hullu-Lupin’. James ja Sirius kurtistelivat kulmiaan heille. Lily huomasi myös,

”Hei te jätätte Sevin rauhaan okei?” Hän vikisi, ”Tämä tyhmä riita jatkuu ikuisesti jos kukaan teistä ei ole riittävän kypsä—”

”Anna olla Evans,” James pyöritti silmiään, ”Riittävän paha että olet sen runkkarin ystävä, nyt yrität vielä puolustaa häntä? Missä on tupauskollisuutesi häh?”

“Tässä ei ole ollenkaan kyse _tuvista_ ,” Lily tiuskaisi, ”Tämä on naurettava kina ei-mistään.”

”Hän loukkasi Remusta!”

”Te kiusaatte häntä koko ajan!”

”Hän _aloitti_!”

“Niin ja sinun pitää päättää se eikö niin Potter?!” Hän nousi yhtäkkiä ylös, nostaen laukkunsa, ”Luoja että olette täynnä itseänne!” Hän käveli pois, hänen kenkänsä kopisten vihaisesti vasten laattakiviä.

”Tuo sitten tykkää tappeluista,” James virnisti.

Luihuisen pöydästä kuului naurunpuuska ja Remus päätti että oli saanut tarpeekseen. Hän nousi myös, veti sauvansa esiin ja osoitti sillä Severusta.

” _Ligare Pluviam_!”

Efekti oli välitön ja täydellisen upea. Sadepilvi ampui ulos Remuksen sauvasta luodin nopeudella, joten kukaan ei edes nähnyt mistä se tuli. Se pysähtyi Snapen pään yläpuolelle, paksuna, harmaana ja raskaana. Kuului matalaa ukkosen jyrinää ja sitten rankkasade alkoi.

Hän ei ensin ymmärtänyt mitä tapahtui, peittäen päänsä käsillään ja katsoen ylös. Oppilaat Snapen molemmin puolin nousivat ylös ja perääntyivät, yrittäen välttää kastumisen. Sitten Snape nousi ylös väistääkseen pilveä, mutta se seurasi häntä, leijuen itsepintaisesti, sadetta tuli tasaisesti ja rankasti alas.

Nyt ihmiset nauroivat ja osoittelivat. Kaikki katselivat ympärilleen nähdäkseen, kuka sen oli tehnyt, mutta kukaan ei ollut nähnyt Remuksen loitsimista, hänen ystäviään lukuun ottamatta. Hän istui alas, mutta piti sauvansa osoitettuna kohti Severusta, virnistellen katsellessaan kun poika yritti yhä paeta minimyrskyä.

”Kyllä!” Sirius sihisi hänen korvaansa, ”Perkele _kyllä_ , Lupin, olet suurenmoinen!”

Valtava tyytyväisyys, jota Remus tunsi, yhdistyi hänen ympärillään kaikuvaan nauruun. Snape oli niin inhottava, pahanilkinen poika, että jopa jotkut Luihuisista näyttivät tyytyväisiltä kun hän sai ansionsa mukaan. Mitä enemmän Remus ajatteli asiaa, sitä enemmän hän halusi rankaista häntä, ja sitä kovemmaksi sade muuttui. Itseasiassa, pilvi näytti tummuvan ja paisuvan.

Snape oli nyt litimärkä, hänen hiuksensa olivat liimautuneet vasten hänen päätään, valuen hänen silmilleen. Hänen ihonsa oli kalpea ja hänen kaapunsa kiilsivät vedestä, lätäkkö alkoi muodostua hänen jalkoihinsa. Remus virnisti seuratessaan Severuksen epätoivoisia pakenemisyrityksiä, näyttäen yhä enemmän ja enemmän uitetulta rotalta.

”Lopettakaa!” Lily kirkui Jamesille, ”Tiedän että te teette tämän! Lopettakaa nyt!”

James jatkoi nauramista ja nosti kätensä ylös näyttääkseen ettei tehnyt mitään. Lily näytti siltä että itkisi pian.

Severus yritti juosta, pidellen käsiään päänsä päällä suojautuakseen hakkaavalta sateelta, mutta hänen kaapunsa olivat niin raskaat ja täynnä vettä että hän puoliksi kaatui, puoliksi liukui ja romahti lattialle. Remus olisi nauranut, mutta hänen keskittymisensä syveni. Sade kiihtyi entisestään, kunnes oli vaikeaa edes nähdä Severusta harmaiden verhojen takaa. Pilvi oli nyt myös suurempi, ja räsähteli ukkosen ja salamien muodossa – se ei ollut ikinä tehnyt niin kun hän oli harjoitellut Siriuksen kanssa. Mutta Siriuksen kanssa hän ei ollut näin vihainen.

”Lopettakaa! Olkaa kilttejä!” Lily nyyhkytti nyt. James oli lopettanut nauramisen. Hän kosketti Remuksen käsivartta,

”Öö… Remus? Hän on saanut tarpeeksi toveri…”

Snape ei noussut. Remus tajusi ettei kukaan enää nauranut ja muutama ihminen huusi.

” _FINITE_ ” Ääni jyrähti ruokasalin yllä.

Siinä samassa sade loppui. Kaikki olivat hiljaa. Dumbledore seisoi oviaukossa – Remus ei ollut nähnyt häntä pyhäinpäivän jälkeen. Hän näytti täysin tyyneltä, välittämättä kaaoksesta, jonka hän oli juuri lopettanut. Rehtori kiisi huoneeseen, kadottaen kaiken veden sauvan heilautuksella, ja kumartuen Severuksen ylle.

Remus laittoi sauvansa pois ja kutistui penkkiinsä, katsoen kun Dumbledore kuiskaili Snapen liikkumattoman kehon yllä. Lily nyyhkytti yhä ja juoksi Dumbledoren viereen, täristen ja peloissaan.

”Kaikki makuusaleihinne kiitos,” Dumbledore puhui hiljaa, mutta jotenkin kaikki valtavassa salissa kuulivat hänet, ”Neiti Evans, voisitko hakea matami Pomfreyn.”

Lily juoksi pois huoneesta, ja muut oppilaat alkoivat valua ulos tottelevaisesti. James, Sirius ja Remus vilkuilivat kaikki toisiaan hermostuneina ennen kuin kiirehtivät muiden tupalaistensa perään.


	15. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Jälkipuinti

Suurin osa Rohkelikoista jäi istuskelemaan oleskeluhuoneeseen, juoruamaan ja juttelemaan, kaikki arvaillen kuka oli syyllinen. Kelmit, jotka yleensä halusivat olla kaikkien väittelyiden ytimessä, olivat kalpeita syyllisyydestä.

Remus istui sängyllään tuijottaen lattiaa. Hän oli mennyt liian pitkälle; hän tiesi sen. Se oli tuntunut hyvältä, hetken aikaa, ja mikään ei voisi vakuuttaa häntä siitä ettei Severus ansainnut sitä. Mutta nyt James katseli häntä oudosti ja hän tiesi että Dumbledore saisi jotenkin tietää – jos Lily ei kertoisi kaikille heti kun pääsisi takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen.

”Mitä tapahtui?” James kysyi varovasti, ”Menetitkö hallinnan? Tuo oli todella vahvaa taikaa.”

”Se oli uskomatonta!” Sirius sanoi yhtäkkiä, ”Hän miettii kaksi kertaa ennen kuin suututtaa meitä uudestaan!”

”Mutta… Minä tarkoitan että eihän me _satutettu_ häntä, eihän?” James rypisti otsaansa.

”Hän on kunnossa, hän vain esitti, saadakseen meidät ongelmiin.”

”Joudutaanko me ongelmiin?” Peter kysyi väännellen käsiään, ”Eihän me _kaikki_ sitä tehty, eihän? Se oli vain…”

Sirius löi hänen takaraivoonsa,

“Sinä rotta.” Hän sanoi. ”Me ollaan kelmejä. Kaikki yhden ja yksi kaikkien puolesta.”

”Mitä tuo tarkoittaakin,” Peter mutisi hieroen päätänsä ja istuen alas omalle sängylleen murjottamaan.

”Minä tein sen, teidän ei pitäisi joutua ongelmiin.” Remus sanoi hiljaa, katsomatta ylös lattiasta.

”Se oli puoliksi minun ideani!” Sirius sanoi, ” _Minä_ tein tutkimuksen! Älä huoli Lupin, lyön vaikka vetoa että hän on ihan kunnossa.”

”Jos hän on,” Remus sanoi raskaasti, ”Niin ainakaan se ei ole minun ansiotani.” Hän katsoi vihdoin Jamesin silmiin. Ne olivat syvänruskeat, ja paljon vakavammat kuin yleensä. ”Minä yritin satuttaa häntä.”

James piti katsekontaktin ja nyökkäsi hienoisesti.

Ovelta kuului koputus, joka rikkoi jännitteen. Se oli Frank Longbottom.

“Teidät neljä on käsketty McGonagallin toimistoon, nyt.” Hän sanoi vakavana.

He seurasivat Frankia alas portaita ja oleskeluhuoneen poikki, missä kaikki tuijottivat heitä. Remus katsoi jalkojaan koko matkan, mutta kuuli rupattelun hiljentyvän kun he kävelivät huoneen läpi. Ei ollut väliä mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi – kaikki tiesivät että he olivat vastuussa.

McGonagall ei ollut yksin. Dumbledore seisoi hänen työpöytänsä vieressä, kädet ristittynä edessään. Hän hymyili miellyttävästi neljälle pojalle, jotka seisoivat rivissä hänen silmiensä alla.

”Hyvää iltaa herrasmiehet.” Hän sanoi.

”Hyvää iltaa rehtori,” he kaikki veisasivat takaisin.

”Saatatte olla kiinnostuneita tietämään että nuori herra Snape on täysin kunnossa – vaikkakin hänen ylpeytensä on ottanut aikamoisen kolauksen.”

He eivät sanoneet mitään. Remus ei nostanut katsettaan.

”Hän oli sitä mieltä että teillä neljällä oli jotain tekemistä hänen onnettomuutensa kanssa.” Dumbledore jatkoi miellyttävästi, aivan kuin olisi rupatellut säästä. ”Erityisesti sinulla, herra Potter.”

James katsoi ylös, avasi suunsa, sitten sulki sen uudestaan ja katsoi alas. Remus ei kestänyt sitä. Hänellä oli vain kolme ystävää koko maailmassa, ja hän ei aikonut menettää heitä nyt. Hän astui eteen.

“Se olin minä, herra, minä tein sen. Hän sanoi jotain minulle aikaisemmin ja olin vihainen hänelle. Halusin antaa hänelle opetuksen.” Hän pakotti itsensä katsomaan ylös, Dumbledoren kalpean sinisiin silmiin. Vanha mies nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä.

”Ymmärrän. Sinä toimit yksin?”

”Kyllä,” Remus veti sauvansa esiin, ”Katsokaa, voin todistaa sen—”

”Ei tarvetta!” Dumbledore kiirehti sanomaan, ”Uskon sinua herra Lupin.”

”Se ei ollut vain hän herra!” Sirius päästi suustaan, ”Minä löysin loitsun, minä opin käyttämään sitä myös, tämä on yhtä paljon minun syytäni.”

”Tarkoitatko että sinä suunnittelit tämän Black?” McGonagall sanoi terävästi, ”Sinä suunnittelit hyökkäyksen toista oppilasta kohtaan? Kymmenen pistettä Rohkelikolta. Jokaista kohden.”

Sirius katsoi taas jalkoihinsa.

“Ja jälki-istuntoa jokaiselle, kuukauden ajaksi.” Hän jatkoi, ”Minun on todella vaikea uskoa että herra Lupin tässä toimi yksin.”

Kaikki neljä roikottivat päitään.

”Voitte mennä herrasmiehet.” Dumbledore sanoi hiljaa. ”En epäile hetkeäkään ettette kaikki kävisi pyytämässä anteeksi herra Snapelta, tietenkin.”

Sirius päästi tuohtuneen äänen, ja James iski häntä kyynärpäällä kovakouraisesti. He kääntyivät lähteäkseen.

”Herra Lupin, pieni hetki,”

Remus jähmettyi. Hänen olisi pitänyt tietää ettei pääsisi pälkähästä noin helpolla. Hän seisoi paikoillaan kun muut lähtivät huoneesta, McGonagallin seuratessa heitä ulos varmistaakseen etteivät he jäänet maleksimaan oven taakse.

Kun ovi oli suljettu, liikkumaton hiljaisuus laskeutui. Dumbledore ei puhunut hänelle heti ja vihdoin Remus nosti katseensa tavatakseen rehtorin silmät. Hän ei näyttänyt vihaiselta tai pettyneeltä. Hänen kasvoillaan oli hänen yleinen tyytyväinen ilmeensä – höystettynä mahdollisesti uteliaisuudella.

”Mitä mieltä olet Tylypahkasta Remus?”

Tämä ei ollut kysymys, jota hän oli odottanut.

”Öö… ok, sanoisin?”

“Vaikuttaa ettei sinulla ole mitään ongelmia ystävien hankkimisessa.”

Tämä ei ollut kysymys ollenkaan, joten hän ei vastannut siihen. Hän katsoi jalkojaan ja sitten taas ylös.

”Erotetaanko minut?” Hän kysyi. Dumbledore hymyili,

”Ei Remus, ketään ei eroteta. Näen että olet pahoillasi tekemästäsi. Asia, joka minua huolettaa, on se, miten teit sen. Tuo oli todella vahva loitsu, en olisi odottanut ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijan… sinun täytyi olla todella vihainen.”

Remus nyökkäsi. Hän ei halunnut kertoa Dumbledorelle miksi – kertoa niistä nimistä mitä Snape oli käyttänyt hänestä tai siitä miten se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa tyhmäksi ja arvottomaksi ja pieneksi.

”Intohimo on tärkeä piirre velhossa Remus.” Dumbledore sanoi, ”Se ohjaa meidän taikaamme, vahvistaa sitä. Mutta kuten opit tänään, jos me emme opettele hallintaa silloin vaarannamme kaikki ympärillämme.” Hän näytti hyvin vakavalta, tuike hänen silmistään oli kadonnut. ”En halua pelotella sinua Remus. Kun me tapasimme ensi kerran kerroin että tunnen sympatiaa sinua kohtaan – se mitä sinulle on annettu, on jotain mitä en toivoisi kenellekään. Mutta sinun _täytyy_ olla varovaisempi. Olet lahjakas velho, älä tuhlaa sitä.”

Remus nyökkäsi haluten enemmän kuin mitään muuta että keskustelu loppuisi. Hän ottaisi mieluummin kepistä kuin saarnan. Pahin juttu oli että Dumbledore oli oikeassa. Hän oli antanut vihansa Severusta kohtaan vaikuttaa hänen loitsuunsa – hän ei vain ollut tottunut sellaiseen voimaan.

”Olen pahoillani professori.” Hän sanoi, ”Onko Sniv—tai siis onko Severus ok?

”Kyllä, hän on täysin kunnossa. Luulen että hän toivoi että jos hän lopettaisi vastaan taistelemisen, se kuka loitsun oli hänen päälleen laittanut lopettaisi. Hänet on kuivattu eikä tule kärsimään mistään pitkäaikaisista oireista.”

”Aa…” Remus nyökkäsi, ”Hyvä.”

“Nyt,” Dumbledore hymyili, “Menepäs. Olen pidellyt sinua riittävän pitkään ja arvaan että herra Potter odottaa sinua ulkona että voit kertoa hänelle kaiken.”

* * *

Dumbledore oli antanut hänelle paljon ajateltavaa. Ja hänellä oli paljon aikaa ajatella – McGonagall oli kuolemanvakava heidän jälki-istunnoistaan, ja meni jopa niin pitkälle että erotti neljä poikaa toisistaan. Siriukselle annettiin tehtäväksi hinkata kattiloita tyrmissä, Peter kiillotti pokaaleja palkintohuoneessa ja James konfiguroi uudelleen jokaisen astronomian teleskoopin tornissa. Remukselle annettiin kaikkein huonon homma; pöllölän siivoaminen. Tietenkään kenelläkään heistä ei ollut lupaa käyttää sauvaa ja heidän oli aloitettava joka ilta alusta.

”Se on julmaa ja tavatonta,” Peter valitti ensimmäisen viikon lopussa kun he kaatuivat sänkyihinsä likaisina ja uupuneina.

”En tiedä mistä oikein nuriset,” Sirius jupisi, ”Rakastaisin pokaalien kiillotusta. Kuka tietää mitä minuun on tarttunut kovettuneiden taikajuomien raapimisesta niistä perkeleen kattilanpohjista.”

James vain vaikeroi, ottaen lasinsa pois ja hieroen silmiään.

Remus ei valittanut koska ei tuntenut että hän ansaitsi tehdä niin. Hän tunsi olonsa hirveäksi siitä että oli saanut kaikki ystävänsä ongelmiin, mutta vielä hirveämmäksi siitä mitä oli tehnyt. Tämä oli vain pahentunut kaikesta siitä lukemisesta, jota oli harrastanut. Siriuksen loitsu oli vaikea, vähemmän intuitiivinen kuin taika, johon hän oli tottunut. Sirius oli ensimmäinen, joka myönsi ettei se ollut täydellinen – sen vaikutukset loppuivat noin tunnin kuluttua ja loitsu piti tehdä uudestaan. Remus osasi sen juuri ja juuri riittävän hyvin tehdäkseen sen yksin, mutta se vaati usein häneltä muutaman yrityksen ennen kuin hän sai sen toimimaan oikein.

Ensimmäinen asia minkä hän teki, oli ollut kirjastossa vieraileminen ja kirjan lainaaminen taikaolentojen hyllyiltä.

Joka ilta, sen jälkeen kun he olivat tehneet läksynsä ja suorittaneet jälki-istuntonsa, Remus veti verhot sänkynsä ympärille, sytytti sauvansa, ja luki saman luvun uudelleen ja uudelleen. Oli kokonaisia kirjoja, jotka käsittelivät juuri tätä kyseistä ongelmaa, hän oli saanut tietää, mutta hän pelkäsi kuollakseen että joku rupeisi epäilemään jos hän katsastaisi ne kaikki. Sitä paitsi hän ei ollut varma halusiko tietää yhtään enempää. Asiat, joista hän oli lukenut tähän asti, olivat riittävän pahoja.

Hän ajatteli kirjaa lähes koko ajan – oppitunneilla, ruoka-aikoina, jälki-istunnon aikana. Sellaiset sanat kuten ‘hirviömäinen’, ‘hengenvaarallinen’, ja ‘pimein olento’ välähtelivät hänen mielessään kuin neonkyltit. Hän oli tiennyt että oli vaarallinen, tietenkin. Hän oli tiennyt että oli erilainen. Hän _ei ollut_ tiennyt että häntä vihattiin. Metsästettiin jopa. Ilmeisesti hänen hampaansa olivat tuhansien arvoisia tietyissä osissa Itä-Eurooppaa. Hänen nahkansa oli vielä suurempien summien arvoinen.

Oli myös lainsäädännöllisiä yksityiskohtia – asioita, joita hän ei täysin ymmärtänyt mutta jotka kuulostivat hirveiltä. Työllistymislakeja ja rekistereitä ja matkailurajoituksia. Vaikutti siltä, että vaikka hän osaisi lukea hänen työmahdollisuutensa eivät olleet sen parempia velhomaailmassa kuin ne olisivat jästinä. Hän myös ymmärsi miksi Dumbledore oli kehottanut häntä olemaan varovainen. Oli nyt selvää että jos kukaan Tylypahkasta saisi tietää mikä Remus oli, hän saattaisi olla isoissa ongelmissa – ja koulusta erottaminen olisi hänen pienin huolensa.

Turhauttavasti mikään mitä hän luki ei oikeastaan ollut olennaista hänen kokemustensa kannalta. Ei ollut merkintöjä velhoista, jotka oikeasti elivät tilan kanssa; miten he olivat pärjänneet; mitä odottaa; olivatko he onnistuneet pitämään työpaikkoja, tai ylipäätään välttämään muiden satuttamisen. Hän oletti että se oli normaalia että hän pystyi haistamaan veren ja kuulemaan sydämen lyönnit – mutta miten hän voisi tietää varmasti? Joskus hän luuli voivansa tuntea sen silkan voiman, sen taikajuomamaisen poreilun hänen suonissaan; täyttäen hänet ja tulvien yli, purkautuen hänen sormenpäistään. Ja sitten oli hänen huono malttinsa. Kuinka paljon siitä oli osa häntä, ja kuinka paljon hirviötä?

Hän makasi valveilla suurimman osan öistä sen jälkeen kun lukemisloitsun vaikutus oli loppunut ja hän oli liian väsynyt tehdäkseen sen uudestaan mutta liian levoton nukkuakseen. Hänen mielensä hurisi huolesta ja pelosta. Miten yksinkertaiselta kaikki oli vaikuttanut Saint Edmund’sissa. Ei taikaa, ei läksyjä, ei tuskallisia moraalisia dilemmoja. Ja tietenkään ei ystäviä. Jos jokin esti Remusta vain luovuttamasta, niin sitten se.

Se oli James, jolla oli järven kokoinen ego mutta samankokoinen sydän. Peter – kuka kyllä oli outo ja vähän avuton – jolla oli oikeasti pirullinen huumorintaju ja joka osasi olla väsymättömän antelias. Ja tietenkin Sirius. Sirius osasi pitää salaisuuksia, hän pystyi olemaan ilkeä mutta ei ikinä suunnannut sitä ystäviinsä, hän oli koko ikävuoden lahjakkain oppilas mutta käytti kaiken aikansa kepposten keksimiseen sen sijaan.

Remus ei aikonut antaa mitään tästä pois, ei jos hän pystyisi sen estämään. Ei vaikka hänen pitäisi olla koko koulun hikipingoin oppilas; vaikka hänen pitäisi pakottaa itsensä lukemaan jokainen kirja, tekemään jokainen tehtävä, seuraamaan jokaista sääntöä. Hän olisi niin hyvä etteivät he tajuaisi mikä heihin iski. Niin hyvä että heidän olisi tehtävä hänestä valvojaoppilas – hän tekisi sen kaiken, jos se vain tarkoittaisi että hän jäisi Tylypahkaan ja pitäisi ystävänsä.

Ei ollut ketään kenelle hän olisi voinut puhua näistä asioista. Ainakaan ketään kuka ymmärtäisi. Ainakin Remuksen tietojen mukaan vain Dumbledore, McGonagall ja matami Pomfrey tiesivät hänen tilastaan. McGonagall oli liian ankara siihen että häntä lähestyisi tällaisilla kysymyksillä. Remus ei ollut vieläkään varma että Dumbledore oli täysin järjissään ja ei muutenkaan tiennyt ollenkaan miten saada tapaaminen rehtorin kanssa. Joten lopulta sen oli oltava matami Pomfrey.

Hän odotti seuraavaan täysikuuhun, joka tuli tammikuun lopussa. Se oli sunnuntai, joten illallisen jälkeen hän karisti kelmit ja suuntasi kohti sairaalasiipeä aikaisemmin kuin yleensä.

”Remus!” Sairaanhoitaja hymyili hänelle yllättyneenä, ”En odottanut sinua ennen pimeän tuloa.”

”Halusin kysyä sinulta jotain,” Hän sanoi ujosti, katse hypellen ympäri huonetta. Muutamassa sängyssä makasi oppilas, suurin osa nukkui. Onneksi matami Pomfrey oli hyvin hienotunteinen.

”Totta kai, mennäänkö minun toimistooni?”

Se oli paljon viihtyisämpi kuin muut opettajien toimistot, joissa Remus oli tähän asti käynyt. Seinät oli peitetty sadoilla siisteillä ja järjestyksessä olevilla taikajuomapulloilla ja virkisteillä, se oli valoisa ja ilmava, hänellä oli ollut työpöytää ja puisten istuinten sijasta siellä oli mukavat nojatuolit molemmin puolin takkaa.

”Miten voin auttaa kultaseni?” Hän kysyi asettuen tuoliin, viitaten Remuksen istumaan.

”No,” Hän nielaisi, epävarmana siitä miten aloittaa, ”Minä vain… Minulla oli muutamia kysymyksiä minun… minun ongelmastani.”

Noita hymyili hänelle ystävällisesti,

”Totta kai sinulla on Remus, se on täysin normaalia. Onko jotain tiettyä mistä haluaisit tietää?”

”Joo. Minä luin hieman, tiedän ettei ole olemassa parannusta tai mitään.”

”Ei vielä,” Hän sanoi nopeasti, ”Edistysaskeleita tehdään koko ajan.”

”Ai okei. Mutta juuri nyt, kai minä vain haluan tietää… lisää siitä. En muista mitään kun herään, vain että tulen tosi nälkäiseksi.”

”Haluaisit tietää enemmän muodonmuutoksesta?”

”Ei, en vain siitä. Asioita kuin… muuttaako se sitä minkälainen minä olen, loput ajasta? Tekeekö se minusta…” Hän katsoi alas käsiinsä, saamatta sanaa suustaan. Hän ei ollut varma mitä halusi sanoa, ja hänen kurkussaan oli kova möykky.

”Remus,” Matami Pomfrey sanoi, ”Tämä on tila, joka sinulla on, se ei ole se kuka sinä olet.”

”Tulen vihaiseksi välillä,” Hän sanoi tuijottaen tuleen sen sijaan että katsoisi Pomfreyn kasvoihin, ”Tulen tosi, tosi vihaiseksi.”

”Kaikilla on tunteita, ne ovat täysin normaaleja. Me vain opimme ajallaan hallitsemaan niitä.”

Hän nyökkäsi, sulatellen kuulemaansa. Hän ei pystynyt kertomaan sairaanhoitajalle loppuja – ”Kun minä muutun, se on tullut pahemmaksi. Vaikeammaksi.”

”Kyllä,” Hän vastasi vakavana, ”Minä luin että se voi tulla pahemmaksi alkavan murrosiän myötä.”

”Ai okei.” Remus nyökkäsi. Kului pitkä hetki. ”Kuinka paljon pahemmaksi?”

”Minä… minä en tiedä. Olet todella ensimmäinen kaltaisesi, jota olen hoitanut.”

Toinen hiljaisuus. Remus ei tuntenut oloaan yhtään paremmaksi kuin aikaisemmin; ei yhtään vähemmän hämmentyneeksi.

”Haluaisitko lainata sen kirjan, jonka olen maininnut?”

Hän nyökkäsi, vihdoin tuoden katseensa ylös Pomfreyn silmiin.

* * *

Matami Pomfreyn kirja, _Turkista Torahampaisiin: Maagisten Puoli-ihmisten Hoito_ , oli hieman hyödyllisempi kuin osa niistä kirjoista, jotka Remus oli jo lukenut. Siinä oli silti paljon sellaista mitä hän ei ymmärtänyt – edistynyttä parannusmagiaa ja monimutkaisia taikajuomareseptejä, lisää lainsäädännöllisiä yksityiskohtia – ja mitä kauheampaa; oikeudenkäyntejä ja vainoamista. Toisaalta siinä oli myös paljon sellaista mistä hän jo tiesi; häntä oli purtu ja hänen ei saisi antaa purra ketään muuta täysikuun aikana; hopea satutti häntä; ei ollut parannuskeinoa.

Kirja todella kertoi että alkavan murrosiän myötä hänen muodonmuutoksensa tulisivat intensiivisemmiksi ja hänestä tulisi vaarallisempi. Se ei maininnut muutoksia kyvyissä, taikuuden osalta tai muuten, ja kirjassa ei ollut mitään kunnollista, joka olisi käsitellyt mielialanmuutoksia tai temperamenttisuutta.

Hän ei pitänyt sitä kovin kiinnostavana tai tärkeänä tietää että hänellä oli lyhyempi kuono kuin oikeilla susilla tai että hänen häntänsä takkuuntui (hän mieluummin jätti miettimättä sen että hänellä edes oli moiset), mutta hän oli kiinnostunut oppiessaan että oli uhka vain ihmisille – erityisesti velhoille. Ilmeisesti toisten eläinten ei tarvinnut pelätä häntä – hän huvitti itseään ajattelemalla että ainakin Rouva Norris olisi turvassa.

Se ei jäänyt huomaamatta, että Remus oli vetäytynyt muiden kelmien seurasta Snapen hyökkäyksen jälkeen.

”Missä olet ollut?” He kysyivät joka ilta kun he vaihtoivat vaatteita yötä varten.

”Läksyjä,” hän kohautti olkiaan, tai joskus ”Jälki-istunto,” – vaikka hän ei ollutkaan saanut lisää jälki-istuntoa kepposen jälkeen.

Totuus oli, että hän oli koko ajan mahdollisimman kaukana muista ihmisistä. Hän tarkoituksella yritti pysyä pois heidän huoneestaan kunnes oli aika mennä nukkumaan, ja vältteli jopa oleskeluhuonetta jos vain pystyi. Hän tunsi, että ennen kuin hän oppisi hallitsemaan taikaansa, hänen oli parasta olla osallistumatta Jamesin ja Siriuksen juonitteluun. Ja he _juonivat_ , siitä hän oli varma. Joskus öisin Remus kuuli kun he hiippailivat toistensa sänkyihin, sitten kuiskailivat salavihkaa ennen kuin käyttivät hiljennysloitsua. Joskus he hiipivät ulos Peterin kanssa, viitan alla. He yrittivät aina herättää Remuksen, mutta hän jätti sen huomiotta.

Päivisin hän piileskeli kirjaston takaosissa, tai jossain muussa hänen salaisista paikoistaan. Hän oli löytänyt kohtia joka puolelta linnaa, jotka olivat riittävän pieniä että niihin pystyi kiivetä ja pysyä löytämättömänä tuntien ajan. Ikkunoita, jotka oli kauan sitten muurattu umpeen, mutta niiden korkeat ja leveät ikkunalaudat olivat yhä olemassa; pieniä tyhjiä kamareja piilotettuna seinävaatteiden taakse; viidennen kerroksen tyttöjen vessa. Niihin hän pystyi käpertymään lukeakseen tunteja kerrallaan – joskus hän teki oikeasti läksyjään, joskus hän pakotti itsensä tutkimaan sairauttansa.

Hänellä oli toinenkin syy piileskellä. Tapauksen jälkeen Snapen viha kelmejä kohtaan oli yltynyt ja hän meni kaikkialle Mulciberin kanssa, käyttäen poikaa henkilökohtaisena suojanaan. Jos he törmäsivät toisiinsa käytävillä, Remuksen piti aina olla valmis käyttämään suojaloitsua – Mulciber tiesi enemmän kirouksia kuin Sirius ja James yhteensä.

Yhtenä iltapäivänä Remus luki keskittyneenä kirjaa muinaisesta taistelumagiasta – siinä oli luku, joka käsitteli _Úlfhéðnareja_ , germaanisia susisotureita, jotka taistelivat roomalaisia vastaan. Hän istui korkealla hänen lempi-ikkunalaudallaan ja häntä ei pystynyt näkemään käytävän lattialta, jos ei todella etsinyt. Hän kiipesi ylös käyttämällä köysiloitsua, jonka he olivat oppineet muutamia viikkoja sitten. Hän oli juuri kiipeämässä alas mennäkseen illalliselle, kun hän teki virheliikkeen ja tönäisi raskaan kirjan alas kielekkeeltä. Hän kavahti kun se syöksyi vasten kovaa kivilattiaa korviahuumaavan tömäyksen saattelemana.

”Kuka siellä?” Kuului ääni, pidemmältä käytävästä. Hän kuuli askeleita, ja Remuksen sydän jätti lyönnin välistä kun hän tajusi kuka oli tulossa.

”Pelkkä kirja.” Mulciber sanoi, kuulostaen harmistuneelta.

”Kyllä, mutta mistä se tuli?” Snape vastasi epäileväisenä. Mulciber henkäisi,

“Kirjastosta?”

Snape mutisi hiljaa jotain, kuulostaen ärsyyntyneeltä. Remus painui vasten kiviseinää niin tiukasti kuin pystyin.

”Kuka tuolla ylhäällä on?” Snape kutsui ilkeällä nenä-äänellään. Hiljaisuus. ” _Homenum Revelio_.”

Remus tunsi oudon nykäisevän tunteen vatsanpohjassaan ja ennen kuin hän tajusikaan, häntä vedettiin kielekkeeltä näkymättömän voiman toimesta. Hän älähti, yrittäen löytää jotain mistä pitää kiinni, ja päätyi roikkumaan ikkunalaudasta sormenpäidensä varassa.

Snape ja Mulciber nauroivat alapuolella.

”Jaahas jaahas,” Snape kehräsi, “Eikös se olekin _hullu-Lupin_ … missä pikku ystäväsi ovat hei? Laittoivat sinut sinne ylös ja unohtivat että olit siellä?”

“Painu hiiteen Snape.” Remus sähähti, menettäen otettaan kivestä, toivoen ettei murtaisi nilkkojaan kun vihdoin putoaisi.

” _Igniscopum_!” Snape hymyili omahyväisesti osoittaen sauvallaan. Ohut tuliköysi ampui kohti Remusta, pakottaen hänet potkaisemaan poispäin seinästä ja tippumaan kovaa selälleen lattialle.

Hän räpytteli ilman paettua hänen keuhkoistaan, mutta kiipesi nopeasti jaloilleen ja veti oman sauvansa esiin,

”Ok,” hän sanoi, selkä hellänä putoamisesta, “Löysit minut. Nyt mene pois.”

”Miksi ihmeessä me niin tekisimme?” Severus vastasi, kääntyen häntä kohti ja nostaen sauvaansa,

” _Expeli_ —”

” _EXPELLIARMUS_ ” Snape karjui, ehtien ennen häntä. Hän nappasi Remuksen sauvan iloisena ja lisäsi, ” _Gelesco_.”

Remus tunsi jalkojensa sulautuvan lattian kanssa, naulaten hänet paikoilleen. Hän vaikeroi, hän oli jumissa. Kannattaisi ehkä huutaa apua, mutta käytävä oli hiljainen ja hän ei halunnut vaikuttaa pelkurilta. Hän tuijotti kahta poikaa uhmakkaana, purren hampaansa yhteen.

“Mulciber,” Snape kääntyi peikkomaisen kumppaninsa puoleen, ”Etkö juuri sanonut yksi päivä että sinun pitäisi harjoitella muutamia kirouksia? Minusta tuntuu että tämä on täydellinen tilaisuus siihen.”

Mulciber virnisti, nuollen huuliaan. Hän nosti oman sauvansa, ei yhtä elegantisti kuin Severus, mutta samalla vahingoniloisella tarkoituksella.

” _Lapidosus_!”

Mitään ei tapahtunut hetkeen, ja Remus tunsi helpotuksen aallon – ennen kuin yhtäkkiä tyhjästä ilmestyi pilvellinen pieniä kiviä, – kuin soraa – ne leijuivat ilmassa. Hetken aikaa ne olivat pysähtyneenä Remuksen ja Mulciberin välissä ennen kuin alkoivat lennellä vasten Remuksen kasvoja, kuin vihaisten mehiläisten parvi. Hän nosti heti kätensä suojellakseen itseään, mutta Severus oli liian nopea;

“ _Incarcerous_ ,” hän sanoi, haukotellen kuin olisi tylsistynyt. Välittömästi Remus löysi itsensä sidottuna tiukasti köydellä, eikä pystynyt liikkumaan lähes ollenkaan. Kivet jatkoivat häneen iskeytymistä ja kaikki mitä hän pystyi tehdä oli sulkea silmät. Hän kiskoi vasten köysiä, tietäen ettei siitä ollut apua, mutta hänen oli tehtävä _jotain_. Hän ei halunnut itkeä, ei edes kun tunsi kuuman veren valuvan pitkin ohimoansa.

”Mitä tapahtuu – Severus?” Tytön ääni kuului käytävän päästä.

” _Finite Incantatum_ ,” Snape kuiskasi kiireesti. Kivet lopettivat välittömästi, köysi katosi ja Remuksen jalat vapautuivat samalla kertaa. Hän huojui ja kompuroi taaksepäin, nojaten vasten seinää.

Hän katsoi ylös nähden Lilyn, hänen pelastajansa, kiirehtivän kohti heitä. Hän pysähtyi nähdessään Remuksen, joka yritti nopeasti pyyhkiä verta kasvoiltaan. Hän katsoi Snapea ja rypisti otsaansa,

”Mitä sinä teet Sev?”

“En mitään,” hän katsoi maahan, hieroen kenkänsä kärkeä vasten laattakiviä. ”Jutellaan vain Lupinin kanssa, eikö niin Mulciber?”

Mulciber kohautti olkiaan, ei yhtään vakuuttavasti. Lily katsoi Remusta, joka katsoi pois nolostuneena. Riittävän paha oli, että Severus oli saanut hänet kiinni, hän ei tarvinnut Lilyn sympatioita. Hän nappasi sauvansa nopeasti Severukselta, kääntyi ja alkoi kävellä poispäin mahdollisimman nopeasti.

”Odota! Remus!” Lily juoksi hänen peräänsä. Hän ei pysähtynyt tytön takia, mutta Lily oli liian nopea ja sai hänet kiinni. Hänellä oli Remuksen taistelumagian kirja yhdessä kädessä, ja tarttui häneen toisella, ”Ole kiltti!” Hän huohotti. Remus pysähtyi huokaisten raskaasti – hän halusi kirjansa takaisin.

”Mitä?” Hän mulkoili.

“Mitä he tekivät sinulle? Sev ei suostu kertomaan, ja tiedän että se oli jotain pahaa.”

”Ei se mitään,” Remus kohautti olkiaan ottaen kirjansa.

”Sinä vuodat verta!”

“Mene pois Evans,” Remus työnsi hänet pois, yrittäen taas lähteä. Lily kiirehti uudestaan hänen vierelleen.

“Käskin häntä lopettamaan sinun kiusaamisen, en tiedä miksi hän tekee niin – tai siis ethän sinä edes vietä Potterin ja Blackin kanssa aika enää, minä sanoin sen hänelle—”

”Mitä väliä sillä on?!”

”Heitä Sev oikeasti haluaa ärsyttää – jos hän tietää ettet sinäkään jaksa heitä niin sitten—”

”Odota.” Remus pysähtyi, Lily melkein törmäsi häneen. ”Tarkoitatko että se olisi sinulle ok jos Mulciber ja Snape käyttäisivät kirouksia Jamesiin ja Siriukseen minun sijastani?!”

”No,” Lily punastui, ”Tai siis se olisi ainakin oikeutettua. Ja kyllähän sinä tiedät, että he kerjäävät sitä, kun käyttäytyvät miten käyttäytyvät.”

Remus tunsi olonsa yhä epämukavammaksi. Lily ajatteli että James ja Sirius olivat hyökänneet Severuksen kimppuun molemmilla kerroilla – hän ei tiennyt ollenkaan että se oli ollut Remus. Tämä vahvisti yhden hänen pahimmista peloistaan – Lily luuli että Remus oli Jamesin ja Siriuksen kanssa koska oli outo ja he sallivat hänen olla kanssaan. Luulivatko kaikki linnassa että hän oli yhtä säälittävä kuin Peter?

”Olet väärässä.” Remus rypisti otsaansa. ”Voisitko jättää minut nyt rauhaan?”


	16. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Astronomia

”Hienoa saada sinut takaisin Lupin,” Sirius virnisteli, vetäen näkymättömyysviitan yltään kun he pääsivät sisään (äsken lukittuun) pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen luokkaan.

”Mitä tarkoitat?” Remus vastasi, katsoen kun James kiipesi tikapuita huoneen nurkassa yltääkseen korkeimmalle hyllylle, jolla oli häkillinen nukkuvia ilkiöitä. ”En ole ollut missään.”

”Älä viitsi toveri,” Peter sanoi, pidellen tikapuita paikallaan Jamesille, ”Huomattiin kyllä että olet vältellyt meitä kuin ruttoa.”

”Enkä ole.” Remuksen suu nyki, ”Olen ollut vain kiireinen. Tiedäthän, opiskelua ja sellaista.”

”No minä toivon että se vaihe on takana nyt,” James nauroi, kiiveten hitaasti alas, pidellen valtavaa häkkiä molemmin käsin, ”Arvostaisin suunnattomasti jos lopettaisit opiskelemasta noin kovasti – se pakottaa _minut_ tekemään paljon töitä, ymmärräthän, ja en ole tottunut kilpailuun.”

”Ole nyt hiljaa Potter,” Sirius ärähti, kaivellen vetolaatikoita ja pulpetteja.

Remus oli päättänyt ettei tämä kepponen olisi niin paha – se ei ainakaan vaatinut häneltä yhtään taian käyttöä. Jos hän oli oikeasti rehellinen itselleen, hän oli todella kaivannut heidän pahantekoaan. Hikarina oleminen oli hyvä asia ja kaikkea, mutta se oli kyllä aikamoisen _tylsää_. Ei ihme että Evansin otsa oli aina rypyillä.

“Miten me saadaan ne ruokasaliin?” Hän kysyi, kumartuen alas katsomaan pikkuisia sinisiä olentoja, ne nukkuivat yhä, käpertyneinä häkin pohjalle. Niitä täytyi olla ainakin viisikymmentä, mikä oli Remuksen mielestä aika julmaa. Paljon parempi vapauttaa ne.

“Viitan alla,” James vastasi, levittäen sitä että he kaikki mahtuisivat alle, ”Tule _nyt_ Sirius,” hän pyöritti silmiään pitkähiuksiselle pojalle, joka oli nyt polvillaan opettajan työpöydän alla.

”Mitä sinä edes etsit?” Peter kysyi, hänen äänensä tukahtuneena viitan takia.

”Yksi Korpinkynsistä kertoi minulle että täällä alla on salaluukku.” Sirius huokaisi, nousten ylös ja pyyhkien polviansa. ”Valehtelija.”

“Tämä on Blackin uusin pakkomielle,” James selitti Remukselle sulkiessaan viitan heidän ympärilleen, ja he aloittivat matkansa kohti ovea, ”Salaisten ovien löytäminen.”

” _Tylypahka: Historia_ -kirja sanoo että täällä on paljon löytämättömiä käytäviä!” Sirius sanoi puolustelevasti. “Niin kuin se minkä sinä löysit Lupin. On ihan varmasti muitakin, haluan löytää edes yhden ennen kuin lähdetään tästä koulusta.”

”Tässä linnassa pitäisi myös olla hirviö jossain piilotettuna.” James kuiskasi takaisin, heidän kulkiessaan pitkin käytäviä kohti Rohkelikon tornia. Peter värähti.

”Riski, jonka olen valmis ottamaan,” Sirius vastasi, ja Remus pystyi kuulemaan virnistyksen hänen äänessään, ”Minun perintöni on paljon tärkeämpi.”

”Tyypillistä,” James nauroi.

* * *

Seuraavana iltana päivällisen aikana James virnisteli kuin hullu, yrittäen näyttää siltä ettei piilotellut viittäkymmentä ilkiötä pöydän alla, ja hän epäonnistui tässä täysin. Peter, joka oli hyvä astronomiassa, oli kiireinen muiden kelmien kotitehtävien tarkistamisen kanssa, tehtävänä oli nimetä jokainen tähti heidän kartoissaan.

”Ihan oikeasti,” Peter vaikeroi, raapustaen jotain Siriuksen karttaan, ”Luulisi että saisit perkele _oman_ tähtesi oikein…”

Sirius nauroi,

“Mitä voin sanoa, olen toivoton.”

”Sinulla on oma tähti?” Remus rypisti otsaansa, taas kerran löytäen itsensä altavastaajana. Hän ei ikinä keskittynyt astronomiassa – hän tiesi kuun vaiheet ja se riitti paremmin kuin hyvin.

”Sirius.” Peter vastasi, ”Yritä nyt Lupin, me olemme käyneet tämän. Taivaan kirkkain tähti? Koiratähti?” Hän huokaisi, katsoen nyt Remuksen karttaa, ”Jep, sinäkin olet unohtanut sen.” Hän ähkäisi.

Remus kohautti olkiaan,

”Luulin että se on vain hänen nimensä.”

”Jalo ja kaikkein Vanhin Blackin suku on aina ollut hieman perseestä nimeämiskäytännöiltään,” Sirius lausui, ”Puolilla meistä on nimet astronomiasta – on Bellatrix, tietenkin; minun isäni on Orion, veljeni Regulus… Äitini ei ole tähti, luulen että hän on asteroidi – aika osuva jos olet ikinä nähnyt hänet huonolla tuulella. Sitten on vanha kunnon Alphard-setä, Cygnus-setä… Andromeda on nimetty kokonaisen galaksin mukaan.”

”Velhot ovat niin outoja.” Remus huokaisi.

”Remus,” James hihitti, “Kai tiedät että _Lupis_ on myös tähtikuvio, tiedäthän? Susi.”

”Mikä?!” Remus tunsi hänen sydämensä jättävän lyönnin välistä ja melkein tukehtui ruokaansa. Sirius löi häntä kovaa selkään, vaihtaen näppärästi aihetta;

”Jos olet saanut kerrottua meille, miten tyhmiä me ollaan Pete, voitaisiinko vapauttaa kyllä-tiedätte-mitkä? Minun ihanat serkkuni ovat juuri alkaneet syömään, sanoisin tätä täydelliseksi ajoitukseksi…”

Se todella oli täydellistä. James potkaisi häkkiä tiukasti herättääkseen ilkiöt ennen kuin vetäisi viitan pois ja kuiskasi lukonavausloitsun kohti häkkiä. Tätä seurasi räjähdys ääntä ja väriä ja kaaosta.

Remus ei ollut oikeastaan tiennyt mitä odottaa ilkiöiltä – ne olivat vaikuttaneet täysin harmittomilta koko yön ja päivän, kun ne olivat nukkuneet lukkojen takana Jamesin sängyn alla.

Mutta nyt hän näki tasan tarkkaan miksi Sirius ja James olivat olleet niin innoissaan. Syöksyessään pöydän alta pienet olennot levisivät kaikkiin suuntiin, puhuen kimeää siansaksaa ja lennellen sinne tänne pitkin Suurta salia. Ne hyppivät perunamuusilautasille, kiljuen iloisina, ne veivät lautasia ja aterimia oppilaiden käsistä ja heittelivät niitä ympäri huonetta; ne kiskoivat poninhäntiä ja repivät pergamenttia.

”Nopeasti!” James sukelsi pöydän alle, missä he kaikki kumartuivat näkymättömyysviitan suojiin, seuraten kaaoksen leviämistä kaikkialla ympärillään.

”Loistavaa!” Sirius toisteli, ”Loistavaa, loistavaa, loistavaa!”

”Mennään,” Remus sanoi, tökäten muut pojat eteenpäin. Heidän suunnitelmansa oli ollut katsella hetken aikaa, ja sitten hiipiä ulos salista mahdollisimman nopeasti ilman kiinnijäämistä.

Kaikki neljä yhdessä etsivät vaivalloisesti reittiä pois pöydän alta – mikä vaikeutui huomattavasti kun monet muut oppilaat yrittivät sukeltaa alle suojaan. Onneksi ilkiöt eivät nähneet näkymättömyysviittojen läpi, ja heidät jätettiin rauhaan.

Tapahtumien keskellä kukaan ei myöskään huomannut heitä. Tytöt kiljuivat, pojat huusivat, kaikki yrittivät peittää päänsä suojellakseen itseään syöksypommittavilta ilkiöiltä tai sitten kamppailivat saadakseen varastetut tavaransa takaisin.

”OI KYLLÄ!” Sirius hengähti yhtäkkiä, purskahtaen katkonaiseen nauruun.

Remus kääntyi ja näki Bellatrixin, joka kiljui keuhkojensa pohjasta, hänen villiä tukkaansa kiskottiin puolelta toiselle sinisten tuholaisten toimesta, yksi joka lenteli hänen päänsä yläpuolella nappasi hänen sauvansa ja heilutteli sitä häntä kohti, ampuen sinisiä salamoita.

”Irrottakaa minusta! Te inhottavat—te ällöttävät—te—Aaargh!” Hän vaikeroi. Narcissa oli suojautunut pöydän alle, puristaen omaa sauvaansa tiukasti.

Asiat kiihtyivät entisestään kun räyhähenki Peeves tuli huoneeseen, vingahdellen iloisena ja aiheuttaen vähintään yhtä paljon tuhoa. Hän vaikutti ohjailevan ilkiöitä, nosteli pöytäliinoja ja kiljui,

”Tänne alle ilkimykset! Paljon ällö-ykkösiä täällä alla!”

Melkein tukehtuen naurusta, kelmit pakenivat huoneesta ja kuulivat McGonagallin kimakan äänen kaikuvan,

” _Petrificus Totalus_!”

“Hän ihan varmasti tietää että ne oltiin me.” Peter pihisi kun he kiipesivät takaisin torniin, yhä viitan alla.

”Eikä,” James vastasi rennosti, ”Lyön vetoa että hän syyttää Prewettejä, he aina tekevät tuollaisia isoja juttuja. Jotain mitä kannattaa tavoitella.”

* * *

”Ole kiltti.” Sirius sanoi.

”Ei.” Vastasi Remus.

”Ole kilttiiiiiii!”

”Ei!”

”Miksei?”

”Se vain tuntuisi… oudolta! En halua.”

”Mutta se olisi hauskaa! _Lupaan_ että sinulla olisi kivaa.”

”Ha.”

Keskustelu oli jatkunut lähes samanlaisena jo kolmen käytävänmitan ajan. Remus yritti kiirehtiä eteenpäin, ja kuuli Jamesin toruvan Siriusta takanaan.

”Jätä Lupin rauhaan jooko?”

”En jätä! Tämä on liian tärkeää!” Sirius oli levottomalla tuulella, millä oli tapana tehdä hänestä erityisen ärsyttävän – yleensä James oli ainoa joka häntä kesti.

He olivat viettäneet pitkän iltapäivän kirjastossa, täyttäen loppuun horoskooppikarttojaan astronomian tehtävien tarkastusta varten. Kokeet olivat yhä kuukausien päässä, mutta James halusi välttämättä etumatkaa muihin. Siriuksen piti tietenkin lähteä kilpailemaan ja Peterin piti mennä kaikkialle mihin James meni. Remus ei halunnut jäädä ulkopuoliseksi. He olivat pohtineet tähtimerkkejään, ja oli tullut ilmi että Remus oli kalat. Sirius oli nopeasti päätellyt että tämä tarkoitti sitä että hänen syntymäpäivänsä olisi pian. Ja niin anominen oli alkanut.

“Päivänselvästi se ei ole niin tärkeää Remukselle,” James sähähti Siriukselle, ”Tee jotain _minun_ synttäreinäni, jos sinun pakko, ne ovat pian Remuksen jälkeen.”

”Sinunkin vuorosi tulee,” Sirius sivuutti Jamesin. ”Mutta ensin – Lupin.”

”Ihan oikeasti, minua ei kiinnosta Sirius,” Remus huokaisi, heidän saavuttaessaan lihavan leidin muotokuvan. ”Älä tee siitä numeroa.”

”Mutta se on sinun syntymäpäiväsi!” Sirius vastasi vakavana, ”Meidän _pitäisi_ tehdä siitä numero.”

Remus ei ymmärtänyt miksi. Ei kukaan ollut aikaisemminkaan tehnyt numeroa. Oli kyllä kakkua, tietenkin, mutta yhden kakun jakaminen viidenkymmenen pojan kanssa ei jättänyt paljoa. Lisäksi kaikki nuoremmat lapset vaativat omaa vuoroa kynttilöiden sammuksiin puhaltamiseen, joten siinä kesti ikuisuus. Ylihoitajatar paketoi pari lahjaa, mutta ne olivat yleensä käytännöllisiä – uusia vaatteita, sukkia, alusvaatteita, kyniä ja vihkoja. Näitä asioita lukuun ottamatta päivässä ei ollut mitään erikoista. Hän itseasiassa odotti innolla sitä, ettei viettänyt päivää Saint Edmund’sissa, koska hän oli aika varma että Sirius, James ja Peter olivat liian hyvin kasvatettuja tietääkseen ’synttärikuhmuista’ – lyönti käsivarteen jokaisesta vuodesta (ja yksi tuomaan onnea – yleensä kaikkein kovin isku).

”Miksi sillä on niin paljon merkitystä?!” Remus puuskahti, kiiveten muotokuvanreiän läpi. Hän ei kestänyt kun Sirius oli tällainen – itsepintainen ja jääräpäinen.

Mutta kun hän kääntyi ympäri, hän yllättyi nähdessään että Sirius hieroi kättänsä ja näytti epäluonteenomaisen loukkaantuneelta.

”Te kaikki järjestitte juttuja minun synttäreikseni ja… no se oli tosi kivaa. En ikinä aikaisemmin odottanut syntymäpäiviä kauheasti… no, se oli upeaa, eikö ollutkin?”

Remus tunsi yhtäkkiä syyllisyyttä. Hän tajusi, ettei Sirius halunnut taas vain olla huomion keskipiste – hän yritti saada Remuksen iloiseksi. Niin kuin se saattaisi tehdä hänetkin iloiseksi. Remuksella ei ollut ikinä ollut oikeastaan mahdollisuutta antaa kenellekään mitään mitä he todella halusivat. Hän heltyi.

“Ai… ok, hyvä on. Mutta ei mitään isoja juhlia tai mitään, pelkästään kelmit, eikö niin?”

”Juuri niin.” Sirius virnisti, hänen kasvonsa muuntuivat välittömästi, silmät tuikkien kuin tähdet.


	17. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Kaksitoista

Remuksen kahdestoista syntymäpäivä osui perjantaille sinä vuonna. Yleensä perjantaisin oppituntien jälkeen James pakotti heidät kaikki katsomaan Rohkelikon huispausharjoituksia, ja Remus luki hiljaa itsekseen. Sirius oli kuitenkin onnistunut vakuuttamaan Jamesin siitä, että hän voisi jättää yhdet harjoitukset välistä – varsinkin kun ei ollut vielä joukkueessa – ja että Remus saattaisi oikeastaan haluta tehdä jotain erilaista syntymäpäivänään.

Hänet herätettiin aikaisin aamulla kun hänen kolme makuusalitoveriaan kaatuivat hänen sänkyynsä, kaikki huutaen, ”Hyvää syntymäpäivää Lupin!” He eivät yrittäneet lyödä häntä, mikä tarkoitti sitä että päivällä oli jo nyt etumatkaa kisassa hänen parhaasta syntymäpäivästään ikinä.

Aamiaisella James ja Sirius marssivat eteenpäin, työntäen muita oppilaita pois tieltä lähestyessään heidän tavallisia paikkojaan, julistaen kovaan ääneen,

”Pois tieltä kiitos!”

“Synttäripoika tulossa!”

“Alkakaa laputtaa, täällä ei ole mitään nähtävää!”

Remus halusi piiloutua pöydän alle siinä vaiheessa kun he saavuttivat sen. Hänen kolme ystäväänsä järjestivät ison esityksen tarjoillessaan hänelle aamiaista, eivätkä antaneet hänen ottaa mitään itse. Peter kaatoi hänen teensä, James kasasi ruokaa hänen lautaselleen ja Sirius voiteli hänen paahtoleipänsä.

”Onko teidän pakko?” Remus vaikeroi hirveän nolostuneena.

”Ehdottomasti,” James sanoi.

“Aivan varmasti,” Peter nyökkäsi,

“Epäilyksettä.” Päätti Sirius.

Remus ravisti päätään, punastuen voimakkaasti ja katsoen alas kohti ruokaansa. Kun hän oli melkein saanut syötyä – mikä vei aikansa, sillä hänelle oli tarjoiltu kaksoisannokset melkein kaikkea – he kaikki nousivat ylös, virnistellen leveästi hänelle.

”Mitä?!” Hän kysyi, liikuskellen hermostuneesti. Jos he _aikoivat_ antaa hänelle synttärikuhmut, niin hän toivoi että se olisi ohi nopeasti. Ehkä oli olemassa velhoversio? Hän ei ollut päässyt Siriuksen synttäreille, joten ei oikeastaan tiennyt mitä odottaa. Peter ja James laittoivat molemmat käden hänen olkapäälleen, pakottaen hänet takaisin istumaan. Sirius veti kaapujensa taskusta virityspillin ja puhalsi pitkän nuotin. Remus puristi silmänsä kiinni. Voi ei….

”Paaaaaaaall-jjooon onneeeea vaaaan!” Kolme poikaa veisasi niin kovaa kuin pystyivät, ”Paaal-jon onneaa vaaaaan! Paaaal-joooon onneaaa vaaaan Reeeeeeeeeee-mus!”

Nyt loppusali liittyi lauluun, ja Remus peitti päänsä käsillään,

“Paaaaaaaaaal-jooon onneaaa vaaaaaan!”

”Hip hip!” James huusi, seisoen penkillään,

”Hurraa!” Rohkelikot vastasivat kuorona.

”Ainakin tuo on nyt hoidettu,” Remus mutisi, hänen naamaansa kuumotti kun ihmiset lopettivat hurrauksen. Peter katsoi häntä säälivästi,

”Olen pahoillani toveri, mutta he suunnittelevat tekevän saman lounaalla ja illallisella.”

* * *

Heidän piti yhä istua taikajuomien tunnin läpi, viikon viimeisen oppitunnin – Remus oli huomannut että silloinkin kun teki kaikki kotiläksyt ja ymmärsi kaikki tekstit, hänellä ei ollut luonnollisia lahjoja taikajuomien valmistukseen. Sen lisäksi se oli tylsä aine, ja kun Slughorn alkoi käymään läpi nukkumisrohtojen viittä ydinkomponenttia, Remus torkahteli itsekseen.

Snape ei häirinnyt häntä – itseasiassa Snape ei ollut edes katsonut Remuksen suuntaan käytävätapauksen jälkeen. Lily hymyili hänelle ja toivotti hyvää syntymäpäivää, ennen kuin pyöritti isoja jalokivenvihreitä silmiään Jamesille ja Siriukselle, jotka yrittivät vakuuttaa Slughornin jättämään kotiläksyt antamatta ’tapahtuman’ kunnioituksen vuoksi.

Illallisella Remus sieti toivottavasti viimeisen kierroksen ’paljon onnea vaan’ -laulua, mikä osoittautui kaikkein äänekkäimmäksi, suurelta osin siksi että Dumbledore oli paikalla ja alkoi johtaa koko koulun laulua, mylvien itse täysin palkein. Hän sai myös muutaman kortin – yhden koko Rohkelikon tuvalta ja toisen Ylihoitajattarelta, jonka mukana tuli myös pari sukkia.

Iltaruoan jälkeen he istuivat oleskeluhuoneessa, Sirius raahasi raskaan levysoittimensa alas ja laittoi _Electric Warriorin_ soimaan sadannennen kerran joulun jälkeen.

” _I was dancing when I was twelve…_ ”

Jossain vaiheessa kakku ilmestyi, koristeltu punaisella ja kultaisella Rohkelikko-kuorrutteella ja kahdellatoista pinkillä kynttilällä. Kun Remus leikkasi sen (häntä kannustettiin toivomaan, mutta hän ei pystynyt keksimään yhtään asiaa minkä olisi halunnut) hän oli ihmetyksissään nähdessään että oli tehty neljästä eri mausta – neljännes suklaata, neljännes sitruunakakkua, neljännes Victoria sponge -kakkua ja neljännes kahvia ja saksanpähkinää.

”Niin kuin paahtoleipäsi,” Sirius virnisti, katsoen innostuneena Remuksen kasvoille jäänyttä yllätyksen ilmettä, ”Ajattelin että sinua tylsistyttäisi vain yksi maku.”

”Vau… Kiitos!”

“Joten mitä haluat tehdä loppuillan?” James kysyi, ”Näyttää yhä riittävän valoisalta, jos sinä _haluaisit_ mennä katsomaan—”

”Ei halua James! Helkkari soikoon, sinun pitää kehittää jotain muita kiinnostuksen kohteita toveri, tuo alkaa olla pitkästyttävää.”

”Ei minua haittaa jos haluatte mennä katsomaan huispausharjoituksia.” Remus sanoi kiireesti, ”Olette jo tehnyt vaikka mitä, ihan oikeasti. Kolme laulua yhdessä päivässä, mitä muuta kaksitoistavuotias voisi edes pyytää?”

”Ei,” James pudisti päätään sankarillisesti, ”Sirius on oikeassa, tänään on sinun syntymäpäiväsi, me tehdään jotain mistä sinä tykkäät.”

He olivat kaikki hiljaa jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin James karisti kurkkuaan, ”Öö, Lupin? Mitä sinä _tykkäät_ tehdä?”

Remus mietti. Hän pystyisi helposti tarjoamaan listan asioita joita hän _ei_ tykännyt tehdä; jalkapallo, läksyt, lentäminen, taikajuomat. Mutta kukaan ei ollut ikinä kysynyt häneltä minkälaisista jutuista hän _tykkäsi_. Hän piti telkkarin katselusta, mutta ainakaan tähän asti hän ei ollut löytänyt televisiota Tylypahkasta. Hän piti siitä että sai valita mitä söi aamiaiseksi ja iltaruoaksi. Hän tykkäsi kuunnella Marc Bolanin laulua Siriuksen levysoittimesta. Mikään näistä jutuista ei oikeastaan ollut mikään harrastus.

”Lukea?” Peter sanoi yrittäen olla avulias, ”Sinä luet paljon.”

”Luenko?!” Remus nosti kulmiaan. Hän ei ollut ajatellut sitä, mutta se oli totta. Ainakin joulun jälkeen hän oli lukenut kaikki vuodelle annetut oppikirjat, ja jopa lainannut pari kirjaa kirjastosta.

”No joo, jee,” James pyöritti silmiään, “Hyvää syntymäpäivää Lupin, aloitetaan kirjakerho.”

Sirius tirskui. Peter näytti ärsyyntyneeltä,

”No en _minä_ tiedä! Lukemisen lisäksi sinä vaikutat todella pitävän jälki-istunnosta Remus.”

Remus nauroi tälle, nostaen käsiänsä anteeksipyytävästi,

”Olen pahoillani pojat, kai minä olen vain tosi tylsä.”

”Entä se kun katoat?” Sirius kysyi yhtäkkiä. Remus jähmettyi.

”Mitä tarkoitat?! Sanoinhan että olen ollut kipeänä, menen sairaalasiipeen.” Hän kiirehti sanomaan.

Sirius heilautti kättään,

“Ei, ei silloin – joskus lähdet tuntien jälkeen, tai kun me katsotaan huispausta. Mitä teet silloin?”

Remus tunsi punastuvansa. Hän oli lähtenyt kävelemään itsekseen yhä vähemmän, mutta selvästi hänen ystävänsä olivat silti huomanneet. He kaikki katsoivat häntä odottavasti. Hän puri huultaan,

”Minä vain… kävelen ympäriinsä.” Hän sanoi ontosti.

”Mutta missä?” Peter kysyi, “Tiluksilla?”

”Joka paikassa,” Remus kohautti olkiaan, ”Tykkään vain katsella paikkoja. Jotta tiedän missä kaikki on.” Hän veti kartan takataskustaan, ”Tämä on tyhmää, aloitin lisäilemään juttuja siihen karttaan, joka me saatiin vuoden alussa, ja aina kun näen jotain kiinnostavaa merkkaan sen tähän.”

James otti kartan ja taitteli sen auki. Kolme poikaa nojautui katsomaan. He olivat hiljaa hetken aikaa. Sirius tutki karttaa ihastuneena,

”Olet lisännyt kaikki maalaukset… ja nimennyt ne ja kaikkea.”

”Oikeinkirjoitukseni on ihan päin persettä,” Remus punastui entisestään, haluten napata kartan takaisin.

Jamesin otsa oli rypyssä.

”Mikä tuo on?” Hän osoitti merkkiin, jonka Remus oli laittanut yhden portaikon kohdalle.

”Yksi jekkuaskelmista,” Remus vastasi, ”Tuo on se mihin uppoaa. Tuo,” hän osoitti merkkiin toisen askelman kohdalla, ”on se joka katoaa. Portaikot, joissa on nuoli, on niitä jotka liikkuu. Merkkasin ne eri väreillä jotta näkee mihin ne päättyy.”

”Merlin!” Peter puuskahti, ”Ymmärrätkö kuinka paljon aikaa tämä säästäisi minulta?! Vannon että jään jumiin väärään käytävään kaksi kertaa viikossa noiden hiton portaiden takia.”

”Minä myös,” James sanoi.

“Lakatkaa miettimästä pääsettekö tunneille ajoissa!” Sirius huudahti, “Yrittäkää sisäistää tämän kartan erittäin tärkeät ominaisuudet. Ne mahdollisuudet, jotka tämä avaa meille käytännönpilojen suhteen.”

Hymy levisi Jamesin kasvoille, sitten Peterin. Remus nappasi kartan takaisin itselleen, taitellen sen kokoon,

”Se ei ole valmis vielä. On paljon lisättävää. Haluaisin laittaa siihen jotain loitsuja, kunhan vain opin miten.”

”Minkälaisia loitsuja?” Sirius kysyi innokkaasti.

Remus epäröi. Ei sillä ettei hän olisi arvostanut Siriuksen kiinnostusta, tai hänen innostustaan – mutta Remus halusi oikeastaan saada kartan toimimaan ihan itse, niin hölmöltä kuin se kuulostikin. Sirius oli kuitenkin keksinyt lukemisloitsun ja sadepilvilumouksen. Syistä, joita hän ei ihan osannut selittää, Remuksella oli vahva halu todistaa että hän oli yhtä älykäs – tai yhtä kykeneväinen – ja pystyi hoitamaan koko homman itse tällä kertaa.

”Vain jotain parannuksia,” hän sanoi varovaisesti. ”Ajattelisitte että ne on hölmöjä.”

”Eikä ajatella,” Peter vastasi vilpittömästi, ”Me voidaan auttaa!”

”Niin kai… se on minun karttani kuitenkin.”

”Tietenkin se on sinun,” James hymyili rauhoittavasti, ”Niin kuin viitta on minun eikö niin? Mutta pahanteon apuvälineenä…”

”Se on kelmien.” Sirius lopetti lauseen, hänen silmänsä säihkyivät.

”Se on kelmien kartta.” Remus toisti, vielä epävarmana siitä, että tarjosi näin muille hänen yksityisen projektinsa.

”Se on yhä _sinun_ , Lupin,” Black jatkoi, ”Pistetään sinun nimi ensimmäiseksi ja kaikkea!”

”En ole varma että halutaan nimemme siihen…” Peter sanoi hermostuneesti.

”Meidän lempinimet sitten.” Sirius kohautti olkiaan.

”Meillä ei ole lempinimiä.” Remus vastasi, ”Tai no, kai minulla tavallaan on, mutta en halua kirjoittaa ’hullu-Lupin’ siihen.”

Kolme muuta poikaa purskahti nauruun. Sen jälkeen Remus päätti, ettei ollut niin paha että oli paljastanut salaisuutensa heille. Hän oli oikeastaan helpottunut; hän oli alkanut epäilemään että tämä oli vain joku henkilökohtainen mielipuolinen mieltymys hänelle – kaikkien linnassa olevien asioiden merkkaaminen ja kartoittaminen, niiden muistaminen ja ymmärtäminen. James, Sirius ja Peter vaikuttivat oleman vähemmän kiinnostuneita tehtävän saavuttamisesta, ja enemmän siitä, miten se voisi auttaa heitä suunnittelemaan seuraavaa pilaa.

Loppuillan he käyttivät viitan alla, vaellellen käytäviä pitkin. Viitta, Remuksen mielestä ainakin, ei ollut oikeastaan pakollinen, koska he aikoivat suunnata takaisin ennen kuin kaikkien olisi pakko olla omissa tupatiloissa. Mutta James ja Sirius eivät ikinä jättäneet välistä mahdollisuutta tehdä pienimmästäkin matkasta täysimittaista operaatiota, ja Peter vain tykkäsi hiippailla näkymättömänä. Kaikki kuitenkin selveni kun Sirius veti esiin viisi sontapommia, joilla he viihdyttivät itseään matkan varrella; hiipien pahaa-aavistamattomien pussailevien parien taakse tai pudotellen pommeja kirjastoon kiirehtivien vanhempien oppilaiden taskuihin.

Remus näytti mitä oli löytänyt tähän asti, käytävät ja oikotiet jotka oli huomannut ja jopa pari piilopaikoistaan (ei kaikkia tietenkään, ihan varmuuden vuoksi). Hän jopa kertoi heille suunnitelmastaan pistää jonkinlainen jäljitysloitsu Rouva Norrisiin, Filchin kissaan, jotta pystyisi ennakoimaan sen liikkeitä. Muut rakastivat ideaa.

“Miksi jättää homma siihen?” Sirius kuiskasi heidän kääntyessään kulmasta takaisin kohti oleskeluhuonetta illan päätteeksi, ”Miksi ei jäljittää kaikkia?”

”Kaikkia?”

”Niin, silloin tiedettäisiin kaikkien liikkeet, voitaisiin tehdä _mitä vain_.”

”Enpä tiedä.” Remus vastasi, idea sai hänen olonsa epämukavaksi. Mitä tapahtuisi jos hänen ystävänsä näkisivät hänen matkaavan tällipajulle joka kuukausi? Kuinka kauan kestäisi ennen kuin he päättäisivät seurata häntä ja tapattaisivat itsensä? Ensimmäisen kerran Remus tajusi ettei kartta ollut yhtä harmiton kun hän oli ensiksi ajatellut.

Mutta James ja Peter olivat jo vahvasti samaa mieltä Siriuksen kanssa, sanoen että se oli loistava idea; he jo kuvittelivat minkälaista olisi nähdä mitä Dumbledore teki tai missä Snape piileskeli. Remus uskoi vahvasti että jos sille antoi riittävästi aikaa, Sirius Black ja James Potter voisivat todella tehdä mitä ikinä halusivat – se vain oli osa heitä. Hän vain toivoi että siihen olisi vielä pitkä aika.


	18. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Kertaus

Aika tuntui kiristävän tahtia Remuksen syntymäpäivän jälkeen. Päivät pitenivät ja kevät kiirehti linnaan, täyttäen sen auringonvalolla ja raikkaalla ilmalla pitkän talven jälkeen. Kokeet lähestyivät ja Remus pääsi vihdoin yli ahdistuksestaan liittyen julkisesti lukemiseen, käyttäen yhä enemmän aikaa kirjastossa. Uusien juonien ja kepposten suunnittelun sijaan kelmit huomasivat pyhittävänsä iltansa loitsujen harjoitteluun ja taikajuomien ainesosien kyselyyn toisiltaan.

Sirius ja James ottivat kokeet äärimmäisen tosissaan; se oli kilpailu heille. Vaikka molemmat olisivat kieltäneet sen kiivaasti, Remus epäili että molemmilla oli halu puolustaa puhdasveristä kunniaansa – se oli liian tiukasti juurtunut asenne koko koulussa, jopa opettajien keskuudessa. Se ei haitannut Remusta – vaikka hän ei saanutkaan parhaita arvosanoja kaikessa, hän pärjäsi yhä paremmin kuin oli ikinä aikaisemmin pärjännyt. Hän oli oikeastaan iloinen ettei hänellä ollut perhettä, joka antaisi hänelle paineita.

Peterin kokema paine näkyi ulos. Hän ei ollut huono oppilas millään mittareilla – yrttitiedossa ja astronomiassa hän jopa loisti, usein voittaen Jamesin. Mutta hän oli hermostunut, ja se tuppasi vaikuttamaan hänen sauvatyöskentelyynsä, tehden hänen loitsuistaan huolimattomia. Peter ei puhunut perheestään kovin paljon, mutta vastaanotti paljon kirjeitä heiltä ja Remus huomasi että James oli varovainen aiheen ympärillä.

”Kuinka paljon me tarvitsemme että pääsemme seuraavalle luokalle?” Pyöreäkasvoinen poika kysyi epätoivoisena, ainakin neljä kertaa päivässä.

”Peter rauhoitu,” James rauhoitteli, ”Sinä pärjäät kyllä; tiedät koko teorian vaikka takaperin, on vain kyse sen laittamisesta käytäntöön.”

”En ihmettele hänen hermostuneisuuttaan,” Sirius kuiskasi Remukselle kun kaksi muuta eivät enää kuulleet heitä, ”Pettigrewn perheessä on ollut ainakin kaksitoista surkkia – ja pelkästään tällä vuosisadalla.”

”Surkkia?”

”Ei taikovia velhoja.” Sirius selitti kärsivällisesti, ”Tiedäthän kun jästiperheet joskus saavat taikovia lapsia? Se toimii myös toiseen suuntaan – kukaan ei tykkää puhua siitä kauheasti. Minun isoisosedälläni oli mieletön teoria siitä että jästit vaihtavat lapsiaan meidän lapsiemme kanssa, jotta voisivat soluttautua velhomaailmaan. Täysin hullua tietenkin.”

”Ahaa.” Remus vastasi, toivoen että kuulosti siltä että oli ymmärtänyt kaiken mitä Sirius oli juuri sanonut. ”Joten sen takia Peterin taika on vähän… epävakaata?”

”En tiedä,” Sirius kohautti olkiaan, ”Ehkä. En tiedä voivatko he oikeasti _todistaa_ että surkkius kulkee suvussa. Mutta sen takia Pettigrewt eivät kuulu pyhään kahteenkymmeneenkahdeksaan.”

Remus huokasi raskaasti, antaen Siriukselle kaikkein musertavimman katseensa,

”Sinä _tiedät_ etten tiedä mikä se on.”

Sirius hymyili omahyväisesti,

”No _en_ minä tiedä Lupin, kaiken sen lukemisen jälkeen mitä olet tehnyt viime aikoina. Kiva tietää että on yhä jotain asioita mistä minä tiedän enemmän.”

Remus tuhahti vastaukseksi, siirtäen katseensa takaisin työhönsä. Sirius jatkoi nopeasti, kuin ei olisi halunnut menettää toisen pojan huomiota,

”Pyhä kaksikymmentäkahdeksan ovat puhtaimmat puhdasverisistä. Viimeiset jäljellä olevat ’ei-turmeltuneet’ suvut.”

Remus antoi Siriukselle toisen ilkeän katseen. Tummatukkainen poika nosti kätensä ylös kiirehtien selittämään,

”Heidän sanojaan, ei minun! Tiedät etten usko ollenkaan mihinkään verenpuhtaus roskaan.”

”Niinpä,” Remus nosti kulmakarvaansa. ”Mutta lyön vetoa että Blackit ovat listan kärjessä.”

”Itseasiassa,” Sirius vastasi, hänen silmänsä tuikkivat humoristisesti, ”Abbotit ovat ensimmäisenä. Se on aakkosjärjestyksessä.”

Remus huokaisi turhautuneena ja palasi taikajuomien kertauksensa pariin.

* * *

Kokeet eivät olleet ensimmäisenä Remuksen mielessä asiana, josta olla huolissaan. Hän oli suhteellisen varma että pärjäisi ihan hyvin – hän oli jopa tarkistanut kokeiden säännöt (jotka olivat viisi jalkaa pergamenttia pitkät) ja vahvistanut että _Scriboclara_ -loitsun käyttö käsialan siistimiseen oli sallittua, niin kauan kun oppilas oli itse kykeneväinen suorittamaan loitsun. Remus oli käyttänyt loitsua marraskuusta lähtien ja ei ollut huolissaan.

Kaksi asiaa huolestutti Remusta paljon enemmän kuin aikaisemmin kuluneena vuoden aikana. Ensinnäkin hän tiedosti synkästi, että hänen olisi palattava Saint Edmund’siin kesäkuussa. Vaikka hän oli ollut poissa vain muutaman kuukauden ajan, eroavaisuudet Saint Edmund’sin ja Tylypahkan välillä olivat yhtä isoja kuin ero mustavalkoisen ja techicolourin välillä. Sillä aikaa kun muut oppilaat odottivat iloisena pitkää, kuumaa kesää täynnä matkoja ulkomaille, rentoutumista ja pitkään nukkumista, Remuksesta tuntui kuin häntä odottaisi maanpako.

Heillä ei ollut lupaa käyttää taikaa Tylypahkan ulkopuolella ennen kuin he täyttäisivät seitsemäntoista, mikä tarkoitti että sen lisäksi että menettäisi yhteyden ystäviinsä, Remus ei voisi enää lukea. Hänen edessään kesä levittäytyi tyhjänä ja eristyksissä, lävistettynä pitkillä vihaisilla öillä lukittuna selliinsä.

Ja sitten oli Remuksen toinen ongelma, aina valmiina kohottamaan rumaa karvaista kuonoaan. Kuten matami Pomfrey oli ennustanut, Remuksen kaksitoistavuotissyntymäpäivästä lähtien hänen muodonmuutoksensa olivat muuttuneet paljon, paljon pahemmiksi. Tälle ei löytynyt selitystä mistään hänen lukemistaan kirjoista, muuten kuin jotain epämääräisiä sanoja nuoruudesta ja murrosiästä. Toisin kuin ennen, kun hän oli saanut muutamia hampaan- ja kynnenjälkiä – sellaisia, joita saa leikkisältä koiranpennulta, joka ei oikeasti tarkoita satuttaa – nyt hän heräsi syvien, raivokkaiden viiltojen kanssa, jotka vuotivat verta tauotta kunnes Pomfrey saapui tyrehdyttämään ne. Muodonmuutoksen piina itsessään saavutti lähes kestämättömän tason, ja hän tunsi usein itsensä pahoinvoivaksi tunteja ennen kuin kuu nousi.

Vielä sen lisäksi Remus vietti pidempiä jaksoja sairaalasiivessä ja hänen oli yhä vaikeampi selittää poissaolojaan. Hänen ystävänsä olivat alkaneet pohtia ääneen mikä ihme häntä voisi vaivata – joskus ehdottaen että hän esitti päästäkseen pois oppitunneilta, joskus kiusoitellen häntä siitä että Remus tartuttaisi heidätkin.

Ainakaan Saint Edmund’sissa hänellä ei ollut yhtään ystäviä, jotka välittäisivät mihin hän meni joka kuukausi.

Sirius ei myöskään selvästi odottanut kesää innolla. Hän muuttui epäluonteenomaisen hiljaiseksi aina kun lähestyvä loma mainittiin, hänen silmänsä samentuivat, väri pakeni hänen kasvoiltaan. James kutsui heidät kaikki kylään luoksensa niin pitkäksi aikaa kun he vain haluaisivat – mutta Sirius pysyi pessimistisenä.

”Tiedät etteivät he ikinä anna minun.” Hän huokaisi.

“Piristy toveri,” James heitti kätensä ystävänsä ympärille. He istuivat yhdessä isolla sohvalla oleskeluhuoneessa, Peter oli nojatuolissa keskittyen muuttamaan banaanin varvastossuksi. Se ei ollut onnistunut. Remus makasi mahallaan matolla takan edessä. Hänellä oli haava selässään, joka ei ollut sulkeutunut kunnolla, ei edes matami Pomfreyn hoidon jälkeen, ja oli huomannut että tämä oli ainoa asento, joka ei ollut epämukava.

Sirius ei yksinkertaisesti halunnut piristyä.

”Mutta eivät he anna. Perkeleen Bellatrixin häät ovat kesäkuussa, minun pitää aivan varmasti olla mukana _kaikessa_.”

”Me saatiin kutsu sinne,” Peter sanoi yhtäkkiä, katsoen ylös varvastossustaan, joka oli yhä kirkkaan keltainen ja näytti epämiellyttävän pehmeältä. ”Nähdään varmaan siellä.”

”Joo, kiva.” Sirius puuskahti, hengittäen ulos niin voimakkaasti että hänen pitkä tukkansa pullistui ylös hänen otsaltaan. ”Jos minua ei ole muutettu liskoksi. Tai kirottu muotokuvaan kesän ajaksi – he oikeasti tekivät sen kerran Andromedalle. Hän ei ole ollut samanlainen sen jälkeen, vihaa velhomaalauksia nyt.”

”Häiden _jälkeen_ ,” James sanoi, tahdikkaasti ohjaten keskustelua pois Blackien suvusta, ”Me keksitään jotain. Minä tulen vapauttamaan sinut sieltä jos täytyy, vannon sen.”

Sirius virnisti Jamesille ja James virnisti takaisin. Heidän ruumiinkielensä peilasivat toisiaan täydellisesti ja Remus tunsi yksinäisuuden pistoksen. Hän tiesi että Siriuksen perheongelmiin liittyi paljon muutakin vain kun se että hän oli musta lammas – arvet, jotka Sirius oli näyttänyt hänelle tammikuussa, tietenkin, mutta ainakin miten Remus asian ymmärsi, se oli ihan tavallista. Ylihoitajar hakkasi häntä jos hän käyttäytyi huonosti, ja hän sai samaa kohtelua myös usein jästiopettajiltaan – hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä epäillä että Siriuksen elämä kotona oli jotenkin epätavallista.

James selvästi tiesi paljon enemmän. Remus tiesi tämän, koska se oli ainoa asia, josta Potter ei ikinä kiusannut Siriusta – perhe. He kaksi puhuivat paljon öisin – Remus oli kuullut Siriuksen itkevän enemmän kuin kerran. Se oli saanut hänet haluamaan laittaa oma hiljennysloitsunsa sänkynsä ylle; hän vihasi kyyneleiden ääntä, ja itki itse harvoin.

”Sinä myös Lupin,” James sanoi,

”Hm?” Remus nosti päänsä ajatuksissaan. Hän liikutti selkäänsä varovasti ja yritti olla irvistämättä, kun kipu lävisti hänen selkänsä kuin salamanisku.

”Sinun pitäisi tulla kylään kesällä. Meillä on paljon tilaa ja äitiä ei haittaa.”

”En voi,” Remus pudisti päätään, katsoen alas kohti kirjaansa. Hänen selkänsä oli tulessa. ”Ylihoitajar ei anna minun. Laillinen huoltaja -juttuja, jästilaki.”

”Kyllä sen voi kiertää,” James vastasi itsevarmana, ”Molemmat teistä ovat tulossa eikö niin? Minä aion varmistaa sen.”

Remus hymyili mutta tiesi ettei James voinut tehdä mitään. Täysikuut tapahtuivat kuukauden lopussa kuten aina, eikä kesän lopussa ollut edes viikon vertaa vapaata aikaa. Sitä paitsi Ylihoitajar ei todella antaisi hänen.

”Luulen että onnistuin!” Peter haukkoi yhtäkkiä henkeään, pidellen kirkkaan keltaista varvastossua päänsä yläpuolella.

”Hyvä Pete,” Sirius sanoi tylysti. ”Kokeile sopiiko se jalkaan.”

Remus nousi istumaan, hänen selkänsä oli nyt todella kipeä. Kun hän suoristui, hän tunsi lämpimän veren valuvan pitkin selkärankaansa ja imeytyvän hänen housujensa vyötärönauhaan. Pelästyneenä hän hyppäsi nopeasti seisomaan.

”Yök!” Peter ulvahti, vetäen paljaan jalkansa pois varvastossusta, peittyneenä tahmeaan banaanitahnaan. James purskahti nauramaan, hänen lasinsa putosivat hänen nenältään,

”Hän _vitsaili_ , Pete! Sinun pitää lopettaa tekemästä juttuja vain koska me käskemme sinua.”

”Oletko ok Lupin?” Sirius katsoi ylös yhtäkkiä. Remus empi matolla. Hänen piti päästä sairaalasiipeen mahdollisimman pian, mutta hän ei tiennyt miten selittää lähtönsä.

”Joo minä vain… taidan mennä kävelylle.”

”Minne? On melkein ulkonaliikkumiskielto,” Siriuksen kasvot kirkastuivat, “Mitä suunnittelet?”

”Ei, ei, en mitään… Minä vain halusin…”

”Me tullaan!” James nousi myös ylös, ”Haen viitan.”

”Ei!” Remus huusi.

He kaikki jähmettyivät, jopa Peter, joka oli puoliksi saanut vedettyä banaaninnarut pois varpaidensa välistä.

”Minä…” Remus takelteli, “Minulla ei ole hyvä olo. Haluan vain mennä matami Pomfreyn luokse, siinä kaikki.”

”Okei toveri,” James nosti kätensä rauhallisesti, ”Rauhoitu. Haluatko silti että me tullaan sinun kanssa?”

”Minä menen.” Sirius sanoi nopeasti. Hän nousi ylös ja tarttui Remusta kyynärpäästä, ohjaten häntä kohti muotokuvan reikää ennen kuin toinen poika pystyi sanomaan mitään.

”Sirius…” Remus aloitti, kun he olivat tyhjässä käytävässä,

”Älä huoli Lupin, saatan sinut vain sinne. En tule sisään tai mitään.”

Remus katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä, sitten nyökkäsi ja alkoi kävellä, niin nopeasti kuin hänen arka selkänsä vain salli. Hän tunsi Siriuksen riittävän hyvin tietääkseen, ettei ollut mahdollista muuttaa hänen mieltään. Peter saattaisi antaa hermoilleen vallan ja juosta takaisin. James saattaisi kunnioittaa hänen toiveitaan. Mutta Sirius; Siriuksen piti aina saada tahtonsa läpi.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Sirius kysyi katsellen häntä, ”Kävelet jäykästi.”

”Minulla ei ole hyvä olo.” Remus toisti, mutta nyt yhteen puristettujen hampaiden läpi. Hän toivoi että Sirius luulisi että hän on vain vihainen, eikä tajuaisi että hän puri kieltänsä estääkseen itseään huutamasta kivusta.

”Ok.” Sirius vastasi pehmeästi. He jatkoivat kävelemistä hiljaisuudessa. Kun he vihdoin saavuttivat sairaalasiiven, he seisoivat ovien ulkopuolella kiusaantuneena pari minuuttia, Remuksen kuumat meripihkasilmät porautuneena Siriuksen kylmään siniseen tuijotukseen kuin haastaen häntä kysymään.

”Toivottavasti sinulle tulee parempi olo.” Oli kaikki, mitä Sirius sanoi. ”Voinko tulla katsomaan sinua huomenna, jos et ole päässyt pois?”

”Voit kai.” Remus sanoi varovasti. Hän yritti kohauttaa olkiaan ja kavahti. Siriuksen ilme ei värähtänyt.

”Pidä huolta itsestäsi Lupin.” Hän sanoi hiljaa ennen kuin kääntyi ja kiirehti takaisin mistä he olivat tulleet.

Remus katsoi hänen loittonevaa selkäänsä, kunnes Sirius kääntyi kulmasta. Hänellä oli outo tunne siitä että Sirius vilkaisisi häntä ennen kuin katoaisi. Kun hän ei tehnyt niin, Remus tunsi auttamatta itsensä oudon pettyneeksi, mutta hänen olisi pitänyt tietää – Sirius Black ei ollut ikinä ennustettavissa.

Hän värähti hienoisesti – osaksi kertyvän kivun takia, osaksi jonkin muun takia – sitten työnsi sairaalan oven auki.


	19. Ensimmäinen vuosi: Lukukauden loppu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homofoobinen sana luvun loppua kohden.

Remus ei ikinä kertoisi kellekään, mutta hän todella nautti Tylypahkan koeperiodista. Kokonaiset kaksi viikkoa kuluivat ilman oppitunteja, ja vaikka kaikki muut juoksentelivat ympäriinsä kuin päättömät kanat, Remuksen suhtautuminen oli hyvinkin rento.

Samaa ei voinut sanoa hänen muista luokkatovereistaan. Lily Evans oli ottanut tavakseen väijyä muita oppilaita kirjastossa ja oleskeluhuoneessa, vaatien että he kyselevät häneltä kysymyksiä 1700-luvun maahiskapinoista. Peter vaikutti koko ajan mutisevan itsekseen, väännellen käsiään. Marlene McKinnon ja Mary McDonald, kaksi Rohkelikon ensiluokkalaista, joita Remus yritti yleensä vältellä, purskahtelivat jatkuvasti hysteerisiin kikatuksiin hermostuksensa takia. James ja Sirius näyttivät oikuttelevan mahtailevammin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin; se sytyttivät liekittömiä sähikäisiä käytävissä ja kadottivat loitsuillaan varomattomien oppilaiden kirjalaukkuja kirjastossa. Remus ei ollut varma vastasivatko kaksi poikaa vain yleiseen ahdistuksen ilmapiiriin, vai ilmaisivatko he näin omaa hermostunutta energiaansa.

Vanhemmilla oppilailla ei ollut yhtään sympatiaa nuoremmilleen. Frank Longbottom antoi enemmän jälki-istuntoja kouluvuoden viimeisellä viikolla kuin oli antanut koko vuonna, ja jopa uhkasi ottaa Rohkelikolta pois 50 pistettä jos James ja Sirius eivät lopettaisi mustepullojen leijuttamista oleskeluhuoneessa. Remuksen mielestä he olivat päässeet helpolla – Bellatrix Black oli oikeasti kironnut puolet Luihuisista yhtenä iltana koska he olivat puhuneet liian lujaa, kun hän oli opiskellut NEWT-kokeitaan varten. He eivät voineet puhua kolmeen päivään – matami Pomfreyn piti kasvattaa heidän kielensä takaisin.

Heidän ensimmäinen kokeensa oli loitsut, mikä antoi Remukselle hyvän alun. Heidän piti vain loitsia kookospähkinä tanssimaan irlantilaista polkkaa, joka oli Remuksen mielestä hyvin helppoa. Hän, James ja Sirius onnistuivat ilman ongelmia, Peterin kookospähkinä ei ensin suostunut liikkumaan ollenkaan, sitten lähti käsistä kun se vihdoin aloitti ja päätyi pyörimään alas pöydältä, murskautuen vasten laattakiviä.

Muodonmuutokset meni melkein yhtä hyvin, vaikka se olikin vaikeampi aine. Heidän tehtävänään oli muuttaa tamminkaiskuoriainen pippurisirottimeksi – Sirius teki tämän minuuteissa, hädin tuskin peittäen ylpeytensä kun McGonagall kommentoi että hänen sirottimensa oli paras pienen mittakaavan muodonmuutos, jonka hän oli ikinä nähnyt ensiluokkalaisen tekevän. Remuksen sirotin ei ollut huono, vaikka olikin yhä kiiltävä ja musta, Sirius sen sijaan oli onnistunut jotenkin muuttamaan omansa lasiseksi. James yritti posliinia ja vaikutti onnistuneen hyvin kunnes McGonagall yritti ravistaa siitä ulos pippuria ja sirotin levitti siipensä ja lensi ulos ikkunasta, saaden Marlenenin ja Maryn kiljumaan. Peterin pippurikupilla oli yhä jalat ja tuntosarvet, jopa tunnin jälkeen.

Yrttitieto ja taikuuden historia olivat molemmat kirjallisia kokeita. Remus yllätti itsensä kirjoittamalla luokan pisimmän historian esseen – hänen piti kysyä Peteriltä, joka istui hänen vieressään, lisää pergamenttia. Ilmeisesti maahiskapinoista olikin paljon sanottavaa. Taikajuomat oli helpompi kuin hän oli odottanut – heidän piti keittää syylärohto muistista. Koska hänellä oli todella hyvä muisti vuosien harjoittelun jälkeen, Remus tiesi että hänen aineksensa ja suhteensa olivat kaikki oikein, vaikka hänen valmistustaidoistaan puuttuikin tarkkuutta.

Kokeiden välissä Remus nautti viimeisistä vapaista viikoistaan joko vaeltelemalla pitkin käytäviä ja lisäillen asioita karttaansa (kun oli yksin) tai syöden jäätelöä järven rannalla (kun muut olivat hänen kanssaan). Hän oli juuri löytänyt tunnelin, joka tuoksui hienoisesti suklaalta, mutta ei saanut selville mitä se tarkoitti – se ei ollut lähelläkään keittiöitä.

Päivät olivat nyt paljon lämpimämpiä, ja kun kesäkuu alkoi ja koeperiodi oli loppumaisillaan, kelmien ajatukset kääntyivät pahantekoon.

”Sen täytyy olla jotain suurta.” James sanoi päättäväisesti. Hän heitti aina tällaisia tarpeettomia toteamuksia, odottaen että joku muu keksisi idean jonka hän voisi sitten hyväksyä. ”Meidän viimeinen hurraahuutomme.”

”Ei viimeinen,” Sirius vastasi, nyppien ruohoa. ”Ollaan takaisin täällä kahden kuukauden päästä.”

”Te saatatte olla,” Peter huolehti, “Tiedän että en päässyt mistään läpi.”

James heilautti kättään, sivuuttaen Peterin pelot. Päivä oli aivan liian lämmin ja laiska siihen että se kulutettaisiin hänen vakuutteluunsa. He makoilivat uudessa lempipaikassaan, puun vieressä järven lähellä. Peter istui oksien tarjoaman varjon suojassa, koska hänellä oli niin vaalea iho että paloi helposti. James ja Sirius olivat riisuneet kaapunsa ja käärineet kauluspaitojensa hihat selviytyäkseen kuumuudesta. Remus vain makasi auringonpaisteessa, kaavut yhä yllään peittämässä hänen uusimmat vammansa, nauttien lämmön imeytymisestä hänen särkeviin niveliinsä. Hän piti paikasta koska tällipaju oli heidän takanaan, joten heidän ei tarvinnut nähdä sitä.

”Onko meillä yhtään sontapommeja jäljellä?” Remus kysyi, siristäen silmiään siniselle taivaalle ja sitten sulkien silmänsä katsoakseen muotoja, jotka olivat palaneet hänen näkökenttäänsä.

”Joo, muutama. Ei riittävästi isoja läksiäisiä varten kuitenkaan.”

”Tarkalleen miten isoja olet suunnittelut?”

”Isompia kuin sontapommit.” James vastasi, puhdistaen lasejansa, kuten hän usein teki ajatellessaan. ”Riittävän isoja, että kaikki tietävät että me tehtiin se.”

”He tietävät kyllä. McGonagall tietää aina,” Sirius huomautti, nousten seisomaan ja heittäen leipäkiven järven yli. Se pomppasi viisi kertaa – Sirius oli todella hyvä leipäkivien heitossa. Hänellä oli tietynlainen sulava viehkeys liikkeissään, joka oli enemmän eläimellinen kuin inhimillinen. Se sai Remuksen hulluksi – hänhän oli kuitenkin se joka ei ollut täysin ihminen, ja hänellä oli luonnostaan fletkumadon viehkeys.

”He saattavat luulla että se oli Prewettit.” James väitti, ”He ovat päihittäneet meidät koko vuoden.”

”Mikään ei päihittänyt ilkiöitä!” Sirius sanoi puolustelevasti. Hän heitti toisen kiven. Tällä kertaa sen neljännellä pompulla, pitkä hopeinen lonkero nousi vedestä ja löi sen laiskasti takaisin kohti häntä. Sirius virnisti.

”Ja kutituspulveri oli aika hyvä, pakko sinun on se myöntää.” Remus mutisi, heittäen kätensä kasvojensa päälle.

”Nimenomaan,” Sirius jatkoi innokkaasti, “Sinun täytyy antaa meille pisteitä kekseliäisyydestä.”

”Ja sadepilvi!” Peter huudahti, haluten päästä mukaan keskusteluun. Kaikki hiljentyivät. Remus nousi istumaan. He eivät olleet puhuneet tapauksesta ollenkaan tammikuun jälkeen. Peter puri huultaan, tajuten mitä oli tehnyt.

Sirius pudisti päätään, vaihtaen aihetta,

”Joka tapauksessa, pointti on, että me neljä ollaan oltu enemmän jälki-istunnossa tänä vuonna kuin kaikki muut Rohkelikot yhteensä. Mitä muuta haluat meidän tekevän James? Allekirjoittaa meidän teot?”

Hän veti kätensä taakse heittääkseen kiven takaisin järveen, mutta James hyppäsi jaloilleen ja tarttui hänen olkapäähänsä, saaden hänet pudottamaan sen.

”Au!” Sirius rypisti otsaansa ärsyyntyneenä, ”Mitä pelleilet?”

”Se on siinä!” James hyppi innostuksesta, ”Me _allekirjoitetaan meidän teot_!”

”Me mitä?” Remus siristi silmiään heille. Hän toivoi ettei olisi tuijottanut aurinkoon niin pitkään, hänen silmänsä olivat sameat ja päänsärky oli alkamaisillaan.

”ALLEKIRJOITETAAN MEIDÄN TEOT.” James toisti, ihan kuin hänen sanansa olisivat täysin selkeät ja he olivat kaikki liian tyhmiä tajutakseen. Hän huokaisi kärsimättömänä, ”Me jätetään meidän merkki Tylypahkaan, kirjaimellisesti.”

”Puhutko koulun omaisuuden turmelemisesta, Potter?” Sirius nosti tummaa kulmakarvaansa, kasvot täynnä iloa.

”Mahdollisesti puhun, Black.” James heilutti omia kulmakarvojaan vastaukseksi – hän ei pystynyt nostamaan vain yhtä niin kuin Sirius.

”No sanonpahan vain vanha veikko.” Sirius virnisti, ottaen käyttöön vielä tavallistakin yläluokkaisemman, aristokraattisemman aksentin.

”Mitäs te _sanotte_ vanha veikkosein?”

”Sanonpahan vain että se on yksinkertaisen loistava idea.”

”Voi, mainiota!”

”Hienosti tehty!”

”Varmas _tikin_!”

He molemmat purskahtivat kikatuksiin, kaatuen maahan painimaan. Remus ja Peter katsoivat toisiaan. Tällaiset tapahtumasarjat toistuivat yhä useammin; James ja Sirius jäivät kiinni johonkin omaan juttuunsa ja jättivät muut ulkopuolelle. Remus nousi ylös ja meni istumaan Peterin viereen.

”Onko sinulla hajua mistä he puhuvat?” Hän kysyi pienemmältä pojalta. Peterin kasvot olivat punaiset ja hänen otsansa oli rypyssä. Hän selvästi ajatteli kovasti.

“He haluavat että me kirjoitetaan nimemme johonkin. Seinille?” Hän sanoi hitaasti.

“Mitä,” Remus kysyi, ”Niin kuin… kaivertaa ne kiveen tai jotain? Eikös se ole vähän pysyvää?”

Sirius ja James jatkoivat painimista. James oli isompi ja oli yleensä voitolla, mutta Sirius tappeli likaisesti.

”Se on ainoa mitä minulle tulee mieleen,” Peter kohautti olkiaan. ”James sanoo että haluaa sen olevan isoa… ja seinät ovat isoin… hei… HEI!” Hän pomppasi ylös, ”Pojat!” Hän vikisi, ”Minulla on idea!”

”Hittolainen!” James ja Sirius lopettivat heti. Jamesilla oli Sirius niskalenkissä, ja Siriuksen nilkka oli melkein Jamesin jalan ympärillä, valmiina nykäisemään ja kaatamaan molemmat. ”Oletko kunnossa Pettigrew!”

”Nurmikko!” Peter jatkoi, kävellen ympäriinsä ajatellessaan ääneen, ”Se on isoin pohja tälle ja se ei olisi pakko olla pysyvää, se voisi olla… jos me käytettäisiin nopsakasvu taikajuomaa…”

Remus huokaisi syvään. Miksei kukaan puhunut järkeviä tänään?

* * *

Ja lopulta Jamesin halu tulla pahamaineiseksi ja Peterin epätoivoinen halu todistaa itsensä toivat kaikki neljä takaisin tiluksille pimeän jälkeen lukukauden viimeisenä päivänä. Heillä oli ollut kaksi viikkoa aikaa suunnitella – hankkia tarvikkeet kasvihuoneilta ja oppia erilaisia värinvaihtoloitsuja. Samaan aikaan he olivat saaneet tietää että olivat kaikki päässeet kokeistaan läpi; jopa Peter. Remus oli saanut parhaan arvosanan taikuuden historiassa ja toisiksi parhaan loitsuissa (häviten Lily Evansille, minkä hän oli yrittänyt olla antamatta ärsyttää häntä).

”Au! Se oli minun jalka!”

”Anteeksi!”

“En näe mitään.”

“On pimeää idiootti.”

“Au! Se oli _minun_ jalka!”

”Voidaanko ottaa viitta nyt pois?”

”Joo, luulen niin…”

He olivat raahanneet mukanaan raskaan säkillisen hortensian siemeniä koko matkan alas tornista. Tai no, Remus ja Peter olivat raahanneet. Sirius ja James olivat päättäneet että he menisivät edeltä.

“Noniin.” James sanoi, ammattimaisesti, kädet lanteilla, ”Sovittiinko että kirjoitetaan ’rakkaudella’, vai ’terveisin’?”

”Terveisin.” Peter sanoi.

”Minä tykkään ’Rakkaudella’ enemmän.” Sirius sanoi.

”Oi, totta kai tykkäät Black,” James pörrötti hänen hiuksiaan leikkisästi, joka sai Siriuksen kumartumaan ja irvistämään. ”Rakkaudella siis. Noniin herrasmiehet, hommiin!”

Tuntia myöhemmin siemenpussi oli tyhjä ja Remus seurasi muiden jättämää polkua, kaataen nopsakasvu taikajuomaa maahan.

”Ollaanko nyt varmoja että kaikki on kirjotettu oikein?” James raapi päätään, sekoittaen hiuksiaan yhä enemmän.

”Liian myöhäistä,” Sirius vastasi, pyyhkien hikeä otsaltaan. ”Kuule, meidän parasta lähteä, aurinko alkaa nousta.” Hän osoitti taivaalle, joka oli alkanut hohtaa vaaleanpunaisena.

”Värinvaihtoloitsu, nopeasti!”

“Tein sen jo,” Remus sanoi, kaataen taikajuoman viimeisetkin tipat maahan. ”Kun ne olivat vielä säkissä.”

”Hyvin keksitty Lupin!” Sirius löi häntä olkapäälle, ”Tiesin että olet meistä se loogisin.”

 _Mistä lähtien?!_ Remus ajatteli itsekseen.

“Ei mennä vielä sisälle,” James sanoi, “Katsokaa, voidaan katsoa auringonlaskua.”

”Merlin,” Sirius nauroi, ”Senkin hinttari.”

He kuitenkin katsoivat, ihastuneina kun hohtava oranssi aurinko kiipesi hitaasti horisontin ylle, täyttäen suuren järven kultaisella kimalluksella, sitten kalventuen kun se nousi korkeammalle pergamentin värisellä taivaalla.

”Ensi vuosi on vielä parempi pojat,” James virnisti, hänen silmälaseistaan heijastui uusi aurinko kun hän heitti kätensä Peterin ja Siriuksen ympärille. Remus seisoi hieman sivussa, tyytyväisenä vain heidän kanssaan seisomisesta.

He suuntasivat takaisin linnaan oudoissa tunnelmissa, ja melkein unohtivat pistää viitan takaisin ylleen. He palasivat Rohkelikon torniin ja James ja Peter yrittivät nukkua, mutta Remus ei pystynyt. Ensinnäkin Sirius oli vihdoin aloittanut pakkaamisen – hän oli lykännyt sitä nyt viikon, ja alkoi heittelemään tavaroitaan huolimattomasti ja äänekkäästi mahonkiseen arkkuunsa. Se oli koristeltu käärmeellä, kuten monet muutkin Siriuksen esineet.

Toiseksi Remus ei halunnut nukkua. Hänen viimeiset tuntinsa Tylypahkassa kuluivat niin nopeasti ja hän ei halunnut hukata niitä. Hän istui ikkunalaudalla ja katsoi heidän kepposensa etenemistä nurmikolla alapuolellaan. Siemenet juurtuivat jo ja kasvoivat todella nopeasti, kääntyen ja kiemurrellen alhaalla kuin jokin sci-fi elokuvan kohtaus.

”Hyvältä näyttää!” Sirius sanoi, tullen ikkunan luokse katsomaan. Hän oli ilmeisesti saanut pakattua, vaikkakin hänen arkkunsa näytti siltä ettei se menisi kiinni kunnolla.

”Olen yhä sitä mieltä että sen olisi pitänyt olla ’oli’, ei ’olivat’.” Remus sanoi.

”Huonoa kielioppia Lupin,” Sirius haukotteli, ”En olisi voinut elää itseni kanssa.” Hän venytteli unisena ja perääntyi Remuksen sängylle, joka sattui olemaan lähimpänä, käpertyen nukkumaan.

Remus katsoi häntä hetken ikkunalaudaltaan. Silmät kiinni, aamunkoin pehmeässä valossa, Sirius vaikutti pehmeämmältä, nuoremmalta. Remus oli viettänyt koko vuoden ihaillen häntä ja Jamesia; miten voittamattomia he olivat, miten uskaliaita. Mutta he kaikki olivat oikeasti vain lapsia. Ja ei ollut väliä kuin iso viimeinen pila oli, se ei pysäyttäisi junan tulemista huomenna, sitä että se veisi Remuksen takaisin Saint Edmund’siin ja Siriuksen takaisin sinne missä hän ikinä asuikaan – taloon, jossa muotokuvat huusivat hänelle ja hänen perheensä ei välittänyt että hän oli ollut luokan paras muodonmuutoksissa.

Hän katsoi taas ulos ikkunasta, painaen otsansa vasten viileää lasia ja huokaisi syvään. Se oli todella hyvä pila; heillä oli syytä olla ylpeitä. McGonagall raivostuisi. Dumbledore varmaan tykkäisi siitä. Ei ollut syytä olla synkin mielin, loma kestäisi vain kaksi kuukautta.

Viisitoista metriä alempana, hortensiat vihdoin puhkesivat kukkaan, ja Remuksen sydän hypähti. Riemunkirjavat kukat loistivat alhaalla Rohkelikon väreissä, kirkas karmiininpunainen ja kiiltävä kulta, julistaen kierokirjaimista viestiään.

KELMIT OLIVAT TÄÄLLÄ!


	20. Kesä, 1972

Rakas Remus,

Miten sinun kesäsi on sujunut tähän asti? Minun paskasti.

Viime viikolla oli Bellatrixin häät – ainakaan hän ei tule olemaan Tylypahkassa ensi vuonna. Regulus ja minä oltiin sulhaspoikia ja meidän piti käyttää **vihreitä** juhlakaapuja. Ei todellakaan minun värini. Minun koko sukuni oli siellä, se oli kauheaa. Sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä mitä Bella teki hiuksilleen, hän näytti täysin hullulta. Cissy on myös värjännyt omansa – blondiksi, jotta näyttää tärkeilevältä poikaystävältään, Malfoylta. En ymmärrä miten tätini antoi hänen, lyön vetoa ettei minun äitini antaisi minun värjätä _minun_ hiuksiani.

Kunpa me voisimme taikoa koulun ulkopuolella, olen tutkinut kirouksia isän kirjastossa – pitäisi olla jotain erinomaisia juttuja Snivellusta varten ensi vuonna.

James sanoo että hänen vanhempansa antavat minun tulla heille tänä kesänä. Minun vanhempani eivät anna minun mennä Pottereille, mutta he _saattavat_ antaa minun mennä Pettigrewille, joten laitan Peterin kutsumaan minut. James sanoi että kutsuu sinut myös, toivon että voit tulla. Se olisi niin kivaa, ihan niin kuin koulussa.

Nähdään pian,

Sirius O. Black.

* * *

Rakas Remus,

Toivottavasti sinun kesäsi on hyvä ja jästit eivät lannista sinua.

Äiti ja Isä sanovat että olet enemmän kuin tervetullut kylään. Sirius yrittää väitellä itselleen koko kesän vierailun, mikä olisi loistavaa. Jos voit tulla, vastaa tähän pöllöön HETI. Äiti sanoo että voi kirjoittaa kirjeen itse jos Ylihoitajattaresi haluaa hänen.

Parhaimmat terveiset,

James.

* * *

Rakas Remus,

James ja Sirius sanovat että ovat yrittäneet saada sinuun yhteyttä, mutta et ole vastannut. Minä sanoin heille ettet ehkä tiedä miten pöllöt toimivat. Sido vain kirjeesi sen jalkaan, niin kuin me olemme tehneet, ja sitten päästä se vapaaksi. Ne yleensä päätyvät mihin niiden oli tarkoituskin päätyä.

Toivottavasti voit tulla kylään.

Peter.

* * *

Rakas Remus,

Oletko kunnossa? Emme ole kuulleet sinusta mitään, toivottavasti et ole yrittänyt käyttää jästipostia. Olen nyt Pottereilla, se on tosi kivaa. Hänen vanhempansa ovat tosi mukavia, ei yhtään niin kuin minun.

James on vähän ärsyttävä. Hän on sitä mieltä että me molemmat päästään huispausjoukkueeseen tänä vuonna ja herättää minut joka päivä kuudelta harjoittelemaan lentämistä. Täysin hullua. Se on hauskaa kyllä, ja jos Rohkelikko tarvitsee lyöjän, saatan yrittää päästä tiimiin. En malta odottaa että näet minun luutani, saat kokeilla jos haluat – saatat tykätä lentämisestä enemmän kun sinulla on kunnon varusteet.

James on sitä mieltä että sinun Ylihoitajattaresi ei anna sinun tulla – luuletko että jos kirjoitettaisiin Dumbledorelle tai McGonagallille he voisivat saada sinulle luvan? Olet kuitenkin velho, sinun ei pitäisi olla jumissa jästien kanssa koko kesää.

Jos et todella voi tulla, menetkö Viistokujalle koulutarvikkeita varten? Ehkä voitaisiin tavata siellä elokuussa?

Toivottavasti sinulla on kaikki ok.

Sirius O. Black.

* * *

Rakas Remus,

Ei olla kelmit ilman sinua, tule ole kiltti! Meillä on paljon tilaa ja äitiä ei haittaa. Olen valmentanut Siriusta ja Peteriä huispauksessa ensi vuotta vasten – olen sitä mieltä että jos pääset yli ongelmastasi korkeiden paikkojen kanssa niin sinusta voisi tulla hyvä lyöjä.

Sinähän tykkäät lyödä asioita, etkö? Ja olet varmaan meistä neljästä kaikkein vahvin, joten minusta siinä on järkeä. Sirius haluaa myös olla lyöjä, hän voi näyttää sinulle miten se toimii. Minä jopa katson jos löydän minun vanhan luudanvarteni jostain lojumasta vajassa, ja sinä saat sen!

James.

* * *

Rakas Remus,

Ole kiltti ja tule pelastamaan meidät Jamesin hirmuvallan alta. Minä en edes halua päästä huispausjoukkueeseen.

Peter.

* * *

Rakas Remus,

Toivottavasti saat nämä kirjeet. Me alamme olla huolissamme sinusta.

Me kaikki käytiin Viistokujalla yhdessä, se oli hauskaa. Jamesin äiti osti meille jäätelöä ja antoi meidän mennä mihin halusimme. Vietimme varmaan kolme tuntia _Laatu Huispaustarvikkeet_ -liikkeessä. Halusin todella paljon mennä jästi-Lontooseen ja löytää levykaupan, mutta me emme saaneet lähteä kujalta.

Andromeda lähetti minulle tämän uuden albumin – Merlin, sinun täytyy kuulla se Lupin! Se on parempi kuin Electric Warrior. Parempi KUIN MIKÄÄN. Olen ihan varma että laulaja on oikeasti velho – oletko kuullut David Bowiesta?

Onko sinun kesäsi ollut hyvä? Minkälaista on olla takaisin siellä?

Kirjoita takaisin pian!

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Rakes Sirius,_

_Ole kilti älä lähetä enmpää kirjeitä. En voi lukea niitä ja ylihoitajatart ärsytää pöllöt._

_Nähdään junasa._

_Remus._


	21. Toinen vuosi: Regulus Black

_Metal Guru, could it be?_

_You’re gonna bring my baby to me_

_She’ll be wild, y’know a rock n roll child…_

Remus puristi kolhiintuneen matkalaukkunsa kahvoja rystyset valkoisina, hänen mahansa teki innostuneita kuperkeikkoja kun hän katsoi häärivää joukkoa. Ylihoitajar oli antanut hänen juosta puomin läpi tällä kertaa, vaikkakin katsoi kauhistuneena pois juuri ennen kun hän osui siihen. Nyt Ylihoitajar oli kaukana hänen takanaan, aseman jästipuolella, ja hänen ei tarvinnut nähdä häntä kuukausiin.

Hän oli nähnyt kamalaa painajaista edellisenä yönä, että he saapuisivat King’s Crossin asemalle ja hän ei pääsisi laiturille 9 ¾ – mikään siitä ei ollutkaan ollut totta; taika, sauvat, velhot, hänen ystävänsä. Mutta Remus yritti työntää nämä ajatukset pois mielestään kun hän katseli innostuneesti ympärilleen, etsien tuttuja kasvoja.

”Antoivat sinun tulla takaisin sitten vai?” Kylmä ääni keskeytti hänen etsintänsä. ”Standardit on kyllä menneet alas.”

Remus tunsi olkapäidensä jännittyvän. Miksi ensimmäinen ihminen kenelle hän puhui täytyi olla Snape?!

”Häivy Snivellus.” Hän sylkäisi. Hän ryhdisti olkapäitään ja kääntyi kasvokkain Luihuisen pojan kanssa, kasvoillaan tiukin ilmeensä.

”Hyi, mikä hitto tuo haju on?” Snape venytti sanojaan, rypistäen ylisuurta nenäänsä. Remus punastui – hän haisi desinfiointiaineelta, hän tiesi sen; Ylihoitajar ei ollut säästellyt aineessa aamulla

”Sanoin että häivy!” Remus mutisi, purren hampaitaan yhteen ja puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin.

Hän näki Severuksen hätkähtävän hienoisesti. Remus tiesi miltä näytti – hän oli viettänyt kaksi kuukautta ilman taikaa, ympärillään isompia ja kovempia poikia kuin Snape. Hänet oli pingotettu karhunloukun kireydelle ja oli valmiina antamaan ensimmäisen lyönnin pienimmästäkin provokaatiosta.

”Hei kalju!” Toinen ääni kuului joukon yli. Silmälasipäinen poika sysimustilla hiuksilla, jotka olivat pystyssä jokaiseen suuntaan, nojautui ulos yhdestä junaosastojen ikkunoista, heiluttaen villisti Remukselle.

Remus hymyili, unohtaen että oli yrittänyt pelotella Severusta, ja heilutti takaisin. Hän hieroi päätänsä itsetietoisena. Hänen hiuksensa olivat kasvaneet kun hän oli ollut Tylypahkassa, mutta Ylihoitajar oli ajellut kaiken pois heti kun hän oli palannut Saint Edmund’siin, saaden hänet näyttämään taas gangsterilta.

Heittäen likaisen katseen kohti Snapea, Remus puristi matkalaukkuaan ja kiirehti junaan, työntyen ohi muista oppilaista päästäkseen junaosastoon, jossa hänen ystävänsä odottivat.

”Lupin!” Peter hyppäsi ylös innostuneena. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä tehdä kun oli päässyt jaloilleen – he eivät varmasti _halaisi_ niin kuin jotkut tytöt, ja ilmeisesti kätteleminen ei ollut myöskään hyvä. Pettigrew taputti häntä vaivautuneesti käsivarrelle, ja Remus tarttui hänen käsivarteensa takaisin.

”Moi pojat,” Remus hymyili, hänen poskiinsa koski onnellisuudesta kun hän istui alas. ”Miten on mennyt?”

”Meidän pitäisi kysyä sitä sinulta!” James nauroi, lyöden häntä olkavarteen. ”Ei yhtäkään pöllöä koko kesänä!”

Remus vilkaisi Siriukseen salavihkaisesti. Hän ei sitten ollut maininnut kirjettä jonka Remus oli lähettänyt.

”Tiedäthän, olen käytännössä jästi lomien aikana,” hän vastasi, ”En edes päässyt arkkuuni käsiksi, jotta olisin tehnyt läksyt; he lukitsivat sen pois.”

Tämä ei ollut täysin totta – Remus oli pyytänyt Ylihoitajatarta laittamaan hänen koulutavaransa lukkojen taakse, peläten että muut pojat pääsisivät niihin käsiksi. Läksyjä hän ei ollut tehnyt, koska ei pystynyt. Hiljainen, vastenmielisyyttä ilmaiseva ääni kuului nurkasta. Remus katsoi ylös, rypistäen otsaansa.

Istuen penkillä Siriuksen vieressä oli toinen, nuorempi, poika, jolla oli samat syvänsiniset silmät ja pitkä tumma tukka; samat heti tunnistettavat Blackien piirteet – täyteläiset huulet ja poskipäät, joilla olisi voinut leikata lasia.

”Tässä on Reg.” Sirius nyökkäsi sivumennen, ”Sano moi, Reggie.”

”Se on _Regulus_.” Poika vastasi ärsyyntyneenä, hänen korkea aristokraattinen äänensä tuohtunut.

”Minun rakas veljeni,” Sirius nosti kulmakarvaansa kolmelle muulle pojalle.

”Hei Regulus,” James hymyili, ojentaen ystävällisenä kättään, ”Minä olen James.”

”Potter.” Regulus katsoi kättä kuin se olisi ollut likainen.

Sirius löi häntä takaraivoon,

”Lakkaa olemasta tuollainen pikku kusipää.” Hän napautti, “Nämä ovat minun ystäviäni.”

”Minä en _halua_ istua täällä.” Regulus vastasi. ”Sinä pakotit.”

”Ai, no sitten, mene hemmettiin siitä. En ymmärrä miksi yritin.”

Regulus nousi ylös kivikasvoisena ja lähti junaosastosta paiskaten oven kiinni takanaan.

”Vau, hänellä todella on sitä Blackien suvun karismaa,” James virnisti. Sirius pudisti päätään epätoivoisena, heittäen jalkansa vastapäätä olevalle penkille ja nojaten kyynärpäänsä vasten ikkunalautaa. Pilli kävi ja juna irtosi laiturista.

“Ei olisi pitänyt olettaa mitään muuta,” Sirius mutisi, ”Hän on täysin aivopesty. Ja minä ärsytän häntä. Ei olisi pitänyt olla pois kotoa koko kesää.”

”Luuletko että hän päätyy Luihuiseen sitten?” James sympatisoi.

”Varmaan.” Sirius tuijotti vihaisesti, ”Hän tietää etten puhu hänelle jos niin käy. Mieluummin menisi vaikka Puuskupuhiin.”

Remuksen mielestä tämä oli aika tylyä. Hän ei todellakaan tykännyt Snapesta ja Mulciberista – ja kyllä, he olivat pilailleet Luihuisen tuvan kustannuksella, mutta Remus ei ollut ikinä _vihannut_ Luihuisia niin kuin Sirius vaikutti vihaavan. Eihän hän nyt varmasti katkaisisi välejään omaan veljeensä vain koska heillä oli hieman erilaiset koulupuvut? Ainoa vika, joka Remuksen mielestä oli Luihuisissa oli että suurin osa oli snobeja – ja Sirius, James ja Peter olivat snobeja myös, vaikkakaan eivät tajunneet sitä.

Ajatus pakeni hänen mielestään kun juna alkoi kerätä vauhtia Lontoon ulkopuolella ja Remus pystyi vihdoin rentoutumaan ajatukseen siitä että oli todellakin palaamassa Tylypahkaan – ja taian käyttö oli nyt virallisesti sallittua. Hän vetäisi matkalaukkunsa auki ja tarttui sauvaansa ensimmäisen kerran kuukausiin. Remus ei ollut uskaltanut koskea mihinkään maagiseen lukuvuoden lopun jälkeen, mutta nyt hän veti laukusta yhden käytetyistä kirjoistaan (ne olivat saapuneet Dumbledorelta viikko aikaisemmin), avasi sen ja nopeasti loitsi _Lectiuncula Magnan_.

Hän esitti että raapi korvansa takaa sauvallaan ja mutisi sanat aivan hiljaa. Siriuksen oli täytynyt huomata mitä hän teki, sillä hän oli hypännyt ylös vetääkseen luutansa alas matkatavarahyllyltä, vetäen näin Jamesin ja Peterin huomion itseensä. Remus katsoi alas kirjaan, hänen sydämensä hakkasi. Sanat täyttivät hänen mielensä kuin musiikki, hän pystyi taas lukemaan.

Kesä oli ollut äärimmäisen tylsä. Hän oli yrittänyt lukea joitain kirjoja, joita lojui ympäri Saint Edmund’sia, mutta ilman taikaa se oli liian turhauttavaa. Hän oli hyvin hitaasti saanut luettua jokaisen ystäviensä lähettämän kirjeen, mutta häntä nolotti liikaa yrittääkseen vastata muille paitsi Siriukselle. Hänen oli myös pitänyt pitää matalaa profiilia. Remus oli varma että oli kulunut kokonaisia päiviä välillä niin, ettei hän ollut puhunut kenellekään; toisille pojille oli kerrottu että hän oli ollut poissa yksityisessä sisäoppilaitoksessa, joka maksettiin hänen isänsä jättämästä perinnöstä. Tämä oli tietysti tehnyt hänestä yhä enemmän maalitaulun, ja tämä yhdistettynä jatkuvasti vaikeutuviin täysikuihin, Remus oli viettänyt suurimman osan kesästään mustelmien peitossa.

Täysikuut olivat toinen syy, miksi hän oli helpottunut Tylypahkaan palaamisesta, missä matami Pomfrey, koulun lääkärinoita, ei ollut vain empaattisempi kuin Ylihoitajar, mutta myös paremmin varustautunut hoitamaan hänen tilansa erikoisuuksia. Ylihoitajar oli ollut kauhistunut nähdessään uudet vammat, jotka Remus oli itselleen antanut joka kuukausi, ja hoitanut häntä niin kuin Remus olisi tehnyt sen tahallaan, vain naista ärsyttääkseen. Yöt olivat olleet paljon pahempia kuin edellisenä kesänä, jolloin hän oli selvinnyt muutamilla raapaisuilla ja mustelmilla joka yö. Nyt, hänen jästivaatteidensa alla, Remus oli lähes peitetty sideharsolla ja laastareilla jotka kiristivät ja hankasivat aina kun hän liikkui. Hän toivoi että onnistuisi livahtamaan sairaalasiipeen heti kun he saapuisivat linnaan.

Sirius ja James kertoivat Remukselle innokkaasti omasta kesästään, Peter liittyen keskusteluun mukaan siellä täällä, haluten tehdä selväksi että suurimmaksi osaksi ajasta he olivat olleet kolmistaan. Kuulosti siltä että heillä oli ollut todella hauskaa, vaikka mukana olikin paljon huispausta. Jamesin vanhemmilla oli mökki meren rannalla, heidän ’tavallisen talonsa’ lisäksi, joka sijaitsi lähellä Lontoota. Kolme poikaa oli telttailleet rannalla, kalastaneet, lennättäneet leijoja ja suunnitelleet tulevan vuoden kepposia. He juttelivat tästä innostuneesti niin kauan, että Remuksen teki mieli käskeä heitä kaikkia pitämään turpansa kiinni.

Hän tunsi olonsa hieman paremmaksi kun ruokakärry tuli – James ja Sirius olivat pistäneet taskurahansa yhteen ja ostivat riittävästi herkkuja ruokkiakseen puolet Rohkelikon tuvasta. Remus ei valittanut tästä – kuten yleensä, hän oli hyvin nälkäinen.

* * *

Remus oli valtavan iloinen siitä että oli syönyt vatsansa täyteen junassa, sillä hän oli unohtanut miten pitkä ja venytetty lajitteluseremonia oli, erityisesti kun et ollut osa sitä. Regulus todellakin lajiteltiin Luihuiseen, joka oli yllätys pelkästään Siriukselle, jonka Remus kuuli puuskahtavan terävästi epäuskossaan. Nuorempi Blackin veli kiirehti liittymään luokkatoveriensa ja Narcissan seuraan, jolla oli kaavuissaan nyt sekä hopeinen johtajaoppilaan rintaneula että päässään uusi siisti platinablondi hiustyyli.

Severus taputti Regulusta selkään, katsoen ivallisesti kohti Rohkelikon pöytää.

”Mikä hänen _ongelmansa_ on?” Peter huokaisi kun ruoka vihdoin ilmestyi, ”Luulisi hänen pääsevän yli parista tyhmästä kepposesta.”

”Enemmänkin hänen pitäisi päästä yli Evansista,” James sanoi, kuulostaen epätavallisen mietteliäältä. He kaikki katsoivat häntä hämmentyneinä. ”Hei sehän on ilmiselvää!”, Hän virnisti, ”Vanha kunnon Snivellus on selvästi täysin rakastunut tiettyyn porkkanapäiseen Rohkelikkoon,” hän vinkkasi silmäänsä Lilylle, joka katsoi häntä inhoten ja liioittelevasti käänsi selkänsä kohti Jamesia jatkaakseen keskusteluaan Marlenen kanssa.

”Joten koska meillä on tipu johon hän on ihastunut, hän aikoo olla ärsyttävä paskiainen seuraavat kuusi vuotta?” Sirius vastasi epäuskoisena.

Remus räpytti silmiään hänelle. _Tipu_?! Sirius ei ollut sellainen poika joka kutsui tyttöjä ’tipuiksi’, hän oli aivan liian yläluokkainen. Mistä hemmetistä hän oli kuullut tuon?

”Nimenomaan.” James vakuutti, näyttäen olevan hyvin ylpeä itsestään.

”Eikä,” Sirius pudisti päästään, ”Ketään ei voi kiinnostaa joku tyttö _niin paljon_.”

Remus oli samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan hiljaa mielessään. Potteria ei näyttänyt haittavan että hänen teoriansa kyseenalaistettiin. Hän kohautti olkiaan, tökäten haarukan paistettuihin perunoihinsa,

“Jos niin sanot. Hänen täytyy sitten olla yhä vihainen siitä kerrasta kun Remus löi häntä.”

Sirius nauroi tälle muistolle, vihdoin piristyen.


	22. Toinen vuosi: The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars

Matami Pomfrey kauhistui nähdessään Remuksen laihan, piestyn kehon, kun hän vihdoin meni tapaamaan noitaa.

”Mitä se nainen on _tehnyt_ sinulle?!” Hän henkäisi vihaisena.

“Ai, ei, minä tein tämän kaiken itse,” Remus osoitti kuivasti kohti paljasta rintaansa. Sairaanhoitaja tuhahti, vetäen irti toisen haavataitoksen.

“Kyllä, mutta hän on tehnyt hädin tuskin mitään hoitaakseen sinua… Minulla ei ollut mitään käsitystä että jästilääkintä on näin alkukantaista! Nämä ovat maagisia haavoja, ne tarvitsevat maagista hoitoa!”

Remus nyökkäsi väsyneenä. Hän oli jo tottunut verilöylyyn, kipu oli asettunut hänen olkapäilleen raskaana taakkana – sellaisena, jota hänen varmaan vain pitäisi sietää. Elämä oli täynnä rajoituksia, hänellä vain oli niitä enemmän kuin muilla. Ehkä siksi hän tunsi niin suurta vetoa Jamesiin ja Siriukseen.

Matami Pomfrey olisi halunnut tarkkailla häntä yön yli, mutta hän kieltäytyi ärtyisänä. Täysikuu olisi kahden viikon päästä ja hän halusi nukkua omassa sängyssään mahdollisimman paljon.

Hän käveli takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen hitaasti, vaikka tunsikin olonsa paremmaksi kuin oli viimeiseen kuukauteen tuntenut – matami Pomfrey oli antanut hänelle taikajuomaa, joka oli antanut hänelle irrallisen ja mukavan tunteen, hän oli mukavan pyörryksissä. Ei ollut kuitenkaan mahdollisuutta viettää hiljaista iltapäivää, sillä kun Remus pääsi makuusaliin, hän löysi Siriuksen istumasta sängyllään, levysoitin ja uudet albumit levällään ympärillään.

”Lupin!” Hän hymyili leveästi, innostuneena, ”Sinun täytyy kuulla tämä!”

”Kiitos Merlinille että olet täällä,” James valitti omalta sängyltään, jolla hän selasi huispauslehteä. ”Hän on jankannut siitä jästilaulajasta koko kesän.”

”Hän _ei ole_ jästi!” Sirius tiuskaisi, kädet lanteilla, ”Hänen on pakko olla velho. Pakko olla! Sinun pitäisi nähdä minkälaisia vaatteita hän käyttää…”

Remus käveli huoneen poikki ja nosti levyn taskun. Hän hymyili, lievästi yllättyneenä,

”Ai Bowie! Joo minä tykkään hänestä. En usko että hän on velho kuitenkaan,”

Sirius näytti hieman pettyneeltä että Remus oli kuullut hänestä ja Remus kiirehti selittämään, ”Olen kuullut _Starman_ -biisin monta kertaa, radiossa, mutta ei kenelläkään Saint Eddie’sissä ole albumia!”

Tyyntyneenä Sirius asetti mustan kiekon käsistään levysoittimeen ja laittoi neulan paikoilleen. James huokaisi syvään ja nousi ylös, lähtien huoneesta, lehti käsissään. Sirius ei huomioinut tätä, katsoen Remuksen kasvoja innokkaana kun hidas rumpurytmi alkoi. Remus istui sängyn reunalle ja sulki silmänsä kuunnellakseen.

_Pushing through the market square_

_So many mothers sighing_

_News had just come over_

_We had five years left of crying…_

Se ei ollut samanlainen kuin _Electric Warrior_ , se oli synkempi, tummempi. Remus piti siitä paljon. Siinä oli tarina, mutta hän ei ollut varma että ymmärsi vielä kaikkia osia. Kun viimeiset tahdit _Rock n Roll_ _Suicide_ -kappaleeseen kaikuivat, Sirius nosti neulan ja siirsi sitä taaksepäin,

”Kuuntele _Suffragette_ _City_ uudestaan, se on minun suosikkini!”

Remus hymyili – hän olisi pystynyt arvaamaan tämän. Se oli äänekäs ja karkea, ja sen tahtiin pystyi tanssimaan. _This Mellow thigh’d chick’c just put my spine outta place…_

Remus itse tykkäsi eniten varmaan _Moonage Daydream_ -kappaleesta, koska se oli outo ja avara. Tai _Lady Stardust_ -kappaleesta, koska se jostain syystä muistutti häntä Siriuksesta. – _his long black hair, his animal grace; the boy in the bright blue jean_ _s…_ Remus nopeasti sivuutti tämän ajatuksen, varmana siitä että se olisi ollut Siriuksen mielestä hulvattoman hauska.

Kun he olivat kuunnelleet albumin kokonaan uudestaan, ja sitten uudelleen soittaneet lempikappaleensa, oli melkein illallisaika. He istuivat yhdessä jalat ristissä sängyllä, selaten albumin mukana tulleita tekstejä.

”Ehkä hän _on_ velho,” Remus myöntyi haaveilevana, ”Hän ei ole mikään tavallinen jästi.”

”Sanoinhan!” Sirius hymyili voitokkaana, ”Aion hankkia lisää, kaikki hänen albuminsa.”

”T. Rexiltä tuli uusi levy,” Remus sanoi, ” _Slider_.”

”Siistiä! Kunpa rouva Potter olisi antanut meidän lähteä Viistokujalta, otin jopa vähän jästirahaa Irvetasta.”

”Mikä on Viistokuja?” Remus kysyi, vaikkakin hänellä oli asiasta jonkinlainen idea kesän kirjeistä.

Siriuksen silmät levisivät, kuten ne aina tekivät kun Remus esitteli hänen järkyttävää epätietoisuuttaan velhoasioista.

”Helkkari sentään Lupin,” hän tuhahti, ”se on velhokatu, Lontoossa. Jästit eivät pääse sinne – niin kuin Tylyaho.”

“Ai, okei.” Se ei kuulostanut niin jännittävältä Remuksen mielestä; osteleminen oli tylsää.

”Mistä saat kaikki juttusi?!”

”Mitkä jutut?”

”Koulujutut – sinun kirjat, kaavut…” Siriuksen silmät pyyhkäisivät Remuksen mustien kaapujen purkautuvia hihoja. Hänen omansa olivat täysin uudet, moitteettomasti viimeistellyt ja räätälöity hieman paremmin kuin kaikkien muiden.

”Käytettynä, luulen,” Remus vastasi, “Dumbledore lähettää ne minulle. En tiedä miten pääsisin velhokadulle; en saa mennä Lontooseen yksin.”

”Ensi kesänä.” Sirius sanoi tiukasti, ”Sinun pitää tulla Jamesille ja jäädä kylään, me voidaan viedä sinut Viistokujalle, sinä tulet rakastamaan sitä.”

”Tiedät etten voi,” Remus sanoi hiljaa, katsomatta Siriusta silmiin.

”Me järjestetään se.” Sirius sanoi itsevarmasti, ”Puhutaan Dumbledorelle, McGonagallille – taikaministerille jos on pakko!”

Remus pakotti itsensä hymyilemään, esittäen että hän uskoi Siriusta,

”Joo, siistiä. Kiitos Black.”

* * *

 _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars_ -albumista tuli Rohkelikon poikien makuusalin ääniraita seuraavaksi viikoksi, kunnes jopa James – joka oli sävelkuuro – huomasi hyräilevänsä mukana.

Remus ei ollut ikinä eläessään tuntenut itseään niin tyytyväiseksi ja rennoksi. Hän oli poissa Saint Edmund’sista, poissa harmaista paidoista ja Ylihoitajattaren luota ja lukituista huoneista ja ongelmapoikien silmistä, jotka halusivat hakata hänet. Hän ei ollut peitetty sideharsoon (ainakaan tällä hetkellä), ja ennen kuin tunnit alkaisivat maanantaina, hänellä oli kaikki haluamansa aika lukea, kuunnella musiikkia ja hukata aikaa kelmien kanssa.

Hän vietti suurimman osan ajastaan tuoden opintojaan ajan tasalle ja tehden kesän läksyjä, joita heille oli annettu. Kuin nälissään oleva mies, hän ahmi kaiken informaation, johon pääsi käsiksi ja meni jopa kirjastoon hakemaan lisää kirjoja tutkiakseen pidemmälle.

Hänen täytyi myös käydä lukuisia keskusteluja Jamesin kanssa ennen kuin onnistui vakuuttamaan pojan siitä ettei hänellä ollut mitään halua päästä Rohkelikon huispausjoukkueeseen. Remukselle kelpasi hyvin vain istua katsomossa kirjansa kanssa, välillä katsoen ylös nähdäkseen kolme muuta poikaa lennähtelemässä edes takaisin luudillaan. He olivat kaikki todella hyviä, mutta oli ilmiselvää jopa Remukselle että James oli paras kaikista kolmesta. Hän ei edes näyttänyt siltä että tarvitsi luutaa; mustatukkainen poika liisi kuin tuulihaukka, hänen käännöksensä olivat sulavia, hänen sukelluksensa kuvottavan jyrkkiä. Remus ei ollut monessa huispauspelissä ensimmäisenä vuonnaan, mutta hän oli hyvin varma että James saisi paikan joukkueesta.

Siriuksella oli paljon näyttävämpi lentotekniikka – hän ei hävinnyt Jamesille taidossa, mutta kurinalaisuudessa kyllä. Black näytti tylsistyvän helposti, hän pääsi aika kovaa kun halusi, mutta oli enemmän kiinnostunut silmukoiden tekemisestä ja vaarallisesta mutkittelemisesta kuin kaatojen kiinniottamisesta tai ryhmyjen karkottamisesta. Jamesin täytyi huutaa hänelle aina muutaman minuutin välein, että hän keskittyi peliin. Peter oli hyvin kykeneväinen koko kesän harjoitusten jälkeen, mutta hän oli aika hidas pidemmillä matkoilla – James päätti että hän saattaisi olla parempi pitäjänä.

”Käyttäydyt niin kuin sinä saisit omin käsin valita koko joukkueen.” Sirius tuhahti kun he suuntasivat takaisin linnaan yksien harjoitusten jälkeen.

”Heidän pitäisi antaa minun tehdä niin.” James kohautti olkiaan, kuin se olisi ollut ilmiselvää, ”Olen parempi kuin ainakin puolet nykyisestä joukkueesta, ja sinä olet parempi kuin kumpikaan lyöjistä. _Ja_ minä tiedän taktiikat.”

”Yritä vain olla järkyttymättä kun he eivät tee sinusta kapteenia,” Sirius pyöritti silmiään, “Olet yhä tokaluokkalainen. Viime vuonna joukkueessa ei ollut yhtään tokaluokkalaista.”

“Usko minuun vähän, Black,” James vinkkasi silmää, heittäen kätensä ystävänsä olkapäille. He harppoivat yhdessä eteenpäin, luudat käsissään. Aurinko laski heidän taakseen ja teki kaikesta terävän kohokuvan, antaen sankarillisen kultaiset ääriviivat kahdelle tummatukkaiselle pojalle. Remus katsoi heitä, jääden taakse, hänen kirjansa painoivat, ajatellen että he kaikki olisivat varmaankin vähän yllättyneitä jos James ei saisi täsmälleen sitä mitä hän halusi.


	23. Toinen vuosi: Veljeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SV - Remuksella on aika synkkiä, negatiivisia ajatuksia tässä luvussa.

Remuksella ei ollut veljeä – ei ainakaan sellaista, josta hän olisi tiennyt mitään. Hän oletti että oli mahdollista että hänen äitinsä olisi voinut mennä uudelleen naimisiin ja saanut pari kivaa, ei-taika, ei-hirviö lasta. Se ei tuntunut hänen asialtaan; hän oli hyväksynyt oman asemansa elämässä kauan aikaa sitten.

James oli myös ainoa lapsi ja tämä ainakin osalta selitti sen, miksi hän oli niin vaativa ja vuorenvarma asioistaan. Sirius puhui Potterin vanhemmista niin kuin he olisivat olleet täydellisiä pyhimyksiä, mutta he olivat selvästi hemmotelleet poikansa piloille. Peterillä oli sisko, joka oli häntä reilusti vanhempi ja lähtenyt jo Tylypahkasta. Hän oli ollut Puuskupuhissa, mutta Peter ei puhunut hänestä kovin paljon. Hän opiskeli jästiyliopistossa, mikä oli ilmeisesti huonon maun huipentuma.

Joten ehkä yksikään heistä ei oikeastaan ymmärtänyt mitä tapahtui näiden kahden Blackin veljeksen välillä, mikä saattoi olla syynä sille etteivät he ottaneet sitä kovin tosissaan. Se alkoi lajittelun jälkeisenä aamuna. Aamupalalla, Regulus oli vastaanottanut lahjan vanhemmiltaan; uuden huuhkajapöllön. Tämä oli palkkio oikeaan tupaan pääsemisestä – minkä se saivat tietää koska Severus luki iloisena kirjeen ääneen sellaisella etäisyydellä Rohkelikon pöydästä että he kuulivat. Sirius tuijotti puuroansa, tarttumatta syöttiin mutta Remus katsoi kohti Regulusta ja näki että hän punasteli voimakkaasti, yrittäen Napata kirjeen Snapelta.

”Eivätkö sinun vanhempasi takavarikoineet sinun pöllösi taas?” Peter kysyi töksäyttäen. Sirius nyökkäsi terävästi,

“Sanoivat että voin saada sen takaisin kun muistan velvollisuuteni perheelle ja alan käyttäytymään kuin ’todellinen Black’. Ei kiinnosta, en tarvitse pöllöä.”

”Mikä tarkalleen _on_ sinun velvollisuutesi perheelle?” James tuumi, kovaan ääneen, niin että hekottelevat Luihuiset kuulivat heidät, ”Sellaisten hyypiöiden kuin Snivelluksen ja Mulciber kanssa pyöriminen? Serkkujen naiminen?”

Sirius vihdoin nosti katseensa kohti Jamesia, hänen ilmeensä puoliksi kiitollinen, puoliksi ilkikurinen,

”Voi kyllä,” hän vastasi, rupattelevaan sävyyn, ihan yhtä kovalla äänellä kuin James. Snape, Regulus ja suurin osa muista Luihuisista, jotka olivat nauraneet, olivat nyt hiljaa, kaventaen silmiään Rohkelikon pojille. Peter nojautui pois hienoisesti. ”Sukusiitos ja hyypiönä oleminen ovat ylhäisen perintöni avainelementtejä. Ja minua pienempien lapsien kiusaaminen, tietenkin; huijaaminen, valehteleminen ja kirouksilla itseni valtaan nostaminen…”

”No toveri, olen pahoillani kertoessani tämän,” James vastasi veikeänä, ”Mutta kuulostaa siltä ettet ole Black ollenkaan.”

”Voi sentään,” Siriuksen käsi lennähti hänen kasvoilleen hänen esittäessään yllättynyttä, ”Mikäs ihme minä sitten _olen_?”

”Se on itsestään selvää,” James kohautti olkiaan, ”Olet Kelmi.”

Sirius nauroi, niin kuin suurin osa Rohkelikoista jotka istuivat lähettyvillä.

Remus näki Severuksen käden liikkuvan kohti hänen sauvaansa, ja nopeasti tarttui omaansa valmistautuen, selaten päässään listaa loitsuista, yrittäen keksiä jonkin sellaisen joka pysäyttäisi hänet nopeimmin. Mutta Regulus tökkäsi Snapea kyynärpäällään, mutisten; _Ei se mitään_. Remus oli varma että hän oli ainoa Rohkelikko, joka kuuli sen.

”Tule,” Snape sanoi ivallisesti, “Meidän on parasta lähteä kaiken tämän saastan luota, jos haluamme pitää aamupalamme alhaalla.”

Tämä vain sai Siriuksen ja Jamesin nauramaan kovempaa, ja Snape pyyhälsi ulos huoneesta, Mulciber ja uusi ekaluokkalainen Barty Crouch perässään. Regulus jäi jälkeen, vilkuillen hermostuneesti uusien ystäviensä ja veljensä välillä. Uusi pöllö istui tasapainottelemassa hänen kyynärpäällään, katsellen tilannetta kopein, ylimielisin silmin. Hän liikahti kohti Siriusta.

“Voit lainata sitä jos haluat.” Regulus sanoi hiljaa, ”En ikinä pyytänyt äitiä lähettämään minulle mitään, mutta sinä tiedät, minkälainen hän on.”

”Joo,” Sirius tuhahti, ”Minä tiedän.”

He katsoivat toisiaan hetken aikaa ja Remus ei tiennyt mulkoilivatko he toisiaan vai yrittivätkö löytää sanoja ilmaistakseen jotain todella vaikeaa.

”Kuule, olen pahoillani okei – sinä tiesit että minä päätyisin Luihu—” Regulus aloitti, mutta hänet keskeytettiin pian kun Sirius nousi nopeasti jaloilleen.

”En halua sinun pöllöäsi.” Hän sanoi jäykästi, katsoen suoraan läpi veljestään, ”Jos minun pitää lähettää kirje, lainaan Jamesin.”

Ja niin, hän työntyi ohi Reguluksesta lähteäkseen. James, Remus ja Peter kiirehtivät ylös ja seurasivat häntä. Remus vilkaisi taakseen Regulukseen, joka näytti hyvin kalpealta ja tunteettomalta.

Remus ei miettinyt Regulusta kovinkaan paljon sen jälkeen – viiva oli nyt piirretty hiekkaan ja oli heidän velvollisuutensa kelmeinä tukea Siriusta. Sitä paitsi he olivat aivan liian kiireisiä kun oppitunnit alkoivat.

Remus heittäytyi opintoihinsa tällä kertaa, käyttäytyen täysin päinvastaisesti kuin oli tehnyt viime syyskuussa. Hän luki tekstit innokkaasti, vastasi kysymyksiin tunneilla ja teki kotiläksynsä heti kun ne oli annettu. Kaikissa muissa aineissa paitsi taikajuomissa hän oli mallioppilas. Hän ei ollut ikinä unohtanut sitä mitä oli lukenut viime vuonna, ihmisistä joilla oli hänen ongelmansa. He eivät pärjänneet hyvin, koulusta lähdettyään. Ne, jotka olivat riittävän tyhmiä liittyäkseen rekisteriin eristettiin lähes kaikesta kykenevien velhojen työstä. Hänen piti olla parhaista parhain, ja edes se ei välttämättä riittäisi, mutta hänellä oli kuusi vuotta aikaa yrittää.

Hänen akateemisiin pyrkimyksiinsä oli toinenkin syy – Sirius. Tai no, Sirius ja James oikeastaan, mutta ennen kaikkea Sirius. Remus ei oikeastaan epäillyt etteikö Sirius olisi ollut hänen ystävänsä – mutta hän epäili kyllä sitä, näkikö Sirius hänet todella samanveroisena. Hän taisteli Blackin suvun verenpuhtautta koskevia uskomuksia vastaan, mutta samaan aikaan heitti usein ilkeämielisiä kommentteja Peterin surkki-verenperinnöstä. Tämä tapahtui aina Peterin selän takana ja Remus pelkäsi sitä mitä Sirius sanoi _hänestä_.

Remus oli oppinut heti ensimmäisenä lukuvuotenaan Tylypahkassa että ’puoliverisyys’ tarkoitti että häneen pystyi luottamaan hieman vähemmän kuin muihin velhoihin. Luihuiset, erityisesti, kohdistivat negatiivista huomiota oppilaisiin, joilla oli minkäänlaisia jästijuuria – Marlene McKinnon, jonka isä oli jästi, oli opetellut lepakkoräkänoituuden kauan ennen muita heidän ikätovereitaan, puolustuskeinoksi. Lily Evans oli suojassa piinaukselta aina kun Snape oli lähistöllä, mutta oli selvää että monet oppilaat ajattelivat hänen olevan aika täynnä itseään, verraten hänen syntyperäänsä.

Sirius ei ikinä ilmaissut mitään näin voimakasta mutta Remuksella oli tuntemus, että se fakta että Sirius oli parempi kuin kaikki muut koulutöissä oli todiste hänen taikansa jonkinlaisesta paremmuudesta. Remuksella oli äärimmäisen vahva halu todistaa se vääräksi. Se tuli hänelle lievänä yllätyksenä; hän ei ikinä aikaisemmin ollut ollut kilpailuhenkinen – mutta toisaalta hänelle ei ikinä ollut annettu työkaluja, joilla kilpailla.

Totta kai, Remuksella tulisi aina olemaan yksi ylitsepääsemätön este ja syyskuussa 1972 se tuli eteen kuun lopussa. Remus oli pelännyt sitä, kuten aina, ja päivinä ennen hän muisti mainita että tunsi olonsa huonovointiseksi valmistellakseen huonetovereitaan hänen lähestyvään poissaoloonsa. Oikeasti, hän ei ollut ikinä tuntenut oloaan paremmaksi. Vaikka muodonmuutoksen olivat pahentuneet ja päivät, jotka hän tarvitsi toipumiseen pidentyneet, Remus huomasi myös että kun kuu alkoi kasvaa ja kerätä voimia, hän teki samoin.

Hän oli hurjan nälkäinen, hänen aistinsa terävämmät, hänen taikansa muuttui paksuksi ja raskaaksi hänen kielellään ja hän hädin tuskin nukkui yhtään, sen sijaan pysyi hereillä puolet yöstä lukien ahneesti, yrittäen olla huomioimatta Siriuksen ja Jamesin salamyhkäisiä kuiskutteluja viereisessä sängyssä.

Hän saapui sairaalasiipeen ajoissa ja matami Pomfrey ja McGonagall taas kerran saattoivat hänet alas kohti tällipajua. He olivat hyvin hiljaisia matkatessaan tilusten poikki mutta kun Remus oli lukittu röttelöön yöksi, hän kuuli kahden naisen pysähtyvän ja alkavan puhua kun he matkasivat takaisin alas pitkää tunnelia. He eivät varmastikaan tajunneet että hän pystyi kuulemaan heidät – että hänen kuulonsa oli parempi kuin useimmilla, erityisesti täysikuun yönä.

Matami Pomfrey valitti Remuksen kohtelusta kesän aikana.

”Peittynyt vammoihin! Minä en pysty hyvällä omatunnolla antaa hänen palata sinne Minerva! Se on vastaan kaikkea mitä tiedän parantajana.”

”Ymmärrän Poppy,” McGonagall vastasi terävästi kun he kävelivät eteenpäin, ”Se oli vaikea tapaus – kun Remuksen äiti antoi hänet jästiviranomaisille hän teki asioista erittäin haastavia… meidän pitää edetä varovasti, hyvin varovasti. Minä puhun Dumbledorelle.”

”Hän on niin hiljainen pienokainen, ei ikinä valita, ei edes kun hänen on pakko olla niin kivuissaan…”

Remus ei kuullut heitä enää, he olivat menneet liian pitkälle tunnelissa ja hänen omat huutonsa hukuttivat äänet.

* * *

Aamulla, Remus palasi kehoonsa haukkoen henkeä kuin olisi juuri syntynyt. Hänessä ei ollut senttiäkään, johon ei olisi sattunut – hänen päänsä tykytti sairaalloisesti, neulat painelivat hänen silmiensä takana; hänen niskansa ja olkapäänsä tuntuivat katkaistuilta kuminauhoilta; sattui hengittää. Hänen rintansa jokainen nousu sai kivun ampumaan hänen lävitseen ja hän hikoili voimakkaasti vaikka ilma oli viileää.

Hänen mahansa poikki kulki syvä viilto, joka sai hänet melkein oksentamaan. Hän oli jo menettänyt paljon verta, ja sitä kupli ylös yhä, paksuna viininpunaisena virtana. Hän puoliksi ryömi, puoliksi raahasi itsensä huoneen poikki ensiapulaukulle, jota pidettiin lattialautojen alla. Hän veti ulos hieman sideharsoa, käyttäen kaiken jäljellä olevan energiansa ja painoi sen niin lujasti kuin pystyi tummaa haavaa vasten. Hän huusi kivusta, mutta jatkoi painamista. Hänen hengityksensä muuttui pinnalliseksi, vaikka sekin sattui. Häntä huimasi, haluten käpertyä kokoon ja nukkua. _Pysy hereillä_ , hän käski itseään raivokkaasti, _pysy hereillä tai kuolet, idiootti_.

_Kuole sitten_. Pieni ääni ilmestyi hänen takaraivoonsa yhtäkkiä. _Se ainakin tekisi asioista helpompia. Sinulle. Kaikille_.Remus pudisti päätänsä pökertyneenä. Ääni oli hyvin ystävällinen ja pehmeä – kuin äiti.

Hän painoi lujempaa, ähkäisten vaivannäöstä. Surkeudessaan hän mietti, oliko ääni oikeassa. Roikkuiko hän elämässä, joka ei ikinä ollut halunnut häntä; joka ei ikinä ehkä olisi kovinkaan elämisen arvoinen? Mitä jos hän kuolisi? Mitä jos hän vain sulkisi silmänsä? Se saattoi olla vain asia, joka tapahtuisi ennemmin, eikä myöhemmin.

Hän sulki silmänsä, huokaisten pehmeästi.

”Remus?” Matami Pomfreyn kohtelias koputus oli ajallaan kuten aina. Hän ei välittänyt siitä; hän oli liian väsynyt nyt. Hän antoi päänsä levätä tummilla lattialaudoilla ja päästi irti sideharsosta. Niin väsynyt. ”Remus!” Ovi paiskaantui auki ja yhtäkkiä hän oli siinä, polvistuen Remuksen viereen, vetäen hänen päänsä syliinsä.

”Mene pois,” hän mutisi, avaamatta silmiään, ”Päästä minut.”

”Ei kuuna päivänä nuori mies.” Matami Pomfrey sanoi – niin hurjasti että hämmentyneestä tilastaan huolimatta Remus naurahti. Sitten hän kavahti, vaistonvaraisesti puristaen rintaansa. Sairaanhoitajanoita osoitti sauvansa hänen avointa haavaansa kohti ja tikkasi sen kiinni muutamassa sekunnissa, sitten Pomfrey kokeili hänen rintaansa, siitä mistä hän oli koskenut sitä. ”Murtunut kylkiluu”, hän mutisi, ”Poika-parka,” hän heilautti sauvaansa vielä kerran ja Remus tunsi oudon napsahduksen torsossaan – yhtäkkiä ei sattunut enää hengittää.

Hän avasi silmänsä ja katsoi ylös noitaan. Hän oli kiireinen vetäessään peittoa hänen olkapäidensä ylle lämmitykseksi. ”Nyt sitten,” hän kuiskasi lempeästi, vaikka he olivat aivan yksin, ”Mitä oikein kuvittelit tekeväsi, pelästyttäen minut tuolla tavalla, hmm?” Hänen äänensä oli niin lämmin ja hänen sormensa niin hellät. Hyvin varovasti hän veti Remuksen halaukseen, ”Emme voi menettää sinua Remus, ei niin kauan kuin minä olen Tylypahkassa.”

”Sattuu,” Remus kuiskasi.

Hän piteli Remusta tiukemmin ja se aiheutti sen. Ensimmäisen kerran todella pitkään aikaan Remus alkoi itkeä. Ei myöskään vain muutamia niiskauksia; kun herttainen, ystävällinen sairaanhoitaja piteli häntä, hän kietoi omat kätensä naisen pehmeän vartalon ympärille ja itki kuin vauva.

* * *

Hänen piti viettää kaksi kokonaista päivää sairaalasiivessä. Haava hänen mahassaan ei ollut ainoa, jonka hän oli antanut itselleen sinä yönä, vaikka olikin pahin niistä. Matami Pomfreyn loitsu oli riittänyt lopettamaan verenvuodon siksi aikaa että hänet saatiin ulos hökkelistä, mutta hän tarvitsi lepoa ja hiljaisuutta. Noita antoi hänelle nukkumisrohtoa säännöllisesti ja hän joi ne heti valittamatta, hän ei halunnut olla hereillä. Kelmit yrittivät tulla katsomaan häntä, mutta Remuksen pyynnöstä matami Pomfrey käännytti heidät pois.

Oli jo myöhäinen perjantaiaamu kun hän vihdoin päästi Remuksen pois.

”Lähetän viestin professoreillesi, että tietävät ettei sinua tarvitse odottaa tunneille. Sinun tulee mennä suoraan makuusaliisi ja lepäämään, ymmärretty?”

Hän käveli ylös hitaasti, mennen eri reittiä kuin yleensä, ajatellen karttaa – hänen pitäisi alkaa työstää sitä taas, hän oli lukenut jotain todella jännittävää sellaisesta lumouksesta nimeltään _homunculus_. Kun hän pääsi makuusaliin, Remus kömpi sänkyynsä, veti verhot sen ympärille ja makasi selällään. Valonsäteet pääsivät läpi kankaan poimuista valaisten pölyhiukkasten galaksin.

Oli yhä lämmintä syyskuulle ja joku oli jättänyt ikkunat auki, täyttäen huoneen viileällä ilmalla. Ilmavirta työnsi Remuksen sängyn ympärillä olevat verhot sisään ja sitten purjeina ulos. Hän katseli tätä uneliaana hetken – sisään ja ulos, oli kuin olisi ollut keuhkon sisällä.

”Lupin!” Terävä ääni rikkoi hänen levollisuutensa. Sirius repi verhot levälleen, täyttäen pienen tilan valolla, polttaen Remuksen verkkokalvot.

”Äh, mitä?” Hän valitti, suojaten silmiään.

”Anteeksi,” Sirius hieroi kättänsä hermostuneena.

”Mikä on?”

“Remus minun pitää kertoa sinulle jotain.”

He olivat hiljaa muutaman pitkän hetken. Remus nojautui taaksepäin, liian väsyneenä istuakseen pystyssä. Hän huokaisi,

”No?”

“Se on James!” Sirius sanoi epätoivoisesti, “Hän… haluaa puhua sinulle.”

”…Mistä?”

“Se on… hitto, tämä on vaikea sanoa Lupin…”

”Mitä selität?”

”Hän tietää! James tietää! Ja hän haluaa kysyä siitä sinulta!”

Remus nousi istumaan äkkinäisesti, hänen vatsansa veti kuperkeikan.

”Hän… hän mitä? Tietää mitä?”

”Sinun… kyllä tiedät. Minne menet. Joka täysikuu.”

Remus tuijotti Siriusta. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä.

”… _Sinä_ tiesit.”

”Minä tiesin.” Sirius vahvisti.

”Miten pitkään?”

”Viime joulusta. Minä… En halunnut sanoa mitään. En halunnut tehdä siitä vaikeampaa sinulle.”

Remus oli sanaton. Sirius pudisti päätään kärsimättömänä, ”Mutta James tajusi sen myös, hontelo idiootti, ja nyt hän on päättänyt että meidän pitää kaikkien kysyä siitä sinulta. Olen todella pahoillani, yritin saada hänet jättämään sen, mutta tiedät, miten kovapäinen hän on.”

”Joo.” Remus kähisi, nojautuen eteenpäin aika äkkinäisesti. Hän piteli päätään käsissään. Tässä se oli. Hän menettäisi kaiken; kaiken mikä merkitsi hänelle mitään.

”Se on ok… Luulen että kaikki menee ok.” Sirius sanoi.

”Miten?” Remus nosti päätään, kuumana kauhusta. ”Ihan hyvin voin ruveta pakkaaman nyt.”

”Ei! Älä. Kuule, hän haluaa puhua sinulle siitä, hän ei ole menossa suoraan Dumbledorelle tai mitään, eikö se tarkoita jotain?”

Mutta Remus oli jo noussut, avannut arkkunsa ja alkanut tyhjentää tavaroitaan sinne. Hänen pitäisi ehkä lähteä saman tien; he eivät ehkä edes antaisi hänelle aikaa pakata. Antaisivatko he hänen pitää sauvansa? Hän oli kiintynyt siihen kovin, ja se oli kuulunut hänen isälleen, joten se oli oikeutetusti hänen. Ehkä jos hän lupaisi että käyttäisi sitä vain lukemisloitsun tekemiseen?

”Remus!” Sirius tarttui hänen olkapäihinsä. Hän värähti, mutta vain koska hän oletti sen sattuvan. Siriuksen tummat siniset silmät porautuivat hänen silmiinsä ja hän yritti katsoa pois. ”Kuuntele minua,” Black sanoi, hyvin lempeästi, ”Odota vain, ok? Odota vain että kuulet mitä Jamesilla on sanottavaa – hän on sinun ystäväsi. Me ollaan kelmejä, kaikki me!”

”Tuo on pötyä,” Remus työnsi hänet pois, ”Tuo on täyttä pötyä. _Te kaksi_ olette kelmejä, sinä ja hän. Minä ja Peter ollaan vain teidän hyväntekeväisyystapauksia.” Hän nappasi pyjamansa sängyn päädystä ja heitti ne arkkuun. ”En ole mikään idiootti Black. Minun on varmaan parasta mennä takaisin sinne mihin kuulun.”

Se oli ensimmäinen kerta ikinä kun Sirius oli sanaton. Mutta sitten, se oli ensimmäinen kerta kun Remus oli sanonut näin paljon hänelle. Hänen suunsa värähti kerran tai kaksi, aivan kuin hän olisi halunnut puhua, mutta ei aivan pystynyt. Remus jatkoi pakkaamista.

“Odota vain,” Sirius sanoi käheästi, lähtien huoneesta, ”Odota vain että kuulet mitä hän sanoo.”


	24. Toinen vuosi: Taikajuomat, taas

Kaikesta sanomastaan huolimatta, Remus odotti. Hän ei kokenut että hänellä oli montaa vaihtoehtoa, muuten kuin suoraan Dumbledoren puheille meneminen ja pyytäminen että hänet lähetettäisiin takaisin Saint Edmund’siin – ja hän ei ollut aivan varma missä Dumbledoren toimisto oli. Hän ei ollut päässyt niin pitkälle kartan kanssa. Kartta – se oli parasta jättää tänne. Sirius ja James voisivat tehdä sen loppuun.

Ainakaan hän ei ollut enää väsynyt. Hän istui arkullaan nykien hermostuneesti tuntien että useita tunteja kului. Hän ajatteli menevänsä alas lounaalle – mutta mitä jos he halusivat puhua hänelle siinä kaikkien edessä? Hän pysyi paikoillaan. Ei hän ollut edes nälkäinen. Hän yritti lukea, mutta ei pystynyt keskittymään riittävän pitkään.

Aina ajoittain Remuksen mieli vaelsi takaisin hänen keskusteluunsa – riitaansa – Siriuksen kanssa. Hän ei ollut varma mitä ajatteli siitä. Yhdeltä kantilta, kun hetken kauhu oli mennyt ohi hän tiesi että Sirius yritti olla ystävällinen. Jos hän todella oli tiennyt viime joulusta saakka, sitten hänellä ei todennäköisesti ollut mitään aikomusta kertoa kenellekään. Ja hän oli ainakin antanut Remukselle reilun varoituksen. Mutta toisaalta, se mitä Remus oli sanonut, oli ollut totta. Vain koska James oli Siriuksen paras ystävä ei tarkoittanut että hänellä oli minkäänlaisia suojelevia ajatuksia Remusta kohtaan. He olivat kyllä ystäviä, mutta vain koska he olivat makuusalitovereita. Remus ei osannut pelata huispausta, hän ei tullut hyvästä perheestä, hänellä ei ollut rahaa. Kaiken tämän lisäksi, antaisiko Potterin täydellinen maine hänen olla tekemisissä pimeän olennon kanssa?

Ja Sirius – Sirius ei pystynyt edes antamaan anteeksi omalle veljelleen eri tuvassa olemista. Jos perheellä ei ollut hänelle väliä, miksi ystävyydellä olisi?

Juuri kun kello löi neljä Remus kuuli kolme paria askeleita marssivan ylös portaita. Hän nousi ylös, valmistaen itseänsä. James tuli sisään ensin, näyttäen hyvin vakavalta ja joten vanhemmalta kuin kaikki muut heistä. Sirius tuli hänen takanaan, hänen ilmeensä oli tulkitsematon, ei merkkiäkään aikaisemmista tunteista. Peter oli viimeinen, näyttäen – kuten yleensä – hyvin ahdistuneelta ja siltä että tämä oli hänen kykyjensä ulkopuolella.

”Moi Remus,” James sanoi heti. He kaikki seisoivat katsoen toisiaan, huone tuntui hyvin pieneltä, vaikka ikkuna oli auki.

”Hei.” Remus vastasi, yrittäen katsoa kaikkia kolmea samanaikaisesti.

”Miten voit?”

“Hyvin.”

“Kuule toveri, menen suoraan asiaan ok?” James veti sormiansa läpi hiuksiaan, nielaisten hermostuneena – Remus näki hänen aatamin omenansa liikkuvan, ”Me ollaan huomattu… tai me emme _voineet_ olla huomaamatta että olet paljon poissa, sairaalasiivessä. Joka kuukausi, oikeastaan,”

Peter nyökkäili mielistelevästi hänen takanaan ja Remus tunsi yhtäkkiä vihan nousevan itsessään. Hän hillitsi sen, keskittyen sen sijaan katsomaan Jamesia silmiin. He ajattelivat hänen jo olevan villi eläin. Parasta olla vahvistamatta sitä.

”Ok.” Hän sanoi surkeasti.

“Joo,” James nyökkäsi, niin kuin he kävisivät aivan tavallista keskustelua. ”Joka kuukausi… täysikuun aikaan.”

Hän jätti tämän roikkumaan ilmaan. Remus halusi kärsimättömästi saada asian päätökseen,

”Sano se vain James.”

”Oletko-sinä-ihmissusi?” Se tuli ulos yhtenä pötkönä ja Jamesin katse tippui vihdoin lattiaan, kuin hän olisi ollut nolostunut kysymisestä.

Remus vilkaisi Siriusta, joka tuijotti häntä yhä, katseessaan päättäväisyyttä. Peter pureskeli alahuultansa, hänen silmänsä hyppivät Remuksen ja Jamesin välillä. Remus ryhdisti olkapäitään.

”Joo.” Hän työnsi leukansa eteenpäin, kuin olisi haastanut Jamesia lyömään häntä. Ei väliä; hän oli valmis.

James hengitti ulos,

“Okei.”

“Siinä se?”

“Joo—tai ei—tai minä… helkkari soikoon…” James haroi taas hiuksiaan, kääntyen toisten puoleen tukea hakien, näyttäen avuttomalta.

”Se on ok.” Remus sanoi, ääni kovana, ”Minä lähden. Antakaa minun vain kertoa McGonagallille.”

”Lähdet? Lähdet minne?!”

”Taikaisin Saint Edmund’siin, kai.” Ihan niin kuin olisi ollut muuta paikkaa!

”Et voi lähteä Tylypahkasta!” James näytti vielä huolestuneemmalta nyt, hänen lasinsa olivat valuneet alas hänen nenältään, ja hän ei ollut edes huomannut.

”En voi jäädä jos kaikki tietävät.” Remus selitti, niin rauhallisesti kuin pystyi.

”Ei me kerrota kellekään!” Peter vinkaisi yhtäkkiä. Remus katsoi häntä yllättyneenä, sitten Siriusta, sitten Jamesia. James nyökkäili nyt.

”Ei kerrota.” Hän vahvisti.

Remus ravisti päätänsä, antamatta itsenä harkita asiaa – antamatta itsensä edes toivoa. Toivo ei ikinä saanut sinua minnekään; jos hän jotain tiesi, niin sen. Se oli sääntö, joka oli kirjoitettu hänen iholleen paksuina hopeisina viivoina.

”Tämä ei ole peli. ’Pidä salaisuus’, tai mitään sellaista. Jos muut ihmiset saavat tietää, minun on _pakko_ lähteä. Se voi olla pahempaankin, he saattavat…” Hän ei sanonut sitä. Miksi pitäisi sanoa?

”Emme anna sen tapahtua.” Sirius puhui vihdoin, astuen varovasti eteenpäin. ”Eihän?” Hän kääntyi kohti Peteriä ja Jamesia, jotka seisovat hänen molemmilla puolillaan. He molemmat näyttivät hyvin vakavilta ja hyvin pelokkailta, mutta molemmat pudistivat päätään päättäväisesti.

”Luota meihin.” James sanoi. ”Ole kiltti?”

* * *

Hän suostui antamaan heille kuukauden. Tai he suostuivat antamaan hänelle kuukauden – hän ei ollut varma. Ei ollut selvää kenen mielestä kuka oli enemmän vaarallinen. Se oli tuskaa, ensin, jokainen hetki oli täynnä vaivautuneisuutta ja uudenlaista ujoutta, jota ei ollut ollut aikaisemmin. _He ajattelevat minun olevan hirviö_ , ääni Remuksen päässä veisasi, uudestaan ja uudestaan, _he ajattelevat että minä murhaan heidät sänkyihinsä, he ajattelevat että olen paha_.

Ja oikeasti, kun hän mietti sitä, mikään ei ollut vielä todistanut ettei hän ollut. Oli ollut jo jonkin aikaa selvää että hänen tilansa oli muuttuva tekijä hänen siirtyessään nuoruuteen. Remuksella ei ollut aavistustakaan kuinka pitkälle se menisi. Ehkä jonain päivänä hän ylittäisi sen rajan; ehkä se vain oli, miten asiat menivät.

Kokonaiseen viikkoon he eivät puhuneet asiasta. Ei sanaakaan, ei edes kuiskausta. Remus oli ollut varma että he olisivat pommittaneet häntä kysymyksillä; Sirius erityisesti, mutta hän oli ilmeisesti ollut niin raju heidän ensimmäisen keskustelunsa aikana ettei kukaan halunnut ottaa asiaa enää esille. Kaikkien muiden edessä he käyttäytyivät normaalisti – James oli äänekäs ja yli-itsevarma, Sirius oli nokkela ja ylimielinen, Peter ihaileva ja epävarma. Mutta kun he olivat yksin, neljä poikaa olivat hiljaa, harkitsevia ja liian kohteliaita. Siriuksen ja Jamesin öiset kokoukset muuttuivat yhä säännöllisemmiksi.

Odottamattomasti, mutta mahdollisesti yllätyksettömästi, se oli Severus Snape, joka päätyi tuomaan kelmit takaisin yhteen.

Ja se tapahtui, tietenkin, taikajuomatunnin aikana. Tänä lukukautena he aloittivat ‘hyvän unen’ taikajuomien tutkimisen, joiden keittämiseen menisi joitain viikkoja.

”Teidän tulee tulla joka ilta tarkistamaan taikajuomanne kehittymistä – minä merkkaan ylös sinnikkyytenne ja huomionottavuutenne. Tässä tehtävässä on mielestäni parasta että jakaudutte pareihin, jotta voitte käydä vuorotellen.” Slughorn julisti.

Tavallinen vilske ja juttelu täyttivät luokan kun oppilaat alkoivat valita parejaan. Remus alistui jakamaan tehtävän Peterin kanssa, kuten yleensä. Mutta hälinässä Slughorn korotti taas ääntään,

“Ei ei, olen oppinut läksyni,” Hän katsoi kelmejä tiukasti, ”Ette saa valita samoja pareja, jotka teillä oli viime vuonna.”

Sirius ja James katsoivat toisiaan, sitten Peteriä ja Remusta, arvioiden heitä. Remus kavahti.

”Itse asiassa,” Slughorn jatkoi, “Luulen että _minä_ valitsen parit…”

Onneksi Slughorn oli riittävän tahdikas eikä laittanut heistä ketään Snapen kanssa, vaikkakin Peter päätyi Mulciberin pariksi, joka kohosi hänen ylleen, kaksi kertaa yhtä isona. Professori erotti Maryn ja Marlenenin, jotka olivat yhtä paita ja peppu kuin James ja Sirius, laittaen heidät poikien pareiksi.

”Minä haluan Siriuksen!” Mary kiljahti. Marlene tökkäsi häntä ja he purskahtivat kikatuksiin. Sirius näytti kauhistuneelta, James loukkaantuneelta – hän haroi hiuksiaan ja suoristi selkäänsä hieman.

Remusta pyydettiin Lily Evansin pariksi, hänen inhotuksekseen. Hän ei oikeastaan tykännyt kenestäkään tytöistä, mutta vähiten hän halusi työskennellä Lilyn kanssa. Hän oli uteleva ja yritti liian kovasti olla kiva. Lisäksi hän oli parhaita ystäviä Snapen kanssa, joka nyt mulkoili häntä murhaavasti huoneen toiselta puolelta.

Remus ei voinut unohtaa tapausta ensimmäiseltä vuodelta, kun Lily oli saanut Snapen ja Mulciberin lopettamaan hänen kimppuunsa käymisen – eikä hänen yleistä halveksuntaa Remuksen ystäviä kohtaan. Itse asiassa jokainen kohtaaminen Lilyn kanssa tähän asti oli ollut lopulta aika epämiellyttävä Remuksen osalta.

Lily näytti huomaavan hänen epätyytyväisyytensä, ja hymyili hänelle hermostuneesti,

”Hei Remus, voitko paremmin?” Hän vinkaisi. Remus murahti vastaukseksi, pää alhaalla.

“Paras pysyä loitolla Lily,” Snape sihisi pulpetilta, jonka jakoi Luihuisen tytön kanssa, ” _Hullu-Lupin_ saattaa olla tartuttava.”

”Turpa kiinni Snivellus,” Remus mutisi vastaukseksi, yrittäen sanoa sen niin ettei Slughorn kuullut.

”Kyllä, ole hiljaa kiitos Sev,” Lily sanoi muodollisesti, antaen pojalle tiukan katseen.

”Yritän vain _auttaa_ ,” rasvatukkainen poika vastasi, huulet kääntyen hymyyn, ”Emme halua että kukaan muu saa Lupinin salaperäistä sairautta, emmehän? Sano jos tarvitset jotain Lily.”

”Remus ja minä ollaan täysin kykeneväisiä tekemään tehtävä ihan itse kiitos.” Lily napautti, heittäen punaisia kiharoitaan ja avaten oppikirjan liioitellulla eleellä. Hän katsoi Remusta, ”Me tarvitsemme kahdeksan rotanhäntää, hienoksi jauhettuina. Haluatko sinä tehdä sen, vai teenkö minä?”

”Öö. Minä teen,” Remus vastasi häkeltyneenä.

”Hyvä. Minä alan sitten punnita rosmariinin lehtiä.”

He työskentelivät hiljaisuudessa hetken aikaa, ja kaikki olisi saattanut mennä hyvin jos he olisivat olleet toisella pulpetilla, mutta Snape oli aivan heidän takanaan koko ajan, heitellen ilkeämielisiä katseita kohti Remusta ja puhuen vain hieman muminaa selvemmin,

”Tietenkin, ’Hullu-Lupin’ on aikamoisen lahjakas,” hän sanoi tytölle, jonka kanssa työskenteli, ”Koska hän on täysin sekaisin – olen nähnyt hänet, vaeltelemassa ympäri linnaa yksinään, piileskelemässä pimeissä nurkissa. Saatat muistaa että hän oikeasti _hyökkäsi_ minun kimppuuni viime vuonna. Hän on selvästi vaarallinen, en tiedä miksi Dumbledore sallii tämän.”

Remus tunsi korviensa muuttuvan punaisiksi. Hän kääntyi ympäri, pidellen sauvaansa,

”Sano yksikin sana vielä,” Hän murisi. Snape katsoi häntä päästä varpaisiin, hymyillen omahyväisesti. Lily tarttui Remuksen käteen ja veti hänet takaisin,

”Älä välitä hänestä,” hän kuiskasi, vaikka kuulosti hyvin ärsyyntyneeltä itse, ”Hänellä vain menee huonosti kotona ja syyttää kaikkia muita siitä, siinä kaikki.”

”Hyvä on.” Remus sanoi, kääntyen takaisin rotanhäntiensä puoleen. Veri tahrasi hänen sormensa.

Kun he olivat saaneet aineksensa valmiiksi, oli aika sekoittaa. Remus alkoi nyt tulla aika hyvin toimeen Lilyn kanssa. Hän oli kärsivällinen eikä esittänyt että tiesi kaiken niin kuin James ja Sirius. Hän oli hieman hurskasteleva mutta hän muisti että yritti itsekin olla sellainen, joten hänen oli parasta opetella tykkäämään siitä.

”Minä voin sekoittaa,” hän sanoi sankarillisesti – hän ei ollut ikinä tarjoutunut tekemään mitään tytön puolesta; ei ollut edes pitänyt ovea auki, hänen kontaktinsa kauniimman sukupuolen kanssa oli ollut niin rajoitettu. Se tuntui hyvin kypsältä ja Jamesmaiselta. Hän kääri hihansa ja tarttui isoon puiseen lusikkaan.

”Hyi! _Katsokaa häntä_!” Snapen inhottava, äitelä ääni kaikui nyt riittävän kovaa että puolet luokasta kuuli. Remus katsoi ylös ja huomasi että kaikki katsoivat häntä. Hänen paljaita käsivarsiaan. Hän veti kiireisesti kaapunsa alas peittämään jäljet, mutta he olivat kaikki nähneet. ”Mikä ihmeen sairaus tekee _tuollaisia_?!”

”Sulje _suusi_ , Severus!” Lily haukahti, ”Miksi sinun pitää olla niin hirveä?!”

”Lily _katso_!”

“Huolehdi omista asioistasi!”

Remuksen ajatukset laukkasivat. Hän toivoi että maa nielaisisi hänet. Hän toivoi että voisi mönkiä pulpetin alle. Hän toivoi että olisi osannut ilmiintyä. Hän olisi antanut mitä vain että olisi voinut taas lyödä Snapea. Kelmit olivat myös kuulleet, Sirius ja James nostivat päänsä kattiloiltansa,

”Hei Snivellus, mitä sanot meidän toverista?”

”Äh, pysy erossa tästä Potter!” Lily valitti, “Pahennat vain asioita!”

”Hiljaisuutta kiitos!” Slughorn jylisi, ”Ette ole enää ensiluokkalaisia, luulisin että pystytte keskittymään annettuun tehtävään.”

Kaikki sulkivat suunsa. Remus puristi sekoitinta kaikilla voimillaan.

”Olen pahoillani Remus,” Lily kuiskasi, näyttäen aidosti olevan poissa tolaltaan, ”Hän on niin… äh, en minä tiedä! Katso, minulla on tällaisia.” Hän ojensi kättään, pitäen sen piilossa muilta. Remus katsoi alas. Hän piteli kahta harmahtavaa juttua, jotka näyttivät luodeilta, tai tableteilta.

”Mitä?” Hän kysyi tyhmästi,

”Hän ärsytti minua viime viikolla, leveili siitä, miten hyvä on taikajuomissa… Tiedän että se on pikkumaista minulta mutta halusin antaa hänelle oppitunnin, joten tein nämä. Sitten hänellä oli yksi juttu äitinsä kanssa ja säälin häntä, joten en käyttänyt niitä. Mutta _nyt_ …”

”Evans,” Remus sanoi ärsyyntyneenä, ”Mitä ne _ovat_?!”

”Vain jotain millä olen leikkinyt Slug-klubissa,” Lily hymyili arvoituksellisesti. Remus huomasi että hän oli itse asiassa silmiinpistävän nätti. ”Ne reagoivat hänen taikajuomansa kanssa. Siitä tulee tosi hyvä juttu.”

Hän tuijotti Lilyä ällistyneenä,

“Minä sinä olet niin…”

“Opettajan lellikki? Hikipinko? Kiltti tyttö?” Hän hymyili leveämmin, näyttäen kaikki siistit valkoiset hampaansa, ” _Osa_ meistä osaa olla jäämättä kiinni, herra Kelmi.”

Hän pudisti päätänsä ymmällään.

“Tässä,” Lily työnsi pillerit hänen käteensä, “Tee sinä se. Heitä ne sisään kun hän ei katso. Hei Potter!” Hän huusi huoneen poikki. Jamesin pää pomppasi ylös, hänen lasinsa sumuisina kattilasta nousevasta höyrystä,

“Häh?”

Snape oli katsonut ylös myös, ja mulkoili nyt Jamesia. Remus liikkui nopeasti, esittäen haukottelevansa ja venyttäen käsiään sivuille, hänen oikea kätensä juuri yltäen Snapen kattilan ylle. Hän tiputti pillerit, juuri kun Lily sanoi,

“Ai, ei mitään,” hyvin herttaisesti, ennen kuin kääntyi takaisin työnsä puoleen. Sekä Snape ja James tuijottivat häntä hämmentyneinä. Remus oli vaikuttunut.

Hän ihailunsa vain kasvoi kun Lily tarttui hänen käteensä, vetäen hänet takaisinpäin juuri kun Snapen kattila räjähti heidän takanaan, upea purppuranvärinen kuplamassa valuen reunan yli, kaikki Severuksen ja hänen parinsa päälle.

”Voi sentään!” Slughorn kiirehti paikalle, ”Hieman yli-innokasta kuoriaisen kuorien käyttöä vai mitä Severus?”

Koko luokka alkoi nauraa ja Snape muuttui valkoiseksi raivosta, hänen sieraimensa levisivät.

”Se en ollut minä!” Snape puhisi, liilat kuplat asettuen hänen hiuksiinsa, ” _Hän_ teki jotain!” Hän osoitti Remusta, joka säpsähti, ”Pakko se on!”

”Näitkö herra Lupinin peukaloivan sinun taikajuomaasi?”

”En mutta…”

“Älä nyt poikaseni,” Slughorn naurahti, heittäen hänelle vihreän astiapyyhkeen, ”Me kaikki teemme virheitä – jopa sinä!”

Severus sopersi jotain mistä ei saanut selvää, ja Lilyllä oli selvästi vaikeuksia olla nauramatta, lopulta hänen oli pakko kääntyä ympäri, hänen olkapäänsä täristen hiljaisista hysterianpuuskista.

Tunnin jälkeen kelmit piirittivät Remuksen käytävässä, kiljahdellen ja kannustaen.

”Sinä teit sen, eikö niin!”

”Loistavaa!”

”Miten teit sen? Olet paska taikajuomissa!”

Remus virnisteli heille takaisin, eikä varmistanut tai kieltänyt väitöksiä. Jamesin olkapään yli hän näki Lilyn hymyilevän hänelle nopeasti, ennen kuin kiirehti ylös portaita.

”Enkö sanonut!” Sirius julisti iloisesti, heittäen kätensä Jamesin ympärille ja toisen Remuksen olkapäille, ”Hän on _yhä_ kelmi!”


	25. Toinen vuosi: Myöhäistunnit

Perjantai 6. syyskuuta 1972

Kun ensijää oli rikottu, kysymyksiä alkoi tulvia. Sinä iltana, illallisen jälkeen, kaikki neljä poikaa istuivat Remuksen sängyllä,

”Milloin se tapahtui?”

”Tietääkö Dumbledore?!”

”Oletko ikinä, tiedäthän, _hyökännyt_ kenenkään kimppuun?”

”Minkälaista se _on_?”

”Minne menet kun se tapahtuu?!”

Remus pureskeli alahuultaan. Hän ei ollut ikinä aikaisemmin puhunut tilastaan, ei kenellekään – lukuun ottamatta hänen keskusteluaan matami Pomfreyn kanssa viime vuonna. Yksikään jästeistä kenen kanssa hän oli kasvanut ei olisi uskonut häntä, ja hänet oli opetettu uskomaan että velhot karttaisivat häntä.

”Öö…” hän yritti löytää sanat joilla aloittaa, ”Olin viisi vuotta, kun se tapahtui. En muista kauheasti mitään ennen sitä. Joo, Dumbledore tietää. En _usko_ että olen ikinä satuttanut ketään. Luulen että tietäisin kyllä, jos olisin.”

”Joten kun muutut, muistat, minkälaista se on?” Sirius kysyi hanakasti, ”Sutena oleminen?”

”Öö… en oikeastaan?” Remus mietti kovasti, ”Ehkä muistan jotain tuntemuksia, mutta minusta minulla ei ole ihmisaivoja kun olen siinä tilassa. Se on enemmänkin kuin joku tosi paha uni.”

“Ajattelin aina että ihmissudet ovat…” Peter katsoi häntä mietteliäänä, ”En tiedä, pelottavampia?”

Remus kohautti olkiaan.

“Joten niinkö kävi sinun isällesi?” Sirius kysyi töksäyttäen, “Tappoiko se ihmissusi joka sinua puri hänet?”

Remus värähti. Ei isänsä takia, mutta koska ei ollut tottunut kuulemaan ’i’ sanaa niin paljon. Hän ei ikinä itse sanonut sitä.

”Ei,” hän vastasi, “Minun isäni, hän… öö… no siis, hän tappoi itsensä. Minun puremani jälkeen, joten oletan että minun takiani. Minun äitini – te tiedätte, hän on jästi, luulen että se oli vähän liikaa hänelle joten hän jätti minut Saint Edmund’siin.”

Epämukavan tuntuinen hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen.

”Oletko ikinä tavannut—” Sirius aloitti, mutta James katsoi häntä tiukasti,

”Riittää Black, jätä hänet rauhaan.”

Lopulta he hajaantuivat aloittaakseen kotitehtäviään ja James lähti lenkille tilusten ympäri ennen pimeän tuloa. Huispauskarsinnat lähestyivät ja hän muuttui päivä päivältä pakkomielteisemmäksi kuntoilua ja kestävyyttänsä kohtaan. Hän yritti saada Peterin ja Siriuksen lähtemään kanssaan, mutta he pyysivät ettei heidän tarvitsisi tulla.

”Hemmetin orjapiiskuri,” Peter mutisi kun hän lähti. ”Olen sanonut hänelle etten edes yritä päästä joukkueeseen.”

”Minä luulen että aion yrittää,” Sirius sanoi huolettomasti, ”He tarvitsevat joka tapauksessa lyöjän.”

Kotitehtävät väistyivät jossain vaiheessa harvinaisen aggressiivisen räjähtävä näpäys -pelin tieltä heidän kolmen kesken, levyn pyöriessä soittimessa – The Beatles, koska Peter pyysi taukoa Bowiesta.

Myöhemmin, kun valot oli sammutettu, Remus istui lukemassa kirjaa, jonka Sirius oli lainannut hänelle. Se oli jästipokkari – sci-fiä. Hän oli nähnyt muutaman sen tapaisen elokuvan paikallisessa leffateatterissa Saint Edmund’sissa, mutta hän ei ollut tiennyt että oli myös kirjoja. Se oli juuri muuttumassa jännittäväksi kun hän kuuli tutun lattialautojen narahduksen, joka tarkoitti että Sirius oli menossa vierailemaan Jamesin luo. Hän kuuli verhojen kahinaa ja matalaa kuiskimista, ennen kuin epäluonnollinen äänettömyys alkoi, joka tarkoitti että joku oli laittanut hiljennysloitsun heidän ylleen.

Remus jätti tämän huomiotta, käpertyen peittonsa suojiin ja keskittyen kirjaansa. Oli kulunut ehkä kaksikymmentä minuuttia kun hän kuuli hiljennysloitsun purkamisen – se oli kuin hän olisi ollut kuuro toisesta korvassa ja yhtäkkiä kuuli taas. Hän kuunteli verhojen kahinaa taas kun Sirius kiipesi pois sängystä ja tassutteli pehmeästi takaisin huoneen poikki.

Tällä kertaa hän askeleensa kuitenkin tulivat lähemmäksi, ja Remuksen suureksi yllätykseksi hänen omat verhonsa raottuivat. Siriuksen pitkä, kalpea naama katsoi häntä,

“Moikka,” hän kuiskasi.

”Hei…” Remus vastasi, “Mitä asiaa?”

”Näin sauvan valosi,” hän nyökkäsi, ”Voinko tulla sisään?”

”Öö… ok?”

Sirius virnisti ja livahti sisään vaivatta, polvistuen sängylle Remuksen edessä, joka veti jalkansa vasten rintaansa, laittaen kirjansa sivuun.

” _Sonoro Quiescis_ ,” Sirius kuiskasi, loitsien äänivalliloitsun heidän ympärilleen, jotta eivät häiritsisi muita. ”Mites kirja edistyy?” Hän katsoi pokkaria, joka lepäsi tyynyllä Remuksen vieressä.

”Hyvin,” Remus vastasi kiertelevästi. ”Mitä asiaa?” Hän toisti.

“Puhuin Jamesin kanssa.” Hän sanoi, asettuen paikoilleen, istuen jalat ristissä, ”Hän on sitä mieltä että sain sinut pois tolaltaan, kun kysyin kysymyksiä sinun isästäsi.”

”Ai,” Remus kallisti päätään yllättyneenä, ”Ei, olen kunnossa. Ei se saa minua tolaltaan; olen tottunut.”

”Niin sanoin Jamesille.”

“Okei.”

Sirius ei lähtenyt, jatkoi vain Remuksen katselemista. Se teki hänen olonsa epämukavaksi, hänellä oli yllään vain ohut hihaton paita, jossa hän nukkui, se paljasti suuren osan punaisista ja hopeisista jäljistä, jotka risteilivät pitkin hänen paljaita käsivarsiaan ja olkapäitään. Sirius tuijotti, yrittämättä peittää sitä.

”Mistä sait arpesi?” Hän kysyi hiljaa. Remus rypisti otsaansa, vetäen lakanat kaulaansa asti,

”Mistä sait omasi?!” Hän tiuskaisi. Hän katui sitä heti; Sirius lopetti hänen ihonsa katselemisen ja nojautui taaksepäin, silmät täynnä loukkaantumista ja yllätystä.

”Minä… vanhemmiltani. _Lacero_ -kirous, he rankaisevat meitä sillä.” Hän sanoi, ääni hieman robottimaisena.

“Anteeksi,” Remus pudotti peittonsa. Hän huokaisi, ojentaen kätensä eteen että Sirius pystyi näkemään paremmin, ”Teen ne itselleni kun minä… muutun, ymmärräthän?” Hän veti paitansa toisen olkapään alas ja kääntyi hieman näyttääkseen neljä pitkää kynnenjälkeä.

”Vau,” Sirius henkäisi, polvillaan taas, nojautuen eteenpäin valona toimivan sauvansa kanssa nähdäkseen paremmin. ”Miksi teet niin?”

”En tiedä, en ole oikeastaan oma itseni. Matami Pomfrey uskoo että se on turhautumisesta – koska on minun luonnossani hyökätä ihmisten kimppuun ja minulla ei ole ketään kenen kimppuun hyökätä.”

”Minne he pistävät sinut?”

“Se on sellainen vanha talo… McGonagall ja Pomfrey vievät minut sinne joka kuukausi, tunneli kulkee tällipajun alta.”

” _Katsooko_ McGonagall sinua?!”

“Ei! Se olisi liian vaarallista. Luulen että he käyttävät loitsuja lukitakseen minut sinne.”

”Kuulostaa kamalalta.”

”Remus kohautti olkiaan,

”Ei, ei se ole yhtä paha kuin Saint Eddie’sissä, heillä on siellä selli minulle, jossa on hopeaovi. Kun ensimmäisen kerran tulin sinne – Ylihoitajar on sitä mieltä että olin liian pieni muistaakseni, mutta he pistivät minut häkkiin.”

Sirius katsoi häneen terävästi,

“Tuo on inhottavaa!”

“En tiedä,” Remus yllättyi hänen reaktiostaan, ”Se tehtiin että kaikki muut olisivat turvassa. Ja olin varmaan vain poikasen kokoinen.”

”Pennun.” Sirius sanoi yhtäkkiä.

”Mitä?”

“Vauvasusi on pentu. Niitä sanotaan pennuiksi.”

“Ai.”

“Mihin sinua sitten purtiin?” Sirius oli vaihtanut huolensa taas uteliaisuuteen.

”Ai, öö, tänne.” Remus taputti vasenta sivuaan, juuri lonkkansa yläpuolelle. Sirius katsoi häntä odottavaisena. Remus huokaisi taas, ”Haluatko nähdä?”

Sirius nyökkäsi innokkaana, nojautuen taas eteenpäin kun Remus nosti paitansa helmaa. Hän hädin tuskin huomasi purujälkeä enää, vaikka se erottui ihan yhtä hyvin kuin ennenkin. Se oli valtava arpi, todiste uskomattoman isoista leuoista. Pystyit laskemaan jokaisen hampaan jos niin halusit; syvät kuopat, jotka tuhosivat Remuksen pehmeän ihon. Sirius tuli nyt todella lähelle, niin että Remuksen piti nojautua pitkälle taakse ettei heidän päänsä lyöneet yhteen.

”Vau…” hän henkäisi, unohtuen tutkimaan näkemäänsä kuin olisi juuri kaivanut esiin upean arkeologisen aarteen.

Remus tunsi Siriuksen pitkien hiuksien pyyhkäisyn vasten hänen ihoaan ja hänen lämpimän hengityksensä, ja työnsi hänet nopeasti pois,

”Luoja Black, olet niin outo.”

Sirius vain virnisteli sitä Sirius Black virnistystä.

* * *

Perjantai 13. lokakuu 1972

“Joten mitä me tarkalleen ollaan tekemässä täällä?” James kuiskasi, kuulostaen huvittuneelta.

”Ja miksi meidän piti tuoda tämä tyhmä viitta?” Sirius sanoi, ääni hieman tukahtuneena kankaan alla, ”On vielä tunteja siihen että pitää olla tupatiloissa.”

”Minulla on kuuma,” Peter valitti.

”Kaikki turpa kiinni.” Remus käski, ”Yritän keskittyä.

”Keskittyä mi—au!”

Remus potkaisi Siriusta sääreen.

”Sanoin että turpa kiinni.”

“Hitto okei,” Sirius mutisi – mutta oli hiljaa sen jälkeen.

Remus haisteli. Ilma todellakin haisi suklaalta. Koko käytävä – vain heikko häivähdys kun käännyit kulmasta, mutta täyteläisempänä ja makeampana mitä pidemmälle kävelit kohti patsasta käytävän keskivaiheilla. Tuoksu oli ajanut Remuksen hulluksi jo viikkojen ajan – siitä asti kun hän oli huomannut sen viimevuoden lopussa. Sillä oli varmasti jotain tekemistä patsaan kanssa – noidan, jolla oli kumara selkä ja silmälappu. Se oli kamala veistos, hän toivoi että taiteilija oli vain ollut erityisen epäystävällinen, ja ettei naisparka ollut oikeasti _näyttänyt_ siltä.

”Oletko tuonut meidät tänne tapaamaan sinun uutta tyttöystävääsi Lupin?” James kysyi, hymyillen omahyväisesti kun Remus jatkoi yksisilmäisen noidan tuijottamista.

”Miksi haistelet koko ajan tuolla tavalla?” Sirius kitisi, ”En halua olla näin lähellä sinua jos olet tulossa kipeäksi.”

”Eikö teistä kukaan haista tätä?”

”Haista mitä?”

”…suklaata. Ihan varmasti suklaata.”

”Suklaata? Missä?” Peter yhtäkkiä ryhdistäytyi.

”En haista mitään.” Sirius sanoi.

”En minäkään,” sanoi James.

“Se tulee patsaasta,” Remus jatkoi, välittämättä ystäviensä piikittelystä. Hän ojensi kätensä ja koski patsasta varovasti viitan läpi.

”Mitä? Luuletko että vanhan ämmän kyttyrä on täynnä karkkia vai jotain?” Sirius alkoi kuulostaa tylsistyneeltä ja ärtyneeltä. Se häiritsi välillä Remusta vähän. Hänet ja Peter raahattiin mukaan kaikenlaisiin tyhmiin ‘operaatioihin’ kahden muun toimesta, mutta jos hän ja James eivät olleet johdossa niin Sirius käyttäytyi aina huonosti.

” _Ei_.” Remus sanoi, “Luulen että tämä on yksi niistä salaisista käytävistä siitä sinun kirjastasi.”

”Oikeasti?!” Nyt Siriuksen keskittyi. ”Pystytkö oikeasti haistamaan suklaata? Onko se jokin… erityinen juttu johon pystyt?”

”Joo.”

”Se ei johda keittiöille,” Peter sanoi tietäväisenä, ”Ne ovat pohjakerroksessa, yksi Puuskupuh kertoi minulle.”

”Miten päästään sisään?”

”Salasana?” James ehdotti, ”Niin kuin oleskeluhuoneeseen.”

”Hulivili!” Peter huusi innokkaasti noidalle. Mitään ei tapahtunut.

”En tarkoittanut että se olisi täsmälleen sama salasana Peter.” James sanoi. Hän puhui ystävällisesti mutta Sirius ja Remus olivat ja naurukohtauksen kourissa.

”Entä _Alohomora_?” Sirius ehdotti, toipuen nauramisesta. Remus yritti sitä, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

”Se on kuitenkin vain lukoille,” James sanoi, ”Eikö ole jokin muu loitsu, jolla paljastetaan näkymättömät sisäänkäynnit?”

”Hei joo!” Sirius nyökkäsi, innostuen, ”Joo on… öö… _Dissendium_!” Hän napautti sauvallansa noidan kyttyrää.

Välittömästi, kyttyrä aukesi, liukuen sivuun ja jättäen jälkeensä raon, joka oli selvästi riittävän iso heidän livahtaa sisään yksi kerrallaan. Suklaan tuoksu voimistui entisestään ja nyt Remus pystyi myös haistamaan maata, raikasta ilmaa ja muita ihmisiä.

He eivät epäröineet livahtaa sisään ja kyttyrä sulkeutui heidän takanaan.

”Lumos!” He kaikki sanoivat yhteen ääneen, heittäen viitan pois yltään. James viikkasi sen kätensä alle ja asettui heti johtamaan joukkoa.

”Noniin sitten,” hän sanoi, pidellen sauvaansa edellään, valaisten pimeän käytävän, ”Mennään!”

He kaikki seurasivat. Remusta ei haitannut – hän oli tehnyt osansa.

Se oli pitkä kävelymatka, alas pätkä kylmiä kiviportaita, läpi maan sisällä kulkevasta tunnelista, joka oli kostea. Mutta tuoksu muuttui voimakkaammaksi ja kun he vihdoin pääsivät toiseen päähän, siellä oli toinen portaikko, joka johti puisen luukun alle. He katsoivat toisiaan ja hiljaisesti sopivat että James menisi edeltä. He katsoivat hänen nousevan portaita, nostavan luukun auki ja työntävän päänsä läpi. Remuksesta tuntui että he kaikki pidättivät hengitystään, katsoen kun Jamesin torso katosi tuntemattomaan.

”En usko tätä!” Hän nauroi heidän yläpuolellaan, “Teidän pitää nähdä tämä!” Hän veti itsensä ylös, kadoten kokonaan. Sirius kiirehti hänen peräänsä, hän ei halunnut jäädä mistään paitsi. Remus meni seuraavana, mutta Peter empi heidän takanaan.

”Missä me ollaan?” Sirius kysyi, katsellen ympäri pimeää huonetta. Heidän ympärillään oli siististi kasattuja laatikoita ja koreja. Konditoriatuotteiden tuoksu oli nyt ylivoimainen.

”Luulen että ollaan Tylyahossa!” James sanoi innostuneena, ”Tämä on Hunajaherttuan varastohuone!”

”Sen karkkikaupan?” Remus kysyi, vaikka se olikin aika ilmiselvää tässä vaiheessa. Sirius oli repinyt auki laatikon, joka näytti siltä että se sisälsi ainakin viisisataa laatikollista suklaasammakoita.

Remus oli kuullut kaiken Tylyahosta muilta pojilta – he kaikki olivat käyneet siellä perhelomillaan aikaisemmin; se oli yksi ainoista täysin maagisista kylistä Britanniassa. Vanhemmat oppilaat saivat vierailla kylässä viikonloppuisin, ja usein toivat mukanaan pullistelevia pusseja karkkia Hunajaherttuasta. Seisoessaan kellarissa siinä hetkessä Remus ei olisi voinut olla iloisempi operaation lopputuloksesta.

He saivat Peterin vihdoin maaniteltua ylös, ja käyttivät ainakin tunnin tutkien kauppaa, ihaillen omaa nerokkuuttaan. He valitsivat vähän kaikkea, Remuksen ohjaillessa heitä, sillä hän oli ainoa, kenellä oli yhtään näpistelykokemusta. James luuli ettei Remus nähnyt hänen vetävän kaapujensa taskusta pussillista sirppejä ja kaljuunoita, ja jättävän niitä kassalle heidän lähtiessään.

Kelmit palasivat Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneeseen taskut raskaina ja valtavat virnistykset kasvoillaan. Valvojaoppilas otti heiltä kaikilta pisteitä pois ulkonaliikkumiskiellon rikkomisesta, mutta heitä ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. Kun he kaikki makasivat sängyissään tunteja myöhemmin, esittäen ettei heidän mahoihinsa sattunut, Sirius sanoi,

”Tuo menee todellakin karttaan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei! Anteeksi siitä, että minun päivitystahtini on hidastunut huomattavasti. Luvut ovat hieman pidempiä, mitä pidemmälle tarinassa edetään ja myös kieli on vaikeampaa. Sen lisäksi minun pitäisi muistaa jatkaa oikeita yliopisto-opintojakin aina välillä. Hitaasti mutta varmasti! Tämä on minusta edelleen äärimmäisen hauskaa, mutta yritän olla ottamatta etenemisestä sen isompaa stressiä. Hyvää kevättä!


	26. Toinen vuosi: Huispaus

”Olen saanut tarpeekseni.” Peter sanoi synkästi. Remus huokaisi hänen vieressään. Hän tiesi tunteen, mutta oli turha valittaa siitä nyt. ”Ihan oikeasti olen!” Peter toisti, hänen äänensä hieman korkeampana kun hän katsoi ylös Remukseen hakien vertaistukea.

”Tiedän että olet.” Remus vastasi, toivoen että saisi rauhoiteltua häntä.

”He ovat raahanneet meidät vaikka mihin juttuihin, saaneet meille jälki-istuntoa – enkä ole ikinä valittanut.”

”No. Kyllä sinä vähän.” Remus nosti kulmakarvojaan. Peter nyökkäsi,

”Ok, _välillä_ joo, mutta tein aina niin kuin James käski. Ja Sirius, vaikka hän on kamala minua kohtaan.”

”Sirius on kamala kaikille.” Remus sanoi, tylsistyen nyt.

“No tällä kertaa olen todellakin saanut tarpeekseni.” Peter jatkoi. ”He ovat menneet liian pitkälle.”

”Ollaan vain heidän tukena,” Remus haukotteli, nojaten taakse vasten puisia yleisöpenkkejä, ”Luulin että tykkäät olla heidän tukena.”

”En—” Peter irvisti, “Viideltä aamulla.”

Remus kallistui olemaan samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan, vaikka ei aikonutkaan kitistä asiasta. Peter sentään _tykkäsi_ huispauksesta. He katsoivat hiljaista kenttää, ruoho paksuna ja vihreänä ohuen aamu-usvan alla. James ja Sirius olivat oletettavasti yhtä pukuhuoneissa muiden Rohkelikon huispausjoukkueeseen haluavien kanssa. Remus ja Peter olivat molemmat painautuneet katsomoon, kääriytyneinä huiveihinsa ja hattuihinsa, odottaen että koelennot alkaisivat.

He olivat olleet siellä jo ainakin tunnin – liian aikaista jopa aamupalalle, koska James oli halunnut harjoitella ensin. He olisivat voineet sanoa ei ja nukkua sen sijaan, antaen kahden muun mennä etukäteen jos he niin halusivat. Mutta Peter oli oikeassa; he tekivät aina niin kuin James käski, hän oli vain liian hyvä vakuuttamaan heidät. Remus haukotteli taas.

“Ai, hei Remus,” Lily Evans kiipesi ylös portaita, hymyillen heille väsyneesti, ”Moi Peter.”

”Huomenta.” Remus nyökkäsi takaisin,

”Moi Lily,” Peter haukotteli.

“Viileää eikö olekin! Katsomassa huispauskoelentoja?”

”Jep.”

”Olisi pitänyt tietää että James aikoo yrittää.” Lily sanoi väsyneesti. Jamesin huispausfanaattisuus ei rajoittunut kelmien makuusaliin; jokainen, joka hänet oli ikinä tavannut, tiesi miten intohimoinen hän oli.

”Sirius myös.” Remus sanoi.

“No, ei ikinä yhtä ilman toista.” Lily vastasi sovinnaisesti.

”Ketä sinä olet katsomassa?” Peter kysyi.

”Marlenea,” Lily osoitti kentän toiseen päähän, missä Rohkelikon huispausjoukkue ja uudet kokelaat kerääntyivät maalirenkaiden alla. Remus pystyi juuri ja juuri erottamaan Marlene McKinnonin kalpean vaalean poninhännän. ”Hän yrittää päästä lyöjäksi.”

”Sitä paikkaa Siri—” Peter aloitti, mutta Remus potkaisi häntä nopeasti jalkaan.

Lily katsoi heitä hämmentyneenä ja päätti vaihtaa aihetta.

”Remus voitko käydä katsomassa ’hyvän unen’ taikajuomaa tänä iltana? Olen hirveästi jäljessä astrologian työssäni ja haluaisin käydä puhumassa professori Asterille.”

”En voi,” Remus vastasi, nojautuen eteenpäin kyynärpäidensä varassa, ”Meillä on jälki-istuntoa.”

”Ai. Minkä takia?”

“Kaikkien pöytien ja tuolien leijuttamisesta pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen luokassa.” Peter vastasi.

”Oikeasti?” Lily näytti yllättyneeltä, “En kuullut tuosta.”

”Ei olla tehty sitä vielä,” Remus sanoi, ”Aiotaan tehdä se myöhemmin kun kaikki ovat lounaalla. Mutta epäilen että he tietävät että ne oltiin me ja saamme joka tapauksessa jälki-istuntoa.”

Lily tuhahti,

”Mitä sanoin kiinnijäämisestä Lupin?” Hän virnisti ilkikurisena.

Remus kohautti olkiaan, hymyillen pienesti takaisin. Lily ei todellakaan ollut niin paha. Hänellä oli se lahja, joka kaikilla tytöillä oli, he onnistuivat aina saamaan sinut näyttämään tyhmältä, mutta ainakin hänellä oli huumorintajua. Oli erityisen mukavaa nähdä hänet ilman Snapea, joka yleensä norkoili lähellä kuin vampyyrilepakko, löyhkäten synkeydeltä ja paheksunnalta.

Vihdoin huispauskentällä oli liikettä kun kaikki toiveikkaat laitettiin näyttämään taitonsa. Jamesia ei voinut olla ihailematta; hän oli huippukunnossa sinä päivänä. Hän sukelsi ja kiisi ja kääntyili ilmassa kuin se ei olisi ollut mitään – kuin hän olisi uinut eikä lentänyt. Remus kuuli Lilyn terävän henkäyksen kun James yritti erityisen tiukkaa käännöstä.

”Onko hänen pakko leveillä tuolla tavalla?” Hän sanoi hermostuneena, ”Saa itsenä vielä hengiltä.”

”Ei saa,” Peter sanoi, ”Olen tuntenut hänet viisivuotiaasta asti ja hän ei ole ikinä pudonnut luudaltaan. Ei kertaakaan.”

”Ei ihme että hän luulee olevansa koskematon.” Lily mutisi.

Loput mahdolliset jahtaajat saivat vuoronsa, mutta oli ilmiselvää että James oli paras ehdokas. Seuraavaksi oli lyöjien vuoro – Sirius, Marlene ja roteva vitosluokkalainen saivat mailat käteensä ja lensivät taivaalle kuuden ryhmyn kanssa. Se oli kamalaa katsoa; Remuksen hermot olivat kireällä kun raa’at punaiset tykinkuulat ampuivat kohti hänen ystävänsä päätä ja vartaloa. Sirius väisti näppärästi ryhmyt ja löi pari pois tieltä mutta Marlene oli pysäyttämätön. Hän lensi kilpailijoidensa ympäri heiluttaen mailaansa konemaisen tarkasti ja lähettäen ryhmyjä lentämään kentän yli joka kerta.

”Hemmetti soikoon.” Peter huudahti, ”En tiennyt että McKinnon pystyy tuollaiseen.”

”Hänen veljensä pelaa Kanuunoille,” Lily selitti, näyttäen omahyväiseltä Marlenen puolesta. ”Marlene on harjoitellut hänen kanssaan koko kesän.”

”Sirius on harjoitellut myös,” Peter sanoi, puolustaen ystäväänsä, kaikki aikaisemmat erimielisyydet unohdettuina, ”Hän ja James harjoittelivat jatkuvasti, eikö niin Remus?”

Remus ei vastannut, ei edes muistuttaakseen Peterille ettei hän ollut viettänyt kesää heidän kanssaan. Hän oli liian kiireinen ollessaan nolostunut Siriuksen puolesta, ja toivoessaan ettei Marlene McKinnon olisi niin hyvä mäjäyttelemään ryhmyjä – tai edes toivoessaan että lyöjille olisi kaksi avointa paikkaa. Hän ei ollut varma miksi välitti niin paljon – hän vihasi huispausta, ja jos Sirius ja James olisivat molemmat joukkueessa se tarkoittaisi että hänen pitäisi viettää paljon enemmän aikaa katsomossa hytisten. Ja hän oli salaisesti toivonut Siriuksen epäonnistuvan jossain jo pitkän aikaa, odottaen todisteita siitä ettei Sirius Black ollut kertakaikkisen täydellinen jokaisella tavalla.

Mutta nyt kun hetki oli käsillä, Remus tunsi syyllisyyttä että oli ajatellut niin. Sirius tulisi varmasti olemaan musertunut.

”Sieltä he tulevat!” Lily hyppäsi ylös ja juoksi portaat alas tapaamaan ystäväänsä. Remus ja Peter seurasivat häntä hitaasti.

“Sain paikan!” Marlene virnisti, hänen naamansa oli vaaleanpunainen tyytyväisyydestä. Hän ja Lily halasivat.

James näytti myös äärimmäisen tyytyväiseltä itseensä, hänen hiuksensa olivat villisti pystyssä tuulen jäljiltä, hänen lasinsa hieman vinossa. Silti, hän ei hymyillyt ihan yhtä paljon kuin Marlene, selvästi yrittäen hillitä itsensä Siriuksen takia. Siriuksen ilme oli kuin myrskypilvi – Peter otti oikeasti askeleen taaksepäin vain nähdessään hänet.

“Joo, hienosti tehty, McKinnon.” Sirius sanoi tylysti, katsoen maahan.

”Kiitos… öö… sinä olit myös todella hyvä Sirius.” Hän sanoi hermostuneesti. Sirius murahti, eikä vieläkään katsonut ylös.

James katsoi häntä sivusilmällä ja teki anteeksipyytävän ilmeen tytöille. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti Marlenea,

”Nähdään ensiviikolla ensimmäisissä harjoituksissa?”

”Joo, siistiä!” Hän hymyili Jamesille iloisesti, ”Nähdään Potter!”

Kaksi tyttöä lähti takaisin linnaan, käsi kädessä, rupatellen innostuneesti.

”Sirius, toveri, ei se ole maailmanloppu.” James kääntyi kohti ystäväänsä, näyttäen huolestuneelta.

”Tiedän.” Sirius potkaisi ruohotuppoa.

“Voisit olla varajoukkueessa jos haluat, Singh tarjosi sitä.”

”Tiedän. En halua olla penkillä.”

”Pitäisikö meidän mennä aamupalalle?” James huokaisi lopulta, katsoen kahteen muuhun tukea hakien. Peter nyökkäsi innokkaasti.

Remus ei voinut olla tuntematta itseään hieman ärsyyntyneeksi. Tämä oli ainoa juttu mistä Potter oli puhunut vuoden alusta asti, ja Sirius ei pystynyt edes olemaan iloinen parhaan ystävänsä puolesta.

”Hyvin tehty James,” Remus sanoi, aika painokkaasti, katsoen Siriusta sanoessaan sen, ”Olit uskomaton, onneksi olkoon.”

”Kiitos Lupin,” James virnisti. Hänen silmäkulmiinsa tuli rypyt kun hän hymyili, ja hänen kasvonsa alkoivat loistaa – kuin se olisi ollut hänen kasvojensa luonnollinen tila.

”Joo,” Peter sanoi, lyöden häntä käsivarteen, ”Siisti juttu Potter.”

”Kiitos!”

He kävelivät takaisin linnan yhdessä, hiljaa. Sirius ei vieläkään puhunut ja hän käveli muutaman askeleen muita edellä. James hölkkäsi ottaen hänet kiinni,

“Voit kokeilla uudestaan ensi vuonna, Ardal on lähtenyt silloin, hän sanoi että aikoo jättäytyä pois keskittyäkseen NEWT-opintoihinsa.”

”Ei minua kiinnosta, kaikki on ok.” Sirius vastasi, ravistaen Jamesin käden olaltaan. Hän käveli vielä nopeammin, pian jättäen heidät jälkeensä, luuta yhä kätensä alla. James seurasi häntä ottaakseen Siriuksen kiinni, mutta Remus tarttui hänen käteensä,

”Anna olla.” Hän sanoi vihaisesti, “Anna hänen mennä jos hän haluaa olla murjottava ääliö.”

Sirius ei tullut heidän kanssaan aamupalalle, eikä ollut oleskeluhuoneessa jälkeenpäin. Suurin osa muista Rohkelikoista halusi puhua Jamesille, he olivat nyt kuulleet muilta joukkuelaisilta että James oli uusi jahtaaja. Joukko neljännesluokkalaisia poikia veti hänet mukanaan puhumaan strategioista, ja Peter meni myös, paistatellen ystävänsä kunniassa. Tämä ei ikinä haitannut Jamesia; hänellä oli aina riittävästi loistoa myös jakamiseen.

Remus ei ollut huomion keskipisteenä olemisen fani, ja käytti tilaisuuden etsiäkseen Siriuksen. Hän ei ollut heidän makuusalissaan, mutta se oli odotettavissa – selvästi Black halusi murjottaa jossain itsekseen. Mutta Remus oli kirjoittanut kirjan piilopaikoista, ja ei mennyt pitkään ennen kuin hän löysi toisen pojan, käpertyneenä enklaaviin, joka oli piilotettu seinävaatteen taakse, joka kuvasi yksisarvisen metsästystä.

”Mene pois Lupin.” Sirius mulkaisi, kääntyen pois, kädet kiedottuina polviensa ympärille. Hänen äänensä oli sakea, kuin hän olisi itkenyt, mutta hänen kasvonsa olivat kuivat. ”Et saa minua piristymään, ok.”

Remus pyöritti silmiään, kömpien enklaaviin hänen kanssaan, pakottaen hänet liikkumaan,

”Väistä,” hän sanoi tiukasti, ”En ole täällä piristämässä sinua, senkin kakara.”

”Mitä?”

“Mitä sinä täällä murjotat? Sinun parhaan toverisi kaikki unelmat tulivat juuri toteen yhdellä kertaa, mene ja ole kunnon tyyppi.”

Sirius päästi tuohtuneen äänen, yrittäen yhä liikkua pois Remuksen luota, vaikka tilaa ei ollut enää paljon jäljellä.

”Sinä et ymmärtäisi.” Hän niiskutti.

”En varmaan,” Remus vahvisti rauhallisena, ”Mutta minä ymmärrän että James todella, todella halusi olla jahtaaja, ja teki kovasti töitä sen eteen, ja sai paikan. Ja Marlene halusi todella olla lyöjä, ja hän teki kovasti töitä myös – Evans kertoi meille. Joten hän sai paikan. Hän vain oli parempi kuin sinä.”

”Häivy!” Sirius tönäisi häntä, mutta Remus oli tottunut tönimiseen ja tykkäsi Sirius siitä tai ei, Remus oli häntä vahvempi.

”Ei sinua edes _kiinnostanut_ niin paljoa!” Hän jatkoi, työntäen takaisin, ”Ei niin paljon kuin Potteria. Sinä menit koelentoihin vain koska hän meni, mutta sinun ei _aina_ tarvitse olla samanlainen. Sinä olit silti häntä parempi muodonmuutoksissa. Sinä silti saat parhaat arvosanat koko vuosiluokalta. Kaikki _tykkäävät_ sinusta. No, Luihuisia lukuun ottamatta ja öö... ehkä perhettäsi, mutta ketä kiinnostaa. Peterin perhe ei myöskään tykkää hänestä.”

Sirius päästi heikon naurahduksen, pystymättä estämään itseään.

“Joten lopeta olemasta pikkulapsi ja mene sanomaan että hyvin tehty.”

”Hyvä on.”

”Hyvä.”

He molemmat hyppäsivät alas ikkunankielekkeeltä, työntäen seinävaatteen pois tieltä. Pienet punotut ritarit heiluttivat nyrkkejään pojille, heidän häirittyään hopeisen yksisarvisen jahtaamista, joka hirnui ja laukkasi tiheään kudottuun metsikköön.

He kävelivät takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen. Sirius työnsi kätensä taskuihinsa.

“Söittekö jo kaikki aamupalaa?” Hän kysyi synkkänä.

“Jep.” Remus vastasi. “James säästi sinulle kuitenkin vähän paahtoleipää.”

”Hän on hyvä kaveri.” Sirius hymyili.

“Joo,” Remus napautti, ”Niin on.”

He olivat hiljaa hieman pidempään. Juuri ennen kuin he saavuttivat lihavan leidin muotokuvan, Sirius katsoi Remusta. Hänen silmänsä olivat yhä hieman pinkit, mutta sitä lukuun ottamatta hän vaikutti taas omalta itseltään.

”Minä _en_ yritä matkia Jamesia.”

”En sanonut että yrität.” Remus sanoi. ”Mutta te kilpailette.”

Sirius näytti ymmärtävän tämän. Hän katsoi taas ylös.

”Ja minua ei kiinnosta mitä minun perheeni ajattelee.” Hän sanoi niin hurjana, että hänen silmänsä hohtivat, kiiltäen hieman, ja Remus oli huolissaan että hän alkaisi taas itkeä. Hän ojensi kätensä ja kosketti Siriuksen olkapäätä varovasti, kuin yrittäisi rauhoitella murisevaa koiraa.

”Tiedän toveri.” Hän sanoi pehmeästi. ”Tiedän sen.”


	27. Toinen vuosi: Syntymäpäiväkihlaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SV - homofobista kieltä/asenteita

Perjantai 3. marraskuuta 1972

Siriuksen kolmastoista syntymäpäivä ei osunut täydenkuun kohdalle, niin kuin se päivä kun hän täytti kaksitoista oli osunut. Hän ei ikinä kertonut muille puhuttelusta, jonka oli saanut Remukselta – ei ainakaan niin että Remus olisi huomannut – mutta hän käyttäytyi hieman eri tavalla ystäviään kohtaan. Verrattuna aikaisempaan kun hän oli välillä kohdellut Remusta vähän kuin suosikkiprojektinaan; ällistyen joka kerta kun Lupin ilmaisi itsenäisiä ajatuksia; Sirius ainakin vaikutti siltä että oli kehittänyt hieman havainnointikykyä kahta kakkosluokan kelmiä kohtaan.

Huispaus oli aiheena yhä arka, joten Siriuksen toisen Tylypahkassa vietetyn syntymäpäivän aamuna Jamesilla oli riittävästi tahdikkuutta olla ehdottamatta lounastauon lentosessiota.

Aamupala alkoi kierroksella ’paljon onnea vaan’ laulua täysin palkein, tässä vaiheessa siitä oli tullut kelmeille perinne. Potterit lähettivät Siriukselle valtavan korin suklaata, James tilasi hänelle puolet Zonkon katalogista syntymäpäivälahjana. Remus oli hieman nolostunut ojentaessaan omaa lahjaansa – muutama vanha numero _Melody Maker_ ja _NME_ -lehtiä, jotka hän oli näpistänyt kesän aikana – mutta Sirius oli ihastuksissaan; yhdessä niistä oli haastattelu Marc Bolanin kanssa. He käyttivät suurimman osan aamupalastaan selaten sivuja; kolme puhdasveristä velhoa nauraen liikkumattomille jästikuville.

Remus vilkuili varovasti Siriusta, miettien, näyttikö hän yhtään erilaiselta kun oli nyt teini. Remus oli halunnut olla kolmetoista jo pitkään; se vaikutti hänestä todella kypsältä, painokkaan tyyppiseltä iältä. Hän tiesi että oli hölmöä ajatella että hän keräisi jotain uudenlaista viisautta yön yli, mutta se oli varmasti tärkeä virstanpylväs, ihan sama millä tavalla sitä katsoit. Sirius todellakin kantoi itseään hieman erilaisella tavalla; Remus oli siitä varma.

Ikävä kyllä, huoleton aamu loppui siihen. Kun he saivat syötyä ja valmistautuivat lähtemään ensimmäiselle oppitunnilleen (taikuuden historia) heidän kulkunsa salista ulos estettiin.

”Sirius.” Ankara ääni sanoi.

Narcissa Black seisoi heidän edessään. Viisitoistavuotiaana hän oli pidempi kuin kaikki neljä kelmiä. Hän oli aika viehättävä tyttö, Remus ajatteli; vaikkakin vähän hapannaamainen. Hänellä ei ollut vanhemman siskonsa hullua katsetta, ja oli värjännyt ja suoristanut pitkät hiuksensa niin että ne roikkuivat upeana platinakerroksena, joka kimalteli kun valo osui siihen.

Hän seisoi heidän edessään kädet puuskassa, Regulus jurottaen hänen vieressään.

”Cissy.” Sirius nyökkäsi tervehdyksenä. Narcissa värähti, mutta ei ojentanut häntä.

”On syntymäpäiväsi.” Hän sanoi.

”No, olin kyllä tietoinen.”

Hän pyöräytti silmiään. Vaikutti ettei hänellä ollut myöskään siskonsa temperamenttia, mistä Remus oli iloinen.

”Tulet syömään kanssamme tänä iltana.”

”Tulkaa istumaan Rohkelikon pöytään jos teidän on aivan pakko.”

”Ei.” Hän siristi harmaita silmiään, ”Sinun äitisi on antanut tiukat ohjeet. Me syömme yksityisesti, Luihuisten oleskeluhuoneessa, kuten viime vuonna.”

”Ei!” Sirius menetti juuri löytämänsä kypsyyden ja vaikutti yhtäkkiä selvästi lapselta, käytännössä polkien jalkaa, ”Haluan syödä ystävieni kanssa.”

”Voit syödä heidän kanssaan milloin vain haluat.” Narcissa tiuskaisi, kädet nyt lanteilla. ”Syntymäpäivät ovat _perhe_ tilaisuuksia.”

Regulus katsoi jalkojaan, yhä seisoen melkein Narcissan takana. Sirius oli yhä ärsyyntynyt, mutta nyökkäsi myöntyvästi. James asetti kätensä hänen olkapäälleen; harmiton ele, mutta Regulus katsoi ylös ja tuijotti tarkasti, kuin he olisivat tehneet jotain inhottavaa.

Kun aika illallista varten oli sovittu, kaksi Luihuisen tuvan Blackia lähtivät ja kelmit tuijottivat heidän jälkeensä. James katsoi Siriusta,

“Huono tuuri,” hän otti osaa, “Haluatko jättää tunnit välistä?”

”En,” Sirius pudisti päätään, ”Otan vain pari sontapommia mukaani illalliselle.”

”Voidaan testata jos ajastusloitsu toimii!”

”Täydellistä.”

* * *

Sirius oli pitkään poissa illallisen jälkeen. James marssi makuusalia edestakaisin, tarkistaen rannekellonsa joka toinen minuutti ja miettien ääneen pitäisikö hänen mennä seisomaan tyrmien ulkopuolelle ja huutaa.

”Meidän pitää alkaa työstää sinun karttaasi taas Lupin,” hän sanoi, haroen (jo valmiiksi katastrofaalisia) hiuksiaan, ”Merkata kaikki, että tiedämme missä he ovat jokaisella hetkellä.”

”Ollaan vielä pitkän matkan päässä siitä,” Remus vastasi sängyltään, missä luki kirjaa. ”En ole vieläkään kartoittanut yhtään itäsiivestä. Voin tehdä osan jouluna.”

”Ei,” James pysähtyi huoneen keskellä, ”Sinä ja Black olette tulossa meille jouluksi.”

Remus tuijotti häntä ja nielaisi vaivautuneena,

”James, en minä voi, tiedät etten voi.”

James heilautti kättään, jatkaen kävelemistään.

”Hoidan sen isän kanssa, älä huoli. Täysikuu on kahdeskymmenespäivä, tarkistin sen. Voidaan kaikki olla täällä yhdessä siihen asti ja lähteä kahdeskymmenesensimmäinenpäivä”

Remus oli sanaton, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä. James päätti nopeasti sen jälkeen pukeutua viittaansa ja lähteä etsimään Siriusta. Peter, kuten voi odottaa, seurasi häntä, mutta Remus nautti kirjastaan ja antoi heidän mennä. Hän loikoili sängyllä, ja mietti laittavansa levyn soittimeen. James ja Peter olivat pyytäneet Bowie-kieltoa vuoden loppuun asti, mutta he eivät olleet huoneessa…

Vuoden alussa Remus oli ollut niin otettu Siriuksen innostuksesta ettei ollut kertonut hänelle että tiesi kaiken Ziggy Stardustista – itse asiassa, kaikki jästimaailmassa, käytännössä, olivat puhuneet hänestä koko kesän.

Jossain vaiheessa puolivälissä heinäkuuta, Remus oli istunut televisiohuoneessa teen jälkeen muutaman vanhemman pojan kanssa katsomassa _Top of the Pops_ -ohjelmaa. Heidän TV:nsä oli yhä mustavalkoinen, mutta Remuksesta oli tuntunut kuin hän olisi nähnyt esityksen väreissä. David Bowie oli täysin erilainen kuin kaikki muut ihmiset ketä hän oli ikinä nähnyt. He olivat kaikki istuneet suut apposen auki kun hoikka, alienin näköinen mies hyppi lavan poikki tilkuista tehdyssä trikoohaalarissa. Hän oli lumenkalpea, hänen hiuksensa olivat takaa pitkät ja edessä villisti pystyssä, hänen silmänsä olivat pysäyttävät; toinen pupilli suurempi kuin toinen – hänellä oli _meikkiä_. Remus oli heti halunnut tuntea hänet ja olla hän. Kun David oli heittänyt käsivartensa pitkän, vaaleatukkaisen kitaristin ympäri, Remuksen vatsa oli tehnyt oudon voltin, ja kun kaksi miestä lauloivat samaan mikrofoniin, heidän poskensa painettuina lähelle toisiaan, yksi Saint Edmund’sin hoitajista oli marssinut paikalle ja laittanut television pois päältä. _Likaisia hinttejä_ , mies oli sanonut, _ällöttävää että he pistävät tuollaista telkkariin kun lapset saattavat nähdä sen_.

Remus oli ajatellut sitä enemmän kuin oli halunnut.

Kun kaksi muuta poikaa palasivat, he tulivat kalpeanaamaisen Siriuksen kanssa. Hän näytti pahemmalta kuin yleensä perheensä kohtaamisen jälkeen; sulkeutuneelta ja täysin ilottomalta. Jopa hänen silmänsä näyttivät vähän vähemmän kirkkailta, taittaen harmaina.

”Mikä on?” Remus nousi ylös huolestuneena.

”Se on kauheaa.” Sirius sanoi. ”Todella, todella kauheaa. Alhaista. Pahinta, viimeinen juttu mitä ajattelisit… kamalaa.” Hän heitti itsensä sängylleen, naama alaspäin.

“Hän on ollut tällainen siitä asti kun löydettiin hänet tyrmistä,” James selitti, ”Ei mitään muuta kuin adjektiiveja.”

”Superlatiiveja.” Sirius korjasi, ääni hieman tukahtuneena hänen tyynynsä takia.

”Joo joo, olet dramaattinen,” James huokaisi. Hän haroi taas hiuksiaan. Hän kaljuuntuisi ennen kuin näkisi kolmeakymmentä, Remus ajatteli. ”Haluatko kertoa meille _miksi_?!”

Sirius pyörähti selälleen, tuijottaen sänkynsä kattoa.

”Minä menen naimisiin.”

”Mitä?!” James ja Peter näyttivät ihan yhtä järkyttyneiltä kuin Remus, joten ainakin hän tiesi ettei se ollut normaali velhojuttu.

”Narcissa kertoi minulle.” Hän nyökkäsi, tuijottaen yhä tyhjästi ylös, ”Yleensä he eivät parittaisi minua ennen kuin olen täysi-ikäinen, niin kuin Bellatrix, mutta Cissy sanoi että he ovat päättäneet kiristää ohjia minun kanssani.”

” _Parittaa_ sinut?” James kuulosti ällikällä lyödyltä, ”Eivät kai Blackit varmastikaan enää harrasta järjestettyjä avioliittoja?”

”Tietenkin harrastetaan.” Sirius päästi huokauksen, ” _Jalo ja kaikkein vanhin_ , ja niin edelleen, ja niin edelleen… He haluavat pitää kihlausseremonian ensi kesänä. Minun pitäisi ’nostattaa asenteeni’ siihen mennessä. Sitten häät ovat heti kun vain valmistun Tylypahkasta. Epäilen että saisitte kutsua.”

”Tuo on hullua! Tuo on keskiaikaista! Tuo on…”

”Minun äitini.” Sirius päätti.

”Öö,” Remus tunsi olevansa epäkohtelias keskeyttäessään, mutta hänen uteliaisuutensa vei voiton, ”Kenen kanssa sinun on tarkoitus mennä naimisiin?”

Sirius nousi istumaan.

”Se onkin koko jutun huippu, eikö olekin,” hän sanoi vihaisesti, ”Se on minun äitini _pièce de résistance_ ,” hänen ranskansa kuulosti kauniilta, täydellinen aksentti. Jopa synkimmässä vimmassaan Sirius Black osasi lausua.

”Kenen kanssa?!”

”Cissyn.”

”Mitä?!”

”Narcissan?!”

”Sinun serkkusi?!”

”Narcissa _Blackin_?!”

Sirius nyökkäsi. Hänen olkapäänsä roikkuivat. Sulkeutunut katse palasi hänen kasvoilleen ja hän palasi makuuasentoon.

”Ilmeisesti he pyrkivät saamaan myös hänet ruotuun. Andromeda – hänen siskonsa, tiedättehän, ainoa normaali – hän on raskaana, Cissyn mukaan. He tukkivat rakoja, yrittävät estää ettei enää yhtään likaista verta pääse sisään.”

”Mutta täytyyhän olla muitakin puhdasverisiä tyttöjä,” James järkeili, ”Ja luulin että hän ja se Malfoyn hiippari seurustelevat?”

”Niin seurustelevatkin,” Sirius nyökkäsi, ”Hän on aivan yhtä vihainen asiasta kuin minä, uskokaa pois. Mitä avio-onnea.”

“Entä Regulus?” James kysyi. Hän näytti siltä että hänen ajatuksensa kulkivat mailin minuutissa.

”Mitä hänestä?” Sirius sanoi happamasti, ”Luuletko että _hän_ onkin ihastunut Cissyyn?”

”Hän on aika nätti,” Peter sanoi nöyrästi. Sirius antoi hänelle katseen, joka olisi voinut särkeä lasia.

“Hän on minun _serkkuni_ , senkin typerys.”

”No niin,” James nosti käskevän käden, ”Ei tarvitse ruveta nimittelemään, yritämme vain auttaa.” Remus ei nähnyt miten Peter oikein auttoi, mutta hän esti itseään sanomasta mitään ja antoi Jamesin jatkaa. ”Tarkoitin että _sanoiko_ Regulus mitään? Hän oli siellä, eikö niin?”

”Ei. Sanaakaan.” Sirius mulkoili, ja kukaan ei maininnut hänen veljeään enää.

”Okei, no.” James työnsi lasejaan ylös nenällään, ”Meillä on kesään asti aikaa. Ja meillä on Narcissa puolellamme, uskokaa tai älkää. Joten sanoisin ettei tilanne ole toivoton.”

”Et tiedä toivottomuutta ennen kuin olet tavannut minun äitini.” Sirius sanoi.

“Ja _hän_ ei tiedä mikä kelmi on.” James sanoi lujasti. “Herrasmiehet,” Hän katsoi heistä jokaista vuorollaan. Remus tiesi tasan tarkkaan mitä oli tulossa. “Meillä on uusi operaatio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Top of the Pops esiintyminen mitä Remus muisteli on tämä:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYtRp9UNx8Y
> 
> (Linkki alkuperäisessä tekstissä ei toimi enää, etsin uuden tähän. Tarkistettu 15.3.2021)


	28. Toinen vuosi: Oletuksia

_Miten ihmeessä pystyt välttämään kihlauksen?_ Remus mietti itsekseen, matkallaan alas tyrmiin sunnuntai-iltana. Hän oli yksin; Lily oli pyytänyt häntä tarkistamaan heidän taikajuomansa vielä kerran ennen kuin he palauttaisivat sen seuraavana päivänä. Hän itse oli sitä mieltä että se oli liioittelua, mutta oli myös syyllisen tietoinen siitä että Evans oli tähän asti tehnyt suurimman osan työstä.

Siriuksen ongelma oli naputtanut hänen mielessään koko päivän. James oli asettanut heille kaikille tehtäväksi keksiä ratkaisun jouluun mennessä, mutta Remus ei tiennyt oliko mitään tehtävissä. Hän ei ollut koskaan miettinyt kihlautumista, tai avioliittoa tai perhekunniaa aikaisemmin. Ne olivat kaikki aikuisten asioita. Kolmetoistavuotiaiden poikien ei todellakaan pitäisi huolehtia niitä. Mutta toisaalta, hän oletti, kääntyen portaiden viimeisestä mutkasta, ei _kaksitoista_ vuotiaiden poikien pitäisi huolehtia hirviöksi muuttumisesta joka kuukausi.

Hän huokaisi raskaasti, työntäen auki oven taikajuomienluokkaan. Hänen inhotuksekseen, Severus Snape oli jo siellä, sekoittamassa omaa juomaansa. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja Remus jähmettyi hetkeksi, ennen kuin ryhdisti olkapäänsä, nosti leukansa ja käveli suoraan omalle kattilalleen, päättäen olla huomioimatta toista poikaa.

Mutta hän ei voinut olla panematta merkille että hänen taikajuomansa oli hieman erivärinen kuin Snapen, mikä ei voinut olla hyvä merkki. Heidän oli räväkkään syvänsininen, paljon tummempi kuin sen pitäisi. Snape oli selvästi huomannut myös.

”Teidän pitää laittaa lisää laventelia.” Hän sanoi honottavasti, katsomatta ylös sekoittamisestaan. “Ainakin yhden teelusikallisen verran.”

“Joo niin varmaan.” Remus rypisti otsaansa, ”Niin kuin ottaisin ohjeita sinulta.”

”En varmaankaan pilaisi Lilyn taikajuomaa, enhän?!” Snape sylkäisi takaisin.

Remus harkitsi tätä. Oli totta että Severuksen yleisestä epämiellyttävästä olemuksesta huolimatta, ainoa muu asia jonka kelmit hänestä tiesivät oli että hän tekisi melkein mitä tahansa Lily Evansin puolesta. Se oli outoa, mutta Remus ei voinut itse tuomita ketään outoudesta.

Hän lusikoi hieman lisää laventelia kattilaan ja sekoitti. Siinä samassa taikajuoma muuttui kalpeamman, taivaansinisen sävyiseksi, ja ihastuttava tuoksu nousi siitä. Snape teki itseriittoisen naksautusäänen kielellään, ja sulki oman kattilansa kannen, valmiina lähtemään.

”Moikka Sev!” ääni kuului ovensuusta, ”Ai, Remus…”

Se oli Lily. Hän näytti hieman nolostuneelta. Remus rypisti otsaansa,

”Luulin että sovittiin että minä tarkistan tänään?”

”Öö, joo, sovittiin… Minä vain… varmistan.” Hänen yleensä kalpeat poskensa olivat kirkkaanpunaiset.

”Luulitko etten tulisi?”

Snape tuhahti pilkkaavasti matkallaan ulos huoneesta. Remus taisteli vastaan halua heittää lusikka hänen rasvaiseen takaraivoonsa. Lily ei huomannut, hän oli kävellyt huoneen poikki, ja katsoi alas kattilan sisään.

”No, sinä saat paljon jälki-istuntoa,” hän sanoi diplomaattisesti. Severus pyyhälsi ulos huoneesta. ”Hei vau, se näyttää paljon paremmalta kuin tänä aamuna. Teitkö sille jotain?”

”Lisäsin laventelia.”

”Oikeasti? Hyvin tehty, se näyttää juuri oikealta nyt.”

”No…” hän hieroi takaraivoaan, vilkaisten ovelle. Snape oli äänen kantaman päässä. “Joo, ajattelin varmaan vain että se tarvitsee sitä.”

“Kaikki hoidettu siis. Oletko menossa takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen?”

”Joo.”

He kävelivät yhdessä. Lily oli hyvällä tuulella,

”Me työskennellään aika hyvin yhdessä eikö?” Hän hymyili Remukselle. ”Se on ainakin hyvää vaihtelua Sevistä, sinä olet paljon rennompi.”

Remus ei ollut ikinä aikaisemmin ajattelut olevansa rento. Se oli kiva asia kuulla Lilyltä, mutta toisaalta verrattuna Snapeen kuka tahansa saattaisi vaikuttaa rennolta.

”Mikä teidän juttunne ylipäätään on?” Hän kysyi.

”Hän on minun paras ystäväni.” Lily vastasi heti, kuin hänen pitäisi perustella asiaa jatkuvasti. ”Olemme tunteneet toisemme iät ja ajat.”

”Aa, okei.”

“Hän ei ole niin paha kuin luulet,” hän sanoi, vilkaisten Remusta sivusilmällä, ”Hän osaa olla tosi ystävällinen. Ja hauska.”

”Miksi hän sitt4en viettää aikaa Mulciberin ja muiden puhdasverisen joukon kanssa?”

”No, jos perustamme oletuksemme ihmisistä heidän _ystäviensä_ pohjalta,” Lily katsoi häntä hyvin terävästi.

”Mikä vika minun ystävissäni on?!” Remus oli järkyttynyt. Kaikki rakastivat Jamesia ja Siriusta. Lily pyöritti silmiään.

“He ovat kaikki puhdasveristen perheiden perijöitä, eivätkö ole?” Hän heitti kastajanruskeita kiharoitaan, ”Lisäksi, he ovat hirveitä leuhkijoita. Potter kuvittelee olevansa taivaanlahja ja Black on… no, hän on Black, eikö ole? Jopa _minä_ tiedän heistä, ja olen jästisyntyinen. Kai Peter on ok, mutta on surullista miten hän seuraa heitä kaikkialle.”

”Minäkin seuraan heitä.”

”Niin seuraat.” Lily katsoi häntä taas nenäkkäästi.

”Olet väärässä heistä.” Remus sanoi, ”Tarkoitan että… ok olet oikeassa siitä että he leuhkivat, mutta he eivät ole vain… heissä on muutakin.”

”No sitten sinun pitää vain hyväksyä se että Severuksessa on muutakin, eikö pidäkin?”

Lilyn kanssa oli vaikeampi riidellä kuin Siriuksen. Remus kohautti olkiaan epämääräisesti. Hän tajusi että Lily saattaisi pystyä auttamaan heitä heidän tämänhetkisen arvoituksensa kanssa. Eivätkö häät ja kihlaukset olleet tyttöjen juttuja kumminkin? Ainakin hän voisi tarjota toisen näkökulman.

”Evans?” hän sanoi mietteliäästi, “Olet aika fiksu…”

”Hei, kiitti tosi paljon.”

“Anteeksi. Tarkoitan – olet fiksumpi kuin minä.”

“Paljon parempi.”

Hän virnisti, hieroen takaraivoaan.

“Mitä sinä tekisit jos sinun perheesi pakottaisi sinut menemään naimisiin jonkun kanssa kenen kanssa et haluaisi naimisiin?”

Lily rypisti otsaansa, niin kuin tämä ei olisi ollut ollenkaan mitä hän odotti.

”Niin kuin järjestetty avioliitto? Luulin että elät sijaiskodissa?”

”Lastenkodissa,” hän korjasi. ”Ne ovat erilaisia. Kuitenkin ei se ole minä, se on… joku muu.”

”Öö…” Hän näytti sanattomalta, mikä ei antanut Remukselle kauheasti toivoa. ”Jukra, minä siis, se on jotain sellaista mitä minun vanhempani eivät ikinä tekisi. Mutta jos tekisivät… olisin tosi vihainen tietenkin. Ja loukkaantunut.”

”Loukkaantunut?” Hän kysyi ihmeissään.

”No tietenkin. Sinun vanhempiesi on tarkoitus rakastaa sinua ja haluta sinulle parasta… sellaisen päätöksen tekeminen sinun puolestasi on täysin päinvastainen juttu.”

”Niin,” hän nyökkäsi, vaikkakaan ei ymmärtänyt täysin, “No tämä henkilö öö… ei oikein tule toimeen vanhempiensa kanssa muutenkaan.”

”Siltikin,” Lily kohautti olkiaan, ”Se ei tarkoita ettei hän ole loukkaantunut asiasta. Sinun pitäisi pystyä luottamaan ihmisiin, jotka kasvattivat sinut.”

“Ai ok.” Remus ei tiennyt mitä sanoa tuohon. Hänellä oli kamala vellova tunne vatsassaan – sama tunne, jonka oli kokenut aikaisemmin kun häntä oli käsketty lukemaan ääneen. Lily ei ollut huomannut. He olivat melkein oleskeluhuoneella nyt.

“En silti tiedä mitä tekisin,” Lily huokaisi, “Oikeastaan ainoa vaihtoehto on uhmata heitä – vanhempia. Mutta siitä tulee kaikenlaisia ongelmia… Kenestä tämä on? Hei kerro minulle!”

Remus pudisti päätään,

“En voi. Anteeksi.”

Lily nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä. Remus hymyili hänelle. Lilyllä oli uskomattoman rauhoittava vaikutus.

” _Suupaltti_ ,” Lily sanoi muotokuvalle, joka heilahti auki että he pystyivät kiipeämään läpi.

James oli lähiaikoina palannut huispausharjoituksista ja oli yhä punaisissa lentokaavuissaan. Hän istui yhdellä sohvista heittelemässä Zonkon räjähtäviä papuja takkaan, missä ne räjähtelivät värikkäinä pamauksina kuin mini-ilotulitteet. Sirius makasi matolla hänen jaloissaan lukien kirjaa kirouksista, jonka oli tuonut kotoa.

”Miten menee Lupin?” James virnisti. Remus nyökkäsi Lilylle ja meni ystäviensä luokse. Punapää lähti suoraan portaita ylös tyttöjen makuusaleihin. ”Jättänyt meidät Evansin takia, oletko?” James kysyi, hymyillen omahyväisesti.

”Taikajuomat.” Remus vastasi.

”Okei. Oletteko ystäviä nyt?”

”Tavallaan,” Remus kohautti olkiaan, ”Hän on ihan kiva. Vihaa teitä kahta.”

”Mitä?!” Molemmat nousivat istumaan, näyttäen loukatuilta.

”Mutta kaikki pitävät meistä!” Sirius sanoi, ”Ollaan rakastettavia kapinallisia!”

”Hän on sitä mieltä että olette leuhkijoita.”

James veti henkeä dramaattisesti.

”Miten hän kehtaa! Meidän pitää saada hänet puolellemme.”

”Miksi nähdä vaivaa,” Sirius pyörähti mahalleen, palaten kirjansa pariin, ”Hän on kavereita Snivelluksen kanssa, hänellä ei selvästikään ole makua.”

”Sanoiko hän todella niin?” James kysyi Remukselta. Hän nyökkäsi,

“Hän sanoi että luulet olevasi taivaanlahja.”

”Mitä se tarkoit—”

”Se on jästi-ilmaisu,” Remus selitti, “Tarkoittaa että hän ajattelee sinun olevan täynnä itseäsi.”

”Hän on sitä mieltä?”

”No,” Remus katsoi häntä, ”Sinä tavallaan olet, jos rehellisiä ollaan.”

James nauroi. Remus istui hänen viereensä, ottaen kourallisen Zonko papuja itselleen ja nakaten niitä tuleen yksi kerrallaan. Hän ja James tekivät siitä nopeasti pelin, kuka saisi aikaan isoimmat räjähdykset osumalla kekäleisiin juuri oikealla tavalla.

”Unohdin sanoa,” James sanoi, kun papupussi oli tyhjä, ”Sain pöllön isältä tänään – hän on puhunut McGonagallille ja saanut luvan sinulle tulla meille jouluksi.”

”Mitä? oikeasti?!” Remus oli kiinnostunut. Miksi aikuinen, joka ei ollut ikinä tavannut häntä aikaisemmin haluaisi sekaantua asiaan hänen puolestaan? Hän teki henkisen muistiinpanon ettei ikinä enää aliarvioisi Jamesin tahtoa tehdä jotain.

”Joo, ei kuitenkaan usko että saa sinut kesäksi meille. Anteeksi.”

Remus pudisti päätään sanattomana. Hänen pitäisi sanoa kiitos, mutta ei tiennyt yhtään miten.

”Odotellaan vain sinua toveri,” James tökkäsi Siriusta jalallaan, ”Oletko järjestänyt asiaa äitisi kanssa? Sano että menet taas Pettigrewn kotiin.”

“En jaksa nähdä vaivaa,” Sirius vastasi, yhä lukien, “Tulen vain teille sanomatta mitään.”

Sirius oli harvoin yhteyksissä vanhempiensa kanssa mutta Narcissa-tapahtuman jälkeen hän oli jättänyt heidän pöllönsä täysin huomiotta. Remus ei ollut varma oliko hiljaisuus paras tapa Siriukselle ilmaista tyytymättömyyttään, mutta kuten Lily oli juuri muistuttanut häntä, Remus tiesi hyvin vähän perheistä.

”Äiti ei tykkää siitä,” James pureskeli huultaan.

”Älä kerro sille sitten.” Sirius käänsi sivua.

James ja Remus vaihtoivat katseen. Heidän pitäisi tehdä jotain kihlaukselle pian; ajatus siitä että Sirius olisi tällainen vielä viiden vuoden ajan oli todellakin synkkä.


End file.
